


Travesura permanente

by Phanyzu



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Demons, Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, FanFiction.Net, Fanfiction, Hanyou InuYasha (InuYasha), Heterosexual Sex, Humor, InuKag Week, Lemon, Mischief, My First Fanfic, Oral Sex, Romance, Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:01:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 71,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28170576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phanyzu/pseuds/Phanyzu
Summary: A veces se necesita un empujoncito para soltar lo que tanto queremos decir; Inuyasha, ¿qué fue lo que te motivó?. El desborde de tus palabras... ¿Será también el punto de partida de tu pasión? [LEMON]
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Todos los personajes son propiedad exclusiva de la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi, solo el desarrollo de la historia me pertenece. Esto lo hago por amor al arte y sin fines de lucro.**

**-Travesura permanente-**

**Capítulo 1**

–¿Cómo dices que se llama esto?

–Pizarra acrílica. También compré algunos marcadores, para que puedas renovar los anteriores.

–¡Gracias Kagome!, qué amable eres...

–No es nada, Shippo. Además sólo compré los marcadores, la pizarra ya la tenía... Mmm... –Kagome se percató de que uno de los marcadores era diferente a los demás, entonces lo giró para leer la etiqueta. Esta decía: MARCADOR PERMANENTE

–¡Oh, vaya! Shippo… me equivoqué con este marcador... No me di cuenta y cogí el equivocado en la tienda.

–¿Por qué lo dices?, yo lo veo igual a los otros que trajiste.

–No, Shippo. Este es un marcador permanente... aquí lo dice. –Shippo abrió la tapa del marcador y lo llevó a su nariz.

–¡Wow!... Me agrada el olor que tiene, ¿me lo puedo quedar, Kagome?

–Bueno, te lo dejaré... Pero debes tener cuidado al usarlo, no es como los otros que te he traído. De hecho, no es para usarlo en la pizarra. Y si te rayas las manos con este marcador, o cualquier parte de tu piel, no será fácil quitar la tinta; por eso es "permanente". En especial, mucho cuidado con la ropa, ya que es muy difícil quitar ese tipo de manchas.

–¡Caray, Kagome!, así como lo dices, parece un arma. 

–¿Verdad que sí? –ambos rieron traviesamente–. Pero tranquilo, Shippo, sólo es un marcador.

–Gracias, Kagome. Con esto tendré entretención hasta que regreses, el orejas de perro es aburrido. –La joven Miko sonrió.

–Bien... ya me voy, solo vine a dejarte esto. Prometí al abuelo que le ayudaría a limpiar su bodega. Regresaré mañana.

Kagome miró a su alrededor y preguntó:

–Por cierto, Shippo... ¿Dónde están Inuyasha y los demás?

–Inuyasha se fue a quitar el olor a perro apestoso. Sango y Miroku fueron por hierbas donde Jinenji.

–¿Dondé Jinenji?, ¿acaso no hay hierbas en la zona?

–Sí, pero un aldeano está bastante enfermo y prepararán algunas medicinas especiales con hierbas que no se encuentran acá. La anciana Kaede está cuidando de él, así que, yo... estoy solito... –Shippo suspiró y dejó caer sus hombros–. Cómo quisiera poder atravesar el pozo contigo, Kagome. –Se cruzó de brazos y haciendo un puchero dijo–: ¡Inuyasha es un suertudo!

–Pequeño Shippo... no estés triste. Ya verás que con todo lo que te he traído, el día se te pasará rápido, y mañana estaré otra vez aquí. Ahora me voy, saluda a todos de mi parte.

.

.

En unas aguas termales no muy alejadas de la aldea, Inuyasha se daba un baño y relajaba su cuerpo después de varios días de peleas; días muy agotadores. Se encontraba solo, como hace tiempo no había estado. Intentó poner su mente en blanco... no quería pensar, aunque a veces con tantas preocupaciones, le resultaba imposible. Sólo quería descansar de las fuertes batallas. Ese maldito de Naraku había escapado otra vez y pasaría algún tiempo antes de que apareciese con su repugnante nuevo aspecto. Así que, por ahora sólo debía descansar. Él siempre intentaba mostrarse fuerte ante los demás, sentía que no podía decaer; siempre debía estar atento al peligro, en especial con un enemigo tan poderoso como Naraku, no podía confiarse. Sin embargo, en ese momento sabía que Kagome estaba en su casa, a salvo. De cierto modo, eso le daba tranquilidad, por lo que podía permitirse aquel relajo.

–Kagome... –pronunció aquel nombre con voz distendida, e inconscientemente suspiró. Inevitablemente Kagome ocupaba la mayoría de sus pensamientos. Su mente no podía estar en blanco, imposible ahora que existía ella. Esa mujer había llegado a su vida como un maldito huracán, llegó a cambiar todo el pensamiento que tenía respecto a la vida, llegó a poner su mundo de cabeza, a cambiar sus prioridades. Inuyasha sonreía al pensar en eso. Resultaba un tanto irónico que hasta hace un tiempo, era un Hanyo buscando convertirse en un demonio completo, pero ahora, se había vuelto para su propio juicio algo "blandengue". Aunque curiosamente, aquella sensación no le molestaba en lo absoluto, muy por el contrario, estaba agradecido; primero porque Kagome lo salvó de un cruel destino eterno, y luego porque gracias a ella, tenía grandes amigos y mejores propósitos. Sí, no todo era Naraku y la perla... también quería protegerla a ella, de cualquier otro mal y por siempre mantenerse a su lado, aunque no sabía qué sucedería cuando ya todo acabase, pero la verdad, es que tampoco quería pensar en eso, pues tan sólo la idea de que tuviese que separarse de ella lo torturaba. Y pese a que, estaba tranquilo porque por el momento, esa loca mujer estaba a salvo en su época, al mismo tiempo le costaba tenerla tan lejos. Ya la extrañaba. Extrañaba su aroma, extrañaba su voz, toda su presencia era un verdadero placer para él. En especial, le encantaba cargarla en su espalda; sentir su calor y sus blandos pechos aplastarse contra él. Por suerte, ya no tenía ese horrendo carro de dos ruedas que antes la transportaba y lo privaba de tan exquisito goce.

_ <<¿Qué estará haciendo ahora…?, seguramente intentando estudiar esos libros con dibujos raros>> _ , pensó.

Seguía sin entender cómo esas cosas aburridas podían ser tan importantes. Tanto así que "su vida dependía de ello". Al menos eso decía Kagome, pues cuando se le perdía alguno de sus libros, se ponía como una loca... ¡Malditos libros!, ¿cómo podían tener tanto poder sobre ella?. Aún así, ya había aprendido a respetar el hecho de no tomarlos y no mover las cosas de su escritorio. Él sólo se limitaba a hacerle compañía cuando se encontraba en su habitación, simplemente la observaba... a veces más de la cuenta, y es que la verdad adoraba hacerlo, no podía evitarlo; Kagome era todo un misterio, y él, solo quería descubrir cada uno de ellos, cada una de las facetas de su atractiva Miko.

También pensó en Kikyo. Era imposible no hacerlo cuando se encontraba solo. Jamás podría olvidar ese terrible momento en que ella murió en sus brazos. No obstante, había pasado algún tiempo después de que eso sucedió, y al fin estaba en paz consigo mismo. Si no fuera por la fuerza que Kagome le dio para que dejara de sentirse culpable, él no lo habría podido entender. Sin embargo, aún no lo superaba del todo, aún cada vez que recordaba aquel momento sentía el dolor en su corazón. Pero sin duda alguna, sabía que ahora Kikyo estaba bien y eso también calmaba su alma.

_ <<¿Habrá terminado de estudiar Kagome?, si la visito… ¿se molestara?>> _ . Otra vez Kagome volvía a los pensamientos de Inuyasha. Cuando ella no estaba, las horas se volvían eternas.

Sentado en el agua, el Hanyo descansaba su cabeza hacia atrás, observaba un cielo claro y una pomposa nube blanca en la que proyectaba la imagen de la mujer que quisiese estuviera ahí con él. La tierna sonrisa de Kagome, sus hermosos ojos marrones, su cabello negro azabache... el blanco y verde de su vestimenta, ¡por todos los infiernos! aquello no abandonaba su cabeza. Como si su mano tuviera mente propia bajó para acariciar su entrepiernas; masajeó un poco... sin perder la imagen de Kagome, cuando en reiteradas oportunidades había visto sus bragas, o las veces en que tuvo la fortuna de verla desnuda, ¡infiernos!, ¡que perfecta era esa mujer!... sus curvas, eran únicas para él, cuántas veces había deseado pasar sus manos por ella. Los masajes en su miembro resultaban cada vez más ardorosos y placenteros. Sólo podía pensar en ella, en sus labios, que observaba en silencio cada vez que ella dormía, ¡joder!... no podía ser tan pervertido, ¡estaba peor que el monje libidinoso!... detuvo su masturbación; no debía tener esos pensamientos con Kagome, no debía faltarle el respeto, pero ¡por un demonio!, cómo deseaba que fuera ella la que lo tocase con sus suaves manos. Aquel pensamiento sólo empeoró sus deseos de tenerla cerca y su erección... ¡joder!, tenía que pensar en otra cosa… pero ¡demonios, qué difícil!, ¿por qué últimamente le costaba tanto estar un día sin ella?. Le prometió que aquel día la dejaría estudiar pero, tal vez... si se quedaba tirándole las patas a Buyo o acompañando a Sota; no la molestaría en sus estudios. Él sólo quería estar cerca de ella.

Inuyasha resopló:

–Pero, ¿qué me pasa?... ¿Desde cuándo quiero perder el tiempo acompañando a un niño y jugar con un gato? Kagome, ¡¿qué hiciste conmigo, tonta?!. En fin... ya estoy perdido... –suspiró.

Salió del agua, secó su cuerpo, se vistió y tomó a su fiel compañera Tessaiga. Decidió que definitivamente iría a ver a Kagome, aunque esta se enojara y utilizara su conjuro contra él. Ni de loco esperaría hasta el siguiente día, pues últimamente cuando Kagome no estaba, Inuyasha no dormía pensando en ella; la ansiedad de verla regresar pronto, le espantaba el sueño, y no estaba dispuesto a que la ausencia de Kagome le arruinara la noche.

Cuando llegó a la aldea, entró a la casa de la anciana Kaede. Vio a Shippo estirado en el suelo; divertido dibujaba con distintos marcadores de colores, aquellos que Kagome traía a veces. Sin embargo, el extraño objeto plano de color blanco donde Shippo hacía sus dibujos llamó su atención. Luego vio que con un pequeño trozo de tela, borraba los dibujos sin dejar rastro y volvía a dibujar en el mismo lugar.

_ <<...Que cosa más rara…>> _ , pensó el Hanyo.

Shippo se percató de la presencia de Inuyasha y pensó que había llegado su verdadera diversión; fastidiar a Inuyasha era el mejor de los recreos para el pequeño zorro.

–¡Vaya! Ya no hueles a perro apestoso... gracias por dejar de torturar mi nariz, con lo sensible que eres, no sé cómo soportas tu propio olor. Incluso la pobre de Kagome debe sufrir estando tan cerca de tí, la compadezco. –Al no recibir respuesta ni reproche por parte del Hanyo, el travieso zorro continuó:

En serio, no sé como te aguanta la pestilencia, quizá tiene el olfato muerto jajajaja.

–Oyeee... ¿qué te pasa, mapache?, ya quisieras ser como yo...

–¡No soy un mapache! Aunque... preferiría serlo, antes de ser un tonto Hanyo como tú. Porque si te refieres a ser un cobarde, indeciso, celoso, rabioso y estúpido con orejas de perro, entonces... ¡no, gracias!

Inuyasha levantó a Shippo de la Cola para regañarlo:

–¡Ayyayayayy!

–¡Cállate, enano!, ¡¿qué te pasa?! ¡No me hagas perder la paciencia contigo!. Cuando Kagome no está, eres el ser más insoportable y fastidioso de la tierra. –Volvió a dejarlo en el suelo–. A propósito, ¿qué haces?

–¿Qué, no ves?... estoy dibujando, bobo.

–Sí, pero no te había visto ese objeto antes...

–Ah... ¿esto...?, se llama "pizarra crítica". Eres bien ignorante...

Inuyasha arrugó el entrecejo, al parecer su pequeño amigo tenía ganas de discutir con él. No obstante, su expresión cambió al sentir un leve aroma. Era aquel que deseaba tener cerca cuando hace un rato tomaba el baño. Miró a su alrededor buscando a la dueña de dicha esencia...

Shippo lo miró de reojo y de inmediato supo a qué se debía la inquietud de su amigo mitad demonio; conocía muy bien a ese perro orgulloso, y no perdió oportunidad de presumir que en la mañana había estado con Kagome. Así que, comenzó a molestar al Hanyo, sabiendo su limitada determinación respecto a lo que este sentía por su querida amiga.

–¡Uuyy!, cómo se te nota lo prendado que estás de Kagome.

–¡¿Qué cosa dijiste, enano?!

–Si te interesa saber... y por tus mejillas rojas y la forma desesperada en que la buscas, creo que sí te interesa... te confirmo que Kagome estuvo aquí esta mañana; me trajo algunos regalos. Lástima que no trajo nada para tí. Kagome es tan linda... siempre se preocupa por mí. –El Hanyo le dedicó una mirada asesina.

–Grrr... ¡ayyy!, ¡ya cállate, enano!, ¿quién te dijo que me importa saber si Kagome vino o no?, ¡nadie te está preguntando, tonto!, ¡qué molesto eres!. Por cierto... ¿aún no regresan Miroku y Sango? –preguntó el Hanyo intentando desviar la conversación. Se había enrojecido por lo anterior, y apartó la vista de su inaguantable amigo, de lo contrario, le daría cantidad de coscorrones, hasta que este perdiera el conocimiento.

–Sí, lo hicieron. Pero ya se fueron otra vez, solos... dijeron que darían un paseo.

Shippo quería divertirse, y continuó con su juego:

–¿Sabes?, deberías aprender un poco de Miroku –dijo, mientras que se encontraba tendido en el suelo y pintaba sus dibujos con actitud natural.

–¡¿Qué?!... ¿De qué demonios estás hablando?

–Digo que... a pesar de sus malos hábitos con las mujeres, Miroku tuvo el valor de decirle a Sango que quería casarse con ella y le ha hecho saber que ella es la más importante de todas las mujeres que se cruzan en su camino, ¿cuándo vas a declararte con Kagome, perro? estoy seguro que ella se siente como el reemplazo de la Miko Kikyo, ¿no te das cuenta?, ¿acaso no te preocupa que un día Kagome pueda cansarse de ser tu segunda opción?.

–¡No seas idiota Shippo...! Kagome no es nada de eso, y estoy seguro que ella no piensa así.

–¿Estás realmente seguro, Inuyasha?. –El pequeño zorro miró a su amigo por unos instantes y vio la confusión del Hanyo en sus ojos. 

En efecto, tras aquella pregunta, Inuyasha sintió una punzada en el pecho, tan repentina que no pudo responder. ¿Estaba seguro en realidad de que Kagome no se sentía así?. Shippo volvió a lo suyo en la pizarra. Sin embargo, ya sembrada la semilla de la duda, el pequeño y travieso zorro, no se iba a detener.

–No sé qué estás esperando para sincerarte con ella. Puede que estés acostumbrado a ganar todas las batallas, Inuyasha, pero sin duda a este paso, la que es por el amor de Kagome... la puedes perder.

–¡Ash!, ¡sabandija!, ¿qué vas a saber tú de estos temas?, eres solo un niño, ya cállate. 

Inuyasha cruzó sus brazos decidido a ignorar a Shippo.

_ <<…¡Uuyy! actúa como si no le importase, ¡tonto cabezota!>> _ , pensó el zorro.

Lo cierto es que, Inuyasha ya estaba airado. Ese pequeño demonio lo sacaba de sus casillas de modos insospechados. Sin embargo, no pretendía caer en su absurdo juego. Shippo tenía una facilidad increíble para hacerlo hablar más de lo que a veces quisiera con respecto a sus sentimientos por Kagome, y muchas veces el enano travieso lo hacía caer, obligándolo a decir cosas comprometedoras frente a ella, ¡maldito enano!

–¡Shippo!...¡Miserable! Si sigues diciendo estupideces me voy a hacer una alfombra con tu pelaje. Así que mejor ¡no me molestes!

–ja ja ja... ¿crees que te tengo miedo, bestia?, sabes que si me pones un dedo encima la linda Kagome te dirá tantos osuwaris que tragaras tierra hasta que te ahogues ¡tontooo!... Además no eres el único por el que ella se preocupa ¿sabes?

Inuyasha sin decir palabra, clavó su mirada en el suelo y no pudo disimular su inquietud después de lo que oyó. Sin duda Kagome tenía sentimientos tan hermosos que cualquiera caía rendido ante sus atenciones. Su constante preocupación por los demás, le había partido la cabeza de celos muchas veces. Pero, por supuesto, no lo reconocería ante nadie, eso iba contra su orgullo.

El pequeño zorro, que conocía cada uno de los movimientos de su amigo mitad demonio, fue consciente de que en ese instante tenía toda su atención. Entonces, con actitud serena retomó su actividad en la pizarra y dijo:

–Honestamente, Inuyasha... creo que ni siquiera te mereces el amor de Kagome.

–¡¿Qué dijiste, enano?! –bufó furioso el Hanyo.

–Lo que escuchaste, bobo. Pues, pienso que Koga ha sido sincero y amable con ella... definitivamente el hombre merece su corazón... 

Las imágenes de Koga tomando la mano de Kagome, declarandole su amor cada vez que tenía oportunidad, pasaron por la mente del Hanyo; la vena frontal de Inuyasha saturó a casi reventar.

–¡Estas hablando de Kagome como si fuera un trofeo, zorro estúpido!

–¡Por supuesto que no lo es, tonto!, ¡es una cuestión de sentimientos!. Piensa esto: Si tan solo Kagome lo hubiese conocido antes que a ti, sin duda se habría enamorado de él. Ese lobo se muere por ella, se preocupa de ella, y se lo demuestra... si tú no estuvieses en medio, como lo dijo Koga desde un principio: "La habría hecho su mujer" 

Tras dichas palabras, a Inuyasha le entró el calor en el cuerpo.

–¡Keh!, ¡por supuesto que Kagome no se fijaría en el imbécil de Koga!, eso es... –No terminó de decir la línea, pero sí la pensó:

_ <<...Es imposible... ¡aghh!, ¡demonios!, estoy cayendo en su estúpido juego. ¡Maldita sea Shippooo!... qué molesto es. Pero, ¿qué mierda está diciendo este enano?, ¿acaso no es evidente lo mucho que me preocupo por la seguridad de Kagome?... ¡Agh! ese lobo rabioso... lo único que hace es correr, huir y decir palabras cursis. Pero el que siempre protege y cuida de ella; soy yo, ¡y nadie más que yo!...>> _ , Pensó para sí mismo.

Se puso de pie y apretó los puños clavando la punta de sus filosas garras en la palma de sus manos.

–Maldito zorro... si no cierras la bocota en este instante, mañana no despertarás para ver a tu linda Kagome ¡ya me harté de tu juego!...

Inuyasha dio media vuelta para salir de ahí, de lo contrario, asesinaría a ese pequeño engendro por pasarse de listo. Pero antes de dar un paso hacia la salida, Shippo que seguía dibujando, sin preocupación alguna, habló otra vez:

–Inuyasha...

–¡Ya me largo, Shippo!

–¿Sabes quién es Hojo?...

–No me interesa, adiós... –Por supuesto que sabía quien era. Recordaba perfectamente a Akitoki Hojo, en especial cuando el muy pendejo dijo estar enamorado de Kagome, e incluso salvó su vida; es lo único que le agradecía al idiota ese.

–No hablo del Hojo que conoces aquí, bobo. –Inuyasha se detuvo frente al umbral de la salida–. Él es solo un antepasado que vive en este tiempo, ¿sabías que hay otro igualito en la época de Kagome?

El Hanyo que por alguna razón conocida solo por su corazón, no estaba tan indiferente de aquella conversación, dudó si salir de ahí o quedarse. Aquel Hoyo de la época moderna, lo había visto un par de veces cuando él mismo estaba del otro lado del pozo. Sin embargo, sólo se trataba de un amigo para Kagome, de eso estaba seguro. Pero... ¿por qué entonces, las preguntas de Shippo le hacían ruido en su interior?. No era posible... ¡¿cómo él?!, un semi demonio tan poderoso, ¿iba a ponerse celoso de ese chiquillo con cara bonita y risa tonta? por supuesto que no… ¡demonios!. La cabeza le zumbaba, ¿por qué caía tan fácil en los juegos de Shippo?. Se giró y lo fulminó con la mirada, pero su vista dio con la espalda del pequeño zorro, pues este ni se inmutó en mirarlo, y continuaba con su mismo actuar. Al Hanyo no le estaba gustando para nada la dirección que estaba tomando la situación.

–¿No te preguntas si ese otro Hojo, también se interesa en ella? –continuó Shippo.

–!No seas ridículo!, ¿qué te hace pensar que me preguntaría semejante estupidez?, ¡ya no molestes!, no sigas por ese camino enano, te lo advierto.

Pero Shippo muy confiado, pensaba estar a punto de conseguir su objetivo: Molestarlo y presionarlo para que le soltara que estaba enamorado de Kagome. Si lo lograba, tendría algo con qué chantajearlo más adelante y tenerlo a su entera disposición. Así que, hizo caso omiso de la advertencia del Hanyo y no se detuvo.

–Sólo tenlo presente perro, no eres el único para Kagome. Incluso, he pensado en algo: Ahora que Sesshomaru acepta a los humanos y también protege a Rin, podría también fijarse en Kagome... digo... es un perro también, e incluso es más atractivo. Sí... él es un gran Yokai que además de fuerte, es un tipo de dos palabras y listo... ya sabes, así es Sesshomaru; solo es cosa que se interese en ella, y obvio no creo que se dé tantas vueltas como tú, persiguiendo su cola para enfrentar sus senti... mien-tos...

La inmensa sombra de Inuyasha tapando por completo sus dibujos y su pequeño cuerpo, le cortó la última frase que iba a decir. La sola presencia demoníaca del Hanyo le erizó la espalda y puso en alerta todos sus sentidos; ¡rayos! Inuyasha lo iba a pescar. Se había ido tanto de lengua larga, que no tomó la precaución de revisar si la vía de escape estaba disponible.

Cuando miró lentamente hacia arriba por sobre su hombro derecho, se encontró con una terrible mirada... podría decirse que el Yokai interno de su amigo se había comido la parte humana y el demonio salió de su interior, solo le faltaban los ojos rojos, pero para su suerte, aún eran amarillos. Mostrándole las garras hacia arriba y con más venas hinchadas en el cuello y la frente; el Hanyo esbozó una sonrisa malévola y con una voz cargada de malicia siseó:

–Repite lo que dijiste enano. –Los huesos de sus dedos tronaron al moverlos con extrema tensión, como si quisiera desgarrarlo de la cabeza hasta los pies.

Con cara de pánico y a la vez con la esperanza de que con su siguiente defensa calmaría a su amigo, Shippo dijo:

–¿Qué harás, bobo?, ¿me vas a golpear?... ya te dije que no puedes hacer eso, o tendrás que arreglártelas con el conjuro de Kagome.

–¿A, sí?, ¿quién es el cobarde ahora, zorrito? –Shippo comenzó a temblar–. El punto es, mi querida cucaracha, que... Kagome no está aquí, ¿ciertooo...?. 

La mirada siniestra y furiosa de su amigo clavada en sus saltones ojos verdes, lo hicieron dar un brinco y retroceder con paso cauteloso. Kagome no estaba para protegerlo, tampoco la anciana, Sango y Miroku. Y lo cierto es que, esta vez se había pasado, sabía que le había tocado la fibra a su amigo bestia y ahora tendría que asumirlo solo.

–Inu... ya... sha... es-espera. Kagome no te lo perdonaría... –Tragó su saliva y le pareció haber tragado una bola de aire. Shippo estaba realmente asustado.

–La verdad enano es que los osuwaris no me importarán, e incluso tragaré toda la tierra de la aldea dichoso de felicidad pensando... ¡¡EN QUE ACABÉ CONTIGO!!.

¡La bomba de ira estalló! Shippo se escabulló entre el hueco de las piernas del furioso Hanyo y este se giró para atraparlo, pero el escurridizo zorro se le escapó. Inuyasha poseído por su decisión de atraparlo y hacerlo pagar, gritó amenazante:

–¡Di tus oraciones ratita!, ¡¡¡porque te voy a despedazaaar!!!

–¡AAAAAAAYYYYY!, ¡MAMACITAAAAAA!

Shippo corría en círculos, gritando y escapando de un descontrolado Hanyo, había desatado su furia total y ahora estaba en graves aprietos. Shippo gritó:

–¡¡¡Sango!!!, ¡¡¡Miroku!!!, ¡¡¡anciana Kaede!!!

–¡Grita todo lo que quieras, rata de dos patas!, esta vez nadie vendrá a salvar tu pequeño trasero, ¡¡ya verás!!, ¡te daré tu merecido!, ¡ven acá, pequeño demonio!

–Shippo lanzó una de sus hojas mágicas, la cual en un solo instante se volvió una nube de humo y nubló por dos segundos la visión de Inuyasha; tiempo suficiente para lograr escapar de las cuatro paredes de la casa y las garras de su enfadado amigo.

Cuando el humo se disipó, Inuyasha tomó el objeto plano donde estaban los dibujos de Shippo. Y salió corriendo rápidamente de la casa para alcanzar al pequeño demonio que se le había escapado.

–¡Keh!, !eres tan insignificante que ni siquiera necesito a Tessaiga para partirte la cabeza!

Shippo seguía corriendo desesperado como si le llevase el alma al diablo, miró hacia atrás en un acto suplicante y con la esperanza de que su amigo lo perdiera de vista, pues algo de ventaja había sacado gracias a su hoja mágica. Pese a ello, Inuyasha era muy veloz y Shippo notó que éste ya estaba acercándose, ¡maldición! Sus pies casi no se veían, corría a toda velocidad, volvió a girarse para calcular distancia. Entonces, su vista se clavó en el objeto que Inuyasha llevaba en su mano.

–¿Q-qué...? No puede ser... eso es… ¡mi pizarra! ¡¡Espera idiota, no te atrevas a romper eso!! –gritó Shippo, que ya a esta altura se lamentaba por haber provocado la ira de su amigo. Mientras tanto, sus pies seguían corriendo como si tuvieran voluntad propia e instintivamente huían del peligro– ¡¡Me lo dio Kagome!!, ¡¡PERRO TONTOOOO!!

Pero ya era tarde. 

–¡¡Toma esto!!... –Sin pensarlo dos veces Inuyasha lanzó la pizarra que llegó justo en el blanco; un sonido de que algo se partió, tronó desde lejos, aunque lo que se partió en dos fue la pizarra y no la cabeza de Shippo. Inuyasha detuvo su maratón y con ambas manos en la cintura reía endemoniada y descontroladamente por conseguir darle a Shippo justo donde quería, mientras que este último, cayó aturdido al suelo.

–¡Así es, maldito enano!, ¡nadie se burla de mí! –dijo mientras caminaba justo hasta donde acabó la carrera de Shippo. Cargó en su hombro al pequeñín con peso de pluma y se marchó pensando en qué haría ahora con él; ¿debía ser piadoso con su pequeño amigo? o, ¿le daría una buena lección al engendro?, así la próxima vez lo pensaría dos veces antes de molestar. La segunda opción la saboreaba más tentadora. Había pasado un muy mal rato por culpa de ese zorro imprudente, ¡enano desconsiderado!. Se reprochaba por haber querido hacerle compañía. Todo lo que dijo… ¡Grrr!… le retorcía el estómago. Era consciente de que su amigo lo alteró con el fin de hacerlo hablar más de la cuenta, porque si bien, estaba claro de que siempre esos retorcidos juegos de Shippo tenían el mismo propósito; esta vez había cruzado la línea, y definitivamente pagaría muy caro su atrevimiento. No obstante, se preguntaba a sí mismo: si él estaba tan claro con que se trataba de un absurdo juego; ¿por qué demonios su mente se perturbaba tanto con cada una de las estupideces que Shippo le decía en relación a Kagome?. Mientras continuaba su andar con el pequeño zorro adormilado, tomó un sendero que subía y vio una cuerda amarrada a un tronco, la ignoró y continuó caminando. Pensó en Kagome: Él estaba consciente de los sentimientos que ella tenía hacia él, pues en distintas oportunidades se lo había dado a entender, y con bastante claridad, muy al contrario de él; que en realidad al momento de expresarlos no era tan directo. Será que el hecho de preocuparse por ella, salvarla siempre que estaba en problemas, o cuando su vida corría peligro, o el hecho de visitarla en su casa para acompañarla... ¿no era suficiente para que ella se diera cuenta de lo que él realmente sentía?, ¿Kagome se habrá interesado alguna vez por ese Hoyo de la época moderna?, ¡demonios!, la maldita pregunta ahora le rondaba en la mente. Después de todo, se conocen de mucho antes de que Kagome atravesase el pozo... Inuyasha sacudió su cabeza, tantas preguntas lo agobiaban, era mejor pensar otra vez en qué iba a hacer con Shippo; miró hacia arriba, como buscando respuestas… divisó las ramas de unos altos árboles, recordó la cuerda que vio por el sendero cuando pasó hace unos instantes, entonces, su mente se aclaró:

_ <<… Ya verás enano…>> _ , pensó para sí mismo. El Hanyo ya tenía un plan.

.

.

Mientras tanto en la casa de los Higurashi...

.

.

_**Continuará...** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Holiwiis!
> 
> Este es mi primer fic, estoy muy feliz de poder empezar a publicarlo. sólo por esta semana subiré 2 capítulos, ya desde la siguiente, será sólo un capítulo semanal. no son muchos en esta historia así que pronto sabrán el desarrollo y desenlace. Sé que a muchos les gusta leer Lemon y que por eso se aventuraron a leer esto. Bueno les cuento que: ¡sí habrá LEMON!, pero no me gusta tan de una vez ... hay que calentar los motores primero jajajaj. Así que, a continuar leyendo chicas y chicos :)
> 
> Respecto a este primer capítulo; ¿cuál será el plan de Inuyasha?, ¿qué hará con Shippo?. Vimos que Inuyasha está muy ansioso por ver a Kagome, ¿podrá visitarla finalmente?
> 
> Nos vemos en el próximo capi!...


	2. T.p.Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

Mientras tanto, en la casa de los Higurashi:

–Kagome, coloca esta vasija sobre los platos anchos, aquellos de color rojo; con mucho cuidado por favor, es una reliquia.

–Abuelo, todo lo que tienes dices que son reliquias... por lo mismo no quise que Inuyasha viniese, suele ser un poco tosco; las cosas delicadas no van con él –dijo Kagome, alzando sus hombros.

–Si, si... Ese amigo tuyo con orejas de perro es un desastre –dijo el anciano.

Kagome emitió un suspiro. En efecto, su Hanyo favorito era un desastre con las cosas de la vida moderna, y seguido del suspiro esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, e inclinando su cabeza hacia el lado pensó:

_ <<… Sin embargo, así me gusta él, de lo contrario, no sería Inuyasha…>> _

–¡Listo!, abuelo, sólo nos queda barrer aquella esquina y terminamos.

–No te preocupes por eso, Kagome. Hiciste casi todo... déjame el resto.

–Está bien, gracias abuelo, iré a darme un baño.

Kagome se relajó en el agua caliente, pensó en su Hanyo: 

_ <<¿Qué estará haciendo Inuyasha en este momento?>> _

También pensó en el pequeño Shippo:

_ <<¿Habrá jugado con los marcadores y la pizarra?, espero no se peleen mucho esos dos…>> _

Luego del baño, repasó un poco sus cuadernos, aunque con cierta distracción; pues su cabeza viajaba cada cierto rato a la época feudal y un atractivo joven con orejas de perro, sedoso cabello plateado, y los más hermosos ojos dorados como el oro; aparecía en sus pensamientos, borrando todo lo que realmente debía grabar en su mente: Los contenidos de cada asignatura.

–¡Cielos! –suspiró– Inuyasha ni siquiera está aquí, y aún así no puedo concentrarme. En fin... creo que es todo por hoy. Será mejor que baje para ayudar con la cena.

Mientras ayudaba a su madre a preparar la comida, oyó que su abuelo hablaba con alguien en la entrada de la casa, quiso salir para ver de quién se trataba, pero su mamá se adelantó, y optó por continuar colocando las bandejas y la comida sobre la mesa. De pronto vio entrar a su madre, su abuelo y... a ¿Hojo?, pero... ¿qué hacía Hojo ahí?

–¡Hola Higurashi! –saludó el joven alzando su mano y esbozando su perfecta sonrisa de siempre.

Kagome tratando de disimular su cara de circunstancias, saludó:

–Ho-hola, Hojo... ¿qué te trae por aquí?...

–Bueno, supe que habías sufrido de cefalea y te traje un masajeador para la cabeza, ¡verás como te aliviará!

<<… ¡ _ Ashh, abueloo! Ya no sabes qué más inventar…>> _

–Kagome, quise que Hojo viera lo bien que te sientes, así que, le pedí que se quedara a cenar con nosotros –dijo su madre, sonriendo. Y poniendo también su mejor sonrisa; Kagome asintió.

Inuyasha que ya había terminado de castigar a Shippo por su descaro. Partió a la casa de Kagome, donde quería estar desde la mañana cuando se bañaba y luego cuando sintió su dulce aroma en la cabaña de Kaede. 

Mientras cruzaba el pozo, su rostro marcaba una maliciosa mueca; se sentía satisfecho con su reciente venganza y dijo:

–¡Keh!, ese enano sigue durmiendo donde lo dejé. Cuando despierte, aprenderá su lección y suplicará a gritos que lo perdone. Ahora tendrá que arreglárselas para salir de ahí.

Desde el pozo sintió el aroma de Kagome; se mezclaba con una suave esencia de frambuesas. Seguramente había tomado un baño con esas sales aromáticas que la hacen oler aún más exquisita. Sin embargo, el Hanyo se alertó al olfatear la esencia de otra persona dentro de la casa. Alguien que no era de la familia de Kagome estaba ahí. Aquel aroma masculino le era conocido... ya lo había percibido en otra oportunidad, pero no estaba seguro a quién pertenecía, pues no lo recordaba. 

Saltó hasta el techo y oyó que la puerta principal de la casa se abría, luego un joven cuya voz el Hanyo reconoció de inmediato, habló:

–Kagome, gracias por la cena.

–No es nada, me alegra que te gustara, Hojo.

Inmediatamente Inuyasha se alertó.

_ <<…¿Ho... jo?… Ese tipo... ¿Cenó aquí?…>> _

–¿Bromeas?, ¡por supuesto que me gustó!... ¡estaba deliciosa!, además la preparaste tú misma... de verdad... Me encantó. –El halago de Hojo por la cena, hizo enrojecer a la Miko; le parecía que el chico estaba siendo un tanto exagerado, ya que ella, sólo ayudó a su madre en la preparación, pero no hizo todo–. Se nota que estás recuperada... luces muy bien –continuó adulándola el joven estudiante.

<<... _ ¿Eeh?... ¿Acaso Kagome, estaba enferma?…>>,  _ se preguntó el Hanyo.

Inuyasha se tensó, e inevitablemente recordó la pelea con Shippo. Aunque, sin apartar su atención de la conversación.

–Bu-bueno, sí... estoy muy bien, Hojo. –dijo Kagome, sintiéndose un poco incómoda–. De hecho, mañana iré a la escuela. Así que, te veré ahí.

–¡Genial!. Higurashi... Me alegra mucho oír eso. Me pone contento cuando vas a la escuela... digo... porque los estudios son importantes, ¿verdad?... bueno, ya me voy, se hizo un poco tarde.

Pero... Hojo no se iba.

<< _ ¿Qué pasa?, ¿por qué el idiota no se va?... ¡Agh! ya me están cansando sus bonitas palabras, qué sujeto más desagradable. Me recuerda a ese lobo apestoso de Koga>> _ , protestaba el Hanyo para sí mismo.

Hasta aquel entonces, Inuyasha solo oía la conversación, no obstante, sintió curiosidad de saber el motivo por el cual, el molesto chico no se iba a su casa de una buena vez. Así que, se asomó un poco al borde del techo para observar.

–Sí, es un poco tarde –dijo la Miko–. Yo también debo ir a estudiar... adiós Hojo, que descanses. –Kagome se giró para entrar a su casa, pero antes de que diera un paso, Hojo la tomó del brazo y la detuvo. En el mismo instante en que eso sucedió, Inuyasha sintió que algo le punzó fuerte en el pecho, ¡le dolió como los demonios!

–Kagome, espera por favor... –Hojo dio un paso para acercarse más a su compañera de escuela. Siempre había buscado tener más cercanía con ella, pero, ella siempre salía por la tangente, o simplemente desaparecía frente a sus ojos sin que él se diera cuenta. Se sentía un idiota por darle tantas vueltas al asunto de confesarle lo que hace tiempo venía sintiendo por ella. Afortunadamente, esta vez había sido una visita bastante favorable para él. Ya que, el hecho de terminar cenando con la chica de sus sueños; le dio algo de auto confianza, para quizás intentar dejar de pensar tanto y actuar con más decisión, entonces la acercó más hacia él.

El suelo donde pisaba Inuyasha pareció abrirse dejando un agujero profundo bajo sus pies, sintiendo que caía en su oscura profundidad. En cuestión de segundos; la sangre comenzaba a incinerar sus venas, ¡¿quién se creía que era ese mal nacido?!, ¡¿con qué derecho tomaba a Kagome de ese modo tan familiar?!, ¡maldición! Las ganas de partirle su desagradable rostro sonriente, aumentaban a cada milésimas de segundo en que no se iba. Sin embargo, si aparecía así en ese estado absoluto de furia; tendría serios problemas con Kagome por estar espiándola, ¡maldita sea!

–¿Q-qué te sucede Hojo? –Kagome fue consciente de que Hojo la había acercado a él con claras intenciones de besarla, o tal vez abrazarla, pero ambas estaban fuera de todos sus deseos. No quería tener con él nada más allá de una simple amistad. Por ende, se tensó e intentó retroceder.

Mientras tanto; Inuyasha seguía echando humo desde una parte del techo:

<<… _!Grrr... Bastardoooo!, ¡¿qué mierda intentas hacer con Kagome?!, como se te ocurra forzarla, juro por todos los infiernos que…>> _

Sus pensamientos se detuvieron al notar un cambio en la esencia de Hojo.

<<… _ No... !Me cago en el puto pendejo! este tipo ahora... su olor... después de acercarla a él... su maldito olor cambió... ¡Agh! puedo oír sus acelerados latidos desde aquí, ¡mierda!, él realmente está... está enamorado de Kagome…>> _

Por breves instantes, los pulmones de Inuyasha olvidaron cómo expulsar el aire y sintió como si le apretaran el corazón. 

Por otro lado; Hojo notó que su compañera no estaba receptiva, entonces, desistió de su intento por besarla, pues ante todo siempre fue muy cortés con las chicas y no haría que Kagome lo besara a la fuerza. En realidad en su cabeza, rondó la idea de que ella no estaba preparada, porque la verdad es que no se le pasaba por la mente que su atracción por ella no fuese correspondida. Simplemente, se le ocurrió que tal vez, era muy pronto para un beso y pensó en ofrecerle una invitación, o más bien una cita:

–Disculpame Kagome, pero… ya que te encuentras bien; ¿saldrías conmigo mañana, después de las clases?, de verdad sería estupendo pasar un tiempo contigo a solas y charlar un rato… digo, si te parece bien...

<<… _ ¡¿Q-qué?!, grrr... ¡¿cómo se atreve?!, !Si no se aleja ahora, no tendré compasión de él!. ¡Ya no puedo soportarlo más!, ¡maldición! _

Inuyasha apretó los puños e hizo uso de todo su autocontrol para no ir hasta ahí y ponerle las garras encima a Hojo. Lo único que lo mantenía clavado al techo evitando la masacre; era que no quería fastidiar a Kagome y de paso proteger su orgullo, pues, si intervenía; kagome lo castigaría con el conjuro, frente a Hojo, y no estaba dispuesto a pasar por eso, de lo contrario, ya hubiese mandado al idiota, ¡al mismísimo infierno!.

–Lo siento, Hojo. –dijo la Miko con una sonrisa nerviosa, se soltó del agarre de su compañero y continuó–: Muchas gracias por tu invitación, pero no podré. Debo hacer algo importante mañana después de las clases.

<<… ¡ _ Así es, idiota!... ella estará conmigo mañana. ¡Agh!... maldición, Kagome... siempre tan amable. ¡Ya vete, maldito imbécil!, ¡y deja a Kagome en paz!>>,  _ dijo Inuyasha para sus adentros. 

Luego que Hojo al fin se fue; Inuyasha con los celos por sobre la estratósfera; ingresó por la ventana a la habitación de Kagome y la esperó. Aunque la impaciencia lo mataba a cada segundo en que ella tardaba en subir. Casi empezaba a hechar humo por la nariz cuando la Miko entró por la puerta, dio un salto de susto al ver al Hanyo ahí; sentado sobre la cama, con cara de pocos amigos, de brazos y piernas cruzadas.

–Inu... Inuyasha…

.

.

En el Sengoku; el viento frío del atardecer soplaba en su rostro. Su cuerpo se hallaba colgando boca abajo, la gravedad aumentaba el peso de su cuerpo y estrangulaba su tobillo, justo en el nudo de la cuerda. Un ligero vaivén lo mecía en el vacío. Lo primero que vio Shippo al abrir sus ojos, fue el suelo de un lejano paisaje que se cortaba por el fluir de un río; parpadeó un par de veces hasta espabilar. Su pánico fue instantáneo. Encontrarse suspendido en el aire desde la altura de un inmenso árbol, era una situación bastante aterradora. Una cuerda amarrada a una de las ramas; sujetaba uno de sus pequeños pies, evitando su caída.

–¡¡Aaayayayyyyy!!... ¿po-por qué?... ¡¿por qué estoy aquí?!

Como una bofetada, los recuerdos le llegaron a la mente: cuando provocó a Inuyasha, el golpe de la pizarra en su cabeza, otro golpe en el mismo lugar que reconoció como el puño de su amigo bestia y luego nada... hasta que despertó ahí. La cabeza le retumbaba justo en el tremendo chichón que se palpó. Rápidamente buscó entre sus ropas una de sus hojas mágicas para transformarse y escapar de ahí, pero, no tenía ninguna.

–¡¿Qué?!, no puede ser... ¡¿dónde están mis hojas?!, y ahora... ¡¿cómo voy a bajar de aquí?!... ¡buaaaaaaaa! –Shippo comenzó a chillar desesperado. Mientras las lágrimas se precipitaron al vacío, vio con el rabillo del ojo que a unos metros de él había una pequeña bolsita de tela que se balanceaba y colgaba de otra cuerda atada al mismo árbol.

–¡Qué bestia tan cruel eres, Inuyasha!, ¡sal de donde estés!... ¡¿me quitaste mis hojas y las pusiste ahí?!, ¡¡INUYASHAAAAAAAA!! –gritó con los ojos empapados. Pero el aludido no aparecía por ninguna parte, ni siquiera para burlarse de él. 

Pensó que eso, sólo significaba que su muy mal amigo, lo había dejado ahí y simplemente se había marchado. No obstante, Shippo limpió sus lágrimas y se armó de valor para salir de aquella desfavorable situación. Pues para sacar la bolsa necesitaba concentrarse y estar atento de que la cuerda no cediera aunque por lo apretada que estaba en su tobillo, se notaba que el Hanyo la había asegurado bien. Así que, se dio impulso con su propio cuerpo y comenzó a balancearse cual péndulo fuese:

Una vez: ... _ miedo... _

Otra vez: ... _ terror... _

Otra más: ... _ ¡mamacitaaaa...! _

–Ya casi,  _ ¡Inuyasha, mal amigooo...! _

Más impulso: ... _ ¡al fin!... _

–¡La tengo!

En efecto ahí estaban sus hojas mágicas. Pronto Shippo se transformó y salió de ahí.

–Pero, ¿qué clase de amigo es ese tonto? –dijo mientras volaba como globito hacia la aldea–. Vale, también me pasé con mis comentarios, pero esto... ¡no te lo perdonaré, bestia fea!

.

.

–Te tardaste en subir, Kagome –dijo intentando actuar normal. Muy celoso podía estar, pero debía mantener la compostura ante todo. No obstante, no pudo disimular la aspereza en el tono de su voz.

–Pero... yo no sabía que... ¡Espera un momento, Inuyasha! –Kagome puso los brazos en jarra–. ¿Qué haces aquí?, se supone que no vendrías hoy.

–Sí, tienes razón, no debí venir hoy –dijo, nuevamente en un tono de voz cargado de ironía que inevitablemente se le escapó–. Descuida, solo vine a decirte que mañana pasaré por tí, en cuanto termines las clases.

–¿Sólo vienes a eso?

–Sí.

<<… _ ¿Desde cuándo Inuyasha avisa que vendrá a buscarme? Por lo general, él solo lo hace y ya>>,  _ se preguntó la Miko.

–Inuyasha, ¿está todo bien?

–¿Eh?, ¿qué te pasa?, ¿por qué pones esa cara de preocupación?! –Se levantó de la cama y luego se giró para retirarse de la habitación–. Por supuesto que esta todo bien... Bueno, te dejo... tranquila. –Ahí estaba el tono de sarcasmo, otra vez, y Kagome pudo percibirlo. Pensó que tal vez era su imaginación, pero, conocía muy bien a su malhumorado Hanyo, así que, suponía que algo lo tenía molesto, pero, ¿qué podía ser?... no recordaba que se hayan peleado por algo, al contrario... últimamente Inuyasha se mostraba bastante más amable con ella.

–Espera, Inuyasha... –Lo detuvo sujetándolo de una de sus mangas.

–¿Q-qué pasó? –preguntó nervioso y sin voltearse.

–¿Hace cuanto rato que estás aquí? –El cuerpo del Hanyo se tensó. Kagome era muy astuta e Inuyasha era consciente de ello. Temía que lo descubriera y se enterara de que había estado espiándola como un fisgón.

–Ha-hace sólo unos instantes...

–¿Inuyashaaa?... –El silencio se manifestó, e Inuyasha permanecía de pie mirando hacia la ventana. Kagome emitió un suspiro, se preguntaba por qué a Inuyasha aún le costaba tanto confiar en ella–. Mmm... tengo la impresión de que estás molesto por algo... Además, estás actuando de modo muy extraño.

–¡No digas tonterías!, solo vine a decirte lo que ya te dije, ¡ah! bueno y algo más... ¿tendrás otra de esa cosa que le llevaste a Shippo hoy?

–¿Qué cosa?

–Ese pedazo de... ¡esa cosa blanca! Shippo hacía dibujos ahí...

–Aaa, ¿la pizarra acrílica?

–Sí, eso mismo, ¿tienes otra? –preguntó mientras caminó unos pasos hacia la ventana; necesitaba salir de ahí pronto y olvidarse de lo que había visto, después de todo, Kagome no se dejó besar, pero, ¡demonios! le molestó demasiado la osadía que tuvo ese imbécil por intentarlo. Sin embargo no podía permitir que sus celos lo traicionaran. Creía que lo mejor era simplemente callar y largarse de ahí.

–No... lo siento. La verdad es que esa pizarra me la dio Hojo; dijo que la usara para anotar los horarios de mis medicamentos, pero... pensé que a Shippo le sería más útil, así que se la llevé esta mañana.

¡Rayos!, los celos tocaban su puerta otra vez, para joder su escaso autocontrol, ¡maldita sea con el tal Hojo! Apretó los puños por tercera vez en el día.

–Ya veo... –dijó sintiendo cómo lo último le hería de cierto modo el orgullo; él jamás le había regalado algo a Kagome.

–¡Inuyasha!... ¡¿te puedes dar la vuelta?!. Hace rato que estoy hablando con tu espalda y no me has mirado a la cara ni una sola vez desde que entré, ¡vaya!, ¡qué irrespetuoso eres!

Inuyasha con un pie en la ventana y otro en la habitación, no era capaz de voltear a mirarla. Su mente estaba colapsando con suposiciones de Kagome y ese tipo que además de todo, le daba regalos... ¿quién se creía que era el idiota? será que, como Shippo lo dijo; ¿Hojo era importante para Kagome?. Sus dedos estaban a punto de destrozar el marco de la ventana debido al conflicto en su interior. Ya no lo soportaba más... su cuota de inseguridad y celos estaba totalmente cubierta por este día; entre Shippo y el imbécil que se acababa de ir, estaba superado. Atragantado con los hechos, se sentía torturado por sus propios pensamientos. Tenía que liberarse de eso o no podría estar bien con Kagome. Porque tal vez, si veía nuevamente a Hojo acercarse a ella de esa forma, él no podría hacer como si nada, tenía que aclarar las cosas. 

Su corazón enviaba mensajes internos como si hablara por sí solo, no quería dejar la habitación, no con esa rabia que lo apretaba y le revolvía las entrañas, pues, su  Yokai interior le decía que siguiera el rastro del maldito Hojo y que lo hiciera desaparecer con tal de que no volviese a molestar a Kagome. Al menos, en tiempos pasados lo habría hecho sin pensarlo dos veces. Sin embargo, ahora era más humano de lo que jamás pensó ser, y no cometer semejante acto quedaba fuera de discusión; él ya no era un monstruo, ¡claro que no!. Sintió que estaba siendo un cobarde, la solución a sus celos no debía tratarla con Hojo, sino con él mismo y aún más; con Kagome. De lo más profundo de su ser surgió un repentino impulso, como un instinto animal que lo guiaba y le indicaba que en ese preciso momento, él debía marcar su territorio.

–¡Ashhh, ya basta! –reclamó la Miko–. ¡¿Qué es lo que te pasa, Inuyasha?! –El aludido bajó el pie de la ventana, se quedó en la habitación, erguido y sin voltear.

–Es...¿es por él que no querías que yo viniese hoy, Kagome?

–¿Eh?... –La Miko dejó caer los brazos. Aquella pregunta la había tomado absolutamente por sorpresa–. ¿De qué estás hablando, Inuyasha?

El Hanyo tomó aire, buscaba una forma de llenarse de coraje y dejar de lado su orgullo. Se giró para encontrarse con la mirada desconcertada que ahora tenía la Miko, ¡al fin la miraba a los ojos!. Con parsimonia caminó hacia ella e instantáneamente el desconcierto de Kagome fue reemplazado por una ola de nerviosismo, al notar que esos profundos ojos dorados la miraban como nunca antes lo hicieron. 

Retrocedió lentamente a medida que Inuyasha se acercaba más y más, hasta que su espalda tocó la pared. De pronto, tenía al hombre mitad demonio a casi un palmo de distancia... ¡cielos!. La figura masculina frente a ella lucía tan imponente que se sintió pequeña. Kagome alzó la mirada mientras sentía que su corazón bombeaba con estruendoso ritmo.

<<… _ ¡Por todos los dioses nipones! ... ¿qué…>> _ , sin palabras... La miko se quedó en blanco. Se tensó ante un imponente y muy atractivo Hanyo que con una sensual mirada, repasaba su cuerpo de abajo hacia arriba.

¡Infiernos! lucía muy sexy con esa faldita celeste y la blusa color beige que ofrecía un discreto escote y que desde su perspectiva, la vista resultaba más favorable. Luego de deleitar a sus pupilas con la figura de la Miko, los hipnotizantes iris dorados, se sumergieron en la profundidad de los marrones ojos de Kagome, intentando entregar un mensaje que su boca se negaba a transmitir. Pese a que hace bastante tiempo, él tenía claro lo que sentía por ella; se maldecía por no encontrar las palabras para expresar sus sentimientos con claridad. Sin embargo, por alguna razón, tras sostener esa mirada fija; la timidez comenzó a abandonarlo. Tal vez por la absurda discusión que había tenido con Shippo que para nada lo dejó indiferente; quizá por la desesperación que sintió hace poco al ver que alguien más podía atrapar el corazón de Kagome, o quizás porque definitivamente lo que encontró en aquellos ojos que siempre evitaba mirar por más tiempo de lo estrictamente necesario, ya sea por miedo a caer en ellos, o por orgullo. Sin duda, en esos hermosos y oscuros ojos, estaba la respuesta; ahí encontró el valor que tanto necesitaba para hacer a un lado su orgullo, soltarse y hablar directamente desde el corazón.

–Veo que también retrocedes si yo me acerco a tí, tal como lo hiciste con ese tipo que se marchó hace un rato, y que al parecer... tuvo la osadía de intentar besarte. –Al fin lo soltó. Inuyasha sintió que el corazón le bombeó al cien tras pronunciar aquellas palabras, ¿qué estaba haciendo?, se suponía que Kagome no debía enterarse de que él la había espiado. Pero presentía que ya no podía detenerse; su corazón hablaba por sí solo apoderándose de su total raciocinio. No obstante, un repentino alivio acababa de liberar parte del apretón en su pecho, y junto con ello, la resignación, al darse cuenta que ya no había marcha atrás, no podía seguir reprimiendo más sus sentimientos. Pese a que, siempre le había demostrado a Kagome lo importante que era ella para él, esta vez Inuyasha necesitaba ser mucho más claro.

Kagome se quedó como estatua, su rostro se volvió todo un poema, estaba absolutamente incrédula, no daba crédito a dichas palabras tan directas por parte de su orgulloso Hanyo. Luego de que sus ojos recordasen la acción de parpadear, la Miko comprendió todo; Inuyasha estaba celoso.Y consideró que tal como lo sospechaba, su querido hombre mitad demonio, llevaba bastante tiempo ahí, y desafortunadamente se había enterado del incómodo momento que tuvo hace un rato atrás, con su compañero Hojo.

–Entonces... ¿estabas espiando? –dijo alzando una ceja e intentando hablar sin dificultad, debido a la corta distancia en que sus rostros se encontraban.

–¡Keh!, ¡claro que no!. Vine hasta acá porque quería vert... ¡Agh! está bien, cuando llegué él ya estaba aquí, ¿qué querías que hiciera?, ¿acaso hubieras preferido que me presentara frente a él?

–Bueno... supongo que no, pero, ¿es por eso que estás tan molesto, Inuyasha?

–¡Maldición, Kagome!... –exclamó apoyándose con una mano empuñada en la pared, justo sobre la cabeza de la Miko, aprisionando su cuerpo en un reducido espacio entre ambos y sosteniendo fijamente su mirada. Sólo esperaba que Kagome no lo castigara con un  _ osuwari _ por su atrevimiento. Ya que, de ser así, se le iría todo el valor al carajo. Entonces, el Hanyo reunió coraje y en un tono de voz aterciopelado, dijo:

–No tienes idea de cuánto me tuve que contener cuando ese tipo se te acercó y puso sus sucias manos sobre ti. 

–Inu… –Intentó decir algo la Miko, pero Inuyasha la cortó.

–No sabes las ganas que tenía de mostrarme ante él y exigirle que te soltara... a mí manera por supuesto. –Kagome no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña y tierna risilla, sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería con eso de "a mí manera". Sintió un gran alivio de que Inuyasha se contuviera de hacerle algo al pobre Hojo, el cual por supuesto, tendría cero oportunidad de defenderse ante él. Pese a ello, la calmaba saber que Inuyasha estaba exagerando, pues ya conocía su bondad e independiente de sus celos, sabía que él no sería capaz de hacerle daño a un humano ordinario, aunque ese humano se tratara de Hojo y la haya intentado besar. Ciertamente, se sentía un tanto halagada de esos celos que, a diferencia de esta vez, Inuyasha siempre negaba sentir.

–Oye, no te rías, no es gracioso...

–Perdón, Inuyasha... –dijo con esa sonrisa que siempre dejaba al Hanyo embobado. Es solo que Hojo y yo, no...

Inuyasha, posó su dedo índice en los labios de la Miko, cortando el paso de sus palabras. Si ya estaba metido hasta el fondo asumiendo que estaba celoso, no quería que lo interrumpiera; eso lo haría titubear y no iba a retroceder ahora, menos en aquel momento en que el exquisito aroma de Kagome con esa mezcla de sales aromáticas lo embriagaba sobremanera. La tenía tan cerca que sentía que ya no se podía alejar más de ella; aunque más bien, no quería hacerlo.

–Por favor déjame terminar, antes de que me arrepienta de lo que quiero decir. –Kagome intentando controlar su ritmo cardíaco que saltaba alborotado de felicidad y las mejillas ardiendo en un tierno color carmesí; asintió cual niña obediente. Entonces, Inuyasha continuó:

–No puedo, Kagome... No puedo soportar que alguien que no sea yo, te toque de esa manera. Juzgame de ser un egoísta, exagerado, o lo que quieras... pero yo... Kagome yo...

Con la mano que no estaba apoyada en la pared; Inuyasha le acomodó un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja izquierda. Luego observó el intenso brillo en los ojos de Kagome, y sintió en su ser más profundo, que su existencia fue robada por un momento; robada por ese hermoso brillo y esas sonrojadas mejillas, de las cuales sentía tener el gran privilegio de apreciar con mayor fascinación, desde aquella corta distancia. Se sintió afortunado, agradecido de que sus caminos se hayan cruzado, dichoso porque fuese ella la mujer que lo encontró, la que lo despertó y quitó la flecha que lo sellaba en el árbol sagrado; la misma que se encontraba frente a él, prisionera entre su corpulenta figura masculina y la pared. 

Su instinto siempre era preciso; no había duda alguna, sería capaz de firmarlo con sangre incluso, pero, estaba absolutamente seguro de que los latidos estruendosos que provenían del corazón de kagome y el brillo que veía en sus ojos; era un espectáculo único dedicado solo para él, !demonios! se veía realmente dulce y hermosa, todo su género se resumía en absoluta belleza, en especial su preciosa alma y corazón puro, todo aquello lo enamoró, paulatinamente. Aquella mujer había atrapado su corazón al punto de que ya no le pertenecía a él; definitivamente Kagome lo tenía en sus manos. El calor surgió como un cosquilleo ardoroso en sus mejillas, asumió que él estaba en la misma condición que ella; sonrojado, y simplemente no podía remediarlo.

Paseó su dedo pulgar por el suave pómulo de la mujer, acariciándolo cariñosamente y con toda la sinceridad y valentía que encontró en su interior, Inuyasha le confesó:

–Vine aquí porque quería verte. –Su voz bajó a un tono grave, un susurro sensual y varonil, cargado de sentimientos que deseaban salir y ver la luz–. Porque no soporto cuando te vas... porque maldije cuando supe que fuiste a la aldea esta mañana y yo no estaba ahí. Y definitivamente sigo aquí, porque... –tomó un respiro y continuó–: Porque cuando te vi tan cerca de ese idiota, cuando vi que él te iba a besar... ¡demonios, yo!, sentí que no podía respirar, yo... no quería molestarte Kagome, de verdad que no, yo sólo...

Sus ojos recorrían cada una de las facciones del rostro femenino como si intentara grabar cada detalle, cada expresión de la Miko la guardaba en su retina; detuvo su excursión visual en la boca. A tan corta distancia los rosados labios de Kagome se veían sugerentes y apetitosos; ¡demasiado tentadores!... Sintió la necesidad urgente de tocarlos, y no se contuvo. Sobre ellos, con el mismo dedo que antes rozaba su mejilla, acarició esos labios ejerciendo una leve presión. Al Hanyo se le secó la garganta. Imaginó saborearlos... los quería probar, lamerlos y sentir su suavidad. En su interior emergió una sensación de deseo por la mujer que tenía acorralada. Desde su altura la veía tan frágil, tan bella e indefensa... quería protegerla para siempre, quería ser el hombre más importante en su vida. Inuyasha fue consciente de cómo todo su ser le exigía en un aullido; besar esos suaves labios que acariciaba con exigencia. Los quería para él, y de alguna manera instintiva, sentía y estaba seguro de que le pertenecían... Sí, porque aquellos ojos brillantes llenos de la misma ansiedad y deseo; se lo decían, se lo confirmaban en un silencioso grito desesperado.

Aún sin dar crédito, Kagome sintió que de su interior se desbordaba una indescriptible felicidad. El hombre que amaba con todo su ser, le abría su corazón; ese corazón que él intentaba demostrar que era casi de piedra, cuando en realidad, era un corazón maravilloso. Creía estar soñando... y si así era ¡por todos los dioses nipones!, ¡que nada ni nadie, se atreviera a despertarla!. Tantas veces deseó aquello... tenerlo frente a frente, tan cerca; y no para gritarse el uno al otro precisamente. 

Las caricias que recibía en sus labios, le erizaron la piel de una forma delirante. El corazón se le iba a salir en cualquier momento y como si su cuerpo actuara por sí solo; sus labios se entreabrieron entregados al exquisito tacto del Hanyo, quien al igual que kagome, ya no controlaba su respiración, mucho menos lo que decía o hacía. Kagome se dejó llevar.

Justo en el momento en que la Miko se entregaba a sus caricias, un aroma que jamás había sentido, se desprendía del cuerpo de esta. Un aroma excitante que le azotó las fosas nasales y le avivó el instinto devorador como a una bestia hambrienta ¡por todos los infiernos!, ¿qué tenía esa mujer que lo estaba volviendo loco?, ¿por qué su esencia era más fuerte?, ¿por qué cambió?, ¡¿por qué de un momento a otro, olía tan jodidamente deliciosa?!. Pero en su cabeza ya no había espacio para las preguntas, ya casi no razonaba. Aquel aroma repentino solo provocó que él la deseara con apremio, la quería ahora, necesitaba reclamarla y no aguantó más:

–Sólo quería estar contigo, Kagome. –Entonces, Inuyasha deslizó sus dedos, ejerciendo una suave caricia con sus garras entre el delgado cuello y la oscura cabellera; la sujetó con anhelo y la besó.

El suelo donde Kagome pisaba se volvió blando como el algodón y sintió que se mareaba, el contacto de sus labios con los de Inuyasha nublaron todo uso de razón. 

Con el otro brazo, el Hanyo la sujetó de la cintura atrayéndola hacia él, pegando toda la figura femenina a su fuerte torso, eliminando así, todo espacio entre ambos. Enredó la cabellera azabache de kagome entre sus dedos; la besaba por primera vez, la besaba de forma suave y a la vez delirante, sentía el calor y la presión de sus pechos en su torso ¡que exquisitez!. Kagome no se quedó atrás, pues si había una mujer con mucha pasión por entregar, justamente era ella, y se lo estaba demostrando, respondiendo con la misma vehemencia, con la misma locura correspondió a aquel beso que por tanto tiempo esperó. Con su mano, atrapó el grueso cuello del Hanyo afianzando su cercanía, exigiendo con aquel gesto, que no la soltase, que jamás se apartara de ella. Pues las caricias de sus labios eran mágicas, la hacían experimentar toda clase de sentimientos, que a la vez, despertaban fuertes sensaciones. Aquel beso desencadenó una mezcla de placer, deseo y amor que incendiaron su cuerpo por completo. Jamás imaginó que un beso pudiese hacerla sentir así, al punto de arder en deseos por él, por ese rudo y arisco Hanyo.

Inuyasha se encontraba totalmente embriagado por el nuevo aroma de Kagome; el delicioso aroma de la excitación. Ahora lo comprendía, ya que, él también sentía lo mismo y su miembro despertaba ante el deseo. Todas las exquisitas sensaciones que aquel beso le transmitían, se resumía en una explosiva y delirante excitación. No quería detenerse... no quería apartarse de ella. La suave y caliente lengua de Kagome, era lo más delicioso que había saboreado en toda su vida. cada caricia en el interior de su boca, le producía un efecto electrizante que recorría su espina dorsal, despertando cada nervadura de su cuerpo, para reclamarle a gritos que deseaban tener aún más de aquella mujer.

Kagome por su parte, no podía pensar en nada más, se olvidó del tiempo y el lugar en el que estaba. Todo se había detenido para ella. De lo único que era consciente, es que sentía un tremendo deseo porque Inuyasha jamás dejara de besarla, su emoción era tan inmensa que una lágrima cayó por su mejilla. Lo quería, lo amaba con todas sus fuerzas, quería corresponderle siempre, quería estar siempre con él. Una mano del Hanyo presionó en su cintura y apretaba con deseo su ropa como queriendo rasgarla. Kagome profundizó su beso y sin temor, metió su lengua hasta el fondo de la boca del Hanyo, dándole a entender que quería más de él… quería que la tocase, quería sentir sus manos recorrer su cuerpo, que sus garras rozaran su piel ¡cielos! estaba muy excitada. El Hanyo comprendió el mensaje corporal y con la misma mano con que apretaba la blusa; descendió desde la cintura, hasta una de las voluptuosas nalgas de Kagome, y cuando calibró su tamaño en la palma de su mano, apretó con impulsiva posesión. El gemido de la Miko se desvaneció dentro de la boca de Inuyasha, pues este no daba tregua con sus ardientes besos. No obstante, solo se detuvo para continuar besando el frágil cuello de la mujer. Un gemido escapó de la boca de Kagome. Inuyasha avanzó con su mano, esta vez sobre la falda por la parte delantera, se dirigía hacia la entrepierna de Kagome, necesitaba tocar esa zona que olía jodidamente deliciosa y que le hacía agua la boca. Regresó a los labios de la mujer para besarla nuevamente con avidez. 

Presionó con sus dedos la entrepierna de Kagome aún por sobre su faldita. A pesar de la ropa, el tacto era tibio. Inmediatamente la Miko reaccionó apretando el fuerte hombro del Hanyo y cerrando su puño entre los cabellos plateados. Inuyasha estaba a punto de entrar en un frenesí del cual difícilmente podría detenerse. Se encontraba en un estado de desmesurado deseo por esa mujer, por no dejar de saborear el elixir de aquellos besos y poder manosear más allá la femenina intimidad de su apetecible Miko. No obstante, Inuyasha estaba a punto de morder el carnoso labio inferior de Kagome, y tocar su humedad, cuando con sus mejores sentidos de can, se percató de unos suaves pasos y un particular olor que se aproximaba cada vez más, ¡maldición!. Inuyasha maldijo para sus adentros a todos los demonios del infierno y seres que yacían en el inframundo, por lo que a continuación se veía obligado a hacer.

Sin abandonar la postura de su otro brazo que con posesión rodeaba el femenino cuerpo, tuvo que usar lo poco que le quedaba de su autocontrol, e ir en contra de su voluntad y sus absolutos deseos, para apartar sus labios de ella y retirar su mano de la falda; luego de hacerlo miró hacia la puerta y dijo:

–Sota viene hacia acá; te veré mañana... –Inhaló profundamente el aroma de sus cabellos azabache y besó su frente, pues si volvía a tan solo rozar sus labios no tendría la fuerza suficiente para apartarse otra vez de ella y marcharse de ahí. Por ende, se fue rápidamente sin mirar atrás. Dejando a Kagome total y absolutamente excitada y en estado de shock.

La Miko dejó caer sus rodillas al suelo y se quedó absorta con la vista clavada en la ventana donde la figura del hombre mitad demonio que la acababa de besar y manosear de manera colosal; ya no estaba. Aún no procesaba... aún estaba sobre la nube de algodón. Tuvo que sujetar su pecho, pues su ruidoso y desbocado corazón parecía que en cualquier momento abandonaba su cuerpo y la dejaba desfallecer; mientras que en su mente solo existía un nombre: 

_ <<... Inuyasha…>> _

Sota entró a la habitación:

–¡Hermana!, mamá dice que bajes un mo... men-to... ¿eh?... Hermana, ¿qué haces de rodillas en el suelo?, ¿y por qué tienes esa cara de boba?

.

.

**_Continuará..._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woow, woow!!!!... Qué pasó, que pasó ahí??!!? casi, casi pasa el delicioso!!! No me culpen a mí, fue Sota, jajaja. Pero bueno, les dije que había que calentar motores, esto es solo el inicio.  
> Siempre quedé muy picada de que Inuyasha en toda la serie no haya visto a Hojo cortejar a Kagome, excepto por la obra; cuando fue Panaberto Pecopon XD. Pero necesitaba ponerlo bien celoso de Hojo. jejejeje  
> Por otro lado, pobre Shippo!! XD. ¿A cuál de los dos amiguitos se le pasó más la mano, entre broma y castigo?, ¿Qué hará Shippo esta vez para vengarse de Inuyasha?, ¿Qué pasará después de ese colosal beso que se dieron los tórtolos?  
> Gracias a todos los que le han dado oportunidad a esta historia... la próxima semana les traeré un nuevo capítulo. ¡Nos leemos!, ¡¡¡Adiós preciosos!!!


	3. capítulo 3

.

.

La noche caía sobre el Sengoku; Sango, Miroku y la anciana Kaede, terminaban su cena, cuando el Hanyo entró a la casa.

–¡Inuyasha! –dijo el monje, con cierto tono de alivio. –Ya nos preguntábamos dónde estaban.

–Sí, empezábamos a preocuparnos, jamás te pierdes la cena, a menos que estés en casa de Kagome, claro. Pero... Se suponía que hoy estarías aquí. –dijo la exterminadora.

–Bueno ya estoy aquí –respondió el Hanyo mientras se sentaba–. No es necesario que se preocupen. 

Kaede y los demás se alertaron al ver que el pequeño Shippo no venía colgado del Hanyo como a veces acostumbraba. Entonces, la vieja Miko preguntó:

–¿Inuyasha?...

–¿Mmm...?

–¿No está Shippo contigo?, no lo he visto desde esta mañana –interrogó la vieja Miko.

_ <<¡Demonios!, me olvidé de Shippo...>> _ , se reprendió mentalmente.

–Cierto, no lo veo por ningún lado... tampoco ha venido a cenar, ¿sabes dónde está, Inuyasha?–preguntó Sango esta vez, un tanto preocupada por el pequeñín, pues no había reparado en que así como el Hanyo, el pequeño zorro tampoco se ausentaba durante los horarios de comida.

Inuyasha aún con el olor de Kagome impregnado en su nariz, no sabía qué decir; se había olvidado por completo de todo lo sucedido con el pequeño, puesto que, en su mente lo único que pasaba una y otra vez eran esos besos... esos maravillosos y exquisitos besos… No había pensado en dar excusas por su ausencia y menos por ese enano travieso. Además, no estaba en sus planes regresar a la aldea, pero todo sucedió tan de repente y bueno... Ahí estaba, frente a sus buenos amigos, disimulando lo mejor que podía su excitante estado; pese a que, su miembro ya se encontraba bajo control, era difícil ocultar su enorme felicidad; pues, estaba demasiado distraído; algo poco inusual en él.

–...Inuyasha… –le habló Sango, por segunda vez.

–¡¡Inuyasha!!. –El báculo del Monje impactando en su cabeza lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

–¡Demonios, Miroku!, ¡¿por qué me golpeas?!

–¡Que dónde está Shippo!... es lo que te estamos preguntando hace un rato. –le dijo el monje, dedicándole una mirada inquisitiva que puso a Inuyasha aún más nervioso.

–¡Keh! No se preocupen tanto por ese enano... Shippo está bien, solo que sigue molesto conmigo –dijo adoptando una actitud indiferente–. Como siempre, el muy atrevido me sacó de mis casillas y obviamente le di su merecido.

–¡¿Pero qué cosa hiciste?! Creo que eres un abusador con ese niño, ya debes madurar, Inuyasha. –Lo reprendió Kaede mientras le servía los alimentos.

–¿Niño?, ¡Keh! No tienen idea de lo desagradable que es ese zorro cuando no está… ¡cuando no está Kagome!. –Hizo una pausa entre líneas y un cambio de tono que a nadie dejó indiferente– ¡Es un maldito demonio! –continuó despotricando el Hanyo.

Enseguida, para cortar el tema, se enfocó en devorar su comida. Sin embargo, sintió cómo el calor se apoderaba de su rostro con sólo haber pronunciado aquel nombre, ¡demonios!. Se apuró en terminar de comer y se puso de pie. Como pudo ocultó su mirada de todos; suerte que la noche y la luz de las velas aplacaban el repentino carmín de sus mejillas, entonces dijo:

–Si tanto les preocupa ese zorro, hablaré con él y lo traeré de regreso... si se disculpa no habrá problema. –Era sin duda, la excusa perfecta para salir de ahí; entre pensar en Kagome, disimular su excitación y pensar en si Shippo logró escapar, ya se sentía sofocado.

–¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Inuyasha?, ¿qué le hiciste a Shippo? –preguntó Sango con tono acusador.

–Inuyasha, sabes muy bien que la señorita Kagome te castigará si fuiste cruel con el pequeño Shippo –advirtió el monje.

–¡Agh!, ¡ya les dije que no se preocupen! Esperen aquí, iré por él. –Rápidamente el Hanyo les dio la espalda y salió de la casa.

–Hoshi-sama, ¿no debería usted acompañarlo?. Inuyasha se veía algo distraído, no lo sé, pero... tuve la sensación de que evitaba mirarnos, ¿no le preocupa?. –preguntó la joven exterminadora, con su mirada clavada en los ojos azules del monje.

–También lo noté, Sango. Y por la misma razón creo que lo mejor será dejarlo solo. Sea lo que sea, debemos dejar que Inuyasha se comunique por su propia voluntad. –Sango asintió. El monje sabía por su experiencia, que el epicentro del asunto se llamaba Kagome, y conociendo lo reservado que era su amigo Hanyo, lo mejor era ser discreto. Aunque, no alcanzó a pasar un minuto cuando escucharon la voz de Shippo e Inuyasha que provenía desde afuera.

–¡Keh!, me evitaste tener que ir a buscarte enano. Y veo que estás de una pieza, ¡te felicito, tontín!

Shippo continuó caminando cabizbajo, e Inuyasha sin tomar aquello en cuenta, dijo con sarcasmo:

–¿Qué pasó mi querido Shippo?, ¿no estuvo buena la siesta? 

–¡Silencio bestia!... ya entendí tu mensaje –respondió el pequeño zorro, sin alzar la mirada.

Shippo entró a la casa e Inuyasha no insistió en molestarlo. Por ahora no lo haría disculparse. Su mente se mantenía atendiendo otros asuntos, a la vez que sentía unas intensas ganas de correr hacia la casa de Kagome. Su mirada apuntaba en dirección al pozo; se preguntaba si ella estaría pensando en él o en lo que pasó entre ambos. Pues por su mente pasaba una y otra vez ese labio carnoso y delicioso que estuvo a punto de morder, ¡infiernos! solo recordarlo se le hacía agua la boca. Pero debía pensar en otra cosa, o su masculinidad reaccionaría nuevamente. Aunque también necesitaba procesar todo lo ocurrido; consideró oportuno hacerlo por la noche, mientras todos dormían. Por ahora debía seguir disimulando su entusiasmo frente a los demás. Así que, con gran esfuerzo controló sus impulsos de ir hasta la casa de la Miko y saciar su sed de ella. Se limitó a tomar algo de aire para enfriar su mente y regresó a la casa junto a sus amigos.

.

.

El sol se colaba por las cortinas y la habitación comenzaba a iluminarse. Una jovencita que la noche anterior quedó en estado de shock, había olvidado por completo programar su despertador. Por ende, la hora para levantarse y asistir a clases, pasó silenciosa.

Acostada de lado y semitapada por las sábanas; el short de su pijama dejaba ver generosamente el pliegue de uno de sus glúteos. A simple vista, la curvatura de aquella zona, lucía sexy y sugerente. Se giró dormida quedando boca arriba y emitió un suave quejido… Su respiración se agitaba haciendo que sus pechos tomaran un ritmo suculento.

– _ Inuyasha...  _ –murmuró entre sus sueños.

Minutos después, despertó de golpe con el corazón acelerado y la vista clavada al techo, la última escena de su sueño se desvanecía poco a poco en su mente, dejando sólo vestigios de humedad en su entrepiernas. Suspiró lamentándose… típico que despertaba en la mejor parte; pues no era la primera vez que soñaba con ese sexy peli plateado. No obstante, en cuanto los recuerdos de la noche anterior retornaron a ella, sonrió coqueta; seguía incrédula y no dejaba de repasar lo sucedido:

_ <<...¿Realmente pasó? Inuyasha, tú... me besaste... y... yo a ti...>>,  _ Pensó sin desclavar su vista del techo, pues, al parecer sus pensamientos se proyectaban mejor ahí.

Con la yema de sus dedos rozó sus labios buscando en ellos la memoria táctil. Aún sentía la textura de los otros suaves y demandantes labios, que la besaron tan apasionadamente. Aún sentía el aliento tibio de su amado Hanyo abrazando su boca con necesidad, con exigencia. Sin embargo, no entendía por qué él se había ido, ¿por qué no solo se ocultó de Sota, hasta que éste se fuera?, ¿acaso se había arrepentido de besarla?, pero, ¡por Dios, ese beso había sido magnífico! recordar la lengua de Inuyasha paseando por sus labios y rozar la de ella, ¡cielos!, se humedeció más y aventuró una mano hacia la cara interna de su muslo que estaba sin tapar, recorrió lentamente hacia su intimidad memorizando cuando Inuyasha la tocó de una manera posesiva, cuando apretó una de sus nalgas, o cuando estuvo a punto de tocar su intimidad ¡Dios! se estaba excitando de solo pensarlo, se tocó su centro por sobre su ropa, estaba mojada; masajeó de arriba abajo haciendo presiones con sus yemas en su centro cada que bajaba. Luego se giró en la cama buscando mayor intimidad en su masturbación, pero, sobre la misma, escuchó esa voz varonil que tanto le gustaba, proveniente de la esquina contraria de su habitación:

–Por favor Kagome, si sigues tocándote así, me vas a volver loco. Hace bastante rato que me tienes ansioso.

–¡¡kyaaaaaaaaaa!! –gritó absolutamente impresionada, y en un intento torpe de levantarse; se enredó entre las sábanas y cayó de costado al suelo, ¡por todos los dioses nipones!, ¡Inuyasha estaba ahí!. El Hanyo se preocupó y llegó rápidamente hasta ella, para socorrerla.

–¡Kagome!, ¡¿te lastimaste?! 

Pero Kagome respondió con una pregunta:

–¡¿Cu-cuánto tiempo llevas ahí observando, Inuyasha?! –avergonzada se incorporó torpemente del suelo para sentarse en la orilla de su cama y agachó la cabeza. No quiso mirarlo a los ojos, se sonrojó y nerviosa se aferró a sus costados de las sábanas, mientras que su corazón seguía corriendo la infinita maratón.

–Desde antes que salga el sol –dijo algo apenado–. Lo siento, yo... dormí muy poco, aunque siento que descansé bastante, y bueno… –Se acomodó en cuclillas frente a ella, quedando casi a su misma altura; buscaba la mirada de Kagome, pero esta seguía sin mirarlo–. Vine en cuanto desperté –continuó, y posó una de sus gruesas manos en el óvalo del rostro femenino para acariciarlo. 

_ <<Y yo tocándome como una desesperada, ¡qué vergüenza!, ¡qué vergüenza!... no puedo mirarlo...>> _

–Además, estaba interesado en lo que estabas soñando; te veías algo agitada y curiosamente... me nombraste –dijo con una sonrisa fanfarrona. 

–¡¿Queé?!... –Kagome lo miró de golpe y más avergonzada aún. No obstante, su impacto fue instantáneo al ver el rostro del Hanyo. Ojiplática y confundida, sintió que quedó muda por un momento, ¿qué le había pasado a su cara? y para cuando quiso preguntar, Inuyasha se lo impidió tomando repentinamente su boca; la besó con anhelo, porque lo necesitaba, porque desde que probó su sabor su boca exigía esos labios, y porque desde que entró a su habitación y la observaba dormir tan sexy; la deseaba.

Inuyasha profundizó el beso y comenzó a abandonar su posición de cuclillas, para quedar encima de su sensual Miko, que por inercia se recostó en la cama. Rápidamente el Hanyo metió manos bajo su camiseta acariciando l a curva de su cintura y luego su abdomen , pero la Miko poniendo una mano en el pecho de este, lo detuvo. 

–Espera… espera, Inuyasha.

–Kagome, no quiero… no sabes cuánto te extrañé –continuó besándola, esta vez en su cuello.

–No… Inuyasha, espera...

–No me digas que no quieres, vi cómo te tocabas y dijiste mi nombre –volvió a besarla con exigencia. 

¡Por todos los dioses!, sentirlo tan caliente la enloquecía, ella también gozaba de esos ansiosos besos; sin embargo con algo de dificultad intentaba controlarse; tenía que saber qué le había pasado, debía preguntar. Intentó apartarse, y pronto lo consiguió, entonces al fin preguntó:

–¿Inuyasha, por qué tienes el rostro así?

–¿Qué…?, ¿qué dices?, ¿mi rostro?. –El Hanyo que ya respiraba errático, se tocó, pero no sintió nada–. ¿Qué tengo?

Kagome con los ojos a punto de saltar de sus cuencas, se llevó una mano a la boca; aquello no podía ser otra cosa que una travesura de Shippo. Claramente eso estaba hecho con un marcador permanente; idéntico al que ella le dejó.

–Ay no... ¡Por Dios, Shippo! –exclamó impresionada.

–¿Eh?, ¿Shippo? –preguntó confundido el Hanyo.

–Inuyasha, ¿qué le hiciste a Shippo para que te dejara así?

–¡¿De qué demonios hablas, Kagome?!, ¡Keh!, ese zorro inútil jamás podría ponerme un dedo encima, debes dejar de sobreprote… –Detuvo sus palabras al ver el brusco movimiento que realizó la mujer, al apartarlo de encima de ella.

Kagome se puso de pie, jaló con fuerza del brazo de Inuyasha sacándolo de la cama y lo llevó hasta el espejo de su habitación.

–¡Inuyasha, mírate!

El poderoso Hanyo, como si hubiese visto a _Medusa_ , de la mitología griega; quedó de piedra. Casi se le escaparon los ojos al ver su rostro totalmente manchado de negro, rayado con un círculo en el ojo, un ciempiés en la mejilla, en la frente la palabra "perdedor" y dientes afilados alrededor de su boca.

–Ma... ¡maldito hijo de...! 

–Inuyasha…

–¡Grrrrrr!, no se lo voy a perdonar... ¡ya verá ese idiota!, ¡maldito sea!

–¡¡Osouwari!! –Inuyasha aterrizó de boca al suelo.

–¡¡Ayyy!!, ¡¡¿Kagome, por qué lo hiciste?!!

–Porque primero, debes calmarte.

–¡Joder!, ¡¿Enserio?!, ¡¿cómo quieres que me calme?!, ese demonio enano… –bufó empuñando su mano– ¡mira cómo me dejó la cara!. Iré a quitarme esto de inmediato. –Se volteó para dirigirse al baño de aquella casa.

–¡Espera, Inuyasha! –lo detuvo la Miko atrapando su manga–. Eso no saldrá con agua; sólo aclarará un poco y de paso dejará tu cara con toda la tinta esparcida.

–¡¿Qué diablos estás diciendo, Kagome?!, yo mismo vi cómo ese idiota de Shippo borraba sus dibujos fácilmente en esa pizarra, ¿por qué esto va a ser diferente?

–Porque lo que tienes en la cara es una tinta de marcador permanente que le dejé a Shippo, pero de verdad... no pensé que sería capaz de hacer esto. Incluso le advertí que tuviera cuidado.

Que la tierra arda como el infierno y los ángeles caigan como aves asadas; el hombre mitad demonio ¡estaba muy furioso!. La habitación de Kagome pareció temblar por el aura de ira que desprendía el Hanyo. En seguida, la joven Miko, muy preocupada, volvió a buscar entre sus cajones; si bien en primera instancia la tinta no se quitaba con agua, sí se podía con algo de loción facial.

–¡La encontré!... Inuyasha con esto...

–¡Cállate, Kagome! –Sin siquiera mirarla, el Hanyo añadió en tono áspero–: esto también es tu culpa. –Y sin decir más, se fue por la ventana odiando al mundo por haber sido ridiculizado y por haber caído en la trampa de un enano zorro con más bajo poder que él.

En la habitación quedó; una desconcertada Kagome, con la loción en sus manos, pues, no alcanzó a decirle que de todos modos el problema sí tenía solución.

–...¿Mi... mi culpa?... –se preguntó a sí misma en un leve murmullo.

Luego de una pausa, recordó la escuela. Se lamentó por no haber programado su reloj; pues ya era demasiado tarde para asistir, aunque pensándolo bien, luego de ver el enfado de Inuyasha, la escuela era lo menos importante en ese momento. Se dió un baño rápido, se puso lo primero que encontró: una blusa blanca de mangas largas con botones en la parte delantera; una falda tableada color carmesí; las medias cortas y los habituales zapatos café. Preparó todo en tiempo récord, desayunó velozmente y apresuró el paso para llegar cuanto antes a la época feudal. 

Kagome Higurashi debía detener un desastre; un Hanyo furioso andaba suelto y sólo ella podía frenarlo ¿o no?, ¡pobre Shippo!

.

.

**_Continuará…_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola preciosos!, espero les haya gustado este capítulo un poco más corto, lo sé… no me odien porque nuevamente no hubo delicioso T.T esta vez fue culpa de Shippo por su travesura y no mía jejeje.
> 
> ¿Cómo habrá logrado Shippo hacer semejante troleada a Inuyasha, que tiene un instinto, olfato y oído tan agudo?
> 
> ¿Qué hará Kagome para calmar la ira de su Hanyo? 
> 
> Me encantaría saber sus teorías… no se pierdan el capítulo 4 que subiré la próxima semana!! 
> 
> Me despido preciosos, ¡que pasen una feliz Navidad todos!


	4. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

Las nubes grises cubrieron los cielos del Sengoku anunciando que pronto la lluvia llegaría. El clima era algo frío; excepto para dos personas que estaban muy ocupadas e intentaban pasar desapercibidas tras un árbol:

–Muy bien, pequeña ... lo haces ... ahh ... excelente ... no te detengas, preciosa. –El monje se mordió los labios y dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás; con los ojos cerrados y apoyado en el árbol, disfrutaba del placer que la joven exterminadora le brindaba al lamer y chupar su miembro con avidez. 

La mujer introducía en su pequeña boca, el prominente y duro pene del monje, una y otra vez. Se apartó un momento y lamió desde la base hasta la punta dejando ver un hilo de su propia saliva –Miroku se estremeció– luego masajeó con su mano el miembro en un ritmo lento, así pudo hablar sin detener su labor:

–Sólo esté atento de que nadie venga aquí, Hoshi-sama. O lo haré sufrir en vez de gozar –advirtió con una sonrisa maliciosa.

–S-sí, tranquila preciosa… –dijo con la respiración entrecortada–, estoy atento. –Miró a ambos lados como prueba de ello. Sin embargo, estaba tan excitado que le costaba trabajo concentrarse en vigilar. No obstante, debería hacerlo, pues no estaban en un lugar muy privado que digamos. Pero… todo había surgido muy repentinamente… a tan solo unos metros de la casa de Kaede; había salido a respirar el aire matutino cuando la acción limpiando su Hiraikotsu. Como siempre, su silueta lucía sexy y ella se notaba tranquila; el monje no aguantó las ganas de acercarse y apretarle su redondeado glúteo. Ella se asustó y dio un saltito, pero no se inmutó en confirmar que era él. Pues estaba segura de que así era, esa mano era inconfundible; su trasero ya la reconocía. 

Miroku apretó los ojos esperando recibir la bofetada habitual, pero para su sorpresa; eso no sucedió. Por primera vez la mujer no le respondía con un golpe. Por el contrario, se quedó quieta y se dejó hacer… dejó que las manos de ese monje perverso la tocasen a merced. Porque la verdad, es que hace ya bastante tiempo que la traía deseosa de él. Sus acercamientos eran cada vez más intensos; cuando la abrazaba más de la cadera que de la cintura, cuando rozaba sus muslos en una insinuante caricia al montar en Kirara, y los tantos agarrones de nalgas, en que solo lo golpeaba por su indiscreción frente a sus amigos, porque lo cierto era, que no le molestaba para nada; sólo se ponía nerviosa… Sí, y es que además, ese monje libidinoso se la comía con la mirada; lo había visto en reiteradas oportunidades desnudarla con esos azulinos ojos, y aquello la excitaba sobremanera. Por eso, cuando Sango sintió aquel apretón en su glúteo, y sabiendo que estaban solos, (era muy temprano y no había gente merodeando por la zona, ya que la mayoría aún dormía), no dudó en permitirse el desliz.

Miroku no lo pensó dos veces; enterado de la receptividad de su atractiva matademonios, agradeció mentalmente a cual sea la divinidad que dirigió su destino esa mañana, y que había puesto a aquel ángel en ese lugar; solo para él.

Mientras calibraba el tamaño de ese firme glúteo; con la otra mano despejó el cuello de la chica, y lo besó con sensualidad. Avanzó ascendiendo con pequeños besos hasta el lóbulo de su oreja; lamió, suave y lentamente. Ella se estremeció al sentir el cálido y húmedo tacto de su lengua. 

–Sango… –habló en su oído con voz ronca–, ¿sabes cual es mi mayor pecado? –Los dedos del monje bajaron parsimoniosamente hasta la cintura de la mujer, hizo lo mismo con la mano que acariciaba el glúteo, pero en forma ascendente. Sango respiró hondo al sentir ahora las dos manos del monje rodeando su cintura y atrayéndola hacia él. Dejó de limpiar su arma y bajó los brazos a ambos costados de su cuerpo, intentando relajar sus nervios y dejarse llevar.

A pesar de las ropas, podía sentir en su espalda el calor del hombre, su trasero topaba con la dura masculinidad, ¡cielos, qué calor!. Pasó saliva e inconscientemente descansó su cabeza hacia atrás apoyándose en el hombro del monje.

–N-no. –respondió a la pregunta, con voz débil–. Su respiración se aceleró y él se dio cuenta... desde su posición podía observar, que el pecho de la mujer subía y bajaba más rápido. Miroku torció una sonrisa, pues de seguro aquello era producto de su osada cercanía. 

Ella estaba muy receptiva y él no dejaría pasar la oportunidad. Llevó ambas manos hasta las caderas de la joven y masajeó esa sexy zona que él siempre admiraba. Luego volvió a lamer su oreja y manteniendo su ronca voz, el monje continuó:

–Mi mayor pecado... es tener esta tentación todos los días, y no tomarla para mí. –dicho esto, apretó sus caderas y la volteó hacia él bruscamente apegándola por completo a su cuerpo, Sango dio un respingo… no podía negar que aquello había sido muy sexy. El monje le dedicó una sonrisa seductora y ella le respondió con otra, luego él acarició su mentón y la besó hasta dejarla sin aliento. 

Sorprendida de sí misma, no supo en qué momento tomó el control de la situación, pero para cuando cayó en cuenta; tenía al monje acorralado en un árbol y ella estaba en cuclillas con la hinchada erección del hombre frente a sus ojos; hambrienta de él, lo introducía en su boca a placer, dejando que sus propios deseos la guiaran para hacerlo perfecto. 

El monje le acarició la cabeza, perdiendo sus dedos entre los castaños cabellos de la mujer, presionó levemente, marcando el ritmo... para que ella lo continuara. 

Desde su altura pudo apreciar con deleite, cómo su pene entraba y salía de esa pequeña y seductora boca, la imagen de ella era ardiente… hacía que su sangre corriera como lava por sus venas… y esa mujer… lo que le hacia… ¡Dios!, ¡Sango era fuego!, la mirada lasciva de la mujer mientras le succionaba su latente masculinidad, lo calentaban por mil.

–Aahh, pequeña... me encanta como lo haces… ¡Me enloqueces! –dijo con dificultad, pues sentía extremo placer. 

Sango estaba en llamas… no imaginó que darle placer a él, también la excitaría. Las ganas de devorar todo lo que se llamaba pene… ¡Infiernos!, ¡quería morderlo!, con sus manos, traviesamente subió por los muslos hasta el trasero del monje; apretó las nalgas arrancándole un gemido gutural, Miroku se mordió los nudillos de una mano para reprimir otros más. No podía gemir libremente pero… ¡diablos! Sango lo hacía vibrar, si alguien provocaba que se le cerraran las puertas del cielo, era ella. porque siempre imaginó una y mil cosas perversas que podían hacer juntos. Sabía que dentro de esa figura implacable que ella demostraba había un volcán y solo él podía activarlo. Puso la mano atrás para aferrarse al árbol y no caer, pues su total excitación debilitaba su fuerza, las piernas le temblaban y por cada succión se sentía desfallecer.

La mujer aceleró el ritmo, Miroku estaba por llegar al clímax… 

–Sango… cu-cuidado… –dijo respirando con dificultad. –Voy a acabar pequeña… –advirtió para no ensuciarla. Él iba a sacar su pene de la boca de Sango, pero ella no se lo permitió y menos quiso apartarse. Por el contrario; tomó con su mano el miembro y chupó más demandante, moviendo su mano también, para darle mayor placer. Quería que él vibrara por ella, era la primera vez que hacía un oral y no quería fallar, quería que ese monje mujeriego jamás se olvidara de esto y de cómo ella era capaz de darle máximo placer y satisfacer sus fantasías. 

¡Infiernos! Miroku se agarraba fuerte del árbol, temblaba por completo y comenzó a embestirla también, perdiendo todo el control de su ser.

–Pequeña… debes salir… –dijo no muy convencido. Pues en realidad, le fascinaba el ímpetu que ella ejercía en su labor.

Pronto Miroku dejó escapar un largo gemido ahogado, se tapó la boca con su puño e intentaba controlar su respiración y ritmo cardíaco, ¡aquel había sido un gran orgasmo!. Definitivamente mucho mejor que todas las veces que se autocomplació pensando en ella, la misma que acababa de devorar su entrepierna, la misma que últimamente era dueña de su mente perversa y de su completo corazón. 

Bajó la vista y vio que la mujer sonreía seductora y triunfante, algo de líquido seminal quedaba en su mentón, el resto… supuso; se lo había tragado. Miroku sacó un pañuelo de entre sus ropas, le tendió la mano para ayudarla a incorporarse y la limpió sonriéndole coquetamente. Luego la besó con pasión por largo rato. 

–Eres increíble, pequeña. –dijo cuando se apartó de sus labios. Enlazó sus brazos en la delgada cintura para mantener sus cuerpos unidos y la besó tiernamente en los labios. Sango se sonrojó.

–Tus mejillas sonrojadas hacen que me derrita por ti. Te hacen ver inocente, pero… –dando toquecitos con su dedo índice, jugueteó en la punta de la bonita nariz de Sango, y continuó–: Eres muy traviesa –ella sonrió nerviosa y bajó la mirada–, pero eso... –suspiró y elevó su mentón para que ella lo mirara–… pequeña… sólo me vuelve más loco. –la apretó más contra su cuerpo y nuevamente se besaron por largo rato. 

Sango envolvió sus brazos en el cuello del monje. Luego apartó su boca de la de él, para decir casi en un modo infantil:

–Hoshi-sama… me encanta que me digas así. 

–¿Así… cómo?... 

–"pequeña" –dijo avergonzada.

El monje hizo una sonrisa coqueta y bromeó hablando rápido:

–Pequeña, pequeña, pequeña, pequeña…–ambos rieron y Sango lo empujó juguetona– Aaah... pequeña mía. –finalizó en un suspiro de enamorado. 

–Sí… –Sango bajó las manos hasta el pecho de Miroku, y de pronto cambió su semblante, arrugó entre sus manos la ropa del monje jalando con fuerza hacia ella, quedando sus rostros separados por escasos milímetros. Miroku abrió los ojos de par en par ¿acaso estaba molesta?

–Me encanta que me digas así, monje pervertido –habló sobre sus labios y luego sonrió maliciosa–, pero… sólo lo harás cuando estemos solos, o te arrepentirás. –finalizó con una mirada seria. 

Miroku relajó su expresión ¡Diablos! esa mujer era una fiera salvaje, lo volvería loco realmente, pero de pasión… definitivamente esos cambios de personalidad le empezaban a interesar aún más… Sango estaba llena de sorpresas y él moría por descubrirlas todas, ¿podría enamorarlo aún más?… pues, estaba seguro que sí, ella lo tenía en sus manos. Con esos cambios; inocente, traviesa y salvaje... uff más allá de asustarlo lo calentó. 

–Así será entonces… pequeña, –claudicó sonriente, pero sin dejar de pensar en que tal vez un día se arriesgaría a enfadarla. Pues estaba seguro que podía calmar a esa fiera, él tenía sus métodos, y seguramente disfrutaría al hacerlo; claro… ella también. Volvió a besarla por enésima vez. 

.

. 

Entraron a la casa de la vieja Miko. La anciana había puesto a calentar agua para desayunar. 

–Buenos días anciana Kaede –saludaron ambos casi al unísono, aunque Miroku sonó con exagerada alegría. Se miraron el uno al otro y no pudieron evitar soltar una carcajada por la sincronización del saludo… 

–Buenos días muchachos, veo que madrugaron y que están con mucha energía –respondió al saludo la vieja Miko. 

–Así es… –le siguió Miroku– bien dicen que a quien madruga, Dios le ayuda. ¡Y vaya que es cierto! –dijo el monje con cierta risilla fanfarrona. A lo que la exterminadora le abrió los ojos de par en par, en señal de que mejor cerrara la boca, o la cachetada que antes no le dio, esta vez sí lo haría y hasta le volaría un par de dientes. 

De inmediato el monje comprendió el mensaje. Por ende, aclaró su garganta y mejor cambió el tema: 

–Anciana Kaede –tomó una postura seria–, ¿sabe usted dónde estará Shippo? –preguntó el monje. 

–Lo mismo me pregunto… –cuestionó esta vez la exterminadora– Cuando desperté esta mañana, él ya no estaba, tampoco Inuyasha, aunque de seguro él está con Kagome. 

–Yo creí que Shippo estaba con ustedes –respondió Kaede, y de inmediato ambos jóvenes se miraron para enseguida, desviar rápidamente sus rostros mirando en distintas direcciones; inevitablemente se sonrojaron. Ambos repasaron en sus mentes lo antes sucedido tras aquel árbol. 

Kaede era una vieja sabia, y comprendió de inmediato la incomodidad de ambos jovencitos. Se dispuso a servir el desayuno.

–N-no… –contestó la joven castaña– bueno... yo estaba ocupada limpiando mi armamento, no sé en qué estaba usted, Hoshi-sama… –preguntó mirando con suspicacia e interesada en qué cosa se le ocurriría a ese monje embustero para safar. Miroku le devolvió la mirada entrecerrando los ojos… sí que era traviesa la muy bandida... pero, él también podía jugar.

–Estaba frente a tí Sanguito, ¿no te diste cuenta?.

–Mmm… No. La verdad estaba muy concentrada en mis asuntos –dio un sorbo a su té–, usted pasó desapercibido, no me percaté para nada de su presencia –Miroku torció una sonrisa. El juego le estaba gustando. 

–Pues podría jurar que me viste Sanguito… y que incluso me pediste que te alcanzara un paño para sacarle brillo a tu arma. 

–Pues no lo recuerdo… ¿está seguro que eso fue hoy?... creo que se confunde, Hoshi-sama.

La anciana sólo bebió de su té, pues a su edad ya sabía perfectamente lo traviesos que podían llegar a ser los jóvenes enamorados, aunque de cierto modo, la situación le incomodaba y le daba un poco de nostalgia recordar aquellos tiempos en que ella también disfrutó del amor juvenil y aventurero.

–Bueno, yo… Hoy me topé con una hermosa mujer. Parecía caída del cielo, conversamos un rato y luego... –Sango casi escupió su té y comenzó a toser.

–¿Todo bien Sanguito? –preguntó el monje con total tranquilidad y una pizca de sarcasmo en su voz. A lo que Sango lo fulminó con la mirada. –Sí... estoy bien –respondió y aclaró su garganta.

–En fin… ¿Qué le parece si mejor volvemos al tema principal, Hoshi sama?

–Me parece conveniente, mi querida Sango. –Miroku sonrió triunfante, aquel jueguito lo había ganado él. La exterminadora lo miró achicando los ojos. Pero finalmente claudicó y volvió al tema principal.

–Los muchachos están actuando muy extraño –habló la exterminadora adoptando una postura formal–, la verdad… no comprendo nada. Shippo ayer casi no habló durante la cena y para qué decir Inuyasha... parecía estar en otro mundo. 

–Estoy segura que todo tiene una explicación. –dijo la anciana, agradecida de que ambos cortaran el tironeo de indirectas. Sin embargo, a mitad del desayuno escucharon los gritos que provenían desde afuera… 

Todos se quedaron viendo unos con otros, con los ojos como plato se preguntaban; ¿qué era ese escándalo?, ¿por qué la gente gritaba?

–Esa voz es… –dijo Miroku. 

–¡Inuyasha! –completó Sango, alarmada. 

Se incorporaron rápidamente y salieron a comprobar, a qué se debía tanto escándalo. 

. 

. 

Ya había recorrido toda la aldea, era lógico que no se escondiera en la casa de Kaede, pero igual había pasado por ahí…incluso no tomó en cuenta a sus amigos cuando intentaron calmarlo.

¡Maldición! había buscado alrededor de cada casa al pequeño demonio tramposo que le había dibujado y escrito por todo su rostro y ahora corría por el bosque hecho una furia porque aun no lo encontraba. ¿Cómo se atrevió a hacerle eso?. Aunque, lo que más le intrigaba era saber, ¡¿cómo demonios lo hizo?!, ¿cómo un pequeño demonio de poderes tan limitados, había pasado por sobre su poderoso instinto canino?

_ <<No lo entiendo, cómo es que no sentí cuando Shippo me hizo esto. Mi sueño suele ser muy liviano. Mis sentidos agudos; ¡es imposible que no haya despertado en el momento en que ese tonto dibujó sobre mi cara!... ¡maldita sea! Lo que más me molesta es que Kagome me vio así, ¡que humillante!, ¡Shippo, me las pagarás!>>, _ pensó frustrado.

Saltaba de árbol en árbol, siguiendo el rastro de olor de Shippo.

_ <<Es un zorro estúpido, no pudo haber ido tan lejos>> _

De pronto un aroma que detestaba se acercó veloz, acompañado de un remolino que levantó el polvo del suelo.

_ <<¡Maldita sea!... ¡lo que me faltaba!...>> _

–¿Eres tú bestia? –preguntó el lobo con ironía y una risa burlona.

–¿Qué quieres, lobo inútil?

–¡JAJAJAJA!… –la carcajada de Koga se escuchó varios metros a la redonda–, no me lo creo, ¡¿qué demonios tienes en el rostro, bestia?

–¡Eso no es asunto tuyo, imbécil!, y déjame en paz, no tengo nada pendiente contigo, Naraku no ha dado señales, así que, no tenemos nada de qué hablar, adiós…

–El asunto es, perro rabioso… –Koga alzó la voz para tener nuevamente la atención del Hanyo, en estas circunstancias y por la cara de fastidio que tenía su rival, no se le ocurría nada mejor que fastidiarlo aún más–, que un lobo de mi manada me informó que un maldito demonio con ropas rojas y la cara negra estaba causando estragos en la aldea donde sé que se queda mi querida Kagome, Aunque ahora no está, su aroma es tan intenso que puedo sentirlo a gran distancia y por el momento, no lo percibo.

Aquello hinchó la vena frontal del Hanyo y con rabia empuñó sus manos. El lobo continuó

–De todos modos, me preocupé, y por eso vine de inmediato a revisar el lugar, pero… JAJAJAJA… –otra carcajada estruendosa–, no imaginé que ese supuesto demonio eras tú, perro pulgoso, y menos imaginé encontrarte con ese patético aspecto –volvió a reír el lobo. 

Las finas gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer.

–¡Ashhh!, ¡deja de hablar de Kagome, idiota!, ¡su nombre no merece ser pronunciado por tu sucia boca!. Además, ella no necesita que la protejas, para eso me tiene a mí –dijo señalándose–. ¡Ya me voy!, estoy muy ocupado ahora, ¡no tengo tiempo para tus estupideces!. Inuyasha se giró y continuó su camino dejando al lobo en soledad. Sin embargo, oyó cuando éste gritó:

–¡Envíale mis saludos a Kagome!, ¡de seguro se pondrá feliz de saber de mí!.

Inuyasha siguió corriendo pero volteó su rostro para contestar:

–¡En tus sueños, maldito idiota¡

–¡Eres un perdedor, bestia!, ¡En tu frente lo dice! –y soltó una última estruendosa carcajada, burlándose de él. 

_ <<Grr… imbécil>>, _pensó. 

.

.

En cuanto Kagome salió del pozo, fue recibida por una lluvia muy fina. Se lamentó por no traer una chaqueta, pues estaba al tanto del clima en el Sengoku, pero con el apuro de salir pronto tras Inuyasha, lo olvidó por completo. Corrió en busca de sus amigos, en especial quería encontrar a Shippo e Inuyasha por los recientes hechos ocurridos. Sin embargo, no los divisó por ninguna parte. Fue a casa de la anciana Kaede, pero nadie se encontraba ahí. Recorrió la aldea... no sabía donde buscar, hasta que la voz de un niño asustado llamó su atención.

–Discúlpame abuela, no pude entregar tu mensaje, me asusté mucho con ese demonio de ropas rojas… 

–Pero, ¿estás bien cariño? 

–Sí… el demonio saltaba por los techos, y buscaba por todos lados a alguien, gritaba como un loco y tenía su rostro con unas marcas extrañas, parecían dibujos infantiles. Luego se dirigió al bosque, al parecer estaba furioso. Por suerte no le hizo daño a nadie, pero su aspecto era horrible, ¡daba mucho miedo, abuela! –El niño se aferró a las piernas de su abuela.

–Está bien, no te preocupes… –lo abrazó la anciana–. Lo bueno es que estás a salvo. Ven, entremos a casa, debes cambiarte esas ropas, se humedecieron un poco por la lluvia.

De inmediato Kagome asimiló aquel relato del desconocido niño:

_ <<¡Ese es Inuyasha!... ¡Agh!, ¡qué infantil es!... ya me estoy hartando de este asunto… ¿No podía simplemente escucharme?, primero me besa y luego se manda a cambiar sin siquiera mirarme…>>, _pensó molesta, y decidió ir a preguntar al niño para que le entregara más información.

.

.

–Está cerca... Sin duda… ¡Ese es su olor,! –Inuyasha siguió la dirección que indicaba su olfato infalible–. ¡¡Te encontré, maldito zorro!! –gritó, y guiado por la esencia de Shippo, Inuyasha saltó sobre unos arbustos para atraparlo, pero su sorpresa fue inmediata al ver a Shippo en un terrible mal estado; el pequeño zorro se hallaba desmayado en el suelo, con el rostro hinchado, lleno de ronchas rojas en las manos, cara y cuello. La furia que hasta hace unos instantes gobernaba el raciocinio del Hanyo, desapareció instantáneamente, y fue reemplazada por una tremenda preocupación. Pues al ver a su amigo en ese estado, fue como si le hubiesen lanzado un balde rebosante de hielos, que de un solo golpe le enfriaron toda pizca de furia.

–Shi... ¿Shippo?. Pero, ¿qué significa esto? –preguntó angustiado– Shippo, despierta... –Le dio unas palmadas suaves en la cara, pero el pequeño no reaccionó. Se acercó a su nariz y verificó que aún respiraba. Así que, sin perder más tiempo; recogió algunos juguetitos del zorro que yacían en el suelo junto a su cuerpecito, tomó a este entre sus brazos y rápidamente, se dirigió en busca de ayuda, hacia la casa de la anciana Kaede.

Mientras corría a toda velocidad, Inuyasha intentaba comprender; ¿qué le había pasado a su pequeño y travieso amigo?, ¿por qué se encontraba en esas terribles condiciones? Lo más probable era que alguien lo había lastimado, y quien sea que lo haya hecho, pagaría muy caro su atrevimiento. Pues él era el único que se había ganado el derecho de golpear a Shippo; él fue su primer amigo y sea como sea, aunque se llevaran como el perro y el gato, jamás le haría esa clase de daño, porque él conocía perfectamente los límites del pequeño zorro.

–¡Shippo por favor resiste!… Voy lo más rápido que puedo... –dijo preocupado, miraba a su amigo inmóvil en su brazo; la imagen lo desgarraba como nunca imaginó. El pecho se le apretó y sintió una tremenda angustia.

_ <<La anciana Kaede debe estar con el aldeano que está enfermo. Tendré que pasar por ahí primero>> _, planificó.

–Juro que quien sea que te haya hecho esto, deseará no haber nacido. –le dijo a su amigo, aún sabiendo que el pequeño no le podría contestar. 

.

.

Koga comenzaba a alejarse del bosque y de la aldea, cuando sintió el aroma de una jovencita que ocupaba siempre sus pensamientos:

–¡Kagome! –la nombró y miró en dirección de donde provenía la esencia.

_ <<¡Bestia inútil!, Mph...parecía un idiota con ese aspecto, es un crío nada más que juega a ser valiente... No me confío para nada en que él cuide de Kagome, mejor iré a verla por mí mismo>> _

Mientras que la joven Miko seguía su búsqueda hacia la dirección que le indicó el niño, se sorprendió cuando repentinamente el apuesto lobo que constantemente la cortejaba se plantó frente a ella a sólo un palmo de distancia y sosteniendo sus manos le dijo:

–Mi querida Kagome, que bueno saber que estás bien.

–Ko-Koga… –Se extrañó de no haber percibido su presencia, pero sobre la misma recordó que desde la muerte de Kikyo, el joven lobo ya no tenía los fragmentos de sus piernas, aunque podía comprobar que eso no le quitó la rapidez con la que se desplazaba–. Hola… claro, ¿por qué estaría mal, Koga?

–Me preocupé cuando me informaron que una bestia de horrible aspecto –Kagome puso cara de circunstancias, pues supo de inmediato que hablaba de Inuyasha–, causó estragos en la aldea donde te quedas siempre. 

–Sí… bueno...

–No te preocupes, no es necesario que lo digas, ya sé que se trata del inútil de Inuyasha. 

–Koga no le digas así, todo se trata de… –no sabía cómo explicarlo–, bueno es una larga historia… es... un mal entendido.

–Bueno... eso ya no me interesa –dijo sin soltar las manos de la joven–, sólo quería asegurarme de que tú estás bien –soltó sólo una mano para acariciar la mejilla de Kagome, no estaba Inuyasha para impedirlo, así que no perdió oportunidad–, pero veo que sigues igual de hermosa –finalizó con una espectacular sonrisa seductora.

Kagome se puso nerviosa; era inevitable cuando Koga la miraba así. El lobo tenía lo suyo, eso no lo negaba, y aunque no sentía amor por él, esa cercanía tan osada que tenía con ella, de algún modo rompía su tranquilidad. –desvió la mirada, no quería que Koga mal interpretara su nerviosismo, pero éste tomó su mentón para tener esos marrones ojos de vuelta. La joven se encontró nuevamente con la mirada celeste que brillaba por ella. kagome se tensó. 

_ <<¡¿Dios, qué es lo que pretende hacer?!>> _

–¿C-cómo está Ayame? –Rápidamente pensó en cambiar el rumbo de la conversación, pero no le resultó.

–¿Ayame?... mmm… supongo que bien –Koga la observó ladeando un poco la cabeza y entrecerró los ojos al comprender que ella intentaba evitar lo que él quería hacer. Pero no la dejaría. Aprovecharía este momento a solas para acercarse a ella.

–Kagome, sólo me interesas tú y lo sabes –Koga puso una mano en su cintura y la atrajo hacia él. Instintivamente la joven puso su mano en el pecho del lobo para alejarlo. ¡Definitivamente, no quería eso!. Recordó qué acontecimiento la hizo adentrarse en el bosque y dijo:

–Koga, no te confundas por favor… –Además, tengo prisa... ya suéltame –pidió con calma y ese tono suave que la caracterizaba. Pues no sentía con él la confianza de gritarle como hacía con Inuyasha.

–¡Kagome-chan!

–¡Señorita Kagome!... ¡Aquí, arriba! 

Sango y Miroku montaban sobre Kirara, y llegaban justo a tiempo para salvarla de la incómoda situación. Ambos alzaron su mano saludando a su amiga. Luego descendieron, para conversar más cerca, pero no se bajaron del animal.

–¡Chicos!, que bueno que están aquí...

–Señorita Kagome –le habló el monje extendiendo un paraguas para que no se mojara– la lluvia comenzó hace muy poco, por favor cúbrase con esto. –Aunque claro estaba que, aquello era una caballerosidad con doble intención, pues así, él compartiría paraguas con su sexy exterminadora, logrando una mayor cercanía al cubrirse ambos a la vez. Y en efecto, al pegar su cuerpo con el de Sango, ésta se sonrojó. 

–Gracias, Miroku… Estoy buscando a Inuyasha y a Shippo, ¿los han visto?.

–También nosotros los buscamos –respondió Sango–. ¡Gracias al cielo llegaste, Kagome!… necesitábamos tu presencia para calmar a Inuyasha.

Koga se quedó a escuchar, pero en su mente maldecía por que había llegado compañía. ¡Diablos!, encontrar a Kagome sola era una oportunidad en un millón y esta la había perdido, ¡qué molestia!.

–¿Qué…?, ¿qué dices?... Sango-chan, por favor dime, ¡¿Qué fue lo que pasó?! –preguntó desesperada la Miko.

–Bueno… Shippo llegó ayer por la noche, muy callado, cenó sin decir una sola palabra y el ambiente entre él e Inuyasha se cortaba con tijeras, creo que tuvieron una pelea muy fuerte. –Kagome se preocupó aún más. Sango continuó–: Esta mañana ninguno de los dos estaba en la cabaña, Shippo no se quedó ni al desayuno, no lo oímos levantarse, al igual que no oímos a Inuyasha… –Instantáneamente la Miko se sonrojó sin poder disimular. Su amiga hizo una pausa al percatarse de ello, pero, sin la intención de incomodarla siguió contando los hechos–: Bueno hace ya bastante rato que vimos a Inuyasha. Al parecer venía desde el pozo, arrasó con todo dentro de la casa de la anciana Kaede buscando a Shippo, corría entre las casas y saltaba por los techos gritando como un loco, la gente se asustó al verlo así y nosotros no pudimos contenerlo.

Kagome se agarró la cabeza, sintió que esto la estaba superando, ¿cómo Inuyasha podía ser tan troglodita?, es decir; ella comprendía que él estaba molesto, su cara estaba completamente rayada, y entendía que era un Hanyo de gran temperamento, que no era una persona común y corriente, pero ¡por Dios!, ¡¿acaso no podía controlarse siquiera un poco?! 

–Esa bestia solo te genera problemas Kagome.

–Koga… por favor, no sabes lo que está pasando. –el lobo se cruzó de brazos y desvió su rostro. le fastidiaba que ella lo defendiera tanto.

_ <<¡maldita bestia suertuda!>> _, pensó

–además su rostro… –intervino el monje sin terminar la frase.

–Lo sé... –se apresuró en decir la Miko. Estaba tan desanimada que no quería seguir escuchando. Cada vez que recordaba la cara de Inuyasha con esos dibujos de Shippo se sentía fatal, y se culpaba por haberle dejado ese marcador.

–Bueno –dijo el lobo, y las miradas de todos fijaron la atención hacia él–, si buscan a esa bestia, yo me encontré con él hace un rato. Y sí… se veía ridículo y estaba bastante perturbado. Pero... –extendió su brazo para abrazar a la joven Miko por el hombro– Si quieren encontrarlo, puedo ayudarles... Kagome, si quieres puedo cargarte en mi espalda –ofreció sonriente.

Sango levantó una ceja; Koga era demasiado obvio. Aunque esa indirecta le pareció bastante familiar.

La Miko, sopesó la idea de Koga, pero en consecuencia de lo que anteriormente él intentaba hacer. descartó la idea.

–Gracias por tu preocupación Koga…

–Me preocupo por tí, no por ese perro pulgoso –quiso aclarar.

–Lo sé, Koga… pero, iré con los muchachos –Kagome se soltó del agarre del lobo–, será mejor que no vayas, o podrían empeorar las cosas.

–Mmm… está bien… –dijo desconcertado–. Creo que tendrán que ponerle un bozal a esa bestia. –Se puso nuevamente frente a la joven Miko y tomó sus manos–. Bien… nos vemos querida Kagome. Por favor, ten cuidado con ese monstruo –La joven forzó una sonrisa y prefirió no corregir al lobo por llamar así a su Hanyo, después de todo así se entendían ellos y ya se había acostumbrado.

–Tranquilo, Koga... estaré bien. –dicho esto, el lobo se marchó veloz.

Cuando el remolino del lobo desapareció, el monje retomó la conversación:

–Llegó temprano hoy, Señorita Kagome. Creíamos que volvería con Inuyasha por la tarde. Por eso nos sorprendimos al verlo por aquí solo y tan pronto –el monje recibió un codazo por parte de la exterminadora. Pues esta se dio cuenta de la incomodidad de su amiga, a decir verdad la pregunta de Miroku era casi una indirecta. –Kagome no supo qué responder, pero para su suerte Sango intervino:

–Kagome-chan... desde ayer Shippo e Inuyasha están comportándose de manera muy extraña. Siempre han tenido conflictos entre ellos, pero... esta vez es diferente, ¿tienes alguna idea de lo que está sucediendo?

–Sí… –dijo suspirando– aunque desconozco todos los detalles. Pero, ¿dices que desde ayer? –preguntó algo confundida.

–Sí –afirmó su amiga.

–Bueno... –finalmente se dispuso a contar lo sucedido– No sé qué sucedió ayer, sólo sé que Shippo hizo algo indebido que molestó mucho a Inuyasha, por eso lo está persiguiendo como un loco, temo que se le pase la mano con el pequeño Shippo. Y todo es mi culpa.

–¿Tu culpa?... 

–Sí. La verdad es que si no fuera por mí, Shippo no habría dejado esos dibujos en la cara de Inuyasha.

–¡¿Entonces, fue Shippo quien lo rayó?! –preguntó impactada su amiga.

–Sí… –contestó cabizbaja la Miko.

Sango iba a debatir la culpabilidad de Kagome para darle ánimos, pero sus palabras no alcanzaron a salir, ya que, una silueta roja que divisó a lo lejos, se acercaba a toda velocidad, entonces dijo:

–Ese que viene ahí, ¿no es Inuyasha?. –Todos miraron, pero aquel que se aproximaba, se encontraba sumido en su preocupación y pensamientos con respecto al estado del pequeño zorro, pasó a gran velocidad cerca de sus amigos sin darse cuenta de que estaban ahí. Sin embargo, éstos se alertaron inmediatamente cuando alcanzaron a ver que en sus brazos, el Hanyo cargaba a Shippo con el cuerpo totalmente lacio.

–¡Espera Inuyasha! –gritó Kagome, pero el aludido no se volteó. De inmediato la joven Miko pensó que su Hanyo estaba tan molesto con ella, que ni siquiera había querido mirarla, y menos dirigirle la palabra. Aquello le estrujó el corazón y sintió que el aire le faltaba.

–Esto es malo… sigámoslo –determinó el Monje– señorita Kagome; monte a Kirara, yo iré detrás. Pero Kagome estaba distraída, sumida en su angustia por el estado de su pequeño amiguito y porque Inuyasha no le respondió.

–¡Señorita Kagome! –Insistió el Monje, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

–¿Eh?...

–Monte a Kirara… –repitió Miroku con tono suave y a la vez serio.

–De… de acuerdo… lo siento, me distraje –respondió nerviosa y subió al animal que partió veloz por el aire en persecución del Hanyo.

_ <<...Por Dios, Inuyasha... ¿Qué hiciste con Shippo?...>> _ _,_ pensó angustiada la joven Miko.

–Kagome… tranquila, seguramente Inuyasha no te escuchó y no nos vio –Sango, le dio ánimos a su amiga y ésta solo se limitó a asentir, aunque era difícil convencerse de eso, pasó muy cerca, ¿cómo no los iba a ver?, o por último... ¿Cómo no los iba a oler?

Cuando Kirara le dió algo de alcance al Hanyo, Kagome se animó a gritar con más fuerza:

–¡¡Inuyashaaaa!!

Al escuchar la voz de Kagome, el aludido miró hacia atrás. 

–¿Kagome?... ¿qué… qué hace aquí?... –aunque sorprendido por ver a la Miko, Inuyasha cambió rápidamente su pregunta, por una exclamación–; ¡Kagome!, ¡rápido!, ¡busquen a la anciana Kaede!, ¡debe estar en la casa del aldeano que está cuidando!, ¡es urgente! –gritó mientras seguía corriendo.

Una parte de su corazón dejaba de doler al comprobar que efectivamente, Inuyasha no le había escuchado, y por eso no había respondido a su primer llamado. Pero su mayor preocupación era Shippo. Honestamente no sabría cómo reaccionar frente a Inuyasha, ¿de verdad fue capaz de lastimarlo a tal punto?.

Cuando llegó a la casa de la anciana, como sospechaba, esta no se encontraba. Recostó a Shippo en un futón. Tras él, Kagome y Sango entraron rápidamente. El aspecto del pequeño Shippo era terrible e Inuyasha tenía la tinta esparcida por la cara y el cuello de la ropa debido a la lluvia.

–¡Shippo!... ¡¿qué...?! –Kagome corrió al lado del pequeño y asustada por verlo así, lo abrazó y le acarició el cabello.

–Sango, ¿Dónde está Kaede? –preguntó Inuyasha. Su desesperación se palpaba a simple vista–. ¡Creí que irían por ella!. 

–Tranquilo, Hoshi-sama fue por ella, él sabe bien dónde encontrarla.

–¡Inuyasha! –Inmediatamente el aludido se giró hacia quien le habló–. ¡¿Me puedes explicar, qué fue lo que hiciste?! –exigió con fuerza la Miko, su serio semblante se marcaba con una pequeña arruga entre sus cejas. Ojiplático por el juicio de Kagome, el Hanyo enmudeció.

–¿No vas a decir nada? –presionó la Miko, dejando escapar una lágrima de salada decepción.

–¡¿Cómo que, qué hice?! –reaccionó al fin.

–Exacto, eso es lo que te estoy preguntando, ¡¿Qué le hiciste?!... Porque te recuerdo que esta mañana, te fuiste más que furioso de mi casa en busca de Shippo, y ahora lo traes en estas condiciones... ¡¿No crees que se te pasó la mano?!

Inuyasha no daba crédito a las dudas y la acusadora mirada de Kagome. 

–Ka… Kagome… ¿De verdad…? –Empezó con voz desconcertada, pero enseguida cambió su semblante y continuó con voz firme–: No puedo creerlo… –dejó de mirarla a los ojos, y prefirió clavar su vista a un costado.

–¡¿Qué es lo que no puedes creer, Inuyasha?! –Cuestionó molesta Kagome. 

–No puedo creer que en especial tú me acuses con eso. 

La Miko ojiplática; hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta que en sus duros cuestionamientos, estaba descargando su propio sentimiento de culpa, por todo lo que estaba pasando. Sin siquiera haber considerado que Inuyasha, por muy violento que fuese, siempre protegía a sus amigos sin excepción. 

–Te-te estoy preguntando, no acusando... –dijo. Repentinamente su voz se debilitó.

–¡El hecho de que creas que yo le hice eso a Shippo, me basta! –dijo mirándola otra vez a los ojos. 

El dorado caló hondo en sus oscuras pupilas; sintió en esa mirada la decepción y tristeza del Hanyo y ella se sintió terrible por dudar de él. Se suponía que ella lo conocía mejor que nadie, ¿cómo podía llegar a pensar que lastimaría a cualquiera de sus amigos de esa forma? 

Inuyasha aún sostenía la mirada de Kagome, y ésta ahora sólo veía en los profundos ojos ambarinos de su Hanyo, que no había mentiras. Por ello, relajó su expresión y con voz de culpas dijo:

–Bueno… es que, tú dijiste que...

–¡¿Qué clase de bestia crees que soy, Kagome?! –preguntó ahora indignado el Hanyo.

–Inuyasha, discúlpame, pero es difícil no cuestionarte –intervino Sango– cuando esta mañana, regresaste furioso desde el pozo buscando a Shippo y hasta los aldeanos se asustaron por tu actitud.

–¡¿Y cómo se supone que debía buscarlo, Sango? –bufó–. ¡Mira como me dejó la cara!, ¡¿Acaso tenía que esperarlo aquí sentado hasta que se atreviera a aparecer?!

–Entonces, si no fuiste tú… ¿qué le pasó? –preguntó la exterminadora con voz absolutamente en calma, considerando que Inuyasha estaba bastante alterado y que al igual que Kagome, se dio cuenta que decía la verdad.

Kagome agradeció la intervención de Sango, pues ya no podía sostener más la mirada de Inuyasha. Fijó la vista en Shippo y se sentía mal por todo; por lo que Shippo le hizo a Inuyasha; porque Inuyasha espantara a los aldeanos con su furia; porque Shippo estaba en esas condiciones y porque además, culpó a Inuyasha, sin considerar que él jamás sería capaz de lastimar a tal punto a su pequeño amigo, por muy travieso que este fuese. Sí, acababa de herir los sentimientos de su Hanyo. 

Lamentablemente para la Miko, ese día todo marchaba muy mal, muy por el contrario de lo que esperaba que fuese después de aquel bes... _ <<...no...>>, _la Miko sacudió su cabeza, no era el momento de pensar en eso. 

–Si lo supiera ya se los habría dicho... es cierto que lo estaba buscando para darle una lección, pero no esperaba encontrarlo así. Shippo estaba tirado en el suelo cuando lo hallé, así que, sólo lo traje de inmediato hasta acá. Pero… creo que alguien lo lastimó –dijo empuñando una mano, para reprimir la furia y la impotencia de no saber quién fue–. ¡Diablos!, ¡¿Dónde está la anciana Kaede?!, ¡¿Por qué Miroku aún no llega con ella?!

–Está bien Inuyasha, cálmate... –Sango puso una mano en el hombro de su amigo mitad bestia– y no discutamos más frente a Shippo, necesita tranquilidad –sugirió en un intento de apaciguar el ambiente que se cortaba con tijeras.

–¡Maldición!... –Inuyasha se agarró la cabeza y preguntó muy preocupado–: Kagome, ¿cómo sigue Shippo? 

–Yo lo veo muy mal, Inuyasha… parece que le cuesta respirar –respondió la aludida sin despegar la vista del pequeño zorro–. ¡Shippo! por favor pequeño, ¡resiste!... –añadió la joven.

Al fin Kaede entró junto con Miroku. La anciana se dirigió inmediatamente donde estaba recostado el pequeño, no es mucho lo que sabía, pues Miroku se había perdido toda la conversación buscándola y no pudo entregar mayores detalles. La vieja Miko se tomó su tiempo para examinar el estado del zorro:

–¿Y? –preguntó impaciente el Hanyo luego de unos minutos–, ¿qué tiene Shippo?. A lo que la anciana lo miró y por un momento abrió los ojos como plato y enmudeció al ver la cara de Inuyasha toda negra. No obstante, se obligó a no preguntar y continuar con el asunto en cuestión, pues lo de Shippo era más importante, entonces respondió:

–Me parece que Shippo comió o aspiró algo que su cuerpo está rechazando, a eso se debe que tenga ronchas en el cuerpo y los ojos y boca inflamados

–¿Estás segura que no le dieron una paliza, anciana?

–Estoy segura –afirmó la vieja Miko–. Sin embargo, debemos darnos prisa, al parecer su garganta se está inflamando por dentro y le está costando trabajo respirar –dijo esto poniéndose de pie y agregó–: Buscaré entre mis hierbas, para disminuir la inflamación.

–¡Oh, no!... –dijo la exterminadora y todos voltearon a verla. Del bolsillo de Shippo, caía una pequeña concha de almeja, Sango la abrió, y por su contenido, supo inmediatamente que se trataba de una de sus almejas que contenía polvos para adormecer demonios.

–¿Qué es eso, Sango? –Preguntó la joven Miko. A lo que la aludida respondió:

–Esto es un adormecedor temporal. Por lo general, estos que son de color morado, no causan mayor efecto. Sin embargo, si Shippo lo usó, puede que sí le haya afectado a él, ya que este polvillo es altamente dañino para demonios pequeños como él. Todo eso lo sé porque este polvillo es mío, seguramente Shippo quiso utilizarlo y lo tomó prestado. Pero, me pregunto... ¿para qué lo necesitaba él?.

–¡Ashh!, ¡tonto Shippo! –dijo el Hanyo con rabia–. ¡Ahora entiendo todo!.

–¿Qué sucede, Inuyasha? –preguntó Miroku.

–Esa es la razón por la que no me desperté cuando él dibujó en mi cara; Shippo usó esos polvillos para que yo durmiera profundamente y así él tuviera chance de dibujar sobre mi rostro... ¡Maldición Shippo! –Inuyasha golpeó el suelo con su puño–. ¡Eres un zorro idiota! –gritó molesto y frustrado. Aunque en realidad en sus duras palabras, se escondía la impotencia de no haberlo evitado. Porque la verdad es que estaba muy preocupado, y se sentía muy culpable por el mal estado de su pequeño amigo; se arrepintió por pasarse con su lección, y desatar las intenciones vengativas de éste. Pensó que si no lo hubiese colgado de un árbol a gran altura, nada de esto estaría pasando.

–Sango, ¿podemos ayudar a que Shippo mejore? –preguntó Kagome. Ahora que sabía con mayor detalle, cómo es que shippo terminó así; la Miko al igual que el Hanyo se sintió aún peor.

–Por suerte sí, Kagome –respondió la exterminadora, luego miró al Hanyo que se encontraba bastante consternado y le dijo–: Inuyasha, quedate tranquilo, Shippo se pondrá bien. Sin embargo, debemos darle bastante agua con hierbas especiales ayudarán a disminuir la inflamación, y de a poco las ronchas también desaparecerán.

–Entiendo, entonces... Lo que Shippo tiene; es una alergia producida por el polvillo, si es así, puedo traer medicina desde mi época –propuso la Miko.

–No hay tiempo Kagome –dijo Kaede–. Shippo debe recibir la medicina ahora, de lo contrario su vida podría correr peligro. –La anciana encontró lo que buscaba entre sus vasijas. –Bueno, por suerte, tengo algo para ayudar a este niño travieso. Justamente de lo que trajeron ayer desde la aldea de Jinenji, viene esa clase de hierbas que necesitamos. Prepararé la infusión de inmediato, ya verán que pronto Shippo estará nuevamente en dos patas –finalizó la anciana, con una sonrisa de lo más optimista.

–¡Que alegría! –gritó Kagome, juntando sus palmas–. ¿Oíste eso Inuyasha? –habló con entusiasmo olvidando el reciente conflicto–. ¡Shippo se recuperará!

–¡Keh! ¡Por supuesto que sí!... “La hierba mala, nunca muere”... –Ya más aliviado y seguro de que su amigo se pondría bien, Inuyasha volvía a su habitual postura de indiferencia y ocultó su preocupación. Pero lo cierto era, que se sentía feliz y aliviado de saber que ese enano volvería a ser el mismo de antes.

–Pues... no demostraste ese optimismo hace un momento. –Le dijo la exterminadora, en un tono irónico mirando a su amigo con los ojos entrecerrados. A lo que Inuyasha sólo respondió con la misma mirada.

–Por cierto... –intervino el monje, cortando las miradas fulminantes entre su amigo y la exterminadora–. ¿No deberías quitarte ya esa tinta del rostro, Inuyasha?

–¡Oh, cierto! –exclamó Kagome. Se puso de pie casi en un brinco, sacó de su mochila; la loción, un jabón en barra y dijo–: con esto solucionaremos lo de tu rostro, Inuyasha. Y... bueno necesitaré bastante agua caliente, pues... Además de limpiar tu cara, hay que quitar las manchas de tu Haori y el Kosode.

–¿Qué?... ¿mi... mi Haori y mi...?

–Sí –afirmó nerviosa–, tienes el borde del cuello del Kosode y parte del Haori, manchado con tinta; la lluvia hizo que esta escurriera y bueno... –alzó sus hombros apenada– tu ropa se manchó.

–¡Ash!... ¡maldición! –dijo, mirándose sus prendas.

–De hecho... –continuó Kagome llevándose los dedos a la frente en un gesto lamentoso–. Tienes toda la cara negra, la tinta se esparció por todos lados... Lo siento, Inuyasha... de verdad, no pensé que esto podía suceder, pero, te prometo que lo solucionaré.

–¡Por supuesto que lo harás! –dijo con gesto frío–, ¡vendrás conmigo, ahora! –El Hanyo le quitó la loción y el jabón de las manos a Kagome, las devolvió a la mochila y cargó esta con una mano. Con la otra, tomó a la Miko por el antebrazo y la llevó hasta fuera de la casa, luego se quitó el Haori rojo, hecho de ratas de fuego y lo extendió para cubrir la cabeza y el cuerpo de Kagome con la intención de que no se mojara con la lluvia, luego le indicó que subiera a su espalda a lo que esta no dudó en hacerlo, y en seguida el Hanyo comenzó a correr.

–¡¿A dónde vamos, Inuyasha?!

–Dijiste que necesitas agua caliente, ¿verdad?

–Sí...

–Bien… –El Hanyo corría a toda velocidad bajo la lluvia–. Iremos donde estuve ayer por la mañana. Ya no soporto el aroma de esta tinta, me produce nauseas, quiero quitármelo cuanto antes.

.

.

**_Continuará…_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holiiii…  
> Primero agradecer, por seguir este fic, de verdad muchas gracias…
> 
> Próxima semana un nuevo capítulo. Sabrán qué pasará entre Inuyasha y Kagome… ¿habrá reconciliación?... 
> 
> Espero les haya gustado el encuentro entre Sango y Miroku a mí me pareció que así pueden comportarse ellos en la intimidad.
> 
> Adiós preciosos...


	5. Capítulo 5

Los árboles y arbustos pasaban como una sola mancha verde por los costados del sendero. La lluvia seguía siendo suave y silenciosa, sólo el sonido de los veloces pies del Hanyo chocando contra el suelo, rompían el silencio sepulcral que había entre los dos. Pese a la cercanía de sus cuerpos ese silencio los distanciaba. Sumidos cada uno en sus pensamientos, repasaban los hechos ocurridos minutos antes. 

**...**

_ <<Su mirada...>> _ _ ,  _ pensó.

Una angustia se apoderó de su pecho, al recordar la mirada de decepción que minutos antes él le dedicó en el momento en que ella lo acusó tan duramente; ese dorado logró calar tan profundo en sus ojos, que ella había comprendido de inmediato su error al dudar de él y aún no lo había enmendado.

_< <Debo disculparme con él..._ _¿será que, debo hacerlo ahora?... Pero, él… él no ha pronunciado ni una sola palabra en todo el camino…_ –Suspiró con pesar– _…_ _Debe estar pensando que soy lo peor >>_

**_“No sabes cuanto te extrañé”_ **

Recordó las palabras de Inuyasha cuando estuvo esa misma mañana en su habitación y la besaba con ansias de… ¿de algo más?. Sacudió su cabeza al pensar en eso... 

<< _ ¡No!... Claro que no… ¡Aiich!… deja de pensar en eso Kagome, pareces una pervertida _ >> , se dijo a sí misma. 

Pero no pudo evitar recordar mientras rebotaba suavemente sobre la espalda del Hanyo; la sensación exquisita que sintió cuando éste besó su cuello. Se mordió los labios, respiró profundo y luego exhaló con resignación.

_ <<¡Rayos!, yo… eché todo a perder...>> _

Un apretón en sus muslos la hizo dar un respingo que cortó sus pensamientos, y podría jurar que, sintió su piel ser acariciada por los dedos de Inuyasha. Sacudió nuevamente su cabeza y se convenció que sólo había sido su imaginación.

**...**

Estaban por llegar a la fuente, podía percibir el aroma de algunas hierbas medicinales que se daban en aquella zona. 

Mientras corría cargándola en su espalda, pensó en cómo había sido juzgado por todos. Aunque más le importaba las lamentables conjeturas que ella hizo… tal vez porque nunca se lo esperó. Creía que ambos confiaban ciegamente el uno en el otro. Pero… ¿estaba equivocado?, ¿realmente, se conocían tanto como para no desconfiar jamás?... ¿él confiaba en ella?

_ <<Claro que sí>> _ , se respondió a sí mismo.

<< _ Entonces, ¿por qué la celo tanto?...>> _ , se preguntó a la vez que se sorprendió de su propio cuestionamiento. 

_ <<¡Agh!, porque no confío en los idiotas que se pasan de listos con ella>> _ , justificó.

_ <<¡Maldita sea!, ¡no soporto que la toquen!>> _ , tensó su mandíbula de solo pensar los escenarios en que otros la abrazaban, o tomaban sus frágiles manos para adularla con frases cursis.

Tras aquel pensamiento, instintivamente apretó con posesión los muslos de Kagome y sintió cuando ésta dio un respingo. Entonces, la acarició levemente con sus dedos y fue consciente de la suavidad y calidez de la piel desnuda de sus piernas.

Recordó cuánto la había tocado aquella noche en su habitación… En ese momento, realmente la deseó… y esta mañana... esta mañana, la besaba con ansias de más… quería volver a tocar su cuerpo y poseerla por completo, realmente lo deseaba. Porque desde que despertó aturdido, seguramente por el efecto de los polvos que le aplicó Shippo; se dirigió inmediatamente a su casa y se quedó ahí... había pasado casi toda la maldita noche contemplando su belleza, se aguantó las ganas de robarle un beso y de acostarse junto a ella, solo para no importunarla o violar más su privacidad. Porque la verdad, es que se sintió un pervertido y cuando ella comenzó a tocarse… ¡Demonios!, sólo al recordarlo le provocaba una dolorosa tensión en su miembro. De pronto fue consciente que sentía el calor de su cuerpo en la espalda y justo como a él le fascinaba; sus redondos senos se aplastaban contra él, ¡infiernos! eso era tan exquisito, y no ayudaba para nada con el problema que estaba surgiendo en su entrepierna. Por suerte el aroma del agua caliente lo trajo de regreso a la realidad y detuvo el torbellino de calor que iniciaba en su mente y en la parte baja de su cuerpo... ¿En qué momento desvió sus cavilaciones?, es decir… se supone que estaba molesto con ella... ¡dolido mejor dicho!. ¡Sí!… por haber sido acusado injustamente... pero, de pronto llegó a los celos que él sentía, y luego se calentó con los recuerdos de su apasionado encuentro, ¡demonios! sus pensamientos saltaban de un tema a otro, estaba peor que un crío. Se obligó a retomar el tema principal en su cabeza.

_ <<Confianza>> _ _ ,  _ recordó, mientras sintió que la brisa fresca y el agua de la lluvia le aclaraban la mente.

Sí, había llegado a los celos por un tema de “confianza”. Pues, si ella confiara en él; hubiese preguntado qué pasó con Shippo y él habría explicado lo que sabía sin problemas, pero… ella asumió inmediatamente que él lo había lastimado de gravedad y lo atacó con su pregunta:

**_“¿Qué le hiciste, Inuyasha?”_**

Ese fue el cuestionamiento que tanto le dolió. No obstante, si lo analizaba detenidamente... ella tenía motivos de reaccionar así, además Kagome no sabía de la pelea que había tenido con Shippo antes de que éste lo rayara y bueno… él siempre actuaba en modo agresivo, porque la verdad; no sabía actuar de otro modo. Y sí... esa mañana estaba furioso, ¡demasiado furioso!; se había sentido estúpido y humillado, había perdido frente al enano ese y fue vergonzoso... pero ahora que lo pensaba bien… ¡todo eso era ridículo!… y lo peor… lo peor es que le habló muy mal a ella y le dijo que era culpable…

¡¿Ella?!, ¿Cómo podía culparla a ella de sus tontas rivalidades con un niño?, ¡mierda!. Se sintió patético.

_ <<¡Soy un maldito imbécil!... No la merezco…>> _ , pensó enfadado consigo mismo, y decidió disculparse con ella en cuanto llegaran a la fuente termal.

.

.

El sonido quejumbroso del pequeño llamó su atención.

–¡Shippo!... –La joven se acercó rápidamente y comprobó que el pequeño zorro abría sus ojos– ¡Al fin despiertas pequeño! –dijo con entusiasmo. 

Kirara se acercó a lamer el rostro del zorrito haciendo su particular ruido gatuno y Shippo sonrió.

–Sa-Sango… –dijo con voz débil e intentó incorporarse.

–No te esfuerces, Shippo. –le pidió su amiga poniendo una mano en el pecho del pequeño y evitando que éste se levante–. Descansa. –El pequeño no protestó y volvió a recostarse.

–¿Cómo te sientes? –preguntó la exterminadora con calma, pero aún sentía preocupación por su estado.

–Bien, aunque... realmente no recuerdo lo que sucedió… ¿co-cómo llegué aquí? –preguntó confundido.

–Inuyasha te trajo…

–¡¿El orejas de perro?!... –sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

–Sí, Shippo.

Rápidamente, el zorro se puso de pie.

–!Ay, Mamacita!, ¿y dónde está ahora? –preguntó asustado, recordando lo que él le había hecho con el marcador permanente.

–Tranquilo, Shippo… Él está con Kagome… fue a limpiar su rostro.

–Ayy, ¡no!… debo salir de aquí, Sango... Realmente me pasé con él –dijo con los ojos empañados. ¡Esta vez va a matarme!

–Cálmate Shippo, todo está bien...

–Sango, tú sabes cómo es él. Si viste su cara, ya sabrás que debe estar furioso esperando a atraparme.

–Lo estaba –corrigió el monje que venía ingresando a la cabaña.

–Mi-Miroku…

–Hola Shippo, bienvenido… me alegra verte mejor. 

–Gracias… Miroku, ¿por qué dijiste, _ “lo estaba” _ ?

–Porque es cierto… Inuyasha ya no está furioso contigo, al contrario; estaba muy preocupado por tí.

–Pre-preocupado… ¿por mí?

–Así es, pequeño –respondió su amiga esta vez, dedicándole una dulce sonrisa–. A decir verdad, todos lo estábamos –añadió.

–¿Eh? –Shippo seguía confundido.

–Shippo… –habló el monje ahora– Por favor siéntate y te explicaremos.

El aludido hizo lo que Miroku le pidió y éste comenzó a explicar lo que Shippo no sabía:

–Los polvos que utilizaste de Sango para dormir a Inuyasha, te hicieron mucho daño. 

–¿Qué? –dijo Shippo estupefacto, e inmediatamente recordó que sacó el arma adormecedora de su amiga para molestar al Hanyo. Sus verdes ojos viajaron apenados para ver los de ella y suplicar su perdón. 

–Shippo –habló Sango esta vez–, al aplicarle el polvo a Inuyasha, lo aspiraste tú también, tu cuerpo a diferencia del de Inuyasha reaccionó muy mal, y casi… –no quiso decir, te mueres. Hizo una pausa, suspiró con pesar y acarició la cabeza del pequeño– Tu vida estuvo en peligro. –Su voz se quebró levemente, pero continuó–: Por favor Shippo no vuelvas a jugar con algo así –los ojos de la exterminadora se apretaron reprimiendo las lágrimas mientras el pequeño solo asentía con su cabeza–, y promete que jamás volverás a usar esos polvos. 

–Lo-lo prometo, Sango. –Shippo bajó la mirada, avergonzado por sus actos.

–No me malinterpretes, no me molesta que tomes mis cosas, pero Shippo –su tono era suave, no quería parecer que lo estaba regañando, solo quería que algo así no volviera a suceder–, estos no son juguetes; son armas y son muy peligrosas, en especial para pequeños demonios… justo como tú.

–Pe-perdóname, Sango… yo... –Sango lo tomó del mentón para encontrarse con su mirada vidriosa, los ojos verdes del pequeño transmitían su arrepentimiento y ella lo abrazó.

–Sólo promete no volver a ponerte en peligro… De no ser porque Inuyasha te encontró y te trajo rápidamente hasta aquí… no quiero pensar en qué situación estarías ahora, Shippo... estábamos muy asustados.

–Cierto… –intentó recordar el zorrito. Su amiga lo liberó del abrazo, y el pequeño comentó–: Cuando estaba en el bosque escondiéndome de Inuyasha, porque sabía que en cuanto se enterara de mi venganza, él…

–¿Venganza? –interrumpió sorprendida.

–Sí… bueno… –dijo nervioso– digamos que dije un par de cosas que molestaron a Inuyasha y desperté con un chichón colgando de un árbol como castigo.

–¡¿Qué?! –exclamó la exterminadora. Y buscó la mirada del monje, pero Miroku se frotó la frente y cerrando los ojos, negó en silencio.

–Hoshi-sama, ¿usted sabía algo de esto?... –hizo la pregunta con un tono áspero en su voz dedicándole una mirada inquisidora, alzando una amenazante ceja, en caso de que la respuesta del monje fuese afirmativa.

–¿Q-qué?... Sango… por supuesto que no ¿cómo crees eso? –respondió sorprendido, por la pregunta de la mujer. 

–Chicos, no se peleen por favor… yo empecé con todo esto. La culpa no es de Inuyasha y mucho menos de Miroku.

–Shippo, continúa por favor. –dijo el monje, y se acercó casualmente sentándose junto a Sango sin volver a mirarla.

–Bueno… como decía, me escondía de Inuyasha y sentí de pronto que el aire me faltaba, entonces comencé a respirar rápidamente, caí al suelo de rodillas y vi que mis manos tenían unas manchas grandes y rojas, luego vi todo negro y desde ahí no recuerdo más, hasta que desperté aquí. 

–Shippo, lamento que hayas pasado por eso con lo de los polvos, me siento mal por no tenerlos más asegurados, tal vez si no los hubieses encontrado…

–No, Sango... yo… no debí hacer nada de lo que hice desde un principio. Shippo volvió a agachar su cabeza con tristeza y continuó hablando–: Seguramente… Inuyasha me encontró porque me estaba buscando para acabar conmigo –dijo sintiéndose fatal por lo que le había hecho. Kagome le había advertido que tuviese cuidado con ese marcador, pero él no dudó en molestar a su amigo y resulta que finalmente, éste lo salvó después de caer derrotado por su propia travesura. Se llevó las manos a la cara y entre sollozos añadió–: él debe seguir molesto conmigo… 

–No lo creo –dijo el monje, tratando de animarlo y de paso, ayudando a limar asperezas entre sus amigos–. Inuyasha es muy orgulloso, Shippo. Pero él te quiere mucho y la verdad es que estaba muy mal… estaba desesperado y se siente culpable.

–¿Inuyasha... se siente culpable?, –limpió sus lágrimas asombrado– ¿eso dijo?

–No lo dijo, pero fue evidente…–afirmó Miroku y torció una sonrisa– créeme se sintió aterrado con la idea de que algo malo te pasara. 

–Shippo –habló Sango esta vez, intentando unificar fuerzas con Miroku para animar al pequeño–, Inuyasha creyó que te habían lastimado, y estoy segura por la actitud que demostró ante esa idea, que no dudó en salir tras el culpable, luego aclaramos el asunto y entendimos que tu mismo, sin querer, te habías lastimado. 

Shippo se apenó por lo último mencionado, sin embargo, en el fondo de su corazón se alegró. De algún modo, se sentía bien saber que su amigo bestia lo quería, a su manera, claro... y él también correspondía a ese cariño; esa amistad única que tenían los dos, en que él lograba poner a Inuyasha a su altura, haciéndolo ver muchas veces algo infantil al igual que él. Sonrió ante muchos recuerdos que llegaron a su mente; eran graciosos y divertidos... y esa esencia entre ellos no se iba a perder jamás, solo que ahora tendría más precaución con sus travesuras.

–Sí, tienen razón… –sonrió el pequeño–, ese tonto es muy evidente –dijo refiriéndose a que sus actitudes siempre demostraban lo contrario a sus dichos. Especialmente con Kagome… sí que era evidente. Y los tres rieron al entender dicha referencia. 

–¡Vaya, vaya!, volviste a ser el mismo niño sonriente... que alegría me da verte bien, Shippo. –dijo sonriendo la anciana Kaede mientras entraba a la cabaña y todos le daban la bienvenida. Había terminado de atender al aldeano y regresaba para ver el estado del niño y continuar dándole la hierba medicinal. Suspiró con alivio al encontrarlo nuevamente vivito y coleando.

Shippo, agradeció a todos por los cuidados y sobre la misma; Miroku se incorporó casualmente para dirigirse a la salida de la casa. Sango lo miró extrañada y éste, antes de cruzar la salida le dedicó una mirada seria, tanto que ella podría jurar que le hizo un desprecio. 

Eso la confundió… ¿qué rayos pasaba con él? ¿por qué la miró así?...

–Kaede... ¿necesita que le ayude en algo?. –preguntó la joven, pensando en que era hora de preparar el almuerzo.

–Mmm… creo que no será necesario, Sango. Has estado con Shippo desde que llegó. Tómate un descanso, yo seguiré con él y prepararé el almuerzo.

–De acuerdo, saldré un momento –la exterminadora dirigió su mirada al pequeño y le dijo–: Shippo… intenta no esforzarte demasiado. 

–Claro, no me moveré de aquí… –respondió sonriente el pequeñín. Y su amiga dejó la cabaña.

.

.

Inuyasha dio un gran salto sobre unos altos arbustos y se detuvo.

–Aquí es –dijo y se inclinó levemente para que ella bajara de su espalda. 

Cuando puso ambos pies en el suelo se quedó impresionada mirando a su alrededor. 

–¡Vaya, Inuyasha!, ¿cómo encontraste este lugar? –preguntó maravillada.

–Umm… como siempre lo hago –respondió sin darle mayor importancia–. Ya sabes… –dijo señalando su nariz, haciendo alusión a su excelente olfato.

El aroma de la tierra húmeda mezclada con algunas hierbas era agradable para su débil olfato de humana. Los árboles y arbustos por donde saltaron rodeaban tupidamente parte del bonito espacio y dificultaban la vista hacia el interior para cualquier persona que pasara por fuera. Frente a ellos, se hallaba una pequeña fuente termal que en la parte posterior topaba con una gigantesca roca y que a su vez, se apoyaba a los pies de una gran colina, tapando toda la visual del otro extremo; era un lugar perfectamente cerrado por la naturaleza. 

–¡Cielos!... Inuyasha, ¿este sitio le pertenece a alguien?, tal vez… ¿un terrateniente?

–¿Qué te hace pensar eso? –preguntó extrañado.

–No lo sé… es que… no tiene una entrada y parece muy… privado –respondió capturando con sus ojos cada parte del paisaje. 

–No tengo idea, si es privado o no. Lo encontré ayer buscando dónde darme un baño y poder relajarme un poco. Al menos pude estar tranquilo, nadie vino a molestar mientras estuve aquí. –Se giró y se dirigió a los pies de un gran árbol frondoso, de ancho tronco, y gruesas raíces que sobresalían de la tierra. Se sentó allí en una de ellas y apoyó su espalda en el tronco.

–Ya veo, –dijo la Miko, asintiendo lentamente, sin dejar de contemplar su rededor. 

Olvidándose de la lluvia que aún caía delicada, Kagome se acercó a la orilla de la fuente y se inclinó apoyando las rodillas en el suelo para alcanzar el agua y tantear la temperatura; le pareció perfecta para el clima que hacía, y pensó que tal vez si había tiempo podría darse un baño antes de regresar. 

Recorrió con la vista el borde de la fuente observando un crecido césped alrededor de la casi perfecta circunferencia de no ser, por la gran roca que la cortaba. El pequeño paisaje, era armonioso; el aire se mezclaba con la calidez del agua tibia que brotaba de las profundidades terrestres; era un sitio íntimo y hasta acogedor. Consideró que era perfecto para conversar con tranquilidad, respecto a los temas pendientes que tenía con cierto Hanyo molesto. 

–¡Es hermoso! –dijo encantada, y miró hacia atrás por sobre su hombro, descubriendo sorpresivamente al Hanyo, con la boca semiabierta y la vista clavada en su trasero. 

_ <<¡Dios, que vergüenza!>> _ _ , _ pensó ella. 

Enderezó su espalda y se tensó… no pudo evitar sonrojarse. En especial porque él al verse descubierto; desvió la vista, fingiendo indiferencia, en un vago intento de hacerle creer que no había visto sus bragas. También se sonrojó pero ella no se dio cuenta. 

_ <<Qué estúpida soy… no vaya a pensar que lo estoy provocando>> _ , se regañó por ser descuidada.

–Ka-Kagome, ¡¿puedes quitarme la tinta, de una buena vez?! –demandó en un tono áspero, pero que igual se notaba cierto nerviosismo. 

–!Oh…!, ¡claro que sí! –dijo la Miko. Se incorporó rápidamente y llegó hasta el lado del Hanyo justo donde éste había dejado su mochila amarilla.

Sacó la loción y se sintió torpe en sus movimientos, pues aún tenía el Haori de Inuyasha sobre su cabeza; prefirió sacárselo de encima. Pero inmediatamente él protestó:

–¡No!, ¡no te lo quites! –atrapó su mano para impedirlo–, te vas a mojar.

–No puedo moverme cómodamente con esto encima. –rebatió serena en su tono.

El Hanyo alzó una ceja e insistió:

–Puedes enfermar, Kagome, por favor… –dijo intentando no alzar la voz, pero le molestaba su necedad.

–Inuyasha... –habló calmadamente– no te preocupes, la lluvia cae muy suave y seré rápida –finalizó con una dulce sonrisa. 

–¡Ash!, está bien –dijo resignado, su voz áspera demostraba su molestia. Entornó los ojos… como siempre Kagome era obstinada.

La Miko suspiró por esa pequeña discusión. Sin embargo, comprendió que a pesar de que Inuyasha seguía molesto, él continuaba preocupándose por el bienestar de ella, y eso le agradó. 

Se quitó el Haori y se lo colocó sobre la cabeza del Hanyo. 

–¡¿Qué haces?! 

–Es mejor ahí que dejarla en el suelo. 

–pff –resopló arrugando el entrecejo. Optó por no discutirle. 

Se posicionó frente a él sosteniendo el equilibrio de su cuerpo con una rodilla en la gruesa raíz; misma donde él estaba sentado, mientras que la otra pierna apoyaba su pie en el suelo flectándola en un ángulo de 90 grados. 

Vació un poco de la loción en sus manos y levantó su rostro para encontrarse con esos dorados ojos que desde el momento en que llegó a su lado, no habían perdido detalle de todos sus movimientos. Eso la puso nerviosa.

Con sus manos comenzó a realizar la simple acción de aplicar el producto sobre la piel de Inuyasha. Kagome dibujaba círculos con la yema de sus dedos, esparciendo la loción sobre el rostro del peliplateado. Empezó desde el centro de la frente avanzando con ambas manos en direcciones opuestas; realizando pequeños círculos en cada lugar. Bajó por las sienes y masajeó los pómulos, luego subió con ambas manos al mismo tiempo para unir la punta de sus dedos en el puente de su perfilada nariz.

Inuyasha cerró sus ojos, su semblante se suavizó soltando inconscientemente cada músculo de su cara; sintió que los masajes que ella ejercía en su rostro le brindaban una increíble sensación de relajo, calidez y placer. Jamás alguien había tocado de ese modo su rostro... jamás alguien había acariciado así su piel... ¡Joder!, las manos de Kagome eran pequeñas y exquisitas... y se estaba perdiendo en ellas. 

–Aah… –un pequeño gemido inconsciente, escapó de su boca. Y a ella le gustó hacerlo sentir bien, pero no hizo ningún gesto, solo continuó aplicando la crema. 

Kagome regresó sus dedos sin prisa, desde la nariz, abarcando las mejillas, donde posó sus manos con las palmas abiertas en un tacto completo. Tener el rostro del Hanyo entre sus manos con esa expresión de entrega a sus masajes, la hicieron tragar ligeramente. Y como si sus manos tuvieran voluntad propia, sus pulgares acariciaron de arriba hacia abajo las comisuras de los labios... suave y lentamente, ejerciendo una leve pero insinuante presión. 

El trabajo parecía algo muy sencillo de hacer. No obstante, cuando delineó sus labios con solo un pulgar, sus ojos se perdieron en esa cálida zona; aquella que ya antes había conectado con sus propios labios, y de la cual había probado su sabor. ¡Dios! Se le hizo agua la boca, y de un momento a otro, esa simple acción de aplicar la condenada loción ya no era tan sencilla. Ella comenzaba a acalorarse. Se obligó a dejar de fantasear con volver a besar esos labios. No era el momento, ella aún no se disculpaba y él seguía enojado. 

Inuyasha seguía disfrutando del exquisito tacto de las suaves manos de Kagome y la delicadeza que ejercía en su labor. Le fascinó cuando ella pasó por sus labios y no pasó desapercibido el especial énfasis que dedicó a aquel lugar… sintió que ahora cubría con loción la parte de su mentón. 

Abrió los ojos y la observó. Inevitablemente sus miradas se buscaban; se atraían como la energía de imanes con polos opuestos. Y lograron conectar; sus pupilas doradas brillaban con intensidad al mirar aquellas que eran marrón. 

No se emitieron palabras… Solo había miradas.

La respiración de kagome se volvió dificultosa; tal vez al notar en él o en su mirada; cierto placer y sintió que sus manos comenzaban a temblabar, aunque por suerte, era un temblor imperceptible para el Hanyo, pues sólo se trataba de su tonto nerviosismo que por el momento creía poder controlar.

Aclaró su garganta intentando volver a sus cabales y desvío su mirada hacia la loción, aplicó un poco más sobre sus manos, frotó sus palmas y continuó; esta vez, se deslizó desde el mentón rodeando el borde del rostro, hasta el lóbulo de cada oreja con sus pulgares los masajeó.

–Mm… un leve murmullo del Hanyo acompañó al placentero hormigueo que se apoderaba de su cabeza y dejándose llevar por la sensación de relajo que ella le proporcionó al masajear su piel; descansó la cabeza hacia atrás apoyándola en el tronco del árbol al igual que su espalda. 

Kagome descendió lentamente por el cuello ahora estirado donde algo de tinta se había escurrido. Utilizó su mano entera para cubrir con la sedosa crema el fuerte y grueso cuello masculino en movimientos ascendentes y descendentes, cruzando sus pulgares por la garganta del Hanyo. Tragó pesadamente al sentir deseos de abrir el Kosode blanco de Inuyasha y bajar hasta su pecho para masajear ahí… 

Pero… ¡¿Qué estaba pensando?!, ¡Dios!, ¿por qué su mente la traicionaba?, y no sólo eso… su cuerpo comenzaba a reaccionar también… ¡otra vez su corazón se aceleraba!. Los recuerdos de la noche anterior y de la mañana volvieron como olas estallando en el mar. 

Él se dio cuenta del cambio en el ritmo de sus manos y se enderezó para volver a mirarla. Ella intentó disimular su nerviosismo y se inclinó un poco hacia el lado para sacar de la mochila un par de pétalos de algodón. Entonces comenzó a retirar el exceso de la crema por todo el rostro.

Inuyasha se sintió algo desanimado por perder ahora ese tacto que lo había llevado a relajarse tanto. Sin embargo, no dejó de observar cada uno de sus movimientos, le parecía curioso todo lo que ella hacía. De pronto él buscó su mirada, pero cuando Kagome conectó nuevamente con esos profundos dorados, no pudo sostenerla más de un breve instante, ¡por todos los dioses nipones!, aquello la desconcentraba sobremanera. Pese a ello, intentó enfocarse en la labor de retirar la loción.

Sintiendo su mirada sobre ella, intentó pensar que esto era igual a cuando tantas veces le tocó curar sus heridas. Pero, sobre el mismo pensamiento, lo negó; porque la realidad es que no era lo mismo. Esta vez, era muy diferente... esta vez sintió que intencionalmente quería hacerlo así: muy suave... muy lento. Recorriendo parsimoniosamente con los pétalos, cada tramo de su rostro masculino. Un rostro sin imperfecciones; liso y sedoso, seguramente el tener ese tipo de piel, era uno de los beneficios de poseer sangre demoníaca. Pero lo cierto es, que para Kagome; Inuyasha era perfecto, era un Hanyo hermoso.

Nuevamente se cruzó con su mirada y rápidamente la volvió a evadir, ¿por qué él no miraba hacia otro lado?, ¿no se daba cuenta lo torpe que la ponía?. Sentir esos ojos clavados en ella descontrolaba sus nervios y no quería entorpecer su acción a causa de ellos. Repasó con un pétalo sus labios, aquellos bien definidos labios volvían a aguarle la boca y tragó ligeramente... tomó otro pétalo y continuó retirando lo que quedaba de loción, ya casi terminaba de eliminar toda la tinta. 

Su rodilla comenzó a doler y quiso cambiar la posición alternando con la otra pierna, pero sin notarlo ésta se le había adormecido y cuando intentó sacarla perdió el equilibrio. Los rápidos reflejos del Hanyo evitaron la casi inminente caída al atraparla de la cintura, jalandola hacia él. 

Ambos se quedaron mirando, muy cerca el uno del otro y el sonrojo de cada uno no tardó en llegar. Kagome sintió que el corazón golpeó fuerte en su interior y no pudo evitar perderse en sus ojos, pero el silencio que los invadió la incomodó y aclaró su garganta. El la ayudó a acomodarse mejor y liberó su cintura.

Aún quedaba algo de tinta en la frente, así que alzó sus manos de regreso al rostro de Inuyasha y continuó con su acción. 

Él necesitó hablar:

–Kagome...

–¿Ah?... di-dime, Inuyasha –contestó algo tensa, traicionada por sus nervios.

–Quiero disculparme... por la forma en que te hablé esta mañana, antes de irme de tu casa... fui muy injusto contigo.

–¡Ahh!... no... no te preocupes, entiendo que te hayas molestado, después de todo... yo soy responsable, no debí dejarle el marcador a Shippo y luego...

–¡No eres responsable, Kagome!. –La cortó de una vez y tomó su brazo para detener su acción con el algodón. Ella dio un respingo fijando esta vez su mirada en él–. De hecho... fui yo quien desencadenó el actuar de Shippo. 

–¿Co-cómo?

–El día que viniste a traerle ese estúpido marcador yo no estaba, me encontraba en este lugar dándome un baño, luego fui donde estaba él y tuvimos una pelea. Incluso, le partí en la cabeza la pizarra que le diste, y lo dejé colgando de cabeza desde un árbol mientras estaba aturdido.

–¡¿Qué hiciste, qué?!...

–¡Oye, no me veas así!... Shippo tenía intenciones de hacerme hablar más de la cuenta y me sacó de mis casillas. Me comparó con ese lobo sarnoso; dijo que, de no ser por que yo estoy siempre contigo, tú te habrías enamorado de él.

–!¿Queeé?!...

–Incluso el muy desgraciado me comparó con Sesshomaru, diciendo que él era un verdadero Yokai y que, ahora que interactuaba con los humanos...podría interesarse en ti...

–Se-Sessho... –Ojiplática, la Miko no podía creer lo que oía.

–Y ese tal Hojo... –La vena frontal del Hanyo se hinchó de sólo pensar en que ese maldito, estuvo a punto de besarla–. Shippo dijo que al igual que a Akitoki Hojo de esta época, al baboso del otro lado del pozo le gustabas.

–Pe-pero… Inuya…

–Y luego te veo ahí con él, en tu casa... y él… ¡Agh! –Inuyasha resopló, se cruzó de brazos, y con vergüenza por todo lo que acababa de confesar respecto a su pelea con Shippo; se arrepintió en el mismo instante y prefirió apartar su mirada para fijarla en un costado del suelo.

_ <<...!Asshh!, ¡maldición!, ¡qué infantil sonó todo eso!... soy tan idiota...>> _ , se reprendió a sí mismo.

El silencio se apoderó del lugar por unos instantes, mientras la Miko procesaba todo lo que él dijo.

_ <<Entonces… ¿todo esto fue por celos?>> _ , pensó, pero no quiso preguntar.

–Bueno, mejor olvida todo eso... tampoco tiene tanta importancia... –Kagome no sabía qué decir, pero enseguida el Hanyo volvió a verla a los ojos y continuó–: Yo solo quería disculparme, y... 

Repentinamente enmudeció. La impresión de lo que sus ojos ahora veían, le derribó todas las palabras y pensamientos que rondaban su cabeza. Bastó que solo bajara un poco la vista para apreciar la excitante imagen frente a sus ojos.

Más no pudo evitar, sonrojarse de una manera espontánea al observar que la blusa blanca de Kagome, se había mojado con la lluvia pegando la tela a su cuerpo y enseñando gloriosamente la figura inicial de sus senos, cubiertos por su blanco sostén, ¡demonios!... qué excitante era apreciar eso... pero, no podía mirarla tan descaradamente en ese momento... Kagome se podía incomodar si es que estaba enfadada con él. Apartó nuevamente la mirada, pero su sonrojo no disminuyó en lo absoluto.

–¿Inuyasha...?

–¿Mmm...? 

El aludido seguía con su vista clavada a un costado del suelo. Inmediatamente pensó en los deseos intensos que sintió la noche anterior, cuando estuvo a punto de morder los labios de Kagome. ¡Sí!, ¡él se había atrevido a besarla esa noche!, ¡y por un infierno que no se arrepentía!, de no ser por la interrupción de Sota, la habría hecho suya ahí mismo, contra la pared quizás o la habría llevado hasta su cama, como esta mañana. Pero lo seguro es que habría pasado; porque sabía que Kagome también lo deseaba. Sólo que, ahora… no quería sobrepasarse, no si ella no se lo permitía...claro que ya era un poco tarde para decir eso, considerando que estuvo a punto de palpar con sus propias manos el calor de su íntima feminidad, ¡infiernos! recordó la fragancia de su excitación… cómo quisiera volver a sentir eso. La saliva aumentó dentro de su boca y tragó con dificultad.

–Inuyasha –La suave voz, las mojadas y frías manos de Kagome, voltearon su rostro hacia ella, extrayendolo desde sus profundos pensamientos–... Si vas a reconciliarte conmigo, ¿no crees que deberías al menos, mirarme?

Y lo hizo.

¡Hermosa!... Simplemente hermosa; fue lo que el Hanyo pensó cuando volvió a ver de frente a la mujer que cada vez le robaba más el aliento. Su rostro sostenido entre sus delicadas manos, se sentía confortable. La visualizó más; el cabello mojado apegado a su femenina piel, le daba una apariencia frágil y a la vez sensual. Nuevamente ese deseo por devorar su boca, surgía salvaje de su interior y no estaba seguro de poder frenarlo, menos ahora que Kagome, sin soltar su rostro, se acercaba más a él. 

Entre erráticas respiraciones, ella dijo:

–Inuyasha… ya… ya te quité toda la tinta, sólo debes… –tragó con dificultad– solo debes enjuagar tu rostro, pero antes… antes quisiera…

–¿Qué quieres, Kagome? –la voz ronca y receptiva del Hanyo se tornó una caricia para sus oídos y erizó su piel, Kagome notó en ese tono de voz, una clara invitación para continuar acercándose a él y que no detuviera el andar hacia sus labios que evidentemente reclamaban los de ella. Sus ojos alternaban de su boca a sus ojos, y distinguió en ellos un sensual e intenso brillo. Esa mirada la hizo estremecer.

–Di-disculpa por dudar de ti… yo... –esta vez el Hanyo se acercó más a sus labios y posó una mano en su cintura.

–Olvida eso, no te culpo… –dijo con voz ronca, ya mandando a la mierda las estupideces que pasaron entre los dos y todas las conjeturas que atravesaron su cabeza; ¡que el pasado se joda!; solo quería concentrarse en ella y en sentir la calidez de su aliento sobre sus labios. 

–Ta-también… quisiera que… –definitivamente el corazón se le iba a salir– que... tú… jamás dejes de mirarme así... 

–Kagome…

–Inuyasha…

Tras una pausa de dos segundos… el suave choque de sus labios se tornó en un beso profundo y ardiente. 

Inuyasha se sintió animado por la energía que ella depositó en su acción cuando introdujo con necesidad su cálida y húmeda lengua dentro de su boca. Cada apretón de cabello, lo sintió como una ola de pasión. Esta vez el beso era distinto, esta vez sintió que Kagome lo deseaba de una manera más apremiante, de un modo más exigente... y esa esencia… ¡Infiernos!... ahí estaba nuevamente, esa esencia que lo enloquecía, la misma que surgió aquella vez cuando él la acarició con deseo y la besó en su habitación; tal como ahora. Amaba el aroma de su excitación de un modo obsesivo, pues en ese momento juraría que todo su ser existía para reclamar esa esencia y tomarla para él. 

Guiado por dichos impulsos, Inuyasha tomó a kagome por las caderas, y con ambas manos la atrajo posesivamente, sentándola a horcajadas sobre él. Subió una mano hasta la espalda y con la otra, perdía sus dedos entre la oscura y sedosa cabellera de la mujer, mientras que profundizaban los besos con desenfreno. 

Kagome enlazó sus brazos en el cuello del Hanyo, nuevamente sus manos se dirigían solas, llevadas por la pasión; masajeaban los cabellos plateados transmitiendo su entrega y el deseo que sentía por él. Estaban tan fascinados y sumergidos en degustar nuevamente el sabor del otro, que cuando se apartaron agitados para darse un respiro y se quedaron mirando sin soltarse; ignoraron que la lluvia se había detenido. 

Luego de unos segundos en que logró cobrar fuerzas, Kagome fue por su boca otra vez, quería seguir consumiendo de sus labios, quería seguir rozando su lengua. ¡Cielos, él era embriagante!. Su mejilla era sostenida por su gruesa mano y sus labios succionados y a veces mordidos por él. Eso la mareaba de una forma placentera.

Estaba bastante cómoda en esa posición y extrañamente se sintió desinhibida. En su interior los deseos de entregarse a él se palpaban con claridad; jamás imaginó hacerlo en un lugar que no sea una cama y a plena luz del día, pero en ese momento no le importó, porque confiaba y confiaría siempre en él. Lo anterior no se volvería a repetir, ella jamás volvería a dudar de él, y en este plano tan íntimo; menos lo haría. Ella sabía que su Hanyo, la cuidaría, sabía que él no haría algo que la lastimase, más aún consciente de que esta sería su primera vez.

Inuyasha se sentía embriagado por su femenino aroma, envolvió su cintura con el brazo sin apartar la otra de su frágil rostro, y la apretó contra él con mayor posesión. 

–Aah –gimió en la boca del Hanyo, le encantaba sentir esa fuerza de él atrayendo su cuerpo.

Inuyasha sintió que su miembro lo torturaba y daba punzadas de dolor bajo su ropa, se apartó levemente de sus labios, y rozó con su nariz la mejilla de Kagome. Aspiró la esencia de su piel, luego pasó saliva con dificultad y susurró en su oído:

–Kagome... hueles deliciosa… –El Hanyo bajaba sin dejar de rozar la piel con la punta de su nariz. Apartó el cabello para despejar esa delicada zona alba del cuello que ya sus labios habían probado antes, y que reconocía como un área apetitosa. Se detuvo ahí y aspiró su fragancia con profundidad, exhaló sonoro y con fascinación–. Más bien… hueles condenadamente exquisita –Abrió su boca para exponer su lengua y lamió aquella zona–. Mmm… –ronroneó– sabes dulce... Me encantas.

–ahh… Inuyasha –Una sonora exhalación arrancó desde sus pulmones ante ese húmedo tacto. Kagome sentía que dejaría de respirar en cualquier momento, pues a medida que la lengua de Inuyasha recorría con parsimonia el lado de su cuello; sus pulmones olvidaban respirar. Y casi perdió el aliento cuando además sintió entre sus piernas el roce de una pronunciada erección presionando justo en el centro de su deseo, ¡cielos!. Aquello encendió un gran fuego en su interior, que se proyectó hacia todo su cuerpo en excesivo calor, ¡mucho calor!. El frío que tenía hace minutos atrás producto del clima, había sido abrigado por las llamas del placer y un enorme deseo de que ese Hanyo y solo él, la poseyera. Sí, era capaz de entregarse por completo. Pues todo su género lo exigía, lo pedía a gritos desesperados. 

Instintivamente Kagome comenzó a moverse, en un vaivén ligero con sus caderas, friccionando ambos sexos, sobre su ropa.

El calor y el roce de aquella zona tan íntima de Kagome que además, ya comenzaba a humedecerse, lo enloqueció. Pese a estar ella con sus bragas, y él aún con su Hakama rojo, ¡joder! se sentía exquisito, demonios... la quería para él, en ese preciso instante, quería tomarla y penetrarla hasta lo más profundo que su cuerpo le permitiese; ya no podía esperar más, todos sus sentidos e instintos despertaron con aquella embriagadora esencia y el calor placentero de su humedad.

–Aah… Kagome –la nombró con voz ronca en su oído y lamió el lóbulo de su oreja– Me gustas... tanto. 

Desde el rostro femenino, bajó con su mano lentamente por la garganta, rozando la suave piel con sus garras sin lastimarla, logrando con ello erizar su piel y hacerla pasar saliva. Él lo percibió mientras seguía besando sensualmente su cuello y torció una sonrisa; ponerla nerviosa comenzó a fascinarle... claro que él también lo estaba, pero lo disimulaba muy bien. Pues su instinto salvaje y el deseo por aquella mujer predominaban por completo en su ser.

Detuvo un dedo en el primer botón de la blusa y se apartó para observar de frente. A través de la delgada tela blanca podía ver la redondez de sus hermosos senos. Inuyasha se mordió el labio inferior y tragó en seco, más sólo pensó que la bendita blusa ya le estaba estorbando; quería ver más.

Buscó en los ojos de Kagome el lenguaje silencioso de sus miradas, aquel lenguaje que desde aquella noche en que la besó se volvió inconfundible e inequívoco; el brillo seductor de las oscuras pupilas, reflejaban absoluta condescendencia por el acto que él quería hacer. Y por ello, con el consentimiento que le ofreció aquella excitante mirada, el Hanyo comenzó a desabotonar la blusa ayudándose de su afilada garra. 

A medida que le quitaba la blusa deslizandola hacia abajo por sus brazos y la entallada feminidad de la Miko quedaba al descubierto; los impulsos por saborear cada tramo de su piel aumentaban más y más, al igual que su instinto animal que deseó arrancarle toda la ropa de una sola vez cuando desgraciadamente se topó con otra maldita prenda.

–Lo siento Kagome, esto me estorba. –dijo con notoria desesperación. Pues la quería desnuda ¡ya!. 

Con sus garras, Inuyasha rompió por delante el sostén de la Miko de una sola vez, exponiendo por completo sus jóvenes y firmes senos. Fue un movimiento tan rápido que ella no alcanzó a protestar. 

La vista era simplemente excitante, ella era total y absolutamente exquisita. Se quedó observando un segundo, pasó saliva nuevamente, intentando controlar sus impulsos de abalanzarse con todo hacia ella, pues su masculinidad le exigía más, su miembro se hinchaba suplicante por salir y tomar su lugar; todo eso lo producía ella. Sin embargo, tampoco quería asustarla con su ansiedad. 

Rodeando con su brazo la espalda de la mujer, llevó dos dedos a uno de los ya erectos pezones, y rozó con ellos suavemente, para descubrir su textura. Acercó su boca entre esos dos redondos senos con lentitud y aspiró para embriagarse de su aroma. El calor de su aliento rebotó en su piel cuando él exhaló fascinado, erizando todos los poros de su femenino cuerpo.

Kagome intentó relajar la postura y dejó descansar la cabeza hacia atrás, pero un lenguetazo entre sus senos, el apretón de uno de ellos, aunado a la posesión que sintió en su cintura con la intención de frotarla con más fuerza sobre su duro miembro, ¡Dios! la hizo enderezar de golpe su cabeza y mirar hacia su pecho. 

–Aah… Inu… –logro decir entre jadeos. Mientras él la descubría y ella se dejaba hacer.

Volvió a descansar su cabeza hacia atrás dejándose saborear por él, dejándose olfatear... si le gustaba tanto su aroma como lo decía, entonces que lo tomara; era de él. Su cuerpo reaccionaba con cada incursión que Inuyasha realizaba en ella, la excitación iba en aumento y se hacía notar; le punzó dolorosamente entre sus pliegues, espasmos eléctricos recorrían toda la nervadura de su ya húmeda intimidad. Un jadeo placentero emergió cuando el Hanyo exprimió nuevamente uno de sus senos, para luego llevarlo hasta su boca y apoderarse de él; lamió... mordisqueó... y succionó ese bello pezón rosado con avidez, ¡por todos los cielos, qué placer!, la estaba volviendo loca, ¡la estaba haciendo arder!. Enredó entre sus dedos el cabello plateado y presionó hacia su cuerpo para que Inuyasha insistiera en succionar. 

Pero… él tampoco pretendía soltar esas dos maravillas tan rápido, así que, cuando sintió la presión de Kagome succionó con más fuerza, con más posesión; primero con uno y luego con el otro, por cada gemido que escapaba de ella, su erección se hinchaba y se pronunciaba palpitante; su miembro seguía atrapado entre sus ropas. 

–Inu… Inuyasha –dijo con la voz agitada, pero él estaba tan fascinado que la ignoró.

–Inu… ¡aah! –intento hablar nuevamente pero el Hanyo ya le arrancaba otro gemido de placer al exprimir ahora su redondeado glúteo y traerla con más fuerza hacia él.

–Kagome… por favor –suplicó con voz ronca, completamente excitado– no me pidas que me detenga… –continuó lamiendo y disfrutando fascinado por la suavidad de esos exquisitos pechos, atendiendo uno a la vez y acariciando también su espalda desnuda y a veces bajando a sus glúteos.

La sensación de su sabor era como probar un manjar de los dioses, cada vez que repasaba con lentitud los erectos pezones de la Miko grababa en su lengua el relieve de estos. Sintió que se quemaba de deseos, la sangre le incineraba las venas

–Estoy… agh… –gimió en su oído– me tienes totalmente loco... no puedo parar… te deseo, Kagome.

–Aah… En realidad… –dijo la Miko, entre cortos jadeos– Quiero que te quites la ropa, Inuyasha. 

El Hanyo se detuvo. Abandonó su deleite en los senos, para mirarla de frente a los ojos. Kagome mordió sus labios, de pronto sintió vergüenza por pedirle eso, pero ella también estaba semidesnuda, y lo cierto es que quería tenerlo así también. 

Sin perder su mirada, él se quitó el Kosode. Luego acarició la mejilla de la Miko y con su otra mano, utilizando la misma prenda, secó con suavidad su bonito rostro absorbiendo con la tela las gotas de lluvia que se habían quedado entre sus femeninas facciones. Luego puso ambas manos en la cintura de Kagome, juntó su frente con la de ella y respiró profundo para calmar sus instintos, pensó que quizá no debía ser tan desbordante, no quería que ella se sintiera obligada después de decirle que no quería parar, y con voz aterciopelada sin despegar su frente de la de ella, le preguntó:

–¿De verdad?... ¿De verdad quieres hacerlo, Kagome? –Esta respondió asintiendo con su cabeza y logró pronunciar un nervioso sí. Iba a decir algo más, pero repentinamente, su rostro fue tomado por las manos del Hanyo y su boca abrazada por sus labios, Inuyasha metió la lengua de una vez casi quitándole el aliento. como si quisiera llegar hasta su garganta con ella. Una pasión voraz le arrancó un gemido que él no dejó salir y en seguida, una mano que parecía arder de temperatura subía lentamente por su muslo por debajo de la falda y se detuvo en su cadera. Un apretón dominante por parte del Hanyo, la hizo quejarse de placer y nuevamente él lo consumía con sus besos que esta vez eran más desbordantes. Pues ahora nada lo pararía; sus besos eran ardientes, eran deliciosos, ¡por un infierno que sí!. El Hanyo separó su boca de la de ella para poder hablar:

–Sujétate de mí, Kagome. –Con habilidad tomó su Haori que hace rato se había desprendido de su cabeza, debido a los movimientos entre tanto beso y roce de sexos. Tomó también el Kosode, cargó a la Miko sin romper la posición en la que se encontraba, y ésta solo enlazó con fuerza sus piernas y brazos en el cuerpo del Hanyo para no caer. 

Inuyasha se puso de pie y caminó un par de pasos hacia un espacio plano junto al mismo árbol; se arrodilló, y con una mano; acomodó sus ropas en el suelo, luego puso a la Miko sobre estas, para que su espalda no hiciera contacto directo con la hierba y la tierra húmeda. Inuyasha quedó entre sus piernas, aquella posición no le permitía a la Miko poder cerrarlas. Una vez que la tuvo ahí con esa mirada brillante pidiendo que la besara y la tocara hasta cansarse, él siguió sus deseos; lamió, mordió y succionó sus labios, con deleite, acarició su cabello y su rostro. Luego masajeó sus pechos, y los volvió a lamer; realmente le encantaban, y con una voz cargada de erotismo, Inuyasha dijo:

–No sabes cuanto te deseo... quisiera… quisiera comerte, Kagome. –Y lamió entre sus dos senos apretando estos con ambas manos a la vez. –Ella solo pudo gemir al oír esas palabras y sentir la presión de sus grandes manos sobre sus pechos 

–Eres tan deliciosa que quiero probar todo tu cuerpo. –Kagome se sentía vibrar y más aún cuando su sexy Hanyo comenzó a deslizarse hacia abajo, besando y lamiendo su vientre, dejando huellas de su saliva por todas partes. Cerró los ojos y comenzó a jadear, entregándose al placer. Se deshacía ante los sensuales besos que Inuyasha repartía por su abdomen, los sentía como pequeñas dosis de éxtasis repercutiendo en su palpitante intimidad, su ropa interior estaba absolutamente mojada, porque así la tenía él, caliente, completamente mojada y excitada. La mano de Inuyasha recorrió la cara interna de su muslo, acariciando hasta llegar a su húmeda intimidad e hizo presión ahí, instintivamente los dedos masculinos dibujaron un círculo en aquella zona que estaba ansioso por descubrir. Kagome arqueó la espalda, lo estaba disfrutando al máximo. Pero, luego que Inuyasha la besó por debajo de su ombligo, este hizo una pausa y levantó la vista hacia sus ojos. Ella lo miró alzando una ceja… ¿de verdad iba a parar ahora?, pero su duda fue acallada rápidamente, cuando él volvió a su cuerpo y con su lengua trazaba un camino de regreso y alternaba con pequeños y húmedos besos, pasando por el centro de los pechos subiendo por la garganta, hasta llegar a su boca... quitó los dedos de su vagina y le habló lascivamente sobre sus labios:

–Quiero que esa ropa vuele también. –El Hanyo torció una sonrisa y ella abrió los ojos de par en par. Él se retrocedió saliendo de su vista y mostró sus garras para rasgar la falda de Kagome, pero ésta lo detuvo:

–¡Espera, Inuyasha!… ¡No-no puedes romper mi falda!

–No te preocupes, te pasaré mi Haori… –dijo desesperado.

Y la rasgó. 

Tal como él quería, la falda salió volando por los aires y justo cuando Kagome iba a protestar, un ansioso y excitado Hanyo se bebió sus protestas con un beso. Luego le dijo con voz ronca entre besos:

–¿No entiendes cuánto te deseo, Kagome?, jamás me había pasado esto, ¡joder, mi sangre arde y estoy duro como piedra!, y sólo es por ti. 

Aquellas palabras del Hanyo, le cosquillearon a la Miko por todo su ser. Y ella también lo deseaba, y de algún modo esa forma salvaje que tenía él para llevar siempre las cosas; le fascinaba y en ese momento la encendían. El hecho de que él la deseara de ese modo la ponía a mil. Ese salvaje Hanyo hacía que la sangre le burbujeara de placer y ella se derritiera por completo ante él, ¡cielos!

–Aahh… Yo también te deseo, Inuyasha. –Respondió, en un gemido y con una sensualidad que no sabe de dónde le surgió.

El Hanyo desapareció de su vista nuevamente para esta vez romper y arrancarle su braga de un solo tirón, para luego colarse entre sus piernas. 

Kagome comenzó a temblar, y no precisamente por frío, pues, es lo que menos sentía en ese momento; los nervios la consumían. Estar así de expuesta frente a él, era algo que no se esperaba aún, y menos ese día en que todo parecía salirle mal; hasta que llegaron a ese lugar... tan íntimo, tan privado, que parecía hecho para ellos. por supuesto que vendría ahí siempre y solo con él. Esto si que no se lo contaba a Sango, ese lugar era solo para ellos dos. 

Estaba tan excitada, que ya no había cabida para el pudor. Inuyasha besaba la cara interna de sus muslos mientras acariciaba sus piernas con suavidad. Enseguida kagome sintió los dedos del Hanyo deslizándose en un suave masaje por los pliegues de su vagina, ¡Dios qué placer!, la Miko vibró y se mordía los labios. El tacto en su centro la estremeció por completo, su rostro contraído interpretaba el exquisito placer que él le hacía sentir y que se hacía notar físicamente con una excesiva lubricación proveniente de su interior. 

–Esto… –Inuyasha alzó sus dos dedos examinando el transparente líquido que salía de la entrepierna de Kagome; ella lo miró aún con el ceño fruncido por el placer, pero éste se disolvió al sorprenderse de lo que él estaba haciendo. Inuyasha llevó a su boca los dedos empapados de su fluído y de una manera tan sensual que la calentó aún más, los lamió sin dejar de mirarla.

–Mmm… me encanta tu sabor. 

Enseguida el Hanyo se aferró de ambos muslos y se acomodó entre ellos para beber más… más de ella... más de ese exquisito elixir que al parecer, él provocó que saliera. Ansioso sacó su lengua y con la punta recolectó aquel líquido con sabor inigualable, ¡sabroso!. Kagome arqueó la espalda y luego dio un espasmo involuntario cuando sintió que la boca caliente de Inuyasha succionó con excesivo ímpetu, directo en su sexo.

–¡Inu- Inuyasha... más despacio!... !Aah! –Un sonoro gemido se escapó de su garganta.

–No veo que sufras, Kagome –torció una sonrisa– De hecho… esos gestos que haces me fascinan, creo que lo disfrutas… tanto como yo. 

Otro lamido, otra succión y mientras lo hacía apretaba con posesión sus muslos.

–¡AAHH! –Kagome arqueaba su espalda del placer que le producía cada lamida del Hanyo, cada succión la sentía como si una bestia la quisiera devorar de una manera que ella gozaba, y ¡sí, quería!, ¡por Dios que quería ser devorada solo por esa bestia!.

–¡Demonios, Kagome!, ¡me desesperas!

Otra succión…

Inuyasha descubrió el juego más divertido y placentero que en toda su extensa vida pensó iba experimentar, y no quería detenerse, no después de ser testigo del placer que le provocaba a su chica. Sí, porque eso sería ella ahora; su mujer, la haría de él, por siempre y para siempre de él, y a la vez, él se entregaría por completo a ella.

–Inu… –jadeó– Inu-yasha… –tragó en seco–. ¡Detente, o me vas hacer acabar!

–¿A sí?... Entonces quiero ver eso… –Nuevamente posó su boca en la jugosa vagina de Kagome, jugueteó con su lengua, estimulando sus suaves pliegues, besó ahí como si besase su boca.

En sus lamidas, su lengua descubrió un suave y rosado botón, que se hinchaba cada vez más, instintivamente lamió ahí con suavidad. La reacción de Kagome fue instantánea y colosal, un gemido intenso que a él le sonó a gloria, se escuchó por los aires, comprendió la sensibilidad que aquel pequeño botón tenía y quiso insistir ahí, lo sintió más firme, como si después de haberlo estimulado tanto hubiese endurecido un poco, con delicadeza lo atrapó entre sus labios y jaló suavemente; otro gemido sonoro salió por la boca de kagome, ¡maravilloso!, había descubierto cómo enloquecerla. Aunque su hinchado miembro suplicaba salir y tomar ese lugar que tanto deseaba y le correspondía; no quiso detener aquel juego, después se encargaría de satisfacer sus necesidades, por supuesto con ella, auque provocarle todo ese placer a su sexy Miko, también era parte de su satisfacción, o tal vez... era el inicio de su desenfreno y locura. 

Continuaba con su acción; saboreó y saboreó, rodeó con su lengua aquella punta hinchada, y sus dientes le dieron un suave mordisquito. 

–Esto de aquí... –presionó con la yema de su dedo, el botón rosado– te hace temblar, Kagome, puedo ver como te estremeces… diablos –tragó pesadamente– quisiera arrancarlo, es... tan delicioso. 

–Aah… Inu… so-solo, ten cuidado…

Nuevamente acarició con la punta de su lengua el botón, realizando movimientos lentos y luego veloces, su mano recorría el resto de los pliegues de su vagina aumentando las sensaciones, provocando espasmos y gemidos en la mujer

–Demonios... me enloqueces con esos saltos y gritos que das...

–Aah… Inuyasha… ¡No pares, por favor!. –gritó mirando la cabeza del Hanyo entre sus piernas.

Kagome estaba en descontrol; jadeaba y gemía cada vez más fuerte, se arqueó e inconscientemente abrió más sus piernas y con su mano presionó la cabeza de Inuyasha, para untar más su boca hacia el centro de su deseo y guiarlo en el movimiento que a ella le producía mayor placer.

¡Dios que calor!

El Hanyo estaba a mil, perdía la cabeza con cada gesto y gemido que Kagome emitía. Quiso acomodarse mejor y pasó las piernas de Kagome sobre sus hombros, luego llevó sus brazos rodeándolas por fuera para alcanzar con sus manos los suaves senos y apretarlos a merced; sin detener el juego de su traviesa lengua en su jugosa feminidad, apretó ambos pechos con posesión y masajeó en círculos.

–¡Aahh! ¡Dios!... –exclamó extasiada.

Inuyasha jaló uno de sus bonitos pezones, arrancándole más gemidos, y haciéndola retorcerse en el acto.

De la atmósfera que los rodeaba emanaba puro placer, la piel alba de Kagome contrastaba perfecto con la hierba que los rodeaba y con el Haori rojo que protegía su espalda. Era tan sabrosa, que se sintió enfermo de pasión por ella. Imaginó tenerla así, para él… toda la vida, por un infierno que no permitiría que ella se apartara de él. Eso jamás...

–¡AAH!... AAH!, ¡Inu…! ¡AAH!... ¡cielos! –gemía y jadeaba y como si sus caderas tuviesen voluntad propia, comenzaron a moverse suavemente buscando también su propio ritmo sobre la boca del Hanyo.

–¡Acaba para mí, kagome!… quiero ver eso...

–¡Aah!, ¡por favor, no pares!… –suplicó agitada. 

Él continuó; lamía y jugaba con su lengua aumentando el ritmo, mientras masajeaba su seno y con la otra mano sujetaba una de las piernas.

–¡AAH!... ¡INU! ¡INUYASHA!... ¡yo… voy a… ¡AAH! ¡AAH! ¡¡¡KYAAA!!!... –Un potente orgasmo azotó el cuerpo de Kagome provocando una gran convulsión en su interior. Automáticamente su espalda se arqueó y sus piernas intentaron cerrarse, mientras su centro daba espasmos de placer. Su cabeza se liberaba del calor que se había hecho intenso en cada sien, y por un instante fugaz, sintió que el placer dispersó su mente, a tal punto que creyó que perdería la conciencia. Finalmente, se sintió invadida por una sensación de felicidad y bienestar. Sin embargo, de relajo... ¡nada!, pues un ansioso y muy excitado Hanyo, estaba al límite del deseo y ya no podía contenerse más, quería estar dentro de ella, ¡ya!.

Inuyasha se quitó el resto de sus ropas, quedando completamente desnudo. Kagome se impresionó al ver la prominente virilidad del Hanyo por primera vez. Y se intimidó más cuando este le abrió las piernas de par en par, para al fin poseerla. 

Kagome cerró sus ojos e intentó controlar su agitada respiración.

A pesar de su evidente ansiedad, Inuyasha se dio un momento para admirar la belleza de la mujer que yacía desnuda sobre su Haori y que ahora tenía entre sus piernas. Luego fue a por sus labios que aún exhalaban el aire entrecortado. 

Ella abrió nuevamente sus ojos, teniendo los de él a escasos centímetros, brillaban y ardían como el oro fundido, la excitación en él era palpable. 

–Eso me encantó… –dijo con una sonrisa torcida acomodando uno de sus codos al costado de su rostro y con la otra mano acariciando su cuello y bajando por sus senos hasta su vientre, observó su cuerpo con deleite y añadió–: verte así me mata... ahora te deseo aún más...

El Hanyo humedeció y mordió con delicadeza el carnoso labio inferior de la que veía ahora como su sensual mujer; estaba sediento de ella. se deslizó nuevamente hasta su pelvis y dijo en un tono cargado de lujuria:

–No hemos terminado, hermosa. –Luego dio un mordisquito justo en el monte de venus de Kagome y sonrió.

.

.

**_Continuará…_ **

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola preciosos… 
> 
> Como siempre; gracias por darse el tiempo de leer esta historia y seguirla. Gracias por los Kudos, me dan muchos ánimos de continuar... y ahora, me retiraré lentamente hasta la próxima semana…
> 
> Adiós :)


	6. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6**

Kagome dio un respingo al sentir los dientes de Inuyasha dar un mordisquito en su despejado y suave monte de venus. 

–¿He-hermosa?...  –cuestionó ella.

Inuyasha pasó su lengua nuevamente por la vagina de Kagome para recolectar otra vez el exquisito néctar expulsado tras aquel orgasmo que él le provocó. 

–Ummm... no me canso de saborearte –dijo omitiendo la pregunta de Kagome. 

–¿Me llamaste hermosa? –reiteró con ojos temblorosos.

El Hanyo se acercó hasta su rostro, mordió y jaló suavemente su labio inferior y dijo: 

–Sí, porque así eres, Kagome... eres y serás mi sexy y hermosa sacerdotisa… sólo mía. –dejó claro lo último con una mirada celosa y la besó con posesión, Kagome se sintió vibrar. Luego él se apartó y centró su atención en su impaciente miembro y el centro de aquella mojada entrada que lo tenían tan excitado. 

Kagome dio un respingo en cuanto sintió el duro y caliente pene de Inuyasha en el centro de su deseo; listo para penetrarla hasta más no poder. 

Con la punta de su prominente erección, masajeó de arriba a bajo la chorreante vagina de Kagome.

–¡Ummm! –gimió la Miko, mientras que él miraba con fascinación cómo su pene se lubricaba con los fluidos femeninos, al frotarse contra ella. 

La suavidad que ambos sintieron, la humedad perfecta… ¡Joder!, era todo tan condenadamente rico… Inuyasha emitía sonidos placenteros en su respiración cada vez que la rozaba con su pene, sus sexos ardían, y palpitantes se exigían. 

Ambos; humana y Hanyo, estaban deseosos de unirse en un mismo cuerpo, en una misma alma y en un mismo ser. 

Sin embargo, los nervios se instalaron en Kagome. Pese a que disfrutaba de aquel suave y ardiente roce en su entrepiernas y estaba segura de querer hacerlo; no podía dejar de sentir miedo y de pensar que lo siguiente... le iba a doler.

–Inu-Inuyasha… ha-hazlo despacio… –dijo temblando– yo nunca… –El Hanyo se acercó a su rostro nuevamente aplastando ligeramente su torso con los pechos de ella, Kagome sintió que tembló más al sentir el duro y mojado miembro apoyarse sobre su pelvis. 

Se acercó a su cuello y lo besó, luego dijo:

–Lo sé, Kagome... –le dio un beso en su oreja y luego la miró a los ojos, acarició su pequeño mentón y añadió–: Estoy en las mismas condiciones que tú. 

Su lengua buscó la de ella e intentó transmitir su deseo en ese profundo beso, mientras con su mano acariciaba sus senos; volvió a rozar con su duro miembro aquella zona que estaba perfectamente mojada y lista para él.

El Hanyo abrió un poco más esas firmes y suaves piernas para tener mejor acceso y comodidad, se acomodó con la punta de su erección en el centro de la hendidura de la Miko y presionó levemente hacia adentro. Se acercó a su cuello. 

Kagome se tensó y él lo notó.

–Eres más que hermosa... –susurró pegando sus labios a la oreja–. Eres deliciosa; Kagome Higurashi. –La piel de la Miko se erizó, sintió una corriente eléctrica al recibir el aliento caliente del Hanyo en su oído y casi pierde la respiración cuando éste le dio un lengüetazo desde la oreja hasta la sien, ella dio un respingo– No te quiero asustar, pero… siento que te devoraría en este mismo instante. –El sonido de su masculina voz se tornaba cada vez más ronca y eso la excitaba sobremanera, tanto que jadeo al oír eso– No imaginas cuánto me he tenido que controlar para no transformarme –y por alguna razón desquiciada aquella confesión más que asustarla; la encendió.

–Kagome... haces... Agh –gimió cuando sintió que la punta de su pene presionó la entrada, aunque aún sin avanzar en su interior– haces que mi sangre hierva por ti.

Los susurros y caricias del Hanyo comenzaban a hacer efecto en la Miko y el calor abrazaba su cuerpo otra vez. 

Inuyasha miró fijamente a los ojos oscuros y cristalinos de Kagome, bajó una mano hasta su sexo, y frotó en círculos con dos dedos para masturbarla. Kagome se mordió el labio sintiendo ese suave tacto, luego él con su voz ronca de excitación dijo:

–Quiero que pruebes tu dulce sabor, Kagome... quiero que sepas lo exquisita que eres y por qué me haces perder la razón. 

Ella asintió con la mirada perdida en placer e Inuyasha recolectó suficiente líquido en sus dedos y los llevó hasta la boca de la Miko; Kagome lamió algo tímida. Se sorprendió ella misma al descubrir que en realidad, no tenía mal sabor y que incluso le agradó más de lo que esperaba.

¡Santo cielo!, ¿acaso ella despertaba en él esa lujuria?. Descubrir esta faceta de Inuyasha le estaba fascinando sobremanera, su voz ronca cargada de pasión y deseo; la ponían a arder nuevamente como la lava, ¡qué morboso era!, pero… a ella le gustaba y ¡demasiado!. Inuyasha la había vuelto a excitar. Lo que acababa de decir y hacer, la puso a mil otra vez, y con una sensualidad que no sabe de dónde rayos surgió; tomó con sus dos manos la de Inuyasha, abrió su pequeña boca e introdujo lentamente los dedos bañados en su propio néctar, cerró suavemente sus labios y chupó deslizando los dedos hacia atrás sin dejar de mirar a los ojos del Hanyo; finalizó con una sensual lamida desde la base hasta la punta de su garra.

–Mmm… nada mal –dijo ella lamiéndose los labios, sorprendiendolo y provocándolo aún más. Aunque a decir verdad, sus propias palabras la asombraban a ella misma, ¿cuándo se volvió tan desinhibida?. 

Aquello no hizo más que embelesar la mirada ambarina, y tras cautivar su entera atención con ese atrevido acto; algo en ella despertó. Kagome se sintió sensual y poderosa, capaz de hacer todo cuanto él quisiera para satisfacerlo, y por supuesto que a la vez, él la complaciera a ella… en todo cuanto quisiera descubrir. Recobró la confianza en sí misma y sus nervios disminuyeron. Sintió que era fuego y que desbordaba lujuria.

–¡Maldita sea, Kagome!, ¡me vas a matar! –El Hanyo más que excitado, se lanzó con todo. 

Se apoderó de la boca de Kagome y ésta cerró sus ojos. Pues mientras recibía las caricias y los besos de Inuyasha, sintió la presión de su pene abriendo paso por su estrecha cavidad. Kagome arrugó la frente, el dolor era intenso, a pesar de que estaba absolutamente lubricada, sintió como si le quemaran las paredes de su ajustada entrada con hierro ardiente. Pero Inuyasha dentro de su estado de frenesí por poseerla recordó fugazmente una pervertida conversación que tuvo con Miroku en la que éste le explicó lo doloroso que puede ser para una mujer su primera vez. Así que, intentó controlarse y lo hizo despacio; tal como ella se lo pidió. Aunque la desesperación por embestirla de una sola vez lo consumía en llamas; se contuvo, pues él no quería causarle tanto dolor. 

Avanzó lentamente y sintió que la punta de su miembro recibía el calor y la estrechez de Kagome, observaba atento las expresiones que ella hacía para detenerse si se lo pedía. 

La Miko apretaba con una mano, el fibroso hombro del Hanyo y con la otra mano, casi enterraba las uñas en el firme brazo con el que éste se apoyaba en el suelo. Una mueca de dolor se dibujó en sus facciones, ¡mierda!, ¡¿por qué tenía que doler tanto?!, aquella sensación dolorosa y quemante disminuía su líbido, pero no así el deseo de entregarse, pues se sintió tan deseada por él, que pese al extremo dolor no quería que él abandonara su interior.

Inuyasha se detuvo.

–¿Estás bien, Kagome?... –La miró con preocupación y tragó en seco, sus deseos por ella lo torturaban.

La Miko solo asintió, pestañeó rápidamente y humedeció sus labios que se secaban solos producto de su agitada respiración, eso aunado a sus nervios y la sensación de dolor que la tensaban. Inuyasha intentó entrar un poco más y ella volvió a enterrar las uñas, esta vez más fuerte en la piel de su espalda, algo que a él no le dolió para nada, pero le preocupó aún más. No perdió detalle de sus facciones y se percató de las pequeñas gotas de sudor que surgían y se reunían en su pequeña frente, haciendo que se pegaran algunos cabellos negros. Pensó que seguramente ella se estaba esforzando demasiado. 

–No quiero hacerte daño, si quieres, mejor...

–No –lo interrumpió– no te detengas… Estoy bien, ya… ya va a pasar… –la mano que apretaba el hombro acarició el cabello plateado y sus yemas masajearon nerviosamente la nuca de Inuyasha.

–¿Estás segura? –ella asintió.

Kagome tomó el rostro de su hermoso Hanyo entre sus manos y lo atrajo para besarlo suavemente y cuando se apartó de él le dijo:

–Yo… te quiero, Inuyasha. Y… estoy muy segura de hacer esto.

Inuyasha no lo pensó más, la besó con necesidad. Pasó un brazo bajo el cuello de Kagome para afirmarla y con la otra mano acariciaba el resto de su cuerpo, masajeaba sus senos y pronto comenzó a profundizar su penetración.

De a poco, sintió cómo las paredes internas de Kagome recibían y abrazaban su hinchado miembro, ¡infiernos!, ¡qué caliente estaba!, pero no quería hacerle daño, contenía sus impulsos de meter toda su virilidad en ese estrecho interior que lo mataba de ansiedad y desesperación. Lamió y rozó el cuello con dientes y colmillos; la piel blanquecina de Kagome lo persuadía constantemente a morder, pero no lo hizo. 

Se hundió un poco más en ella; un gemido ronco escapó de su garganta al sentir cómo atravesaba cada parte de su interior, abriéndose paso hasta donde ella pudiese soportar.

Kagome no pudo contener un quejido de dolor:

–¡AH!, ¡Joder! –dejó escapar esa palabra raspando con sus uñas la piel del Hanyo, buscando contener el quemante efecto de ser penetrada por primera vez.

Inuyasha salió de su cuello y buscó su mirada. Pero ella le volvió a acariciar el rostro y reiteró jadeando:

–Estoy… estoy bien… tranquilo, ya… está pasando el dolor. 

Kagome abrazó a Inuyasha por la espalda y enterró su rostro en el grueso cuello. Podía oler su fragancia natural, distinguiendo levemente un toque a plantas silvestres… luego comenzó a besar y lamer esa zona para distraerse de aquel intenso dolor que sentía cada que él avanzaba y se abría paso por su intimidad. 

El dolor comenzaba a disminuir.

–Aah… Kagome –gimió al sentir esos suaves labios y su lengua caliente en su cuello. Toda su masculinidad reaccionaba ante ese tacto húmedo que ella le proporcionaba al saborearlo a él también. 

Inuyasha continuó avanzando de a poco, intentó hacer cortos movimientos de adelante hacia atrás, pero eso a ella le dolió más. Así que solo fue hacia adelante pausadamente; dando tregua para dejarla descansar. 

No tardó en darse cuenta de que los apretones de Kagome en su espalda y brazo, disminuían la intensidad; ya estaba más cómoda, ya no le estaba provocando tanto dolor. Eso sólo le dió más ánimos, sonrió y pronto buscó su boca para volver más pasionales sus besos, y sus caricias más posesivas. 

Ya no podía más... contenerse tanto lo estaba matando. 

–Kagome... necesito... ¡Agh! –gimió y jadeó fuerte en su oído. A ella se le erizó la piel al sentirlo así de agitado– no puedo contenerme más… –Inuyasha sentía que había avanzado bastante dentro de Kagome, pero aún así faltaba. Necesitaba enterrarse en ella, aún más, necesitaba tocar fondo y tomarla por completo para él… jadeaba junto con ella, casi pegando sus bocas, recibiendo cada uno la respiración del otro. 

–Entonces… –dijo ella en un jadeo– entonces, no te contengas… –Cruzó las piernas sobre las caderas de Inuyasha, apretó con ambas manos los duros glúteos del Hanyo y lo atrajo con fuerza abriendo su profunda intimidad para él, apretando a la vez sus ojos para resistir el dolor. 

–¡¡Agh!! –El gemido gutural escapó casi desde las entrañas de Inuyasha, mientras que el de Kagome fue ahogado por ella misma al contener el dolor de cuando sintió todo ese carnoso miembro terminar de atravesar por completo su interior. Finalmente soltó el aire sostenido en sus pulmones con una sonora exhalación.

Inuyasha comenzó a tomar un poco de ritmo en sus movimientos… 

El placer era extremo y segundos después lo era para ambos, pues el dolor de la penetración había desaparecido y los gemidos de placer volvieron a surgir un poco más fuerte entre los dos. 

Kagome comenzaba a disfrutar de la exquisita sensación de tenerlo a él en su interior, de ser tomada y reclamada por su hombría; con su posesividad, con su terquedad y sus celos por ella… así lo amaba. Ardía de deseos y placer, pero a la vez, una felicidad desbordante la envolvía al saberse correspondida entre los brazos de él, porque ahí estaba su sitio y esperaba poder estar siempre así, con su hermoso y exquisito hombre, mitad demonio… Todo de él la embriagaba; esa mirada dorada y ardiente que ahora él le dedicaba. Su fuerza, su cuerpo; aquel firme y sensual torso que aplastaba sus pechos y rozaba una y otra vez sus erectos pezones, ¡cielos!... su virilidad… ¡todo! Absolutamente todo era un deleite para ella. Repasaba con sus manos, los músculos de sus brazos que se endurecian más por la fuerza que él empleaba para penetrarla, recorrió con sus dedos desde abajo hacia arriba su marcado abdomen para detenerse en su pecho y apretar esos pectorales que lo hacían ver tan sexy, gozaba al tocar su fibrosa y perfecta piel; la enloquecía... perdía el juicio frente a ese cuerpo masculino que ahora la embestía como un animal, mientras que jadeaba y gemía producto del sedoso pero posesivo tacto que ella empleaba sobre él. Kagome sintió que en ese instante un Dios la poseía con toda su pasión, y sus poderosas y grandes manos recorrían todo su cuerpo mirándola con esos ojos de oro fundiéndose en la exquisita lujuria, tomando de ella, el sabor del divino placer. 

–Aah… gimió y se mordió el labio de solo verlo ondear su cuerpo sobre ella; se acaloraba de solo sentir cómo su fibrosa espalda se curvaba bajo la palma de sus manos al realizar tan exquisitos movimientos que la estaban haciendo vibrar y perder la razón. 

La respiración del Hanyo era un descontrol… la sangre le incineraba las venas con cada embestida que ejercía; enloquecía y jadeaba de placer. Clavó sus dorados ojos en los marrones y se apartó un poco para apreciarla mejor… acarició su rostro, pasando el dedo pulgar por sus labios atendiendo más el inferior de ellos, ejerció una impulsiva caricia en la parte interior de ese carnoso labio, rozando también su sensible encía; exhibiendo parcialmente los dientes de la mujer... la deseaba tanto. 

–Eres… perfecta, Kagome.

Ella se sintió tan sensual frente a ese tacto en aquella sensible y delicada zona que vibró junto con él, abrió su boca y lamió el dedo que la acariciaba. 

Sin apartar su lasciva y oscura mirada, abrió más sus piernas, sintiéndose como un botón de flor, naciendo al mundo; exigiendo así a ese ardiente Hanyo, que le diera mayor profundidad.

–Agh… –jadeó complacido sin perder el ritmo que llevaba dentro de esa caliente cavidad– Eres tan hermosa… jamás lo dudes –dijo entre jadeos. 

Y deseoso de darle todo lo que ella quisiera, sus caricias, su vida... todo lo que ella le pidiera se lo daría; tomó la sugerencia y profundizó sus embestidas; la empaló hasta el fondo, una, otra y otra vez, la penetró salvajemente, desordenando el movimiento de sus senos que subían y bajaban, porque así ella lo estaba pidiendo, más fuerte, más profundo. 

El gemido de Kagome se escuchó por los aires. El duro pene de Inuyasha bombeaba dentro y fuera de ella con mayor posesión y exigencia, la tomaba con gran intensidad ahora de las caderas para embestirla, el placer se aunaba a los sonidos líquidos que se mezclaban entre sus sexos, y que junto a tan quejumbrosos gemidos caldeaban el ambiente aún más. 

–Aah... por Dios, Inuyasha...

La sensación que ambos sentían era de otro mundo, algo inexplicablemente delicioso, que no se saboreaba solo con la boca. Con sus caderas, Kagome buscó complementar el ritmo del Hanyo, e hizo que sus movimientos se volviesen más ardorosos para él. Inuyasha se sintió complacido, cerró los ojos y disfrutó de todas esas sensaciones que estaba experimentando. Quería que esto no acabase, podría estar así con ella hasta el anochecer, ¡hasta la mañana siguiente!. 

Kagome, su hermosa Miko; era la mujer más exquisita y excitante, su aroma a sexo lo embriagaba por completo, lo ponía como un demonio sin control. Y con el deseo de que esto no terminase aún, se le ocurrió un modo de alargar el momento; esta vez no la dejaría venirse tan rápido:

–Kagome, ¿te gusta así?... –preguntó entre jadeos. 

La fuerte y gruesa mano del Hanyo, recorría el cuerpo de la Miko, mientras veía desde su altura cómo la sacudía al embestirla. Le encantó observar su rostro contraerse por el placer, se excitó más de solo ver esa expresión que le decía que ella también estaba caliente. 

El recorrido de su mano se detuvo en uno de los senos que se movían; lo masajeó y apretó con posesión, mientras que con la otra mano sujetaba la cadera de Kagome y se movía con ritmo no tan rápido dentro de ella. 

¿Que si le gustaba?, ¡por supuesto que sí!... chillaba como un animal salvaje, la estaba haciendo vibrar... Quería responderle, pero... ¡joder! estaba absolutamente entregada al momento, no le salían las palabras, solo emitía jadeos y gemidos… no podía hablar. Sus piernas temblaban bajo las caderas del Hanyo.

–Ese temblor en tus piernas… –le dijo ronco e hizo sus caderas hacia atrás con lentitud, acariciando con todo el ancho de su miembro, las paredes internas de Kagome, haciéndola exhalar suavemente su respiración y sin sacar su pene por completo preguntó–: ¿Será por esto?... –y la empaló empujando con fuerza, haciéndola dar un grito de placer; aquello respondió su pregunta.

Inuyasha sintió los diez frágiles dedos enterrarse en su espalda y eso le provocó una exquisita satisfacción. Torció una sonrisa orgulloso de él mismo por hacerla temblar y vibrar bajo él. 

–Respóndeme Kagome, o tendré que detenerme y salir de tu interior… –Comenzó a retirar nuevamente con parsimonia su duro pene.

–¡¿Qué?!... ¡¡no!!, ¡no, lo hagas!... –exclamó entre jadeos mirándolo sorprendida. Lo jaló de los brazos pero no logró acercarlo, por la gran diferencia de fuerzas. Él torció una sonrisa malvada; adoró ver esa necesidad en ella.

Kagome clavó su mirada en él, y enlazó sus piernas por las caderas para apresarlo a su cuerpo impidiendo que el Hanyo se apartara más. No necesitó de extrema fuerza para empujarlo hasta el fondo de su ser. 

–¡Agh! –gimió por ese movimiento al sentir cómo su duro y exigente miembro era apretado y acariciado dentro de ella, ¡diablos!, eso... lo mataba de ansiedad. Y vencido por esa sensación, cayó apoyando sus manos en el suelo a ambos costados del rostro de la Miko, quedando nuevamente sus miradas a escasa distancia, jadeando uno sobre la boca del otro. 

A través de esos ojos marrones podía distinguirse un ápice de mirada triunfal, Kagome le estaba demostrando a ese presuntuoso Hanyo, que ella también podía reclamar lo suyo, pues con ese posesivo empuje; Kagome lo doblegó.

–Eres mandona… –sonrió– pero, me fascina. –amplió su sonrisa dejando ver sus afilados colmillos, la miró fijamente, mientras le hacía el amor. 

Continuó sus movimientos ondeando sus caderas para satisfacerla. El placer se mezcló con diversión y travesura, mantuvo su sonrisa sobre los labios de la mujer; luego los lamió con lentitud, como si éstos tuvieran un sabor único e inigualable. 

–Y tú eres travieso... –replicó jadeando.

Aquello sólo aumentó las ganas del Hanyo por seguir dilatando el momento cúlmine de aquel encuentro. 

–Sí, sólo contigo... sólo para tenerte así. 

Inuyasha volvió a disminuir el ritmo, y comenzó a salir de ella para volver a entrar con fuerza en pausadas estocadas:

–¡Aah! –gritó Kagome con esa profunda embestida, –¡Dios!, ¿por qué la torturaba así?

–Kagome… mírame, aún no me respondes, ¿te gusta esto?

Kagome abrió los ojos y respondió débilmente:

–S-sí

–No me convences… –dijo jadeando, mientras salía de ella con lentitud y volvía a entrar con potencia, se apoderó de uno de sus pechos, lo rodeó con su lengua y chupó con fuerza el rosado y duro pezón, luego se volvió a hundir en ella.

–¡AH!... ¡Dios!... ¡Sí!...

–Sí, ¿qué?... señorita sacerdotisa… –preguntó divertido a la vez que excitado, y ahora mantuvo un ritmo constante en su empuje.

–¡Sí... me gusta, Inuyasha!...

–Ummm… me encanta que digas mi nombre, con esa cara que pones ahora; haces que suene excitante –raspó su lengua contra el borde de sus dientes afilados, humedeciendo su labio superior con la punta de la misma– tus mejillas están rojas… te ves… tan exquisita... –se acercó a su oreja y lamió ahí, luego con su voz ronca y jadeante continuó–: Me vuelves loco... Por favor, dilo otra vez... 

Kagome no respondió de inmediato, estaba al borde del orgasmo, el calor le palpitaba en las sienes y le escocía las mejillas.

  
  


Inuyasha se apartó para observarla, esperando a que ella siguiera su orden, pero al no oír respuesta repitió:

–Dí mi nombre, Kagome… o voy a parar –dijo ronco, pero se mordía los labios, pues ya casi ni él podía soportar más sin venirse en ella. Aún así siguió su juego, su ritmo era lento pero tortuosamente placentero para ambos. 

–¡Aah!, ¡Inu! –intentó decir entre jadeos… ¡que cruel era!, ¿cómo podía osar detenerse ahora que ella estaba a punto de acabar?

–Agh… –gimió él– vamos, Kagome… dilo –mandó extasiado.

–¡Inu-Inuyasha!... –dijo con el rostro contraído, seguido de gritos de placer. 

Él sonrió complacido, pero enseguida arrugó el entrecejo, pues la excitación ya lo tenía al límite; se sintió vibrar por completo, y percibió en la esencia de Kagome que ella también estaba por acabar. 

–¡Agh!, ¡demonios!, ya no puedo contenerme… –dijo él entre descontrolados jadeos, la tomó de la cintura y con la otra mano rodeó su cabeza, para afirmarla por el movimiento de sus embestidas que ahora no quiso detener, aumentó su ritmo y también su fuerza… se empujó contra ella y esta vez no paró… la penetró constantemente, sin cesar, sin dejar de jadear…

–¡Aghh!... –gruñó– Ka-Kagome… –se enterró en su cuello y ondeaba su espalda tras cada penetración, mientras aplastaba ligeramente el cuerpo femenino con el de él.

Pese a estar al borde del orgasmo, pensó que no quería acabar esto… 

–No todavía –pensó en voz alta–, aún no, Kagome… déjame disfrutarte un poco más.

No la iba a dejar acabar aún. Sin salirse de su interior Inuyasha la elevó atrayendo todo su femenino y curvilíneo cuerpo hacia él. Se acomodó rápidamente sentándose sobre el Haori, y ella quedó a horcajadas, ensartada sobre su latente miembro.

–¡¡Ahh!! –gimieron ambos al sentir ahora una mayor profundidad en la penetración, por la nueva posición que adoptaron. 

Kagome inclinó de golpe la cabeza hacia atrás, producto del placer que sintió al recibir en su interior toda la longitud de esa venosa y dura carne. 

Con una mano, Inuyasha apretó su glúteo manteniendo la otra que rodeaba su cintura para ayudarla en el movimiento y hacerla saltar sobre él, una y otra vez, la empaló profundamente hasta tocar el fondo, provocando que ella arqueara su espalda y cerrara sus ojos recibiendo la sensación electrizante y caliente que todo aquello le generaba. 

La besó en la garganta y luego ella enderezó su cabeza, y lo miró extasiada a la vez que condenadamente enamorada. Con una mano ella acariciaba su espalda y puso la otra en el óvalo de su rostro para atraerlo y besar sus calientes labios. Desde aquella posición, lo miraba hacia abajo, acariciaba el cuello estirado del Hanyo, su hombro que estaba duro al ejercer la fuerza para moverla a ella. enredó sus dedos entre el pelo plateado y masajeó una de sus puntiagudas orejas.

–Aahh… –gruñó Inuyasha. Aquel tacto le cosquilleó por todo el cuerpo, destellando ondas eléctricas que culminaron en la punta de su pene, ¡joder, que placer!

Kagome notó la sensación placentera que eso le provocó, ¿eran sus orejas su parte más sensible? 

Ella ondeó sus caderas con ritmo para frotar más su intimidad y él la ayudaba en su movimiento, apretando su glúteo y moviéndola a merced; aquello provocó que gemidos y jadeos aumentaran desenfrenadamente en los dos. 

–Inuyasha… ya… ya no puedo más… –Echó su cabeza hacia atrás y balanceó con más ritmo sus caderas sobre él e Inuyasha jadeaba con su boca cerca de su pequeño mentón.

–Ka-Kagome… mírame.

La aludida lo miró intentando atender a su llamado, pero sus ojos se perdían en la atmósfera del placer que la estaba envolviendo, mientras se movía y era movida a la vez por aquellas manos fuertes.

Inuyasha sujetó la cara de ella con su mano, para que fijara la vista en él.

–Te amo... –soltó, sin dejar de mirarla.

Kagome también lo miraba, pero ni siquiera pudo reaccionar a dichas palabras. Volvió su cabeza hacia atrás y puso los ojos en blanco, pues justo en ese momento una sensación única de satisfacción la envolvió y nubló todos sus sentidos. Un gemido desenfrenado fue en aumento e inconscientemente incrustó sus uñas en la espalda de Inuyasha, dando espasmos de placer tras sentir nuevamente la maravillosa sensación de un nuevo y diferente orgasmo. Su cuerpo y en especial sus piernas, temblaron instantáneamente.

¡Agh! –gruñó él al borde de culminar con aquel increíble acto de amor y placer. 

El aroma de los fluidos de Kagome que aparecían tras su orgasmo azotó sus fosas nasales de manera invasiva y sintió que algo paralelo a la excitación se encendía desde sus entrañas, palpitaba en su pecho, en su corazón, su boca y sus ojos; un pálpito que estremeció todo su ser. 

¡Maldición!, su instinto del lado Yokai afloró en ese preciso instante y como un perro demonio, territorial y posesivo, dijo con una voz muy ronca y jadeante:

–Kagome… serás solo mía, no permitiré que nadie más te tome –justo cuando ella experimentaba el clímax y los espasmos de su orgasmo, Inuyasha se abalanzó hacia el hombro de la mujer, abrió su boca mostrando sus afilados y puntiagudos colmillos y la mordió. Su sangre era deliciosa y el sentirla en su boca fue una sensación inigualable, casi orgásmica para él; la posesión sobre ella primó en sus instintos, distorsionando su raciocinio, sintió la sensación de tomar a su hembra tan tentadora para muchos, pero que solo debía pertenecer a él.

Kagome solo pudo arquearse y tomar una gran bocanada de aire, tras sentir aquel dolor que punzó en su hombro, pero que el momento cúlmine de su orgasmo aplacó. Entonces su ser y no su voz respondió a aquellas últimas palabras que dijo Inuyasha;  _ te amo _ .

Respondió a ello con una gruesa lágrima que resbaló por su mejilla y que cayó siendo absorbida por el Haori que hacía de aislante contra el suelo. Su sexo dio pálpitos frecuentes que comprimían su cavidad y apretaban aún más el pene del Hanyo que aún no salía de ella, pues Inuyasha la seguía moviendo sobre él.

En seguida, tras esa deliciosa sensación apretada que él sintió en su gruesa carnosidad; se oyó un masculino grito gutural, que lo llevó a la cima satisfaciendo por completo, toda su salvaje necesidad. Sintió el primer pálpito de su miembro que liberó parte de su líquido seminal y en seguida levantó a Kagome por los glúteos para salir de ella y terminar de regar el resto en el exterior, ¡demonios!. 

Kagome intentaba recuperar el aliento con su mejilla pegada a la sien de Inuyasha; Respiraba agitada y sus senos desnudos subían y bajaban, luego acarició con su mano, el cabello plateado del Hanyo y así se quedó.

Él apoyó su frente entre los senos de la Miko, para hacer lo mismo; recuperar su fuerza y su respiración.

Kagome, sintió el palpitar del masculino sexo presionando su pelvis, aún estaba duro, caliente y mojado. Parte de su cálido líquido seminal, había sido derramado en su interior y eso la preocupó, el resto; había escurrido desde su monte de venus y bajado por su vulva. De su preocupación no dijo nada y pese a ésta, Kagome derramó otras lágrimas más. 

Se sintió ridícula por llorar, pero no podía evitar esa sensación de felicidad; todo se sentía tan íntimo entre los dos que de su pecho sólo afloraba la emoción. 

Inuyasha se recuperaba rápidamente, pero seguía aferrado a su cintura envolviendola con ambos brazos, y su rostro no abandonaba los senos. Podía oír el veloz latido de su corazón y sonrió. Fue consciente de que Kagome estaba exhausta, aún respiraba con dificultad y temblaba; no así él. Pues ya sus fuerzas volvían a estar intactas, seguramente su condición de Hanyo mantenía su resistencia incluso en el ámbito sexual. La abrazó ahora rodeando la espalda para darle más calor con su cuerpo y así se quedaron unos minutos en silencio.

Mientras esperaba a que Kagome recobrara el aliento, Inuyasha le acariciaba la espalda, la apretaba contra sí, deseando jamás perder aquella cercanía. Le dio un par de besos suaves en la clavícula y acarició su seno, esta vez era una caricia tierna. Apreciando su bonito cuerpo. Recordó que la había mordido y se dirigió a esa zona; lamió el pequeño hilo de sangre que corrió por su hombro justo donde él la mordió. En ese instante, en su mente sólo abundaba la felicidad, se sintió un hombre completo, agradecido, y lleno de un profundo amor hacia la mujer a la que acababa de entregarse por completo; ella le había permitido descubrir los espacios de su preciada intimidad y ¡por un infierno que se sintió afortunado! 

Inuyasha deshizo el abrazo para buscar los ojos que tanto lo idiotizaban; ese tono oscuro y dulce como el chocolate por el cual daría la vida… sería capaz de atravesar el mundo entero, el inframundo y todos las dimensiones posibles por encontrarlos si es que alguna vez los perdía, y que rogaba jamás sucediese; por que sin ellos simplemente no podría vivir. Sin embargo, su sorpresa se plasmó en sus dorados, cuando vio las lágrimas de Kagome caer por su rostro.

–Ka-Kagome, ¿qué? –Ella negó en silencio avergonzada– ¿Por qué estás llorando? –Preocupado llevó una mano a su rostro y con su dedo pulgar, removió otras más que asomaron. 

Kagome no pudo evitar sonrojarse por sus frágiles sentimientos y bajó la mirada. 

–N-no es nada… Sólo…

–¿Qué sucede, Kagome? –preguntó esta vez delicadamente, a la vez que asustado de que ella estuviera arrepentida de lo que hicieron. Levantó su mentón para recuperar su mirada. 

–Es solo que, estoy muy feliz, Inuyasha… tú... dijiste que… me amas. 

Esta vez Inuyasha se sonrojó. Se sintió estúpido por ruborizarse en ese momento después de lo pervertido que fue con ella y además, sin haber demostrado una sola pizca de vergüenza, demonios... qué absurdo. 

–Tontaaa… ven aquí… –la abrazó– en serio… no sé cómo no te habías dado cuenta antes –sonrió como burla hacia sí mismo–. Shippo, tiene razón... soy un idiota y soy demasiado evidente –reconoció alzando y bajando sus hombros. 

Lo cierto es que para Inuyasha, todo lo que acababa de pasar; fue mágico, lujurioso, exquisito, pero a la vez hermoso... y comprendió que no debía temer más el expresar sus sentimientos por ella. La amaba con el alma y estaba muy claro que ese sentimiento era absolutamente correspondido, aunque ella aún no se lo decía con todas sus letras, pero él lo sintió. En esa exquisita unión, sintió su entrega, sintió su amor. Sonreía de solo recordar todo. Ella era de él, nadie ni nada estaría en su camino, se aseguró de eso cuando su instinto lo llevó a marcarla; era terriblemente celoso y posesivo, ¡por un demonio que sí!. Pero sabía que debía aprender a confiar más y trabajar en eso, porque la amaba con todo su ser y más ahora que él, también le pertenecía a ella. Kagome era dueña de su entero corazón, ella era su hogar, su mundo, su vida y ya no sentía temor de decirlo.

Kagome seguía temblando, pero sonreía feliz.

–Y dime… ¿te encuentras bien? –deshizo el abrazo y le acomodó tras la oreja un grueso mechón de su oscuro cabello.

–Sí... sólo tengo algo de frío –sonrió ruborizada.

–Está bien… –sonrió él también– entonces te llevaré al agua, no te sueltes de mí. –La Miko asintió.

Inuyasha se puso de pie con Kagome enlazada a su cuerpo, tomó su Haori, el Kosode y se dirigió a la fuente, dejando en la orilla sus ropas para limpiarlas después...

Kagome con la cara enterrada en el grueso cuello del Hanyo, ocultaba esa inquietud que surgió cuando él acabó en su interior, y que sentía vergüenza de decir; no se arrepentía de nada, pero el hecho de no estar protegiéndose la preocupó. Pese a lo maravilloso que todo había sido; no dejaba de pensar que había sido irresponsable.

Soltó las piernas que rodeaban el cuerpo de Inuyasha y sus pies se enterraron levemente en la tierra suave, mientras que él apoyó su espalda en la enorme roca que cortaba la circunferencia en el borde de la fuente termal. 

La temperatura del agua era perfecta y reconfortante; el agua cubría hasta la curva de sus caderas y el resto de su cuerpo era abrazado por los fuertes brazos de su sobreprotector Hanyo. En esa cálida y cómoda posición, Kagome recuperó su temperatura corporal. No obstante, sus piernas seguían temblando y no respondían con la misma fuerza de siempre.

Se separaron levemente sin deshacer por completo el abrazo y juntaron sus frentes; ambos sonrieron.

Enseguida Kagome sintió que el hombro le ardía, se palpó con los dedos haciendo una mueca de dolor. Si bien la herida no era grave, ni mucho menos profunda, le resultaba curioso que dentro de su oleada orgásmica, no sintiera más fuerte ese dolor, en el momento en que Inuyasha la mordió. Sólo percibió el ardor cuando todo había pasado, y pensó que tal vez estaba tan entregada que aquello pasó casi desapercibido. 

Aclaró sonora e intencionalmente su garganta para llamar la atención del ambarino frente a ella y señalizó la mordida con su dedo índice, dedicándole una mirada inquisitiva a su impulsivo Hanyo. 

Al ver lo que ella le mostraba, se sonrojó y se sintió apenado por haberla lastimado, ¿cómo se lo explicaba?

–¡Oh!… sí –se sonrojó–, perdón por eso, Kagome –Se rascó la cabeza, nervioso y agachó la mirada– yo… bueno, es que tú me… 

–¿Yo? –preguntó confundida, arrugando el entrecejo.

–¡Ashh!, ¡demonios! –La acercó y la abrazó–. Por favor, perdóname... no pude controlar mi instinto.

–¿Tu… tu instinto? –cuestionó confundida.

–Sí... Kagome. Soy mitad demonio y vengo de un linaje de perros…

–Eso –ella se soltó del abrazo– ya lo sé, pero…

–Mis instintos... –la interrumpió– no son los mismos que los de un humano –dijo con un poco de inseguridad por confesar los verdaderos impulsos que lo llevaron a hacer eso. Acarició el rostro confundido de la mujer para luego, posar sus manos en la estrecha cintura y mirarla seriamente a sus oscuros ojos–. Lo que quiero decir, Kagome; es que... En ese momento, yo... te marqué. –soltó aquello tragando en seco y presionando con sus manos la piel de la mujer en un inconsciente intento de contener su nerviosismo y suplicando que ésta no se enfadara.

–Me…¿me marcaste? –Kagome abrió los ojos de par en par, pues jamás había oído hablar de algo semejante. Sin embargo, seguía sin entender.

–Sí, Kagome… con la esencia de mi saliva. –La joven arrugó ligeramente el entrecejo, procesando y esperando más información– Es algo que sólo sé, nadie me lo ha explicado. Lo sentí en el momento en que acabaste y yo estaba a punto de hacerlo también, entonces… algo dentro de mí… te reclamó. 

–Me... reclamó... –repitió alzando una ceja en un tono suspicaz. Inuyasha asintió. 

–Eso me impulsó a morderte y cuando mis colmillos traspasaron tu piel e hicieron contacto con tu sangre–miró el pequeño hombro donde dejó su rastro y lo acarició, pero con menos pesar al aclararse él mismo respecto a su extraño comportamiento–; ahí lo entendí. 

Kagome con las manos cruzadas entre sus pechos cubiertos por su largo cabello, bajó la mirada pensativa, intentaba comprender ese instinto tan peculiar, y no pudo evitar preguntarse si es que eso siempre ocurriría. 

–Te siento asustada, Kagome. –Inuyasha intentaba buscar su mirada. 

–¿Ah?... –alzó la mirada y decidió aclarar su duda; debía confiar en él. 

–Esto… ¿pasará siempre que tú y yo…? –no pudo evitar ruborizarse y las mejillas le ardieron frente a la sonrisa torcida que espontáneamente se dibujó en el rostro del Hanyo, tras su incompleta pero obvia pregunta. 

–Entonces… ¿Quieres que sigamos haciendo el amor? –dijo con una sonrisa un poco más fanfarrona y rodeó la angosta cintura con sus brazos para atraerla juguetonamente hacia él. 

–¡Qué gracioso, Inuyasha! –exclamó más avergonzada que molesta y puso las palmas de sus manos en los formados pectorales del Hanyo; tenerlo así de cerca y además desnudo, no dejaba de hacerla estremecer.

–No lo sé, Kagome… –Inuyasha la besó en el cuello y recorrió con sus gruesas manos la espalda femenina. Ella soltó una suave exhalación y cerró los ojos por las caricias y el tacto que esos húmedos besos le brindaban– Sólo sé que ahora… eres mía.

–¿S-soy tuya? –volvió a abrir los ojos. 

–Sí –dijo casi en un gemido, sin dejar de besar la zona entre la clavícula y el cuello.

–Eso... ¿qué significa exactamente? –alzó una ceja, arrugó un poco el ceño y se apartó ligeramente para verlo a los ojos, Inuyasha quedó con el cuello estirado y apretó los ojos al escuchar la pregunta que justo él evitaba responder. 

La miró.

–Mi esencia está en ti y la tuya en mí –explicó con voz aterciopelada y llevó una mano hacia el óvalo de su rostro para acariciarlo. Rozó insistente los labios con uno de sus pulgares y con la otra mano rodeaba toda la cintura de la mujer envolviendola hasta el otro extremo. Por un momento temió arruinar todo lo que habían vivido minutos atrás, pero debía ser honesto; aquel impulsivo acto no era otra cosa que parte de su especie y de lo que sintió todo su ser en ese momento, su instinto predominó y la reclamó para él cuando la poseyó; no pudo evitarlo, al menos eso sintió él, su amor por ella fue más profundo de lo que pensó y la verdad es que sí, la quería solo para él, y en ese momento sin haberlo premeditado, sintió la oportunidad perfecta de concretar eso. 

Suspiró resignado y se sinceró:

–Kagome, eso significa que cualquier Yokai que se te acerque… sabrá por su olfato que no estás disponible –soltó. 

Kagome se ruborizó en el instante, abrió sus ojos como plato y al fin comprendió.

–¡¿Qué?! –Exclamó tomándose el pecho impactada. Inuyasha apretó sus ojos y todo su rostro se tensó.

–Kagome...

–Quieres… –no lo dejó continuar– ¿Quieres decir que…?, ¿tu hermano, Koga, la tribu de lobos y cualquier demonio que conozcamos...?, ¿sabrán que… nosotros…?

–Sí.

–¡Dios!, ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso, Inuyasha?!... –exclamó totalmente avergonzada y con las mejillas ardiendo. De seguro a esa altura su rostro enrojeció como un tomate, pensó.

–Bueno... yo no pienso así –dijo inflando el pecho de orgullo, desviando la pregunta– además… me encanta que seas mía y ahora más que nunca, no me importa que los demás se enteren, de hecho… –tomó el pequeño mentón de la Miko y le sonrió traviesamente– quiero que lo sepan. 

–¡¿Qué?!, pero... Inuyasha, lo que hiciste es…

–¿Egoísta?... –se apuró en decir. Sí, maldita sea, sabía que sí. Se consideraba a sí mismo un maldito celoso con pocas esperanzas de cambiar, pero podría jurar que no pudo detener ese instinto, ¿o sí?.

–Sí… No sé, tal vez... bastante posesivo. 

–¡Keh!... bueno… lo soy –reconoció– al menos con lo que me importa. –Enredó su mano en la cabellera azabache y con la otra mano atrapó uno de los redondos y abultados glúteos de la joven Miko, la jaló hacia él quedando sus rostros casi unidos y le susurró sobre los labios:

–Lo mío, _es sólo mío…_ no me interesa compartir –Y la besó con mayor posesión para dejarlo aún más claro.

–Inu- Inuyasha... –dijo con un jadeo, luego de que él la dejara respirar– puede que las cosas sean algo diferente en esta época... imagino que es cuestión de Yokais y Hanyos… no sé… pero –tomó en sus manos, dos mechones gruesos de cabello plateado, jaló ligeramente hacia ella y continuó–: Solo te pido que confíes en mí y no te pongas como un loco, cada que se me acerque alguien.

–No me pongo así –negó estúpidamente, sabiendo que sí se ponía como un loco. Pero los idiotas que la rondaban, abatían su autocontrol, y sus celos se evidenciaban irremediablemente, ¡malditos sean! 

–Solo no seas violento y confía en mí.

–Por supuesto que confío en ti. –Respondió de inmediato.

Kagome achicó los ojos, frente a esa afirmación, pues sabía que si bien, eso era cierto, él no bajaría tan fácil la guardia respecto a sus celos, su orgullo y menos su actitud altiva frente a los demás, y esa marca tan…  _ primitiva _ que le había hecho; no estaba segura del todo que haya sido intencional o por instinto, pero confiaría en lo último.

–Inuyasha, sólo espero que… –ella quiso continuar debatiendo, pero él no la dejó; no quería hablar más de lo evidente respecto a sus celos que ciertos personajes le provocaban cuando se le acercaban a ella con claras intenciones de ser más que amigos y menos quería seguir hablando de su impulsiva marca producto de los mismos celos y posesividad que sabía; no controlaba. 

Bloqueó el paso de sus palabras con un extenso y ardiente beso, en donde después de enredar sus lenguas, atrapó y estiró con sus dientes el labio inferior de la Miko, para luego soltarlo y sellar con un dulce toponcito de labios.

–Aumm… que ganas de comerte esa exquisita boca –dijo con voz ronca el Hanyo, acariciando una vez más esos tentadores labios, dejando de lado el tema. –Ella cerró los ojos sintiendo la exquisita sensación, a la vez que sonrió y se sonrojó.

–Eres y serás la única en mi corazón, kagome. Eres dueña de él… –Kagome sentía que su órgano vital acababa de golpear emocionado dentro de ella, y su mirada tembló mientras Inuyasha siguió hablando–: ahora nos pertenecemos... y te confieso que te quiero desde el momento en que pensé que casi te perdería por mis tontos descuidos. Pero, quiero que sepas que siempre te protegeré, si es necesario dar mi vida por ti, lo haré –dijo totalmente seguro. 

La Miko juntó sus manos entre sus senos desnudos, sus ojos brillaban como jamás lo hicieron al oír dicha confesión que ahora Inuyasha hacía, sin estar bajo el efecto impulsivo de la pasión. Kagome lo sintió tan honesto que sus ojos volvieron a empañarse y dos lágrimas de emoción encontraron el aventón para caer al mismo tiempo y unirse con el agua que los rodeaba. Se dejó abrazar por él, mientras sentía que la felicidad la invadía por completo. Estaba enamorada hasta las trancas y sabía que aquel sentimiento llegó a su corazón de forma permanente; ese sentimiento de amor hacia él jamás se iría. Y con su mejilla reposando en el pecho del Hanyo también lo soltó:

–Te amo, Inuyasha… Hace mucho tiempo que lo sé –cerró sus ojos y sonrió feliz. Sintió que él apretó ligeramente su cuerpo afianzando el abrazo tras esas palabras que ella pronunció y con su oreja pegada en el firme pecho masculino, pudo oír en un sonido muy lejano el latir del corazón de su Hanyo. Ese débil latido, la hizo pensar que tal vez en las noches de luna nueva, cuando él se convierta en humano; oiría su corazón con mayor fuerza, e incluso pasaron por su mente diversos escenarios en los que ella lo complacería, pues cuando Inuyasha se volvía humano, sus sentimientos quedaban más expuestos, entonces pensó que era muy probable que lo mismo pasara con su sensibilidad. Aquella idea le fascinó y torció una pequeña sonrisa al imaginar cuantas cosas podía hacerle sentir a él si ella tomaba el control al momento de hacer el amor, tal vez podría satisfacerlo en un mayor grado, tal vez lo haría vibrar como él a ella. 

_ Por todos los dioses nipones, ¡ya basta Kagome!,  _ se obligó a detener sus pensamientos. Definitivamente se estaba volviendo una pervertida. Apretó sus ojos intentando dejar de pensar en eso, pues si seguía imaginando cosas de seguro volvería a excitarse.

–Kagome, ¿en qué estás pensando?... –La aludida abrió los ojos como plato sin romper su posición y se tensó, ¿acaso ahora le leía la mente?. Inmediatamente el carmín volvió a tomar sus mejillas y nerviosa elevó un dedo para dibujar círculos sobre el fuerte pecho masculino, su mejilla seguía aplastada contra él y él acariciaba su cabeza y frotaba con su mano el largo de su delgado brazo. Kagome aprovechó la pregunta del Hanyo para abordar lo que la tenía preocupada:

–Inuyasha… 

–¿Qué?... 

–Tú… Acabaste dentro de mí –continuó dibujando nerviosa círculos en el duro pecho, por suerte no lo veía a los ojos, así la pregunta fluía más. 

Inuyasha sintió un tirón en su entrepierna de solo recordar aquel colosal orgasmo.

–No del todo, también lo hice fuera de tí. –Él sabía a qué se refería ella. De algo le habían servido las conversaciones con el pervertido de Miroku. Aunque debía reconocer que después de lo que había experimentado; podía comprender un poco su mente perversa.

–Inuyasha, lo que pasa es que… –quiso explicarle que eso no aseguraba el hecho de que no quedara embarazada, pero por fortuna él se adelantó, ahorrándole la incómoda explicación:

–No te preocupes, no hueles a celo. –dijo muy seguro de sus palabras– Aún así, me contuve de acabar por completo en ti. –Se acercó y habló sobre sus labios– Créeme... no fue nada fácil… –su voz era casi un ronroneo– menos si mi maldito instinto te reclama desenfrenado dentro de mí. –Lamió la comisura de sus labios y dio un sensual beso en esa sensible zona.

Kagome se sintió mucho más tranquila al entender a lo que él se refería con " _ celo" _ ; ella no estaba en tiempo fértil. Aunque le resultaba irónico que él lo supiese y ella no. Se justificó pensando en que hasta ese entonces, eso jamás le había preocupado. Confió en el infalible olfato de Inuyasha y asintió de acuerdo. Sin embargo, internamente se dejó claro que debía comenzar a protegerse en cuanto regresara a su época.

Un ruido estruendoso proveniente del estómago del Hanyo cortó la atmósfera romántica y también todas las confesiones de amor.

–¡Demonios!… lo siento... –dijo sonriendo algo avergonzado. Creo que todo esto me abrió el apetito. Tú… ¿también sientes hambre, Kagome?

La aludida soltó una carcajada y luego respondió:

–Ahora que lo dices... creo que sí. De todos modos no hemos almorzado y ya se está haciendo algo tarde. En mi mochila tengo algunos alimentos, iré a revisar –La Miko estiró un poco su cuello para alcanzar los labios del Hanyo y darle un pequeño beso, luego se giró para salir del agua. Sin embargo, desde aquella nueva perspectiva, Inuyasha no pudo dejar de apreciar las curvas de Kagome. Su cabello oscuro, estilando en delgados caudales de agua que bajaban por su espalda, ¡diablos! eso la hacía lucir demasiado sexy. Se mordió los labios al visualizarla otra vez bajo su cuerpo, gimiendo de placer mientras él la penetraba deseoso. Y no tardó en seguirla, pues, antes que saliera del agua, se lanzó estrepitosamente y abrazó la silueta femenina, atrapando con sus fuertes manos, ambos senos de la Miko. Ésta dio un saltito por la impresión, e Inuyasha apegó su torso con la espalda femenina, besó su hombro y su cuello, luego ronroneó en su oído: 

–En realidad tengo más hambre de ti –chupó su oreja y ella erró en su respiración– sacerdotisa sexy… –dijo nuevamente excitado. 

Kagome sonrió y solo pudo jadear cuando él llevó una de sus manos a su entrepiernas y presionó con cuatro dedos su intimidad. Sintió en el monte de su trasero, que la latente virilidad de inuyasha comenzaba a endurecerse y presionaba contra ella, ¡cielos!, sus piernas volvían a temblar. 

–I-Inuyasha –tragó con dificultad, pues estaba siendo invadida nuevamente por las manos del Hanyo.

–Kagome… –dijo tragando en seco– quiero entrar en tí otra vez.

_ ¡Dios!, ¿por qué tiene que decirlo así? _ , pensó. Aunque en el fondo, esa honestidad le electrizó la piel al mismo tiempo que le sofocó el aire en los pulmones.

–Pe-pero… dijiste que –su voz tembló y jadeó cuando él acarició toda la longitud de su garganta, lamió y chupó su clavícula mientras la otra mano, se movía entre sus calientes e íntimos pliegues que ya se contraían por el delicioso tacto bajo el agua–… que tenías hambre.

–Puedo esperar, quiero que lo hagamos de nuevo, Kagome. ¿Acaso tú… no quieres? –dos de sus dedos, separaban los pliegues de su vagina y frotaba deseoso e insistentes, rozando a la vez el pequeño botón que comenzaba a endurecer.

–Te-tenemos que limpiar tu ropa , Inuyasha... ¡Aah! –gimió involuntariamente por aquel tacto en su feminidad.

–Eso también puede esperar, –tragó en seco y justo cuando sintió que Kagome cedía; la elevó entre sus brazos al estilo nupcial, y la llevó hasta la roca, Kagome sintió el contacto gélido de ésta en su espalda y dio un respingo. Entonces Inuyasha la elevó pasando las piernas de ella sobre sus caderas, la abrazó de la cintura y con la otra mano se apoyó él en la roca para no lastimar la espalda de la mujer. Frotó un par de veces su miembro ya erecto, contra la mojada intimidad de Kagome, que ya no se hallaba sumergida en el agua, para pronto entre caricias, gemidos y más besos, volver a hundirse en ella.

. 

. 

Sango no pudo de la curiosidad y salió en busca de Miroku, miraba a todos lados buscando a dónde se había metido, mientras repasaba en su cabeza toda la conversación anterior con él y Shippo. Intentaba entender qué fue lo que tanto le molestó, pues cuando éste la miró con desdén antes de salir de la casa de Kaede; no logró comprender lo que pasaba, ¿se habrá sentido ofendido por preguntarle si él estaba enterado de lo que Inuyasha había hecho?, reflexionó al respecto y consideró que Miroku era un chico bastante maduro y no se enfadaba con facilidad, por eso aquella actitud le resultó tan rara. Sin mencionar que le dolió la mirada fría sobre ella, más aún después de lo que... había pasado esa mañana. Al recordar aquello, se dirigió a aquel lugar, y el hecho de no encontrarlo para preguntarle qué le pasaba, la desconcertó y preocupó aún más… ¡Maldición!, no le gustaba la intriga.

Cuando pasó junto al árbol testigo de los hechos ocurridos por la mañana. observó que el monje no estaba, y se sintió una completa idiota al pensar que él podía estar ahí, en su...  _ “¿rinconcito de amor?” _ . 

–¡Ash!, maldito monje –se frotó la frente fastidiada– seguramente se fue a hacer sus estúpidos exorcismos falsos, para pasar tiempo con esas aldeanas que babean por él… ¡Soy una tonta! –se regañó mientras se debatía por seguir buscándolo o simplemente largarse de ahí. 

Sus ojos dieron un último vistazo traicionando su propio orgullo y se molestó con ella misma por insistir. Apretó los puños y decidió regresar con Shippo; no iba a ser como esas mujeres; no andaría a la siga de él, si él tenía un problema con ella, pues entonces que él la buscara para hablar. 

Se volteó con la frente en alto y caminó un par de pasos hacia la casa. Pero un ruido de alguien que caía de un salto tras ella, alertó su defensa y la hizo voltear bruscamente lanzando un golpe con su brazo a quien al parecer la estaba acechando, pues era una mujer que a poco le temía. No obstante, las manos del hombre detuvieron su brazo y la jalaron del otro, inmovilizando sus dos extremidades, sin dejarla sobrerreaccionar, pues ese supuesto  _ acechador  _ conocía todos sus movimientos.

En un segundo su semblante rudo cambió instantáneamente a uno de sorpresa, cuando se vio a solo un palmo de distancia frente al rostro de...  _ “el maldito monje” _ . 

–Epaa… –dijo Miroku sosteniendo la mano con la que ella iba a golpearlo, antes de saber que era él–. Cuidado, pequeña… –Sango parpadeó un par de veces y luego frunció el ceño e intentó zafarse del agarre, pero él no la dejó.

–¡Ash!... Hoshi-sama, ¡¿qué está haciendo?! 

–Te sostengo para que no te escapes –dijo sonriendo, enseñando su perfecta dentadura.

–¡¿Qué demonios hacía arriba del árbol?

–Te estaba esperando.

–¿A-a mí? –Sus ojos se abrieron asombrados.

–¿A quién más? –dijo con coquetería soltando el agarre de su mano y su brazo para abrazarla por la cintura y pegarla más a él. Sango se tensó al pensar que alguien podía verlos.

–¿Co-cómo supo que vendría? –preguntó mirando hacia los lados en busca de posibles espectadores.

–Porque sabía que no estarías tranquila... no después de haberte mirado así.

–¡¿Qué?!... –Miroku se mordió el labio inferior, sonreía fascinado por hacerla enojar con eso que él consideró una pequeña travesura para estar un rato a solas. Levantó y dejó caer sus hombros a la vez que alzó ambas cejas, figurando falsa inocencia. –Entonces, ¿todo eso de las miraditas fue solo para traerme hasta aquí? –El monje asintió aún mordiéndose el labio, disfrutando del enojo que surgía de su sexy exterminadora.

Sango se ruborizó al saberse descubierta por él, ¡maldición! estuvo todo el tiempo mirándola, y lo peor es que oyó todo lo que ella dijo respecto a las aldeanas, lo de maldito, lo pasó por alto, que se lo banque porque lo era… se merecía eso por engañarla haciéndole creer que estaba molesto con ella.

–Así que te pones celosa de las aldeanas –preguntó divertido. 

_ Genial... aumenté su ego _ , se reprendió internamente.

–¡Por supuesto que no!, y ahora ya suélteme –luchó por zafarse del abrazo, empujándolo para apartarlo, pero Miroku la apretó más.

–Eehh… Shh, calma Sanguito… 

–Esto no es gracioso, Hoshi-Sama yo pensé…

–¿Qué?... –se adelantó él a preguntar. Sango desvió la mirada furiosa y prefirió callar. Entonces él dijo lo que ella no se atrevió–: Pensaste que me enfadé contigo por creer que yo encubrí a Inuyasha.

Sango volvió a mirarlo pero achicó los ojos en reproche, ¿para qué hacía eso?... Además son amigos, es lógico preguntárselo. 

–No diga tonterías, no pensé eso –mintió. Haber caído en su juego, golpeaba su orgullo, no lo haría creer que se preocupaba por las actitudes infantiles que tenía con ella.

–Claro que sí, pequeña, viniste aquí por mí… 

–Ya no me diga así, puede oírlo alguien –dijo molesta.

–Entonces no hablemos. –Y la besó –Sango se resistió un poco intentando mantener firme su orgullo, pero la mano de miroku que se deslizó hasta su glúteo, le arrancó un involuntario gemido. 

Miroku se apartó unos centímetros de su boca y preguntó:

–Si te hubiese propuesto venir, ¿lo habrías hecho? –volvió a besarla y luego la dejó responder:

–Por supuesto que no –contestó con soberbia.

–Lo sabía... por eso tuve que inventar un modo de traerte, pequeña –dijo algo agitado por el excitante momento.

Sango sintió surgir su deseo por doblegarse ante él, realmente Miroku tenía un modo especial de encenderla. Sentía en su interior una guerra de rabia y pasión por las estupideces de ese monje; y la verdad es que en ese momento no sabía cuál de aquellas dos sensaciones predominaba más. 

Miroku profundizó el beso, pues sentía que ella de a poco se entregaba y soltaba su rabia, esa que él mismo provocó intencionalmente, pues no sabía por qué diablos verla furiosa lo calentaba tanto, era un maldito idiota, sí… pero no podía remediarlo, simplemente le fascinaba aplacar a esa fiera con sus besos y caricias. 

Volvió a apartarse un poco, para decir algo más:

–Debería castigarte por desconfiar de mí. –Su tono sonó ronco de excitación y ella ya no controlaba su respiración.

Sango parecía ceder; sus delgados dedos desaparecieron entre los cabellos de Miroku y las sensaciones de aquel tacto se conectaban con ese exigente y fogoso beso. La joven deslizó una mano hasta la mejilla de él y pasó su fino pulgar bajo el mentón que se movía al abrir la boca según la besaba, abrió los ojos con maldad y lo mordió.

–¡Agh!, ¡joder, Sango!... –Exclamó y se apartó adolorido, degustando instantáneamente el sabor metálico de la sangre que brotó de su labio herido.

–¡No se queje!, le pasa por engañarme –dijo agitada y admitiendo finalmente que sí se había preocupado por esa actitud en él –Miroku se apretó la boca con su dedo grueso para contener la sangre y el dolor punzante. –Ya me voy, no debí venir –dijo entre molesta y nerviosa, pues se sintió algo mal por lastimarlo, tal vez se le había pasado la mano, pero no iba a dejar que la volviera a engañar, haciendo que lo persiguiera como una idiota.

La exterminadora se giró con el corazón a mil y echando fuego por los ojos. Mientras Miroku veía su curvilínea silueta marcharse, solo podía pensar en lo mucho que todo eso lo excitó y se prometió que pronto esa fiera sería suya, la haría gritar bajo él, a ella le encantaba tomar el control, se lo demostró cuando después de acercarse a tocarla y besarla, ella lo terminó acorralando contra aquel árbol para practicarle un magnífico oral; la piel se le erizaba de solo recordarlo. Sin embargo, le demostraría que él también podía tomar las riendas y el control; era un desafío excitante. 

.

.

Koga regresaba desde muy lejos tras buscar una pista que supuestamente lo llevaría hasta la ubicación de Naraku, pero no encontró más que vagas suposiciones de los aldeanos de la zona, nada concreto y finalmente nada que indicase el verdadero paradero del sujeto en cuestión. Naraku seguía oculto y él volvía a estar en cero. 

Informó el nefasto resultado al resto de su manada, y dio instrucciones de recuperar fuerzas para luego continuar con la búsqueda del villano de ojos rojos que lo tenía tan enfadado.

Salió en busca de comida para sus súbditos, pues consideró que éstos estaban muy cansados, mientras que él seguía con energías estables para ejercer dicha tarea. No tardó en cazar un jabalí para los hambrientos lobos. Subía la escarpada montaña de regreso a la cueva que lo albergaba a él y el resto de sus camaradas cuando un aroma que él sintió como una punzada que le atravesó el pecho; se impregnó en sus fosas nasales, haciéndolo abrir sus ojos de par en par. inmediatamente llevó su mirada hacia la dirección desde donde provenía dicha desgraciada esencia. 

–No... no puede ser –dijo descolocado–, debe ser una maldita broma.

Koga apretó sus puños y volvió a la cueva, entregó la presa a la manada y se dispuso a marcharse. Ginta vio a su líder que se marchaba otra vez y observó facciones de marcada ira en su rostro, entonces le habló:

–¡Hey Koga!, ¿no vas a cenar? 

El aludido le dedicó una mirada fría y altiva, luego respondió en tono seco:

–No. 

Siguió caminando hacia la salida y Ginta volvió a preguntar:

–¿A dónde vas, Koga?

–Ese no es tu asunto –dijo sin siquiera mirarlo. Y sin haber detenido sus pasos, el líder de la tribu de lobos se marchó.

.

.

La noche estaba casi encima; el crepúsculo del atardecer lucía majestuoso en el cielo y las primeras estrellas hacían su aparición.

El camino que conducía de regreso a la aldea, era el mismo sendero por el que habían pasado horas antes, pero esta vez la situación era diferente, pues de ida iban distantes y con los sentimientos tocados, pero de regreso, las pisadas por el mismo camino dejaban una huella que ahora lo volvían especial; quedando grabado en el recuerdo de sus mentes cada que visitaran aquel lugar, porque claramente, volverían.

Kagome dormía y rebotaba suavemente sobre la espalda de Inuyasha, mientras éste caminaba con una sonrisa poco característica de su persona y que para su propia extrañeza, no abandonaba su rostro. Había hecho el recorrido con una sensación de absoluta calma; por primera vez no quería apurarse, por primera vez la ansiedad que tanto lo caracterizaba se ausentó. 

Entre sus pensamientos, no dejaba de repasar una y otra vez todo lo vivido con ella; en su mente no había espacio para nada más que para recordarla entregada a él, recordar su exquisito cuerpo y el hermoso rostro de la que sentía ahora como su mujer. En su interior, algo se sentía completo. Nada le hacía falta; todo lo que necesitaba... todo lo que quería, estaba ahí con él, dormida y exhausta, pero con él. 

–Kagome, despierta… –dijo con voz suave–. Kagome... llegamos a la aldea.

Pero la Miko no se inmutó, estaba agotada y ¿cómo no?, si había pasado toda la tarde haciendo el amor con cierto Hanyo insaciable que sólo pedía estar dentro de ella una y otra vez. Porque no sólo le había vuelto a hacer el amor de pié en la roca, sino que después de limpiar con no muy buenos resultados la ropa manchada y ponerla a secar, volvió a tomarla en la orilla de la fuente termal, en esa ocasión, Inuyasha disfrutó del choque de sus caderas contra los glúteos de Kagome, ya que en vista y consecuencia del lugar en que se hallaban, necesitaba encontrar una posición confortable para ambos y así gozar de poseerla y a la vez él, entregarse por completo a ella. A sus caricias y sus besos, a sus gemidos femeninos de placer que sentía que también le pertenecían a él cada que se los arrancaba con sus embestidas. En sus manos quedó grabado el sensual y perfecto cuerpo de Kagome; su vientre plano, sus suaves y redondos senos, su cabello sedoso y sus piernas perfectamente torneadas. Sólo la dejó comer de las pequeñas raciones de alimentos envasados que ella había puesto en su mochila; porque ambos no podían más del hambre. De no ser por eso, no le hubiese dado tregua. Tal vez, fue mucho para ella, sí… pero estaba condenadamente loco, sentir su piel lo hacía perder la razón y anheló aprovechar cada instante de aquella tarde junto a ella. 

Pese a ello, lo que Inuyasha desconocía es que Kagome se sentía plena, no se quejaba de su cansancio físico, pues cada encuentro que tuvo con su Hanyo lo disfrutó multiplicado por mil, además agradecía el hecho de que no la volvió a morder; al menos no tan fuerte como la primera vez. Jamás pensó disfrutar tanto su primer encuentro sexual, dejando de lado el intenso dolor que por naturaleza sintió al principio; pero las veces posteriores… ¡Dios!, Inuyasha la había sorprendido sobremanera. Jamás imaginó que dentro de esa postura indiferente, arrogante y a veces tosca que él mostraba tener frente a las distintas situaciones que exponían sus verdaderos sentimientos; hubiese tanta desinhibición y pasión escondida. 

–¡¡Kagome!!, ¡¡Inuyasha!! –El grito alegre del pequeño Shippo lo trajo a la cotidianidad. El zorrito corrió al encuentro de sus amigos.

–¡Vaya, Shippo!... veo que estás totalmente recuperado –dijo el Hanyo.

–Claro que sí, soy un zorro fuerte. Por cierto, te pido me disculpes, Inuyasha –dijo algo avergonzado, uniendo las puntas de sus dedos índices–. Creo que esta vez, se me pasó bastante la mano contigo.

–Está bien enano, yo también me pasé. Además... –esbozó una sonrisa y miró por sobre su hombro a la agotada mujer que aún dormía en su espalda– no todo fue tan malo. 

–¿Lo dices en serio? –realmente Shippo no podía creer que su amigo lo perdonara tan fácilmente, ¿se había dado en la cabeza con algo?

–Sí, a decir verdad… me divertí como no te imaginas debido a tu travesura. 

–Bueno, me siento mejor entonces, eso sí; ¡no te atrevas nuevamente a colgarme de un árbol!, ¡¿Oíste orejas de perro?! 

–¡Y tú!... ¡no te atrevas a pintarme otra vez la cara con esa cosa permanente, que aún no sale totalmente de mi ropa, tonto! –ahí estaba el Inuyasha de siempre.

–¡Uuyy!... ¡Está bien! –respondió Shippo cruzándose de brazos.

–Oye, Inuyasha. –El pequeño zorro, centró su atención en su querida amiga Miko y preguntó–: ¿Qué le pasa a Kagome?

–Está dormida...

–¡Lo sé, tonto!, puedo verlo, por eso pregunto, luce cansada –arrugó el entrecejo y sobre la misma preguntó–: ¿por qué trae puesto tu Haori?

–Ash... ni siquiera porque estuviste en peligro de morir, dejas de ser un zorro atrevido. Sólo se relajó, estuvo mucho tiempo en el agua termal y su falda se rasgó con una rama de árbol –mintió.

–Umm… ¿y por qué Kagome huele raro?, parece que el baño no le sirvió tanto, su olor se mezcla con el tuyo, ¡que asco! –exclamó Shippo.

–¡Basta, enano!, deja de hacer preguntas ridículas.

–¿Llegamos, Inuyasha? –preguntó la Miko. Adormilada, abrió los ojos con pereza.

–Sí –respondió el aludido.

–¡Kagome!, ¡al fin despiertas!… –Se alegró el zorro.

–¡Shippo!... qué alegría verte bien, pequeño.

–Oye Kagome... me enteré que el orejas de perro estaba preocupado por mí.

–¡Keh!... sabía que no te morirías tan fácilmente. En realidad, yo estaba bastante tranquilo. 

–¿De verdad lo dices, Inuyasha? –el pequeño sonrió divertido– Porque Miroku dijo que estabas muy afectado.

_ Maldito monje, ya verá _ , pensó el Hanyo haciendo una mueca de indiferencia.

–No me digas… –Shippo puso los brazos en jarra y entrecerró los ojos, viendo a su amigo–. ¿Estuviste llorando por mí, orejón?

–No seas travieso, Shippo. –contestó Kagome, interviniendo el ir y venir de frases sarcásticas por ambas partes–. Estuvimos muy preocupados por ti. Pero sabíamos que te recuperarías, Sango y la anciana Kaede nos lo aseguraron. Por eso es que fuimos tranquilos a… –hizo una pausa nerviosa, pues fueron a una cosa y terminaron en otra– fuimos a limpiar el rostro y la ropa de Inuyasha –finalizó ruborizada. Sin embargo, el siguiente en ruborizarse fue el pequeñín. Pues aún no se disculpaba con Kagome por no tomar en cuenta su advertencia y utilizar de mal modo el marcador.

–Bueno… respecto a eso, yo…lo siento mucho, Kagome. –agachó la mirada, muy apenado por todo.

–¡Keh!, fuiste muy estúpido, Shippo –lo regañó Inuyasha.

–Olvídalo Shippo –dijo kagome y tiró de un mechón de pelo del Hanyo en modo de advertencia para que no fuera tan duro con Shippo–, me importa el hecho de que estás a salvo, sólo no vuelvas a hacer cosas peligrosas, y con eso, me refiero a lo que hiciste con el polvo para adormecer demonios.

–Lo sé y no te preocupes, eso no volverá a pasar.

–Bien, me alegra saberlo, pequeño –Kagome le dedicó una tierna sonrisa y Shippo hizo lo mismo. Mientras que Inuyasha adoptó su habitual semblante de indiferencia.

–Vamos a casa –propuso el zorro– la anciana Kaede preparó la cena…

–Genial... muero de hambre –dijo el Hanyo que sólo había compartido con Kagome pequeños bocados hace ya bastante rato.

–Estee… –emitió extrañado el pequeño demonio– Kagome... ¿por qué no te bajas de la espalda de Inuyasha? –preguntó curioso. 

Kagome aún sentía las piernas temblorosas y débiles, estaba tan cómoda en la espalda de su Hanyo, que no había reparado en que ya debía caminar por su propia cuenta, de lo contrario, al igual que Shippo; el resto de sus amigos también harían preguntas.

–Vaya... tienes razón Shippo, jejeje… –dijo sonrojada y comenzó a bajar lentamente.

–Kagome, no es necesario… puedo dejarte adentro de la casa. –dijo Inuyasha. Pero Kagome ya había puesto los pies en el suelo. Sin embargo, se aferró a las ropas del mismo y escondió su rostro en el pecho masculino para cubrirse los ojos; pues un remolino de viento levantó una polvareda hasta hacerlos toser.

–¡Aquí estás, bestia! –bufó el lobo, con los ojos inyectados de ira.

–!Koga! –nombró el pequeño zorro, pero el lobo que desprendía un aura infernal, ignoró al pequeño que lo nombró.

–¡¿Cómo estás Koga?! –saludó Kagome, pero el lobo no le respondió. Tampoco tomó sus manos para adularla como de costumbre. Y aunque ella así lo prefería, inevitablemente aquel gesto ausente, llamó su atención. No así a Inuyasha, pues sabía perfectamente qué asuntos traían al lobo hasta ahí con esa furia que se palpaba a distancia. Asuntos que él consideró; no eran de su incumbencia. Por ende, su patética visita para comprobar lo hecho, estaba de más. Aún así, con una sonrisa maliciosa, el Hanyo se dio el gusto de preguntar:

–¿A qué viniste, lobo sarnoso? 

–¡Sabes perfectamente, por qué estoy aquí, desgraciado!

–¡Keh!, ¿de verdad eres tan patético, de venir por eso?

–Chicos, ¿qué está pasando, por qué pelean ahora? –preguntó la Miko absolutamente confundida.

–Kagome, por favor… –suplicó el lobo mirando a la joven sacerdotisa que tanto le gustaba–. Dime que esto es un maldito error.

–¿Qué? –preguntó ella descolocada.

Shippo observaba la discusión, más confundido aún.

–¡No seas imbécil! por supuesto que no es un error, y no vuelvas a pedirle explicaciones a ella, no te corresponde a ti hacerlo –aseguró el Hanyo.

–¿Y a tí sí?... ¿Te crees con derecho sobre ella? solo porque… –La furia de solo pensarlo cortó sus palabras– ¡mierda!, ¡eres un maldito abusivo!, ¡esto no lo dejaré pasar! –Inuyasha sólo sonreía mostrando sus afilados colmillos.

–Inuyasha, ¿qué hiciste ahora? –preguntó Kagome, le tenía mucho cariño a Koga y a Inuyasha lo amaba… se angustiaba cuando ambos se enfrentaban con ira.

Algunos aldeanos comenzaron a salir de sus casas, para prestar atención al escándalo que se generaba afuera.

–Mff… No es lo que hice, Kagome... es lo que hicimos. –aclaró esbozando una sonrisa y mirada cómplice.

–Lo… que... –pestañeó rápidamente– ¿lo que hicimos?... –Kagome cayó en cuenta, que por las habilidades Yokai del lobo, tal como le había dicho Inuyasha; él se daría cuenta que ella estaba... marcada.

¡Maldición! se cagaba en todos los malditos instintos Yokai y la maldita era Sengoku, ¡qué bochorno más grande!

–Ese no es el aroma común de mi querida Kagome, ¡tiene impregnada tu asquerosa esencia de perro!... –Kagome se paralizó–

–¿Y eso qué? fue mutuo… y no es tu asunto.

–¡No hagas parecer esto como algo de común acuerdo, ¡me niego a creerlo!, ¡de seguro lo hiciste sin su consentimiento, maldito infeliz!

_ ¡Trágame tierra, y escupeme en la era moderna! _ , suplicó para sí misma.

–Keh… ¡Por favor!, no me vengas con eso... sabes que es algo que no se puede evitar, tu raza debe pasar por lo mismo, de eso estoy seguro. Sabes perfectamente que eso es algo que sólo surge.

Kagome, tenía los ojos como huevo frito, clavados en el suelo, incrédula por la bochornosa conversación entre esos dos.

–Kagome, qué... ¿qué te pasa? –preguntó Shippo, sin comprender nada de lo que los mismos dos discutían, pero estaba preocupado por el semblante descolocado de su amiga.

–¡Eres un maldito cretino!, ¡por supuesto que podías evitarlo!, ¡mierda! –exclamó agarrándose la cabeza–. Mira cómo la traes... –continuó– ¡Ni siquiera tiene su ropa! –el lobo escupía su furia contra el Hanyo y dió un par de pasos para acercarse a la Miko, pero Inuyasha se puso por delante de ella.

–No te atrevas a tocarla, maldito lobo –amenazó su rival y Koga se detuvo.

–Oigan, ¿de qué rayos están hablando?, yo ya me perdí… –intervino Shippo– Y ¿por qué Kagome está tan roja?

Nadie prestó atención a la pregunta del pequeño, a decir verdad ya habían olvidado que había un menor ahí, excepto Kagome que había pasado por alto, la naturaleza Yokai de Shippo, también con excelente olfato.

–Crees que porque pusiste tu maldita marca en ella, ¿vas a impedir que yo me acerque?, pues te equivocas –declaró. Inuyasha entrecerró los ojos.

–Kagome… ¿Inuyasha también te rayó? –preguntó Shippo con ojos inocentes, pero la aludida no respondió.

–Es lo que corresponde que hagas, si eres un líder innato, fiel a tu instinto y a tu raza, debes hacerte a un lado Koga. –Y por primera vez en todo ese rato, Inuyasha lo miró con seriedad y no con burla, nombrandolo además por su nombre.

–¡Maldito seas, híbrido!... se giró molesto, pero volvió a enfrentarlo y escupió con decisión–: No lo haré, esto no fue con su consentimiento.

–Kagome… –la nombró el lobo, a la vez que buscaba su mirada tras la figura de Inuyasha.

–Basta, deja de molestarla… –Inuyasha apretó los puños, ya se estaba fastidiando y lo peor de todo es que, el hecho de que él dijera delante de ella que sí pudo evitar marcarla, le molestó sobremanera. Porque la realidad es que él no lo sintió así, en ningún momento sintió que tenía opción, sólo se dejó llevar por su necesidad de tenerla para él, por no querer compartirla, ¿estaba mal eso?... pero ya estaba hecho. ¿Y si realmente pudo evitar marcarla?... Joder, ¡maldito Koga!, estaba seguro de que esto crearía un problema con Kagome. Por un momento buscó la expresión de la Miko al mirar hacia atrás, pero el flequillo de su cabello cubría sus ojos y no pudo leer su expresión. 

–Mírame –pidió el lobo a la mujer que sólo se mantenía en silencio tras el Hanyo, mientras nadie se percataba de que por dentro estaba temblando–, déjame ver tus ojos, estoy seguro que este imbécil no tomó tu consentimiento para marcarte. 

–Pues lamento decepcionarte, lobo apestoso –intervino Inuyasha ya con el límite de su paciencia sobrepasado– pero yo no la obligué a hacer nada, Kagome lo disfrutó tanto como yo, ¡ella también lo quiso!

_ ¡Cállate Inuyasha! _ , pensó ella pero no pudo decirlo. Estaba muy consternada por la situación. Dos chicos hablando de su intimidad, qué más iba a decir Inuyasha, ¿cómo se lo hizo?, o ¿cuántas veces?... Mierda, ¡lo mataría!, ya no sabía qué era más grave, si el hecho de que la haya marcado egoísta y posesivamente, o que la exhibiera así, informando a los presentes que acababan de tener sexo, ¡maldita sea!

Las palabras para detener tan bochornosa situación, se quedaron atoradas en la garganta de la Miko. No podía creer que esos dos egocéntricos, casi primitivos estuvieran hablando algo tan íntimo, de una forma tan distendida delante de ella y peor aún, delante del pequeño e inocente Shippo, el cual sólo miraba alternadamente a quien iba emitiendo una nueva frase con insultos. 

–No creo ninguna de tus asquerosas palabras, ¡maldita bestia!. –bufó el lobo rabioso, pues su vena frontal estaba a punto de reventar y continuó–: ¡Kagome estaba limpia!, ¡y tú, maldito engendro!, ¡la ensuciaste con tu asqueroso olor a perro!, ¡te apareaste con ella y la marcaste!, ¡maldito infeliz!... ¡Voy a hacer que te arrepientas de haberla corrompido!

–¡Keh!, ¿arrepentirnos?, ¡eso jamás!…

–No hables por ella, infeliz… –Koga intentó evadir la postura del Hanyo para acercarse a ella, pero Inuyasha lo detuvo poniendo su mano en el pecho del lobo.

–Hagas lo que hagas, no quita lo que ya sucedió, ¡entiéndelo de una vez!

–Ba… basta… no… no sigan. –Ella intentó detenerlos, pero sus palabras le salían temblorosas y fue absolutamente ignorada por ambos machos enfurecidos. El calor le subió por las venas y le escoció las mejillas; no podía con tanta vergüenza y para peor, observó que sus amigos: Sango y Miroku, llegaron a su encuentro, ¡Maldita sea, más espectadores!

–Oímos gritos, ¡¿qué está pasando, muchachos?! –preguntó el monje.

Sango se acercó rápidamente a Kagome, y al verla paralizada la tomó del brazo. 

–¿Estás bien, Kagome-chan? –su amiga sólo respondió negando con la cabeza.

–¡Inuyasha!, ¿qué le pasó a Kagome? –preguntó la exterminadora.

–¿Qué?... na-nada… –La mirada fulminante de Sango, le hizo dar un paso atrás y por un momento, el Hanyo sintió terror de su amiga.

–Bueno… –intervino el menor de los presentes– Yo sólo entendí que Koga está furioso, porque Inuyasha se apareció con Kagome y la obligó a hacer no sé qué cosa, y ahora, no tiene ropa y huele como él, hasta yo sentí ese aroma...–explicó el inocente Shippo. Explicación que a pesar de no decir la palabra correcta, fue suficiente para que los recién llegados comprendieran todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

–¡Dije se apareó, zorro estúpido! –corrigió molesto el lobo.

–Vaya, vaya… por eso fue la tardanza entonces… –habló Miroku– Mi querido Inuyasha, después de todo estás aprendiendo de tu maestro.

–¡¡Houshi-sama!!... –interrumpió Sango–. ¡No siga!, ¿no ve que kagome-chan se siente avergonzada? Y espero, Inuyasha –dijo dirigiéndose al aludido– que no la hayas forzado a hacer algo que ella no quisiera.

–Te aseguro que no fue así, Sango –dijo el Hanyo, entornando los ojos ya fastidiado de todos, ¿por qué no podían simplemente meterse en sus propios asuntos?

–Sango-chan, sácame de aquí por favor… –le pidió desesperada su amiga, a quien las sienes le punzaron ardorosas y ya no era por placer. Realmente no podía creerlo, era el peor bochorno de su vida.

–Está bien, vamos adentro... Shippo, tú ven con nosotras, no hay nada aquí de lo que debas enterarte. –dijo la exterminadora, fulminando a los tres hombres con la mirada y de paso al grupo de aldeanos que se quedaron observando la discusión. 

Shippo y las chicas, se giraron para caminar hacia la casa que estaba a unos cuantos pasos más. Sin embargo, la discusión continuó tras ellas.

–Esto no se va a quedar así –Koga negó con la cabeza y continuó gritando–: ¡Ensuciaste a mi hermosa Kagome!, ¡y vas a pagarlo caro! –el lobo jaló a Inuyasha por su ropa enfrentando su rostro a un palmo de distancia.

–¡¿Tú hermosa Kagome?!... ¡Keh!, no me hagas reír, imbécil… sabes perfectamente que ya no puedes acercarte a ella. Aunque te cueste aceptarlo, lobo sarnoso… Kagome es mía y ya no tendrás motivo de aparecer con tu feo aspecto, aburriéndola con tus estúpidas palabras cursis, que me hacen querer vomitar, ¡¡torpeeeeee!!

–Inuyasha, estoy espectante por que me cuentes los detalles –dijo el monje con un tono bajo de voz y haciendo una especie de aislante de sonido con su mano en la comisura de su boca, en un nulo intento de que las chicas no lo oyesen. Pero la mirada asesina que le dedicó su hermosa exterminadora, le hizo entender que pronto querría exterminarlo a él por su comentario imprudente y totalmente fuera de lugar, que además ambas mujeres sí habían escuchado.

–Kagome, díselo tú misma... –La nombró finalmente al ver que ella se marchaba con Sango y Shippo– dile a este idiota que lo pasamos muy bien juntos, que no te obligué y que no podrá volver a tocarte porque te entregaste a mí…

La Miko volvió a abrir los ojos de par en par, se giró lentamente para atender el llamado con una mirada asesina y al fin soltó su rabia:

–Inuyasha… ¡Osuwari!, ¡Osuwari!, ¡¡Osuwarii!!, ¡¡¡Osuwariiii!!!, ¡¡¡¡Osuwariiiiiiii!!!! ¡¡OSUUUUUWAAAARIIIIII!!

–!Hiraikotsu! –El hueso volador de Sango golpeó la cabeza del lobo que se distrajo divertido con la escena de Inuyasha tragándose la tierra, y de paso golpeó la cadera del monje, haciéndolo doblar las rodillas, hasta caer al piso por el dolor.

–¡Ayyyy! Sanguito…¿y yo que hice? –preguntó en tono lastimero, mientras se masajeaba donde fue impactado por el Hiraikotsu.

–¡Pues bien merecido que se lo tienen!, ¡trío de idiotas, pervertidos y desvergonzados!

Y hecha una furia se giró para caminar junto a Kagome y Shippo hacia la casa.

–Sango, ¿qué significa que Inuyasha se apareó con Kagome? –preguntó inocentemente el pequeño zorro. 

–Lo sabrás en su debido momento Shippo. Por ahora será mejor que entremos… tú adelántate y avisa a la anciana Kaede que los chicos están de regreso para cenar.

–Está bien… –y el pequeño salió disparado, con una confusión en su cabeza por las conversaciones extrañas que mantenían los adultos y que siempre entendía a medias, pero que pronto olvidaba.

–Gracias Sango –dijo su amiga, mientras caminaba. Se sentía aún con las mejillas coloradas. –La verdad es que necesito que me prestes un Kimono para ir a mi casa, no me quedaré a cenar.

–De nada… pero Kagome-chan, estás... caminando de una forma extraña.

–¡Sango!, no empieces tú ahora.

–Está bien, está bien… lo siento. 

–Intuyo por qué razón no te quedarás a cenar, aunque llegué un poco tarde al escándalo, pero es… evidente. ¿Quieres que hablemos… de eso? –preguntó intentando contenerla, pues sabía que estaba enfadada y no era para menos, ella estaría peor. hubiese matado ahí mismo a ese monje libidinoso si la expusiera de tal modo.

–No, sólo entremos para poder cambiarme. 

–Está bien, pero… estás clara que me tendrás que contar todos los detalles, ¿verdad? –cambió su semblante de preocupación por una sonrisa torcida. Tal vez así la animaba y le hacía apaciguar el bochorno que sentía.

–¡¿Qué dices?!... 

–Ayy... vamos amiga... ¡no seas egoísta!… debes contármelo todo. Así yo te contaré… hasta donde he llegado con Miroku. –alzó una ceja y esbozó una sonrisa pícara– Aunque creo que me llevas la delantera, pilla… –dijo la joven exterminadora pensando en que ella aún no pasaba al siguiente nivel con Miroku y claramente su amiga sí, después del espectáculo entre los chicos, no había duda de eso.

–¡Sango-chan!

–Lo siento, lo siento… bueno, entonces ¿tendremos una plática pendiente?.

–Sango-chan... te juro que si tuviese un conjuro para ti, no dudaría en usarlo en este momento, ¡por todos los cielos! –Se hizo un breve silencio y luego Kagome se animó en decir–: Pero... No te voy a negar que también siento curiosidad por tu experiencia con Miroku –torció una sonrisa, olvidando por un momento el incidente.

–¿Entonces me contarás? –dijo ilusionada la exterminadora. A lo que la Miko sólo la miró con los ojos entrecerrados, entonces Sango continuó–: Kagome-chan… tomaré eso como un sí.

Kagome entornó los ojos, pero no pudo evitar que se le formara una sonrisa torcida, pues sabía de sobra que su amiga no la iba a dejar en paz hasta que le contara todo.

–De momento solo mantén a Inuyasha alejado, no quiero que vea cuando me vaya. 

–Déjalo en mis manos...

.

.

**_Continuará..._ **


	7. Capítulo 7

**Capítulo 7**

—Ya te dije Inuyasha... no le diré a Kirara que se mueva del pozo —dijo por enésima vez la exterminadora con los brazos en jarra.

Inuyasha se apretaba su nariz perfilada, fastidiado por la situación. ¿Y cómo no lo iba a estar?, si después de haberse recuperado de la furia de Kagome, había ido tras ella al pozo siguiendo el rastro de su olor, pero allí se encontró con Sango y Kirara. Ésta última se había transformado en un gran demonio felino, pues Sango la dejó de punto fijo bloqueando la entrada del pozo. Kagome se había ido sin siquiera hablar con él, dejando su Haori con la exterminadora y pidió que él no la siguiera. 

¡¿Qué demonios le pasaba a esa mujer?! ¿Cómo pudo hacer eso después de todo lo que hicieron juntos? Estaba más que molesto. 

No podía luchar contra Kirara, pues era su amiga y para colmo, él le debía muchos favores, así que aquella idea la descartó de inmediato. Sin embargo, estaba dispuesto incluso a aguantar el sermón de Sango con tal de que ésta lo dejara ir a aclarar unas cuantas cosas con su mujer a la época moderna. Sí… porque para él Kagome era ahora su mujer, lo era desde el momento en que ella recibió su marca. ¡Infiernos!, realmente no podía creer que Kagome lo haya castigado con el conjuro y se haya marchado así; sin más, ¡maldita sea! 

_ ¡Eres una tonta, Kagome! _

Sango dio dos pasos hacia Inuyasha manteniendo el ceño fruncido, estiró su mano y le entregó el Haori que le dejó su amiga, al molesto Hanyo.

—Ten, Kagome me pidió que te lo devuelva. 

—Mff… —Inuyasha negó con la cabeza, incrédulo de la situación y una sonrisa de ironía se dibujó en su rostro.

Sango pasó por el lado del Hanyo dirigiéndose a la casa de Kaede para cenar, pues había tenido que hacer malabares para que su amiga se fuera sin ser vista por Inuyasha y eso atrasó su cena. No obstante, la gruesa mano del Hanyo la detuvo del brazo y Sango se volteó a verlo entornando los ojos.

—Inuyasha, ya te...

—Por favor, Sango. No me hagas esto... Necesito hablar con ella —suplicó esta vez, intentando sonar calmado y así poder convencer a su insufrible amiga.

—No.

—¡Joder! —la calma se esfumó nuevamente e Inuyasha soltó el brazo de Sango— ¡¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetir, que sólo intentaba dejarle las cosas claras al idiota de Koga?!

—¡¿Y cuántas veces tengo que repetir yo, que quien no quiere verte es ella?! Y por tu bien, déjala en paz, dale su espacio.

—¿Espacio?

—Sí, espacio… ¡No la agobies! 

—¡¿Cómo que no la agobie?! —cuestionó colocándose el Haori aún un poco manchado de tinta en la parte del cuello, por la travesura de Shippo.

—Inuyasha, ¡te comportaste como un cretino! —Sango acompañaba sus palabras con movimientos de sus brazos, mientras escupía la molestia que sentía hacia su amigo— La exhibiste frente a todos los que estaban ahí. Y digo todos porque, no sólo estábamos sus amigos… había gente disfrutando del chisme de la joven que acababa de tener sexo, olía a perro y estaba marcada. Eso no debió ser nada agradable para ella. ¡Por todos los dioses, que fue su primera vez! y tú lo arruinaste.

—Espera un momento... yo no lo arruiné, ese fue el imbécil de Koga que llegó a enfrentarme. Además —cruzó sus brazos y giró su cabeza hacia el lado, con su típico gesto de indiferencia cerrando los ojos— no veo el problema en decir que dos personas estuvieron juntas.

—Cielos... —Ahora fue el turno de la exterminadora de apretar el puente de su nariz y respirar hondo para recolectar lo poco que le quedaba de paciencia— Realmente es difícil tratar contigo, Kagome te tiene mucha paciencia. 

—¡Khe!, ¡Pues yo la tengo más con ella!

Miroku llegaba al encuentro de ambos después de que entró a la casa buscando a su chica para cenar juntos y hacer las paces; pero solo estaban Kaede y Shippo cenando. Supuso entonces que Sango estaría aún con Kagome y por lo sucedido adivinó que en el pozo. Pero al llegar ahí, se encontró con su pequeña y su amigo discutiendo encolerizados. Como era habitual, solo se acercó en silencio y se acomodó sentado en el suelo a una distancia prudente para observar la discusión.

—No estás entendiendo nada... así como lo acabas de decir, suena bastante diferente, ¿sabes?, hasta bonito podría decirse… pero no fue así como lo dijiste allá, ¡Es la forma, Inuyasha! 

—¿En serio?, ¿Y había otra forma de poner las cosas claras, Sango? —cuestionó mirándola de frente y en un tono irónico.

—¡Por supuesto que sí!, pero tú y Koga son unos verdaderos idiotas…

—¡Oye!, no me pongas a la altura de ese bastardo, soy mucho mejor que él —arrugó el ceño, profundamente ofendido.

—¿Ves?, ese es el problema de ustedes dos, sus malditos egos pasan por encima de todo y no se dan cuenta que pueden lastimar los sentimientos de Kagome-chan… 

—Pues no fue mi intención lastimar sus sentimientos, ¿Ella… ella te dijo que la lastimé?

—No, Kagome no lo mencionó. Sólo me pidió cubrirla para irse. —El Hanyo bufó por eso; por el hecho de que ella se había ido dejándolo preocupado. Porque sí, estaba más que molesto, pero también muy preocupado por esa tonta. Sango continuó—: Pero no hay que ser adivino para saber al menos su molestia, Inuyasha; hablaron de ella como una cosa por la cual se pelean por ganar, no les importó cómo podía sentirse ella, no les importó exponer su intimidad frente a todos, y en especial tú, ¡no la protegiste! 

—¡Khe! Como ves, soy yo el que está aquí intentando cruzar ese maldito pozo para hablar con ella, porque sí me importa saber cómo está. En cambio a ella no le importó irse y dejarme aquí y lo peor, pedirte que no me dejaras pasar, ¡ella me va a escuchar, Sango!

—¿Cómo quieres que esté después que gritaste a los cuatro vientos que la hiciste tuya?... Inuyasha, Kagome-chan no es un premio que ganaste, y sea como sea, estoy segura que a ella le importa lo que tú digas o hagas, no lo que diga o haga Koga. 

—¡Khe!, yo no dije que la había ganado como un premio, pero al menos ella debió ponerse de mi lado y confirmar lo que yo estaba diciendo; que yo no la obligué… —paró sus palabras sopesando lo que iba a decir, en efecto no la forzó a nada, pero la  _ marca _ quedaba fuera de su consentimiento, el Hanyo continuó hablando un tanto inseguro en sus palabras—: No la obligué a hacer nada que no quisiera; Si ella lo hubiese aclarado, nada de esto estaría pasando.

—¿Entonces la culpa es de Kagome-chan?

—¡Sí!, porque no fue capaz de emitir una maldita palabra y me dejó como un idiota. Para colmo se fue y no quiere verme, ¡es ridículo! 

—Como un idiota... _ frente a Koga _ … —Sango agregó el nombre del lobo alzando una ceja con suspicacia e Inuyasha le respondió haciendo lo mismo; pues sabía que le estaba saliendo de nuevo con eso de la “guerra de egos”— Sabes perfectamente que te equivocaste en seguirle la discusión a ese lobo sin escrúpulos. Porque no me vengas con que no quisiste enrostrarle que supuestamente Kagome “te pertenece”.

—Khe… ¿Y qué si es así?, él debe saber el lugar que le corresponde, dejar de rondar a Kagome y asumir que ella es mía.

—¡Dios! —Sango se frotó la frente con los dedos, definitivamente le quería dar con el Hiraikotsu a su testarudo amigo, pero no lo tenía a mano, lo había dejado en la cabaña— ¡Hoshi-sama! —El aludido dio un respingo al oír ser nombrado con semejante tono de altivez— ¡¿Usted no va a decir nada?! —Vio con ojos asesinos al monje que hasta entonces se mantenía al margen de la discusión, pero ella había sentido su presencia desde el momento en que éste llegó. Inuyasha entornó los ojos, ¡infiernos!, no podía con su amiga— Lleva bastante tiempo ahí sentado en silencio y eso me encolera más —añadió la exterminadora.

Miroku suspiró, pues sabía de sobra que esa discusión era un asunto perdido; Sango apoyaría a Kagome hasta el final e Inuyasha jamás daría su brazo a torcer respecto a sus celos y su posesividad. Era su amigo, lo conocía y eso jamás cambiaría. Sin embargo, con la misma seguridad sabía que ese testarudo y arrogante Hanyo estaba totalmente enamorado de la Miko y que haría una y mil estupideces por miedo a perderla o por estar siempre a su lado. Porque si a él se lo preguntaban; también las haría por cierta fiera de pelo castaño que lo ponía como un idiota cada que la tenía cerca, en especial ahora que se daban esos encuentros íntimos entre los dos. No obstante, aquel día había hecho enfadar bastante a la chica, tanto que ésta lo mordió por su infantil travesura para traerla hasta él y por dicha razón no quería ser víctima de su furia una vez más; no al menos por ese día, pues ya buscaría otra forma de ponerla brava para él, claro que... bajo otras circunstancias y otras travesuras.

—Inuyasha... —habló Miroku, se aclaró la garganta y el Hanyo echó la cabeza hacia atrás, dejando caer los brazos a ambos costados, sintiéndose superado por la situación. 

Enseguida se animó a mirar al monje y pudo ver la herida en el labio inferior del mismo. Arrugó el entrecejo y preguntó:

—¿Qué demonios te pasó en la boca, Miroku?

El aludido se mantuvo serio, no hizo ningún gesto por la pregunta, a diferencia de Sango que se inquietó enrojeciendo como un tomate. Y aunque la pregunta del Hanyo no fuese para ella, intervino inmediatamente; no dejaría que Miroku revelara el motivo de su herida en el labio, hecho por el cual se seguía sintiendo mal por haber sido tan impulsiva y lastimarlo de ese modo. Así que se apuró en decir:

—Eso no es importante, ¿estaba por decir algo, Hoshi-sama? 

—Inuyasha —prosiguió Miroku—, sólo te recuerdo que Kagome-sama sigue siendo una humana adolescente, ella no pertenece a esta era rodeada de demonios, instintos yokais y todo lo que se da aquí; deberías saberlo mejor al haber estado con ella del otro lado y ver su mundo. Y a pesar de llevar bastante tiempo viajando a este lugar acostumbrándose a todo esto, en especial conociéndote... lo que hicieron hoy también es nuevo para ella, incluso supongo que lo es para ambos... —Inuyasha no pudo evitar ruborizarse y apartar su mirada. Miroku continuó—: Perder la virginidad para los humanos y en especial para una mujer; es mucho más que dar otro paso hacia la adultez; en especial si lo haces enamorado —dijo lo último fijando su mirada en Sango, quien de inmediato también se sonrojó—. La primera vez, es algo que no se olvida. —Sango se incomodó al pensar que a pesar de que Miroku estaba mirándola a ella, tal vez él ya había tenido su primera vez y lo estaba recordando en ese momento, seguramente por esa razón lo que hablaba, lo hacía desde su propia experiencia. No sería extraño conociendo las mañas de ese monje manilarga, pero por alguna estúpida razón, pensar en que él ya había estado con otra mujer; le dolió— Por ello, es normal que Kagome-sama se haya puesto tan nerviosa y se avergonzara de dicha discusión entre Koga y tú, si bien está acostumbrada a vuestras peleas por ella, es la primera vez que lo hacen por su intimidad o por definir si por razones sexuales ella te pertenece o no. Debes darle tiempo, Inuyasha… dejala que asimile la situación, luego podrán conversar y aclarar las cosas.

Inuyasha miró a Sango y no pasó por alto el estado meditativo en el que la joven se quedó.

—¿Te pasa algo? —preguntó el Hanyo, rescatando a su amiga de sus tristes pensamientos donde cierto monje pervertido hacía el amor con otra que no era ella. Sango dio un respingo.

—¿Ah?...no, no pasa nada —Se cruzó de brazos.

Inuyasha dejó de darle importancia al extraño semblante de su amiga y volvió la vista al monje, luego continuó:

—Miroku, yo le expliqué todo a Kagome… después de marcarla; lo hice. Le dije que otros Yokais percibirían mi esencia en ella. Y pensé que lo había entendido y que estaba de acuerdo.

En ese momento, Sango recordó la conversación que tuvo con Kagome en la cabaña, antes que ésta se fuera a su época. Justo en el momento en que su amiga se cambiaba la ropa e intentaba ajustar el kimono, la tela de su hombro se deslizó dejando en evidencia una gran marca que reflejaba sin duda una mordida, y a pesar de sospechar las razones de dicha herida; no pudo evitar preguntar.

**\--o--**

— _ Ka-Kagome-chan… no me digas que eso es…  _ —preguntó ojiplática señalando la marca en el hombro de su amiga.

— _ Sí, Sango. Pero no te preocupes  _ —alzó la tela rápidamente para cubrirse el hombro y se ruborizó— _ , no es nada grave. Inuyasha dijo que… no pudo controlarlo, que fue parte de su instinto Yokai  _ —respondió mientras terminaba de atar el Kimono que su amiga le prestó. __

— _ Kagome-chan… yo...  _ —Sango no estaba segura de decirle, lo que ella sabía. Pero era su amiga, no podía dejar que Inuyasha la engañara con algo tan importante— _ Yo había oído hablar de eso, ya sabes que me he pasado la vida tratando con demonios, pero… lo que sé, es que ellos sí pueden controlarlo, y cuando muerden a su pareja es porque deciden tenerla para toda la vida, pero eso sólo se da después de varios encuentros sexuales en donde se considera que ambos están de acuerdo. Marcar a su pareja sin su consentimiento, se considera... un “abuso”, claro... dentro de la “naturaleza de los demonios”.  _

A Kagome le temblaron los ojos, Inuyasha no pudo haberle mentido.

— _ Bueno… antes de que llegaras con Miroku; Koga lo mencionó. Él le dijo a Inuyasha que sí podía evitar marcarme, creo que a eso se refería cuando hablaba de que no fue bajo mi consentimiento.  _

— _ Mmm… entonces tú... no querías que... _

— _ Sango ya me voy  _ —la interrumpió— _ o Inuyasha no me dejará cruzar el pozo y la verdad es que no quiero hablar con él ahora, necesito  _ —aclaró su garganta y se ruborizó nuevamente— _... descansar. _

_ –Oh… Entiendo. _

**\--o--**

—Pues creo Inuyasha, que Kagome entendió lo que le explicaste y tal vez lo aceptó —continuó hablando el monje, ganándose una mirada fulminante de su mata demonios por ser condescendiente con el Hanyo respecto a la famosa marca—, pero no creo que Kagome-sama esperaba tener que enfrentar esa situación de inmediato y de esa forma tan… “abierta”. —Recordó que él también había hecho un comentario que incomodó a su amiga Miko y se lamentó por eso. Suerte que Sango no se lo había vuelto a reprochar— La sutileza no siempre nos caracteriza frente a las damas, amigo mío, pero hay cosas que debemos reservarnos. Tal vez Kagome-sama prefiere conservar la discreción frente a los temas íntimos, ¿me explico? —Inuyasha lo miró con el ceño fruncido— Digo que quiere guardar esos temas sólo para ustedes dos y eso es lo que debes aprender a proteger también, pues al descuidar su intimidad, también la descuidas a ella. Seguramente Kagome-sama se sintió vulnerable y expuesta, quizá por eso no habló, excepto por el conjuro, pero… creo que es lo único con lo que podía resumir su enojo y luego prefirió salir de aquí antes de iniciar una gran discusión contigo, pues ambos podían decirse cosas que los lastimarían y después se arrepentirían de haber dicho; eso pienso yo —finalizó alzando ambos hombros a la vez.

Hubo un pequeño silencio de reflexión que al rato Inuyasha rompió...

—Agh… —se agarró la cabeza y luego habló molesto empuñando una mano— ¿Y cómo demonios se supone que yo iba a saber, que aparecería el lobo desgraciado inmediatamente después de que lo…? hiciéramos. Creí que al sentir la nueva esencia de kagome, sólo se haría a un lado, no adiviné la intención de venir especialmente a enfrentarme por haberla marcado, o por lo menos, ¡disculpa! —exclamó con ironía mirando a su amiga— Por no adivinar que fuese a estallar la noticia tan pronto, ¡pero no me jodan! ¡No podía quedarme callado!

La exterminadora se encontraba de pie con sus brazos cruzados; su frustración y molestia frente a tan testarudo Hanyo que no quería entender el centro del problema, se canalizó a través de su pierna estirada golpeteando con su pie el suelo insistentemente, sin levantar el talón. Pero ahora, la mujer aprovechó el rumbo de la conversación para pasar al siguiente tema, el cual sabía que había dejado preocupada a su amiga, pensando en que Inuyasha le haya mentido respecto a esa marca, a pesar de que Kagome no se lo dijo, ella notó en sus ojos su duda.

—Entonces, dices que no la obligaste a hacer nada... supongo entonces que Kagome-chan estaba de acuerdo con que la marcaras, ¿ella quería eso?

El silencio se hizo presente otra vez y el cantar de las cigarras que acompañaban la noche pareció ir en aumento. Inuyasha intentó mantener la mirada inquisidora de su enfadada amiga, pero no tuvo mayor éxito.

—¡Joder, Sango!, no me veas así... sabes que ese maldito lobo siempre ha querido fastidiarme pretendiendo estar con Kagome, mis ganas de tenerla solo para mí fueron más grandes, no te voy a mentir... ¿Qué querías que hiciera?

—No puede ser...

—¿Qué?...

—Eres un maldito egoísta —la calma volvía a quebrarse— ¿La marcaste por celos? ¿De verdad lo hiciste para que Koga ni nadie más la cortejara?

—Sí, ¡maldita sea! —estalló el Hanyo— No fue lo primero que sentí en ese momento, pero, ¡sí! eso también se me atravesó por la cabeza. Yo no voy a compartir a Kagome, ¡ella es mía y siempre lo será! –sentenció señalando con su dedo a sí mismo.

—Hiciste algo que es de a dos, ¡por tí mismo! ¡Sólo pensaste en ti! 

—Sí, pero sé lo que siente ella por mi, pude sentirlo con todo mi ser, ¿Quieres que te explique más, Sango? No sé cómo es para ti, pero para mi... eso es suficiente como consentimiento.

—Inuyasha, no puedes pensar así.

—¡Pues lo siento, así es como pienso! Tal vez ella no lo consintió con palabras antes de que yo la marcara pero eso fue porque ella no sabía que eso pasaría y yo aunque no lo creas... tampoco —alzó ambos brazos y luego los dejó caer golpeando ambos costados de sus muslos, dando dos pasos hacia atrás— ¿Qué quieres que te diga, Sango?, eso... fue algo que me nació en el momento, no pude controlarlo. 

—Koga dijo que sí se podía controlar y yo también sé que sí se puede... 

—¡Pues yo no! ¡Demonios!... —exclamó airado y Sango retrocedió un paso— ¡No tienes una maldita idea de lo que es, que tus instintos te dominen! —Inuyasha apretó los puños y la frustración de no poder contener esa parte Yokai que en él albergaba, se reflejó en el dorado de sus ojos, la joven percibió en aquel destello ambarino; una mezcla de ira, frustración y desconsuelo; entonces por primera vez en toda esa larga discusión sintió que perdió la batalla frente a él. 

Nuevamente el silencio se hizo entre ellos, Sango no supo qué más decir, pues acababa de confirmar que Inuyasha no mentía, él realmente no se había podido controlar, pudo ver la verdad en sus ojos en ese último momento.

—¡Maldita sea! —se giró el Hanyo, agarrándose la cabeza por segunda vez en ese estresante rato. Luego volvió a voltear y se abalanzó hacia su amiga, la tomó por los codos, aunque sin lastimarla y la acercó a su rostro clavando su desesperada mirada ambarina; en ella. 

Miroku se alertó, rápidamente se puso de pie y caminó lento hacia ellos.

—Inuyasha —habló el monje con voz serena, intentando calmar a su amigo Hanyo—. Suelta a Sango y cálmate, ya es suficiente.

Pero el Hanyo no tomó en cuenta a su amigo y le habló a esos oscuros ojos que todo ese rato lo cuestionaron; no sentía odio por su amiga pero sí frustración de él mismo, de no poder darse a entender, de no controlar sus instintos pero a la vez no sabía si sentirse un maldito desgraciado por no arrepentirse de nada y menos de haber puesto su marca en su bella sacerdotisa, aunque haya sido sin su consentimiento, porque estaba seguro que si por él fuese, lo volvería a hacer.

—¿Sabes cual es la única maldita explicación que tengo para no haber podido controlarme de marcar a Kagome? —Sango se sorprendió al ver la mirada temblorosa del Hanyo y no pudo emitir palabra alguna, pero mantuvo su semblante serio— ¿Sabes cual es la verdadera razón por la que siempre actúo como un imbécil con ella, y me la paso haciendo idiotez tras idiotez?

—Inuyasha, ya basta, puedes lastimar a Sango —dijo Miroku esta vez con más firmeza en su voz. Pese a que ambos sabían que Inuyasha sería incapaz de lastimarla. Más bien se sintieron preocupados por él, por la angustia que reflejó en su actuar; en especial la exterminadora, se arrepintió en ese mismo momento de la dureza que había empleado al juzgarlo molesta, defendiendo lo que ella pensó; no era justo para su amiga.

Inuyasha miraba fijamente a Sango, estaba por soltar sus sentimientos, tenía las palabras en la punta de su lengua. Todo el mundo sabía lo que él sentía por Kagome, pero él nunca lo reconocía, todos sabían ahora que él la quería solo para él, entonces, ¿Por qué decir que la amaba con todas sus letras, le resultaba tan difícil? Sólo hablaba de que ella le pertenecía, pero de amor; nunca había dicho nada frente a los demás. Aquella sería la primera vez que reconocería frente a sus amigos lo que sentía por esa mujer que venía de otra era, pasaría sobre su enorme orgullo, sobre su carácter indiferente y altivo que lo caracterizaba. Estaba a punto de decir que amaba a esa tonta niña como un idiota, que era tan grande su amor por ella que en ese momento en que él la marcó, el infinito amor que sentía lo nubló, porque esa era su única explicación a todo; diría que estaba condenadamente enamorado y perdido por esos ojos marrones, por su esencia y ese cabello azabache que casi jaló con desesperación mientras le hacía el amor, esa voz dulce y ese cuerpo hermoso que sí, ¡maldición! lo quería sólo para él. Quiso escupir todo eso. Sin embargo, algo dentro de su pecho detenía las palabras en su boca... por un momento sintió la presión de tener que decirlo; abrir su corazón frente a la expectante atención de sus amigos lo dejaría  **_expuesto_ ** , derribaría esa armadura que por mucho tiempo lo protegió de verse débil ante los demás; algo contradictorio claro, pues siempre sintió que kagome lo hacía más fuerte, pero abrir su corazón frente a los demás no era lo mismo. Y pese a que en aquella terma se dijo a sí mismo que no volvería a ocultar sus sentimientos por ella frente a otros; decirlo así tan…  **_abiertamente_ ** , le resultaba estúpidamente difícil; pero así era para él.

El ardor apareció espontáneo en sus mejillas y el color carmín las tintó... 

_ Demonios... creo que… así es como se sintió Kagome,  _ pensó, sintiendo empatía por aquello que pudo sentir ella en aquel momento. 

Miroku puso una mano en el hombro de su amigo, intentando darle apoyo y a la vez tranquilizarlo:

—Mejor olvídalo… —dijo el Hanyo y soltó a su amiga con suavidad—. Discúlpame Sango, yo no quise... 

No pudo terminar de hablar, y prefirió largarse. Se giró y caminó en dirección opuesta a la casa de Kaede, avanzó unos pasos y sólo se detuvo para decir sin voltear—: No es necesario que Kirara esté ahí, no iré a ver a Kagome, te doy mi palabra —Continuó su camino desapareciendo entre la gran oscuridad del bosque  _ Inuyasha _ , y Sango se quedó perpleja, observando la silueta de su amigo mientras éste se alejaba de ellos.

**.**

**.**

—¿Algo más? 

—No, sólo eso. 

—Perfecto, que tengas un buen día.

—Gracias, igualmente —respondió Kagome. Pagó el producto y se giró para salir de la farmacia. 

Era la primera vez que compraba anticonceptivos y agradeció la discreción con que la vendedora la atendió, pues al principio hasta se ruborizó cuando solicitó las píldoras, pero la amabilidad de la joven tras el mesón le generó comodidad. 

Había sido una mañana algo movida para ella; despertó algo adolorida en distintas zonas de su cuerpo, aquello le dibujó una gran sonrisa en su rostro, pues lo primero que se le vino a su mente tras esos dolores físicos, fueron los recuerdos de cierto lugar íntimo y maravilloso, y las exquisitas manos de un Hanyo recorrer todo su cuerpo el día anterior. Sin embargo, recordó también que se había prometido ser responsable de ahora en adelante respecto a su sexualidad… Así que tomó el teléfono asegurándose de que no había gente cerca y pidió una hora con un doctor especialista en el tema; un ginecólogo. Jamás había entrado a un centro médico, tan nerviosa. El médico muy tranquilamente le había explicado todo respecto a los métodos anticonceptivos y las opciones que se presentaban para prevenir embarazos. Después de responder nerviosa todo en monosílabos, optó por las píldoras y luego de que el hombre le extendiera la receta médica, ella agradeció, se puso de pie y se retiró de la consulta. 

Cuando salió de la farmacia se regañó internamente por ser tan ridícula al no dejar de sonreír, y la verdad es que no salía de su cabeza la idea de que ahora tenía pase libre para estar con cierto peliplateado que… —la sonrisa se disolvió— Ashh...—Tenía que hablar con él pronto. La noche anterior estaba muy agobiada y cansada, se sentía apaleada y derrotada de tanto “ _ ejercicio” _ , no hubo tiempo ni energías de pensar en la discusión entre Inuyasha y Koga, ni en su reacción frente a eso; su cama le dio el descanso que tanto necesitaba y había dormido profundamente toda la noche. 

La verdad que ya ni siquiera estaba molesta. Quizá en ese momento lo quiso matar por ser tan imprudente y tosco con algo que para ella había sido tan bello y tan íntimo. Pero pensando bien las cosas, si Koga no hubiese llegado a enfrentar a Inuyasha y hablar con tan poco tacto el hecho que había sido  _ marcada _ , Inuyasha no habría tenido que sacar su defensa. Y sí, Inuyasha jamás se dejaba pasar a llevar. Siempre iba a poner las cosas claras frente a quien sea, y nunca se iba a medir en sus palabras, aunque se tratara de sexo. Sí, tenía que darse por enterada de una buena vez. Enseguida se sintió mal por haberlo hecho pagar con tantos osuwaris.

_ Tal vez no merecía tantos,  _ pensó.

Pero en ese momento la vergüenza y molestia de ser expuesta, la habían superado; entonces fue que se paralizó y se enfadó, descargando aquella mezcla de sentimientos en él.

—Cielos... Inuyasha debe estar muy molesto, en especial porque dejé dicho que no me siguiera hasta acá. Y ya lo echo de menos ¿Conseguirá venir hoy? —Se preguntaba hablándose a sí misma mientras caminaba hacia una parada de buses.

Abordó el autobús que la llevaría a la casa de su amiga Ayumi, había salido rápidamente para estar a tiempo en el centro médico y no se acordó de llamar por teléfono a la casa de su compañera para avisarle que pasaría a buscar los cuadernos y así conseguir estar al día con sus deberes escolares; más sólo rogaba encontrarla ahí.

Para su suerte, Ayumi ya había llegado de las clases, y no solo estaba ella; Yuka, Eri y Hojo, se habían reunido en aquella casa para realizar un trabajo grupal. Los chicos le dieron la bienvenida y la pusieron al tanto respecto al trabajo que debían realizar, el cual además; ya la habían incluído. Kagome se apenó porque no podía quedarse toda la tarde con ellos, pues le había prometido a Sota ayudarle con unas tareas, no le agradaba hacerlo, pero era la hermana mayor, debía ayudarlo y pasar algo de tiempo con él también.

Así fue que Hojo le ofreció pasar por su casa esa misma noche y llevarle la parte que le correspondía a ella completar y aprenderse. Kagome lo pensó un rato, pues le urgía estar pronto en el Sengoku para solucionar las cosas con Inuyasha. Sin embargo, no podía regodearse tanto, después de todo le estaban dando la parte más fácil del trabajo escolar. Acogió la sugerencia del rubio muchacho y sin más que agregar agradeció, se despidió de todos y se marchó. 

De regreso a su casa mientras caminaba rodeando un parque cercano al templo, recordó la conversación que tuvo con Sango antes de atravesar el pozo para volver a su época:

_ Había oído hablar de eso, ya sabes que me he pasado la vida tratando con demonios, pero… lo que sé, y estoy segura, es que ellos sí pueden controlarlo, y cuando muerden a su pareja es porque deciden tenerla para toda la vida, pero eso sólo se da después de varios encuentros sexuales en donde se considera que ambos están de acuerdo _ .  _ Marcar a su pareja sin su consentimiento, se considera... un “abuso”, claro... dentro de la “naturaleza de los demonios”.  _

—Él dijo que no pudo controlarlo, ¿por qué iba a mentirme? —Ralentizó sus pasos mientras reflexionaba, y se sentó en una banquita que daba vista a la zona de juegos en el centro del parque, donde vio que una niña jugaba y su madre la animaba a saltar a los brazos de su padre— Lo que dicen Koga y Sango… Puede que sea cierto; que los Yokai sí controlen eso, puede que sí pidan el consentimiento a su pareja, pero… Inuyasha no es un Yokai, él es un Hanyo. Si fue egoísta y quiso tenerme para él, pues… no me molesta. —Se tocó su hombro, justo donde Inuyasha la marcó y sonrió— Esto es algo sólo nuestro, debo… confiar en él. Inuyasha jamás me haría daño, y jamás me mentiría, tal vez omitiría ciertas cosas… pero sé que esto fue, con amor, agresivo tal vez, poco ortodoxo, pero así es él, esa es su forma de actuar y así es como yo lo amo. —Se puso de pie y al mismo tiempo vio que la niña, se lanzó con los ojos cerrados a los brazos de su padre. Entonces, pensó que aquello era un acto de absoluta confianza. Pues ella confiaría de igual modo en Inuyasha, a ojos cerrados, incondicionalmente. Y siempre se dejaría caer en sus brazos, pues sabía que él siempre respondería. 

Quería regresar corriendo al Sengoku para hablar con él y aclarar las cosas. Pero antes, había otro asunto que resolver. Si quería reconciliarse con su Hanyo en forma tranquila, debía primero poner ciertos límites a situaciones que ya le empezaban a fastidiar.

*****

En su casa, el almuerzo estaba listo. Se apresuró en comer para ayudar pronto a su hermano y hacer lo que había planeado cuando caminaba por el parque, pero ¡Rayos!, recordó que Hojo iría esa noche a su casa a dejarle el trabajo, no podía salir. Tendría que dejar el asunto que planeó para mañana a primera hora, al ser sábado podría ir con tranquilidad sin perder clases incluso.

—Kagome… —La voz de su madre detuvo sus cavilaciones.

—¿Eh?... —dijo ella mientras su madre le ofrecía más arroz. —Oh, disculpa mamá… estaba distraída, pero gracias... No quiero más arroz, estoy satisfecha. 

—Así me doy cuenta, —dijo su progenitora refiriéndose a lo distraída que estaba su adolescente hija. Pues desde que despertó esa mañana Kagome casi no había emitido palabra alguna y después salió disparada a comprar “artículos necesarios” para llevar a la época antigua; al menos eso fue lo que a ella le dijo.

Esbozando su sonrisa dulce que tanto la caracterizaba, la misma que Kagome heredó; la mujer adulta continuó hablando:

—Querida, necesito informarte que este fin de semana no estaremos en casa.

—¿Co-cómo así? ¿A dónde irán?

—Tu abuelo debe hospitalizarse para una pequeña cirugía, pero será en un hospital alejado de la ciudad. Por ende, renté una habitación cercana al lugar para mí y Sota. —Kagome miraba sorprendida a su madre y alternaba mirando a su abuelo— Así estaré más cerca para asistir a tu abuelo en lo que requiera. ya sabes, hay que comprar ciertas cosas que pueda requerir en el hospital; él me necesita cerca, ¿comprendes, hija?

Kagome se asustó, estaba tan alejada de su familia que no se había enterado de dicha cirugía que le practicarían a su abuelo. 

_ Soy la peor nieta del mundo,  _ pensó.

—Pero… —miró a su abuelo— ¿Estás bien, abuelo?, es decir… ¿Qué, qué tienes? ¿Es grave?

—Bueno… —respondió el anciano con un tono quejumbroso— A veces creo que veré la luz antes de lo espera…

—No es nada grave, Kagome —interrumpió su madre entornando los ojos por la exageración de su padre—. Quédate tranquila, hija. El abuelo estará perfecto... yo solo quería avisarte que estarás sola aquí.

—Está bien mamá, gracias por avisarme, los estaré llamando al hospital para tener noticias. —Kagome se relajó, pero no dejó de sentir pesar por estar tan despreocupada con su familia.

—Hermana, ¿me vas a ayudar? —preguntó Sota— Debo entregar mi tarea el lunes y ya no tendré tiempo el fin de semana para hacerla.

—Por supuesto que sí, Sota. Subamos y veamos cómo te puedo ayudar. 

Los hermanos agradecieron los alimentos y se dispusieron a realizar lo acordado.

El teléfono de la casa sonó.

—Sota, ve a tu cuarto, ya te alcanzo —dijo su hermana y el niño asintió.

Kagome atendió la llamada saludando cordialmente al interlocutor.

—Higurashi…

—¿Hojo?

—Sí, verás… ya terminamos el trabajo, solo faltaría agregar tu parte y que la estudies. Se que debía pasar a dejarlo a tu casa, pero… no alcanzaré hoy, mi madre me hizo unos encargos que me tomarán el resto de la tarde, ¿puedo pasar mañana?

—Claro, mañana es sábado, así que… —pensó en que se suponía estaría todo el día en la era Sengoku, pero ahora tendría que cambiar sus planes y regresar a su casa en cuanto cumpliera lo que se propuso, pues en la tarde deberá esperar a Hojo— Estaré aquí por la tarde. 

—Perfecto, nos vemos entonces.

—Muchas gracias, Hojo. Y discúlpame por complicarte tanto.

—No te preocupes, no me complica. Hasta pronto, Kagome.

—Hasta pronto.

Enseguida Kagome subió al cuarto de su hermano. Pero en su mente, no dejaba de pensar en que necesitaba estar con Inuyasha y de cierto modo se arrepentía de haber dicho que no la siguiera, pues sabía lo orgulloso que era, y de seguro al estar tan molesto con ella, no haría el intento de visitarla. Lo extrañaba demasiado. Suspiró y se consoló recordando que al siguiente día lo vería y aclararía todo con él.

**.**

**.**

A la mañana siguiente, Inuyasha no había aparecido por la aldea, desde que se fue esa noche cuando todo lo bonito que vivió con Kagome se fue al carajo y aunado a eso discutió con su amiga, Sango. Aquella noche de la discusión se había ido a la fuente termal donde estuvo con Kagome, llevó algunos peces que cazó y cenó en soledad. Poco pudo dormir, pues pensó casi toda la noche en lo que Sango y Miroku le dijeron y por supuesto pensó en su linda Miko. Deseaba con toda el alma poder verla, pero dio su palabra de que no iría. El día siguiente se la había pasado buscando pistas de Naraku para distraer su mente, pero cierta mujer de pelo azabache rondaba en su cabeza y no lo dejaba enfocarse en nada más. Kagome aún no aparecía, ¿Cuánto era el maldito espacio que necesitaba? ¡Infiernos! ya no podía con la desesperación. 

Pasó otra noche sin poder ir a verla y eso lo tenía demasiado ansioso, luchó toda la noche por no atravesar ese maldito pozo. Kirara ya no estaba, Sango al parecer confió en él, por eso él no podía romper su palabra; no debía ir donde Kagome. Pese a que, en su interior dos fuerzas contradictorias se debatían: una le decía que olvidara su palabra, fuera hasta la casa de la Miko y hablara con ella, que aclarara las cosas y luego la besara con pasión para que lo perdonara, y seguramente terminaría entre sus piernas, se las arreglaría para trancar la puerta y que no los molestaran, intentaría callar su boca con besos y se tragaría sus gemidos para que no los escucharan mientras le hacía el amor. Aquellos pensamientos lo mantuvieron en varias oportunidades rodeando el pozo, debatiéndose si atravesarlo o no. Pero la otra fuerza interna, estaba del lado de su orgullo y le decía que esperara a que Kagome se acercara a él y ella expresara sus sentimientos, aunque estuviese molesta. Seguramente aclararían todo y terminarían en la misma terma haciendo el amor otra vez, como tanto lo deseaba. Porque sí… necesitaba de ella, necesitaba de su piel… por un demonio que la echaba de menos y no podía más con la ansiedad, ¡maldita sea Kagome! Lo único positivo que podía rescatar, era que él sabía que Kagome le pertenecía, y que tardase lo que tardase en recuperarla, aquellas fuerzas contradictorias en su interior finalmente convergían en el mismo punto, y es que en ambas, él terminaba entre las piernas de su exquisita sacerdotisa. Eso quedaba fuera de discusión. Kagome era su hembra, parte de su esencia Yokai estaba en ella, así que, más temprano que tarde volvería con él y vería a esa mujer que lo torturaba con su ausencia. Esa noche casi no pudo dormir de tanto pensar en ella y repasar esos momentos ardientes que vivieron juntos, le provocó una dolorosa y punzante erección en su entrepiernas, la cual deseaba que ella fuera a resolver.

Fue una larga noche sin poder dormir, pero ya era un nuevo día y tenía esperanzas de que Kagome apareciera por la aldea, así que allá fue.

**.**

**.**

Sango y Miroku caminaron hacia el mesón donde se pulen las armas, junto al árbol que tomaron como un lugar  _ especial _ para los dos

—Bueno, Inuyasha nuevamente no vino a desayunar. Creo que te excediste con él, Sango —dijo el monje, tocando finalmente el tema de la discusión entre ella y el Hanyo. No había querido hablar nada al respecto, desde que todo pasó, pues ella había quedado muy afectada después de discutir con su amigo y como la conocía muy bien, sabía que no podía intentar contenerla de inmediato. Sango tenía su orgullo y a veces reprimía sus emociones. Sin embargo, a él ya le dolía verla tan mal y quería contenerla. Miroku adoraba esa pícara sonrisa que ella esbozaba y que a él lo aturdía, pero desde esa noche que ya no la veía aparecer en su bonito rostro. Sólo veía su tristeza, preocupación y arrepentimiento, por haber discutido con su amigo. 

—Lo sé, y ahora debe odiarme… pero Hoshi-sama, le juro que lo hice porque estaba preocupada por Kagome-chan. Ella es mi amiga y no consideré justo que…

—Sango —la interrumpió—, lo que sea que haya pasado, y cómo sea que haya sido, lo deben resolver ellos. No puedes hablar por Kagome, no sabes hasta qué punto realmente le molesta todo esto a ella.

—Bueno… tiene razón, pero Kagome no ha aparecido desde esa vez. Eso me da a pensar que está enfadada aún, ellos últimamente no tardaban tanto en reconciliarse.

—Desde ese día las cosas son diferentes para ellos dos, ¿recuerdas? —alzó ambas cejas— Pero nosotros no podemos entrar ahí, Sango. Por muy amigos que seamos, nuestros consejos o contenciones deben ser más prudentes y con cierta distancia, a menos que ellos nos permitan ahondar más, pero sabes que eso es casi imposible con Inuyasha y por eso entre ustedes, todo se dio mal en esa discusión. 

—Lo sé, me preocupan ambos, en especial Kagome-chan.

—Cuando ella esté lista para volver hablará con Inuyasha, pero… —Miroku miró a todos lados asegurándose de que no había nadie cerca— Pequeña… ven aquí —la abrazó para consolarla. No me gusta verte triste, tal vez hayas cometido un error al juzgar así a Inuyasha, pero todo se puede arreglar, preciosa. —Miroku acarició su espalda.

—¿Dónde podrá estar él? ¿Habrá ido con Kagome-chan?

—Lo dudo —respondió el monje—. Él dio su palabra de que no iría y es muy orgulloso como para no cumplirla. 

—Pero al igual que Kagome-chan, Inuyasha no ha aparecido desde esa noche, ayer no dio señales de su presencia y tampoco vino hoy al desayuno.

—Debe estar reflexionando o tal vez dándole su espacio a Kagome —dijo el monje alzando una ceja.

—Cielos, ¡Fui muy impulsiva! —La joven se cubrió el rostro con sus manos lamentándose por sus actos y recordando que ella misma le dijo a Inuyasha eso de darle espacio a su amiga.

—Ya, tranquila... verás que cuando llegue Kagome y se reconcilien, todo estará bien.

—¿Usted cree?

—Por supuesto que sí. —La traviesa mano del Miroku se deslizó desde la espalda hasta el glúteo de Sango y lo acarició.

—¡Hoshi-sama!, ¡se está aprovechando de la situación! 

¡Paff…! Bofetada para el monje.

—Lo siento, me dejé llevar —dijo sobándose la mejilla para suavizar el ardor de la cachetada. 

—¡Usted no tiene remedio!, será mejor que me vaya a buscar a Inuyasha, le debo una disculpa.

—No, Sango —la detuvo del brazo— Déjame buscarlo, yo hablaré con él. 

Sango lo meditó un momento y luego claudicó pensando en que seguramente su amigo Hanyo no quería verla. Se fijó en la herida que tenía Miroku en su labio; ya casi no quedaba vestigio de su mordida y sintió deseos de besarlo como muestra de cariño, pero no lo hizo. Pues, a pesar de sentirse muy mal por la discusión que tuvo con su amigo, también había algo que la tenía inquieta y es que no podía sacar de su cabeza las palabras dichas por el monje: 

_ “Perder la virginidad para una mujer; es mucho más que dar una gran paso hacia la adultez, en especial si lo haces enamorado”, “la primera vez nunca se olvida”. _

—Hoshi-sama… —El aludido volteó a verla y pudo notar en Sango un ápice de contrariedad.

—¿Qué sucede, Sango? —La exterminadora dudó de preguntar su inquietud... sopesó que al preguntar, no solo pasaría a llevar su orgullo, si no que le demostraría sus celos al monje y probablemente después él se aprovecharía de eso; mejor lo dejaba y ya. 

—Nada… —sacudió su cabeza— Sólo dígale a Inuyasha que lo esperaremos para almorzar. —Miroku que era un hombre muy perceptivo, supo de inmediato que algo le inquietaba a su pequeña mata demonios, pero no la iba a presionar a hablar, tal vez más tarde lo harían.

—¡Sango-chan! —oyeron a lo lejos la voz de Kagome buscando a su amiga. 

—Es... Kagome-chan, ¡cielos!, Hoshi-sama, ¡Kagome regresó!.

—¿Ves? —Miroku torció una sonrisa—, esos dos no pueden estar tanto tiempo separados.

Y ambos fueron a saludar a la Miko que acababa de atravesar el pozo para reunirse nuevamente con ellos. 

*****

Minutos antes de que la Miko llegara al Sengoku…

Inuyasha ya no lo soportaba más. A primera hora estuvo en la aldea y se quedó largo rato en lo alto de un árbol. Pensó que Kagome podía estar ahí; era fin de semana, no tenía clases. Desde aquella altura donde se encontraba, su figura se ocultaba por la sombra y las frondosas hojas. Observó a sus amigos Sango y Miroku que salían de la casa de Kaede, y se dirigían a la parte de atrás de ésta donde pulen las armas. Shippo corría a practicar con sus juguetes mágicos y Kirara. Pero de Kagome… nada. Ella no estaba, no había ido, él no percibió su esencia, ni siquiera un poco, es decir ella no se había aparecido para nada allí. Eso lo desconcertó sobremanera. Realmente esperaba verla esa mañana. Apretó los puños y el desconcierto pasó rápidamente a una ola de furia

¡Maldición! ¿Cómo diablos esa mujer podía ser tan necia?, necesitaba descargar su ira y no se le ocurrió nada mejor que enfrentarse con el que provocó todos sus problemas; ese maldito lobo se las iba a pagar saltó del árbol y corrió a toda velocidad hacia para enfrentar a su rival. 

*****

Una sonriente Kagome alzaba su mano para saludarlos. 

—¿Que tal chicos? ¿Cómo están? 

—B-bien, Kagome-chan, ¿y tú…? —preguntó Sango algo sorprendida por el semblante de su amiga que reflejaba alegría y despreocupación. La verdad es que la esperaba con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar y muy triste por todo. Sin mencionar que no había visto a Inuyasha desde que se fue aquel día y muy enfadada pidió que no lo dejaran pasar.

—Estoy bien, Sango. Perdón por haberlos preocupado, yo… había querido volver antes y hablar con Inuyasha, pero tuve que hacer algunas cosas y no tuve oportunidad de venir. Además, en mi casa no hay nadie y tanto silencio me permitió dormir un poco más… digamos que no dormí muy bien. —explicó omitiendo que su desvelo fue producto de pensar y extrañar demasiado a cierto Hanyo.

—Ya veo —dijo su amiga exterminadora asintiendo con su cabeza, aún desconcertada; es decir, ¿realmente estaba más molesta ella que su propia amiga?, ¿Kagome ya había perdonado a Inuyasha y ella seguía dándole vueltas al asunto? Para colmo, se peleó con su amigo por abogar por ella, ¡Dios! ¿Quién la manda a ser tan tonta?

_ Hoshi-sama tenía razón... no debí meterme entre ellos,  _ pensó regañándose a sí misma.

Miroku observó que Kagome buscaba a Inuyasha con la mirada.

—Él no está aquí, Kagome-sama —Miroku y Sango se quedaron mirando.

—¿Qué… qué pasó? ¿Dónde está Inuyasha? —preguntó cambiando su semblante, a uno de marcada preocupación.

—Kagome, yo… discutí con él esa noche que te fuiste. Le dije muchas cosas y… creo que me excedí. Luego él se fue y no lo hemos visto desde entonces. 

Kagome abrió sus ojos de par en par, ¿Dónde podría estar Inuyasha? Pensó en la fuente termal, pero inmediatamente se sintió ridícula de pensarlo; si él estaba molesto con ella, seguramente donde menos estaría, es en el lugar que le recuerde a ella y lo que pasó entre los dos.

—Bueno, Sango… tranquila —dijo la Miko al ver el semblante de angustia en su amiga y le brindó su apoyo tomando su hombro—. Todo estará bien, yo sólo debo arreglar las cosas con Inuyasha, pero será una vez que él aparezca.

Kagome comprendió que había sido algo intensa la discusión entre ellos al ver la mirada de angustia y preocupación que tenía su amiga; se sintió responsable por eso. Sin embargo, se enfocó en su propósito, y pensó que por un lado era mejor que Inuyasha no estuviese ahí, eso facilitaba su actuar para lo que pensaba hacer. De seguro pronto lo encontrarían o él aparecería para hablar con ella cuando sintiera su esencia. Mientras tanto, no iba a cambiar sus planes, quería zanjar aquello a lo que fue, cuanto antes.

—Sango, necesito que me prestes a Kirara, debo resolver un asunto.

—Cla-claro, pero… ¿A dónde irás Kagome-chan? —Sango se fijó en que Kagome portaba su arco y flechas—; puedo acompañarte si quieres.

—Gracias Sango-chan, pero no es necesario. 

—¿Irás a buscar a Inuyasha por tu cuenta?

—No, iré a hablar con Koga... debo aclarar unas cuantas cosas con él.

—¿Estás segura de eso?, ese lobo no tiene pelos en la lengua para decir las cosas, ya lo viste ese día. Lo sé, Inuyasha tampoco, y yo ya debo aprender a ser igual.

—Está bien —claudicó Sango viendo la determinación de su amiga— ¿Si vemos a Inuyasha…? —medio preguntó.

—Si aparece, por favor diganle que me espere para hablar. No mencionen a Koga. Después hablaré de eso con él.

—De acuerdo —dijo su amiga y Miroku asintió.

Sango llamó a Kirara que se encontraba jugando con Shippo y pidió su ayuda para llevar a Kagome a las montañas. Minutos después, la Miko montaba en el demonio felino, volando rumbo a la cueva del líder de los lobos Yokai.

**.**

**.**

Un olor desagradable pero al que estaba pensando en ir a buscar pronto, se acercaba a su cueva y decidió salir a esperarlo. 

En efecto... Inuyasha se acercaba, y pronto se detuvo a unos metros del imponente lobo y enfadado. 

—Sale un poco de sol y las bestias lo opacan… ¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí, maldita cucaracha?!.

—¡Keh!, creeme... es mucho más desagradable para mí venir a aspirar este asqueroso olor a lobo con sarna.

—Entonces, ¿viniste para ahorrarme el viaje de ir a buscarte y aniquilarte por lo que le hiciste a Kagome?

—Yo no le hice nada malo, imbécil. Quiero que la dejes en paz. Y hoy... me aseguraré de eso. 

Inuyasha se abalanzó con su espada contra Koga, pero éste lo esquivó sin problemas y volvieron a quedar de frente.

—Ja, ja, ja… ¿Qué te pasa bestia?, ¿estás molesto porque Kagome te castigó y tragaste tierra?, ¿o porque sabes que no me alejaré de ella?

—¡Keh!, eso lo dices de los colmillos hacia afuera —Inuyasha volvió a dar otro golpe con su espada destruyendo algunas rocas justo donde hace milésimas de segundo estaba el lobo, pero este con su gran velocidad nuevamente lo esquivó— Sabes perfectamente que jamás podrás tenerla y no lo digo por la marca, lo digo por lo que ella siente por mí.

—Pues creo que te hiciste altas expectativas, cachorro… porque Kagome no dijo nada respecto a eso cuando le pregunté. Estaba tan asustada que ni siquiera me miró, ¡eres un maldito abusivo!

—Se ve que no la conoces lo más mínimo, si ella no dijo nada no es porque estaba asustada, imbécil. ¡Es porque estaba avergonzada, de lo que tú fuiste a reclamar!. Nosotros estábamos bien hasta que llegaste tú y escupiste tu rabia —Inuyasha gruñó y habló entre dientes—: ¡Grrr!, hiciste que yo...

—¡¿Y qué creíste que iba a hacer si no era matarte cuando sintiera tu asqueroso olor en ella?! —lo interrumpió airado— ¡Inuyasha…! —apuntó al Hanyo con su dedo índice—: ¡Tú me quitaste la posibilidad de poder hacerla mi mujer! —Tras esas palabras, el Hanyo sintió que lava y no sangre, pasaba por sus venas.

—¡¿Qué mierda dijiste, desgraciado?!

—¡Lo que escuchaste!, Kagome pudo ser mía, he visto en sus ojos que sí podía llegar a amarme.

—Eso... en tus sueños, maldito lobo —dijo entre dientes con la vena frontal hinchada—. Kagome sólo es amable contigo, no te pases de listo y prepárate, Koga. Porque ahora sí, ¡acabaré contigo!... ¡Kaze no Kizu!

Una gran parte del risco cayó en mil pedazos recibiendo el impacto del Kaze no Kizu. Koga logró esquivar el poder de Tessaiga, pero se vio afectado por la onda expansiva de la explosión haciéndolo trastabillar y su cuerpo impactó contra el muro. Molesto se impulsó con su pie, dio un brinco y se abalanzó hacia el Hanyo aprovechando la nube de polvo que se levantó, para propinarle una patada en la cara haciendo volar a Inuyasha, provocando que éste se golpeara en la espalda contra el suelo. Inuyasha se incorporó casi de inmediato. Ese maldito lobo tenía mucha fuerza. Y siempre le consideró un gran oponente. Sin embargo, toda la ira que sentía se canalizaba perfecto en sus ataques, así que no iba a detenerse, por ningún motivo perdería esta oportunidad de derrotarlo y separar caminos con él para que de una vez los dejara en paz a él y a su mujer. Fue muy ingenuo pensar alguna vez que Koga había sido un compañero de batalla, ¡pues no!... Siempre fue su rival.

—¡Kaze no Ki…!

—¡Basta! —la flecha de Kagome golpeó a Tessaiga y deshizo la transformación anulando el Kaze no Kizu. Los rabiosos oponentes dirigieron la mirada a la Miko de ceño fruncido que montaba sobre el demonio felino, Kirara.

—K-Kagome… —dijo Inuyasha sorprendido, mientras que Koga, mantuvo su semblante serio, no soportaba el hecho de que esa hermosa chica oliera con la mezcla de esencia de ese híbrido ¡Demonios!

Kagome se acercó a ellos con Kirara y descendió de su lomo hasta la superficie plana del risco donde se encontraban los dos hombres. 

—Kagome, ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? —preguntó Inuyasha ahora molesto por verla ahí, en territorios de su rival. 

No obstante, Kagome suavizó su semblante, se acercó al Hanyo y le dijo con voz calma—: No sabía que estabas aquí, Inuyasha… Yo vine a hablar con Koga.

—¿Q-qué, dices?

—¿Me puedes esperar aquí y no involucrarte en esto, por favor? —Le pidió ella, pero el Hanyo estaba ojiplático. ¿Qué demonios tenía que hablar _su_ _mujer_ con ese lobo sarnoso?

—Kagome, vete de aquí… —dijo cambiando su mirada de sorpresa a una más seria, le molestaba sobremanera que ella haya ido hasta ahí por su cuenta y más a cruzar palabras a solas con ese mal nacido. Pero Kagome ignoró ese mandato de su Hanyo y se giró para caminar hacia donde estaba el lobo, Inuyasha insistió molesto y con su ceño fruncido—. ¡Kagome!, ¡¿Qué haces...?! ¡No te acerques a él! —La Miko se detuvo y se giró otra vez hacia Inuyasha, se devolvió unos pasos hasta quedar muy cerca de él y le acarició la mejilla.

—Por favor, Inuyasha… confía en mí. 

Sentir ese tacto que tanto él extrañaba y ver esa mirada marrón… definitivamente lo abatían. Ella podía derribar todas sus barreras con solo mirarlo y acariciarlo de ese modo, en su estómago surgía un cosquilleo alborotado que no supo a qué sensación asociar más que al profundo amor que sentía por esa mujer, intentó contra todos sus celos calmarse y entender lo que intentaba hacer, pero no le cuadraba que ella se haya tomado las molestias de ir hasta ahí a hablar con ese idiota. No obstante, su caricia le decía que no venía con la intención de seguir discutiendo con él, así que decidió aceptar lo que ella le pidió, posó la mano de él sobre la de ella con la que lo acariciaba y asintió, luego dijo:

—Sabes que aunque te alejes voy a oír lo que le digas, ¿verdad? 

—Lo sé —respondió seria y decidida.

Inuyasha se contentó internamente, pues iban por buen camino; a ella no le importaba si él escuchaba y eso le gustó. Kagome se volteó y se acercó a Koga, mientras que Inuyasha la veía caminar hacia su rival; su musculatura entera, se tensó. 

—Pues yo prefiero hablar en privado, Kagome —dijo el lobo—. Te llevaré a mi cueva —Koga la rodeó de la cintura para cargarla, e Inuyasha se alertó.

—¡Quítale las manos de encima! —exclamó el Hanyo, llegando en breves instantes junto a ellos, quedando la Miko en medio de los dos hombres.

Kagome extendió los brazos a cada lado para separarlos y le dedicó al lobo una mirada reprobatoria por lo que intentó hacer. 

—No, Koga... hablaré contigo aquí —dijo la Miko con voz firme.

—Ashh… está bien, ¡Ya puedes retirarte, bestia!, ¡el asunto no es contigo! —lanzó Koga y Kagome se frotó la frente, no podía con esos dos; juntos eran verdaderamente insufribles.

—¡Keh!, ni lo sueñes, salvaje... aquí estaré —respondió el Hanyo y se alejó unos cuantos pasos... no muchos, pues estaba muy alerta a las imprudencias de ese lobo sarnoso.

Enseguida se sentó sobre la hierba para verlos de lado, se cruzó de brazos y piernas, intentando relajar su vena y controlando la molestia en su expresión. ¡No señor!, nadie lo movería de ahí— No hagas algo estúpido o lo lamentarás —advirtió el Hanyo a su rival. A lo que Koga le respondió enseñándole una maliciosa sonrisa. 

—Bien —dijo cruzándose de brazos el lobo— Tú dirás, preciosa… —Inuyasha se tensó aún más. Relajarse era imposible al oír tal adulación. Claro que ella era preciosa, pero odiaba que él se lo dijera tan insinuante, ¡maldito!

—Bien… Koga… vengo a pedirte que por favor, no interfieras más en mi relación con Inuyasha. 

Las miradas de ambos hombres se posaron en ella.

—¿Re-relación? —cuestionó ojiplático, Koga. El peliplata también lo estaba, pero disimuló para no parecer un idiota frente al lobo.

—Sí, Inuyasha y yo estamos juntos. Nos unimos y nos pertenecemos. Necesito que te mantengas al límite. 

Inuyasha no pudo evitar ruborizarse y apartó la mirada, pero de inmediato sintió que su corazón dio un fuerte latido, al escuchar a Kagome hablar así.

—Kagome… ¿Me estás pidiendo que me aleje de ti, después de lo que ese infeliz te hizo? —El Hanyo apretó la mandíbula para acallar la infinidad de improperios que se le ocurría lanzarle al lobo.

—Inuyasha no me hizo nada malo, Koga. Si no te dije algo ese día que apareciste en la aldea, fue porque me paralizó la actitud de ambos; me avergoncé y me molesté al sentirme el centro de atención entre ustedes, los aldeanos y mis amigos, todos enterándose de lo que habíamos hecho Inuyasha y yo. 

—¡Te marcó, Kagome!, es la primera vez que ustedes estaban juntos y él decidió por sí solo marcarte, eso es un abuso dentro de nuestra especie y la de él también —dijo lo último apuntándolo y endureciendo su voz.

—¿De qué demonios estás hablando, lobo apestoso?, eso no es verdad… Yo no… 

Inuyasha quiso protestar frente a esa acusación que él consideraba incorrecta. El hecho de vivir casi toda su vida en soledad, lo había limitado del conocimiento de su propia especie, y todo lo que sabía siempre lo había descubierto por sí solo, no tenía conocimiento de los procedimientos o de lo que correspondía hacer en un acto sexual entre Yokais. 

Kagome lo interrumpió:

—No me importa, Inuyasha no pudo escoger si hacerlo o no, Hanyo o Yokai, da igual… él siguió sus instintos —dijo Kagome con toda seguridad.

—Mff… —se burló Koga— Eso fue lo que él te dijo, pero te mintió. 

Pese a que Inuyasha ya mostraba los dientes y la garganta le raspaba de la rabia, por las palabras de ese lobo; un dulce sabor se distinguía entre toda su molestia por las palabras que su hermosa mujer emitía defendiendo lo que ella llamó “su relación”. 

—Yo confío en él.

—Pues, haces mal. 

—¡Grr, infeliz! —gruñó Inuyasha desde su posición.

—¡No, Koga!, entiende por favor. No pasó nada en contra de mi voluntad y la marca es parte de él y yo la acepto. Acéptalo tú también... solo quiero estar tranquila, y no quiero más peleas entre ustedes, tratando de eliminarse el uno al otro —los hombres cruzaron miradas fulminantes— los dos son importantes para mí.

—Kagome, por favor… no seas ingenua —El lobo apretó el puente de su nariz— Estás ciega, tú no te das cuenta pero su esencia repugnante está en ti, ¡demonios! que hasta me es difícil tenerte cerca por ese olor, y eso me duele ¿sabes por qué? —Koga tomó las manos de la Miko, e Inuyasha sintió la sangre arder, le carcomían los celos por dentro, quería pararse y romperle la cara a ese lobo por tocar sus manos con tanta familiaridad. Aun así, se quedó inmóvil y temblando de cólera, sólo por respeto a lo que ella le pidió, aunque no podía evitar mostrar sus dientes de la rabia que sentía— Kagome, tú me… —sus labios fueron sellados por los dedos de la Miko, Kagome sonrió con nostalgia y sus ojos intentaron transmitir toda la sinceridad que podía a esos celestes que la miraban afligidos. 

_ ¡Maldición Kagome!, no lo toques, _ gruñó internamente.

—No me molesta oler como él... no me molesta que él me sienta suya, porque yo me siento igual que siempre, Koga. Nada ha cambiado en mí, excepto mi amor por él, que ahora es más grande... Amo a Inuyasha profundamente, ha sido así desde hace mucho tiempo, esto no cambia las cosas entre nosotros, sólo nos unió más, nuestro amor se hizo más fuerte, eso es todo.

Koga tensó la mandíbula tras aquella clara confesión y poco más allá a un lado de ellos, sentado en el suelo oyendo todo; Inuyasha estaba sorprendido de la determinación de su impredecible mujer. Aunque en realidad, no sabía porqué se sorprendía tanto si al final, Kagome siempre terminaba actuando así; y era una de las cosas que amaba de ella, su determinación y a la vez la dulzura que ponía en cada cosa; Kagome lo sorprendía siempre de buen modo. 

Pronto se recuperó de la impresión intentando mantenerse bajo control; pero lo cierto es que después de oír esas palabras algo en su interior se estremeció, la felicidad y el orgullo crecieron en él… ¡Infiernos!, se habría parado sólo a abrazarla, besarla y decirle cuánto la amaba y la deseaba. No obstante, no podía interrumpir tan gloriosa derrota para ese estúpido lobo, sí… él merecía que Kagome lo pusiese en su lugar. 

—No puedes estar hablando enserio, Kagome —dijo Koga sintiéndose abatido.

—Estoy hablando muy enserio, Koga. —La Miko se soltó del agarre del lobo en sus manos.

—Kagome, tú me gustas mucho… —soltó Koga. 

El rostro de triunfo del Hanyo se esfumó y la rodilla que debido a su posición quedaba en el aire, comenzó a moverse impacientemente, como un tic nervioso. Su vena frontal se hinchó nuevamente y ya le temblaba un ojo aguantando a ese ser que osaba a toquetear y adular a su mujer, ya no lo soportaba más.

_ ¡Pulgoso miserable!,  _ pensó

Quería tomar a Kagome y sacarla de ahí, pero ¡Agh, diablos!... ella le pidió que confiara en lo que hacía, ¡Maldita sea esa mujer que lo llevaba al límite de sus celos!, no soportaba la escena frente a él; que alguien más se declarara con ella, le hacía correr fuego por la piel. Sin embargo, no podía negar que se sentía feliz y orgulloso por el motivo que tenía a su linda Miko ahí, ella lo hizo feliz con cada palabra que le dijo a ese idiota.

—Koga, yo no te gusto —habló Kagome con un tono dulce en su voz—. Simplemente soy otra de las formas que tienes para fastidiar a Inuyasha. Eso no es amor. Te he visto sonrojar y no es por mí; es por cierta pelirroja que ve en tí un esposo, un amor de verdad. Sé que sientes algo real por Ayame, lo he visto en tus ojos, pero tienes miedo, Koga. —El lobo no supo qué más decir, aquello no se lo esperaba y se sintió confundido, más... por alguna sorpresiva razón, sus mejillas ardieron.

Kagome continuó:

—Yo siento un gran afecto por ti, de verdad que sí. Pero solo puedo ofrecerte mi amistad y nada más. Mi corazón y mi lealtad está con Inuyasha y siempre será así.

—¿Tanto lo amas? —cuestionó el lobo.

—Con todo mi ser. —respondió ella. Y nuevamente Inuyasha sintió su corazón y su cuerpo estremecerse.

Koga vio que su rival se puso de pie y caminó hacia ellos con una sonrisa torcida enrostrando el eventual triunfo. El Hanyo tomó con posesión a su hembra por la cintura y dijo:

—Bien, ya le dijiste todo, ahora vámonos. 

Kagome asintió satisfecha por todo lo que había logrado decir, su propósito estaba cumplido. Pese a que no se imaginó encontrar a Inuyasha ahí; no fue tan terrible, después de todo había logrado convencerlo de que confiara en lo que ella haría, y así lo hizo él… estaba agradecida a la vez que asombrada por lo bien que se comportó frente a la situación.

—Adiós, Koga —se despidió Kagome, el aludido mantuvo un semblante serio y solo pudo hacer un casi imperceptible movimiento con su cabeza asintiendo a dicha despedida. 

Enseguida los vio alejarse caminando hacia Kirara, pero aún no llegaban hasta el felino cuando, en un nulo intento de no verse tan derrotado, el lobo gritó:

—¡No la mereces, bestia!, ¡y no dije que me alejaría de ella! —A lo que Inuyasha sin dejar de caminar abrazando a Kagome alzó su otro brazo y mirándolo hacia atrás le dedicó al lobo una sonrisa socarrona junto con enseñarle en forma grosera el dedo corazón de su mano. El lobo gruñó casi para él mismo por tal grosería de su... ya no sabía si rival, e Inuyasha volvió la vista al frente para continuar caminando tranquilamente con su preciosa Miko al lado hasta donde se encontraba esperando Kirara. 

Aquel había sido su mayor triunfo frente al lobo, pese a que esta vez el mérito era de Kagome; se sentía un ganador a la vez que un maldito por pensar así; de seguro si Sango supiera acerca de ese pensamiento, le partiría la cabeza con el Hiraikotsu, pero tratándose de ese sarnoso salvaje, era imposible para él pensar de otro modo. 

Koga asumió su derrota internamente y regresó hasta su cueva. Sabía que no podía volver a acercarse a Kagome de un modo que no fuera amistoso, ella fue clara y él lo respetaría además existía esa _marca_ que también lo mantenía alejado de ella, pues era _hembra_ _de otro macho_. Por otro lado, sus palabras habían calado hondo en él, y la verdad la semilla de la duda respecto a sus verdaderos sentimientos por cierta pelirroja, le movieron el piso ¿Será cierto lo que dijo Kagome? ¿Realmente él tenía miedo de lo que podía llegar a sentir por Ayame? sacudió su cabeza, estaba confundido y prefería aclararse después… tal vez más tarde le haría una visita a la pelirroja.

Cuando montaron a Kirara abandonaron el risco y poco más entrado al bosque Inuyasha le pidió a su amiga felino que descendiera. Agradeció a Kirara por el viaje y la dejó libre para que regresara con Sango, ya que él se encargaría de llevar a Kagome el resto del camino. Una vez que Kirara se fue, Inuyasha se volteó para mirar de frente esos hermosos ojos marrones. Hubo silencio entre los dos y cuando quisieron decir algo, pronunciaron el nombre del otro al mismo tiempo, lo que los hizo callar nuevamente y se quedaron viendo unos instantes para segundos después besarse efusivamente y con necesidad. Se extrañaban como si no se hubiesen visto en años. Se necesitaban como si el aire hubiese sido arrancado de cada uno y solo con ese beso podían volver a respirar; contradictoriamente, ya que a falta de oxígeno necesitaron una pausa para luego acariciar el rostro del otro y continuar con un sonoro beso más. 

Las palabras sobraban y los besos y caricias se quedaban cortos. Ya no había nada que aclarar… todo estaba perfectamente en orden; ella había vuelto a él, no estaba enfadada, y mejor aún; le había dejado las cosas claras al lobo, cosa que él agradecía, pues aquello le ahorraba bastantes dolores de cabeza y sacaba de su camino una preocupación más; se sintió dichoso. Rodeó con su brazo la cintura de Kagome y la atrajo con posesión, quedando ésta con sus pies en puntas, Kagome rodeaba el cuello del Hanyo para sostenerse en pie, pues esos besos eran embriagadores y casi la aturdían. 

Inuyasha se apartó un momento para poder hablar y le acomodó el cabello, despejando su cuello para deslizar desde ahí su mano hasta la nuca y atraerla nuevamente hacia él.

—No sabes cuanto te extrañé —dijo el Hanyo y luego de darle otro largo y desesperado beso, añadió—: No me vuelvas a hacer esto, Kagome... casi me vuelvo loco.

—Lo siento, no quise hacerte esperar, es que yo… —Él la volvió a besar sin dejar que ella continuara explicando su ausencia. Cuando se apartó, Inuyasha tomó el rostro de la Miko con ambas manos y la miró a los ojos.

—Perdóname por hablar de lo nuestro así, fui un idiota.

—No tengo nada que perdonarte, yo… entendí y bueno quizá debí decirle a Koga en el mismo momento que él fue a…

—Eso ya no importa. —interrumpió y le robó el aliento con otro beso más, luego añadió—: De verdad, Kagome… te juro que no pude controlarme cuando te marqué. 

—Lo sé, Inuyasha.

—Gracias por confiar en mí.

—Siempre lo haré.

Se sumaron otros besos más derribando todas las brechas que pudieron haber entre los dos y pronto las caricias se volvieron más urgentes entre ambos.

La mano del Hanyo recorrió la espalda de la mujer hasta llegar a su glúteo por sobre su falda, apretó a placer y la atrajo apegándose por completo a ella, tanto que Kagome gimió al sentir el duro miembro del Hanyo clavándose en su pelvis, ¡Dios!

Inuyasha la dejó respirar y le habló ronco sobre los labios; algo que disfrutaba hacer, pues él sabía que le fascinaba, por esa mirada lasciva que ella le brindaba cada vez que él lo hacía:

—No sabes cuánto me excitaste con tus palabras cuando le dejaste las cosas claras a ese estúpido lobo —le lamió los labios y Kagome sonrió cerrando los ojos, disfrutando de esas ricas lamidas que a él le encantaba darle—, te veías tan sexy.

—Pues no lo dije para que te excitaras, travieso. —Inuyasha comenzó un recorrido de pequeños y húmedos besos desde la boca hasta su cuello, lamió su oreja y volvió a hablar, esta vez ronco en su oído:

—Lo sé, pero lo hiciste... tú provocaste esto —Inuyasha le tomó la mano, la dirigió hasta su entrepiernas y sin soltarla la hizo frotar su ya notable erección.

Kagome tragó con dificultad, ¡cielos!... ese Hanyo la enloquecía con su atrevimiento, calibrar el volumen de ese duro bulto en su mano le erizó todo el arco de su espalda e impulsivamente apretó a placer, dándose el gusto de arrancarle un gemido al Hanyo el cual después de tragar en seco dijo—: Y ahora no me puedo contener. 

Mientras la besaba con pasión, coló su gruesa mano bajo la blusa color coral de la Miko y levantó su sostén para masajear ese suave y firme seno; palpó el duro pezón que tanto le gustaba rozar con la yema de sus dedos. Kagome necesitó oxígeno hasta para gemir y se apartó, Inuyasha aprovechó de lamer su garganta y ella abría la boca respirando agitada y excitada ante tan ardiente tacto de su Hanyo. 

—Quiero entrar en ti, Kagome. —La Miko se estremeció y jadeó más. Que Inuyasha fuese tan literal con lo que quería hacerle la encendía de deseos por él —Voy a hacerte el amor aquí mismo —Ya no puedo esperar más.

Tomó a Kagome en modo nupcial para llevarla hasta un árbol. Sin embargo, Kagome recordó que debía volver a su casa. Hojo había dicho que iría esa tarde a dejarle los cuadernos y no sabía exactamente a qué hora iría. Pero ella debía estar ahí, no podía darse el lujo de fallarle a sus compañeros después de que la habían incluido en su grupo de trabajo. Inuyasha la bajó de sus brazos y la besó mientras apretaba con ambas manos la angosta cintura de la mujer… definitivamente no le daba espacio para emitir palabras, más él sólo quería escuchar de ellas sus gemidos. 

Pronto Kagome aprovechó una de las pausas para hablar. 

—Inuyasha… no…

—Kagome, esa palabra está prohibida —dijo traviesamente y siguió besando su cuello y a ella le dio cosquillas, entonces lo apartó soltando una carcajada y divertida preguntó:

—¿Qué dices? ¿Cómo que decir “no”, está prohibido?

—Oye, no me apartes —se quejó él con el ceño fruncido e ignorando la pregunta, la jaló de un brazo y la giró rápidamente dejándola de espaldas hacia él, con un brazo la envolvió posesivamente de la cintura y la pegó contra su torso. Kagome dio un respingo; no podía negar que le encantaban esos arrebatos medios bruscos y posesivos que él tenía; la ponían a arder. Inuyasha untó su nariz en el cabello de Kagome aspirando su aroma.

—Me fascina tu olor, y que tengas también el mío me hace desearte aún más, porque sé que me correspondes. —Con la mano que tenía libre, el Hanyo le abrió los primeros botones de la blusa ampliando su escote, favoreciendo su visual desde su altura, lamió la oreja y deslizó la tela del hombro para ver la herida; la misma que él le provocó cuando la marcó. Ya estaba bastante mejor, lamió justo ahí con parsimonia y Kagome, sabiendo el significado de esa caricia; se excitó aún más. 

Sí, ella era de él. De eso no había duda, todo su cuerpo reaccionaba ante ese Hanyo, toda ella se estremecía por sus caricias, él guiaba su placer y ella lo seguía. Pero por el momento eso debía esperar.

—Inu… —Intentó decir cuando éste pasó la mano por su garganta y le tomó el óvalo de su rostro trayéndolo hacia un lado para besarla otra vez. 

—Cállate, Kagome —dijo con la respiración errada. Por arriba, coló nuevamente su mano dentro del sostén, masajeó el seno contrario —Kagome jadeó. Le resultaba difícil poder sacarlo de encima cuando ni ella misma quería que dejara de acariciarla así.

—No… Inuyasha, tengo… Aah —gimió cuando sintió romperse su sostén y él deslizó una mano de un pecho a otro como queriendo juntar los dos con una sola mano. ¡Dios!, si seguía así iba a ceder, ¡pero debía irse!

—Inuyasha, por favor… de-debo irme.

—No, te quedarás conmigo ahora.

—No puedo quedarme, debo esperar a Hojo.

—¿Qué? —El Hanyo se detuvo  _ ipso facto  _ y arrugó el entrecejo. Kagome aprovechó de salir de aquella posición que no le favorecía, pues la dejaba a merced de él.

—Debo ir a mi casa, Hojo irá a dejarme unos cuadernos —aclaró mientras arreglaba su ropa, poniendo todo en su lugar otra vez. 

_ Si no es el lobo sarnoso, es el baboso de la otra época, ¡me lleva el demonio!,  _ pensó.

—Estás de broma, ¿verdad? —cuestionó molesto.

—No, Inuyasha… es necesario que esté ahí cuando él vaya, mis compañeros tuvieron la amabilidad de incluirme en un trabajo y no les puedo fallar.

Inuyasha sabía que su marca no funcionaba para nada en la época de Kagome, los humanos tenían pésimo olfato. Nadie iba a siquiera sospechar que ella tenía dueño, y que ese dueño era él, ¡joder con el maldito Hojo!, tendría que estar ahí para cerciorarse de que el idiota no intentara otra vez pasarse de listo, porque esta vez no lo permitiría. Aunado a eso… había algo que Kagome no sabía. Y es que él llevaba contadas las lunas nuevas tanto en su época como en la de Kagome. Jamás había aparecido con su aspecto humano en la casa de ella, pues la verdad que nunca coincidió. No obstante, si sus cálculos eran correctos aquella noche en la época moderna correspondía luna nueva. De ser así era un escenario perfecto para hacerle compañía a Kagome estando el baboso de Hojo ahí, pues no tendría por qué esconderse.

—Entonces iré contigo —decretó. 

—Está bien, pero primero vamos con Sango y Miroku. Ellos siguen preocupados por ti.

Inuyasha suspiró lamentándose por lo sucedido con su amiga y asintió. Kagome subió a la espalda de su Hanyo, se sintió algo incómoda con sus senos sin el soporte correspondiente del sostén, pues ahora estaba roto y tendría que botarlo a la basura. Ya había perdido dos sostenes, una braga y una falda; de seguir así pronto tendría que comprar lencería y ropa nueva, ese Hanyo pasional le rompía todo, sonrió al pensar en eso y se aferró más a su espalda, mientras éste corría hacia la aldea.

**.**

**.**

**_Continuará…_ **

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, hola preciosos!... Ufff me demoré más esta vez, mil disculpas por eso, pero ya salió. Confieso que este iba a ser el último capítulo, pero la verdad al escribirlo y editarlo se fue alargando demasiado y tuve que dividirlo en dos partes, pero sí o sí el próximo es el último y espero tenerlo publicado dentro de una o dos semanas más.
> 
> Respecto al capítulo 6 y 7, les di una pizca de drama jejeje… Además, me encantan esas reconciliaciones que ahora tienen Inuyasha y Kagome. Por otro lado, les puse en la última parte de este capítulo un pequeño spoiler para el otro. Y es que siempre, pero siempreee… esperé ver a Inuyasha convertido en humano en la época moderna, y bue… lo dejaré ahí y no daré más spoiler. Ya quiero ver qué tan travieso puede ser Inuyasha en el próximo capítulo o tal vez Kagome nos sorprenda.
> 
> Gracias de todo corazón por los bonitos mensajes que me han llegado, espero sigan disfrutando de esta historia, mi recompensa son sus bellos comentarios o Kudos, incluso si son críticas constructivas, siempre eso me va a servir para mejorar y escribir con más ganas. 
> 
> Abrazos,
> 
> ~Phanyzu~


	8. capítulo final

La joven exterminadora se encontró sola en la choza de la anciana Kaede. Ésta, le había encargado revolver el estofado de verduras, mientras ella iba con Shippo a buscar unas especias que le faltaron para sazonar la comida; la misma que sería el almuerzo de ese día.

Miroku llegaba a la aldea montada sobre Kirara. Había salido en busca de su amigo Hanyo, tal como le dijo a Sango, pero no había tenido éxito; Inuyasha no estaba en ningún lado de los que él pensó podía encontrarlo. Sin embargo, cuando se dispuso a volver, se encontró con Kirara que también regresaba de las montañas, pero sin Kagome. El monje se preocupó y en seguida la interrogó respecto a lo sucedido. Kirara le contestó con algunos maullidos y Miroku no necesitó saber lenguaje felino para comprender que su búsqueda había sido en vano, pues Inuyasha y Kagome estaban nuevamente juntos. Respiró aliviado y contento por su amigo, pues sabía que éste lo estaba pasando mal y tenía toda su fe en que esos dos se reconciliarían. 

Miroku entró a la choza e interrumpió el estado meditativo de Sango haciéndola dar un respingo. 

—Hoshi-sama… ¡Por todos los cielos, me dio un susto! —Exclamó tomándose el pecho. 

—Lo siento, no fue mi intención, Sango. 

—Está bien, yo… Estaba distraída con un semblante y se percató de que Inuyasha no venía con él— Viene solo ...

—No del todo… Regresé con Kirara.

-¡¿What?! ¡¿Dónde está Kagome-chan ?! —Preguntó alterada. 

—Tranquila… Ella está bien —Sango lo miró expectante esperando más información y Miroku le descripción—: Me encontré con Kirara cuando volvía de las montañas y yo regresaba de buscar a Inuyasha, por lo que pude entender, él está con Kagome-sama; imagino que deben estar conversando en este momento.

—Vaya… Es un alivio ofrecer más calmada—, espero puedan solucionar sus problemas —y volvió la vista al caldero. 

Miroku se percató que Sango estaba sola en la choza, y luego de explicar todo, se acomodó junto a ella y la miró. Observó su bello y fino perfil, mientras esperaba una sonrisa o un cambio en su semblante serio, pero nada ... no hubo cambios en su ánimo. Miroku sintió que el aura de su chica estaba inquieta a la vez que notaba un ápice de rechazo hacia él. Y luego de un largo silencio y de que ella no le dirigiera la mirada, él decidió que era el momento de derribar esa pared que se había formado entre los dos. 

—¿Todo bien? —Preguntó el monje. 

—No, hasta que hable con Inuyasha… solo ahí podré estar tranquila. 

Miroku suspiró. 

No tienes de qué preocuparte, de seguro el ánimo de Inuyasha ha mejorado. 

—Aún así, le debo una disculpa. 

—Bueno… Aunque, yo no me refería a eso con mi pregunta, Sango. He notado que me miras de forma distinta ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme? —Aquella pregunta la tomó por sorpresa y ojiplática lo miró.

—¿D-de forma distinta? —Miroku asintió y ella continuó—: Claro que no… Esas son ideas suyas. —Parpadeó rápidamente y desvió la mirada hacia el caldero, pero Miroku tomó su mentón y la hizo mirarlo a los ojos.

—No trates de engañarme, Sango… sé que hay algo que te tiene inquieta. 

La joven se ruborizó. Pues en efecto, estaba atragantada con una serie de suposiciones respecto al monje y "su primera vez", estaba colapsada mentalmente con pensamientos que no la dejaban en paz. Si no hablaba ahora debería que callar para siempre y esperar a que esa duda se disipara en su interior. Pero, ¿cuánto tardaría en desaparecer? No, ya no podía más… Debía hablar ahora. 

—Hoshi… Hoshi-sama —Lo nombró nerviosa sin mirarlo—, usted…

Miroku puso toda su atención en ella, la trabajo contrariada y la animó a continuar:

—Confía en mí, Sango… lo que sea que me preguntes, te respondé con la verdad —ella lo miró finalmente. 

—¿Usted ... ha estado con otra mujer? Es decir —apretó los puños— ... In-íntimamente.

Lo sabía. Miroku sabía que eso era lo que tenía inquieta a su pequeña fiera, desde cuando él mencionó acerca del tema al hablar con Inuyasha, el monje percibió en ella cierto recelo hacia él. 

—Sí —respondió sin rodeos. Y la joven exterminadora sintió una punzada en el pecho que atravesó su corazón—. Bueno no del todo en realidad —corrigió el monje.

—No… mejor no me diga nada… oferta desconcertada y desvío la mirada.

—Sango…

—Es su pasado y yo no debo…

—Sango…

—¡Cállese! —Lo miró nuevamente, reteniendo las ganas de llorar— No quiero saber ... —Miroku suspiró afligido, pero no quiso callar, sabía que si no hablaban ese tema y él no se explicaba bien, ella estaría peor y se alejaría más de él ; eso no lo permitiría.

—Digo que sí, estuve a punto, pero finalmente no se concretó —explicó el monje.

Sango bajó la mirada y finalmente una lágrima que ya no podía contener mojó su mejilla. Realmente se sintió estúpida, no podía estar celosa por cosas del pasado, ¿Qué rayos le pasaba? Miroku no le quitó los ojos de encima y continuó hablando:

—No fue nada importante, Sango. Fue una jovencita que llevó alimentos al templo un par de veces; yo era un adolescente. No estábamos enamorados ni mucho menos, hubo unos besos y algo más, pero finalmente desistimos de la idea, eso es todo. 

Sango desvió la mirada. No sabía cómo reaccionar, sus celos no se apaciguaron del todo y se regañaba a sí misma por eso. 

—Veo que desde temprano, comienzan las malas mañas —soltó con sarcasmo. 

—Quizá eso fue un inicio ... —Sango lo miró achicando los ojos y Miroku continuó hablando con seriedad—: La lujuria ha sido prácticamente una herencia en los hombres de mi familia; eso fue lo que nos llevó a todos a portar esta maldición ofrecer mirando la palma de su mano, refiriéndose a su Kazaana—. Sin embargo, no he estado con nadie más ... hasta ahora.

Miroku tomó la mano de Sango ya ella le temblaron los ojos. Luego tomó su mentón, la acercó lentamente hacia su boca con la intención de besarla y ella cerrando sus ojos, se dejó. Su boca recibió la suavidad de los labios de Miroku acariciando los de ella, en un beso tibio, suave y lento; un beso que aplacaba de cierto modo el desconcierto en su corazón. Un corazón que jamás había sentido ese tipo de amor por alguien, pues siempre dedicó todo su tiempo a entrenar junto a su familia; no tenía tiempo para el amor. Lo curioso era que, lo primero que Miroku despertó en ella fueron los celos, esos que jamás antes sentí. Y por los mismos celos es que se dio cuenta de cuánto amaba a ese monje libidinoso. El beso de Miroku era tan entregado, tan anhelante y sincero que podía transmitir todos sus sentimientos hacia ella. No por nada le había pedido ser su esposa y al menos, en eso sí era la única. Sí, debería que estar ciega para no darse cuenta lo mucho que ese monje la quería. Así que, optó por dejar ese tema hasta ahí y no enredarse en celos por cosas que él haya hecho en su adolescencia. Después de todo, la virtud de Miroku seguía intacta, como la de ella y sentía profundamente que el deseo de ambos era entregarse el uno al otro, pese a las experiencias que él había tenido antes; ella sería su primera mujer. como la de ella y sintió profundamente que el deseo de ambos era entregarse el uno al otro, pese a las que él había tenido antes; ella sería su primera mujer. como la de ella y sintió profundamente que el deseo de ambos era entregarse el uno al otro, pese a las que él había tenido antes; ella sería su primera mujer.

Sango posó su mano en la mejilla del monje mientras respondía a ese beso que momentos después se volvió más intenso y en cuanto se apartaron un instante para tomar aire, la joven habló:

—Perdóneme por morderlo.

Miroku torció una sonrisa y dijo: 

—Muérdeme todo lo que quieras, pequeña; sólo no me arranques la piel.

—¡Será pervertido! Oferta la exterminadora achicando los ojos otra vez.

—Pero sé que te gusta —replicó él, alzando y bajando ambas cejas. Sango sonrió y volvió a besarlo con necesidad, acariciando con su lengua la de él, perdiendo sus dedos en la oscura cabellera del monje, masajeando su cabeza con anhelo. 

¡Claro que le gustaba! Su perversión era su exquisito toque, sólo odiaba que fuese así con más chicas. Sin embargo, Miroku había disminuido ese comportamiento de manera notoria, no disimulaba su impresión si veía a una chica linda, pero sí había dejado de pedirles hijos. Eso ya era un paso y lo agradecía, pues en el fondo sabía que ese cambio era debido a lo que sentía por ella, ¿Sabrá él cuánto ella lo amaba y lo deseaba? ¿Sabrá cuánto anhelaba ser su mujer y darle todos esos hijos que él siempre soñaba tener?

Miroku la tomó de la cintura y rápidamente bajó su mano hacia el glúteo contrario.

—Kaede y Shippo pueden entrar en cualquier momento —dijo algo agitada mientras que Miroku buscaba su cuello para besarla ahí.

—Puedo llevarte a otro lugar entonces… Esta misma noche —Sango asintió y él agregó—: No sabes cuánto te he deseado desde ese día, pequeña —el monje volvió a tomar los labios de Sango con apremio y apretó más su cintura. Pero oyeron una alegre voz dentro del mismo lugar donde ellos estaban. 

—¡Cielos! Qué bien huele aquí... hola Chic…

Kagome e Inuyasha entraban a la choza, cuando ambos se dieron cuenta que habían interrumpido algo. La Miko se llevó una mano al pecho y abrió los ojos de par en par e Inuyasha con los ojos igual que Kagome, no supo por qué ver aquello lo ruborizó.

—Lo-lo siento, no sabía que… —Se disculpó apenada la Miko, Mientras que el Hanyo no supo qué decir y solo los saludó.

—No te preocupes, Kagome-chan —Sango se aclaró la garganta y se sonrojó— Sólo estábamos… Bueno ¿Cómo están ustedes? —Se interrumpió a sí misma. Y junto con decir lo último se puso de pie.

—Estamos bien —respondió Kagome, y sonriendo le dio la mano a Inuyasha, provocando que éste enrojeciera aún más, luego sigue hablando—: Bueno, Yo ... sólo paso a despedirme, debo regresar a mi casa.

Kaede, Shippo y Kirara entraron a la cabaña en ese momento. 

—Siento haberme tardado, Sango… Pero ya tengo especias para el estofado— dijo la vieja Miko y se dirigió inmediatamente al caldero para vaciarlas.

—¿No te quedarás a almorzar con nosotros, Kagome? —Preguntó el zorro.

No puedo, Shippo —respondió y se puso en cuclillas para estar a la altura del pequeñín—, pero pronto volveré.

—¿Me traerás otra pizarra?

—Claro que sí —respondió con una amplia sonrisa la Miko, acariciando la cabeza del zorro.

—¡Pero qué abusivo eres con Kagome, Shippo! —Lo regañó el Hanyo.

—¡Abusivo eres tú que te crees su dueño, inútil! —Replicó el pequeño zorro. Inuyasha empuñó una mano amenazante como para darle un coscorrón. Iba a iniciar una pelea con el niño, pero Miroku interrumpió la absurda discusión entre los dos.

—Inuyasha, ¿te irás tú también? —Quiso saber el monje.

—Sí, acompañaré a Kagome —respondió seguro.

—Pues era obvio, Inuyasha no se despega de ella oferta Shippo y el Hanyo finalmente lo golpeó — ¡Ayy! Perro abusivo… —Shippo se sobó la cabeza con un par de lágrimas asomando por sus ojos.

Kagome se frotó el entrecejo pensando en que esos dos no iban a cambiar.

—Mmm… es una lástima, Necesitas tu ayuda hoy —habló el monje ignorando el pleito.

—¿Mi ayuda? —el monje asintió— ¿Y… de qué se trata? —preguntó el Hanyo, ya satisfecho de haberle dado su merecido al enano impertinente y dejarlo quieto con un chichón en la cabeza.

—Realicé varios exorcismos la semana pasada y hoy me entregan el pago en distintos lugares. Son bastantes barriles de granos y alimentos secos. Kirara podría ayudarme con algunos, pero no quiero abusar de su buena disposición. 

La pequeña gatita respondió con un “miau”.

—Gracias Kirara —dijo Miroku entendiendo el mensaje de su fiel amiga. Sabía que siempre contaba con su apoyo.

—Inuyasha —habló la joven Miko—, será mejor que ayudes a Miroku, puedes ir a mi casa una vez que hayas terminado. 

—Mmm… extienda sopesando la situación. Quería ir con Kagome, pues no se fiaba de Hojo, pero tampoco sabía con exactitud, en qué momento iría el tipo. Si tenía suerte, lo encontraría cuando él se haya desocupado de los asuntos con su amigo. De lo contrario, solo esperaba que el idiota no se pasara de listo con Kagome, aunque sabía perfectamente que ella lo pondría en su lugar. Sacudió su cabeza y alejó esos pensamientos repitiendo en su mente que confiaban en ella. Además, no podía dejar solo a su amigo con ese trabajo. No le quedaba más opción que ayudar y después iría a pasar el tiempo con su linda Miko ¡Demonios Miroku!

—De acuerdo, iré contigo —claudicó y Miroku le agradeció.

—Inuyasha —Lo nombró la exterminadora con cierto nerviosismo en su voz, realmente se sintió terrible por todo lo que había discutido con él— Acompañaré a Kagome hasta el pozo, necesito conversar algo con ella —Kagome se preocupó, pues su amiga mostraba un semblante serio— ¿Te importaría quedarte aquí?

—Ah ... no, tranquila. Me quedaré con Miroku. 

—Gracias, y… quisiera que después hablemos tú y yo…

—C-claro, Sango… —respondió nervioso. Aunque imaginaba más o menos de lo que ella quería conversar.

Kagome se despidió y caminó con Sango hasta el pozo. Esta última, después de despejar sus dudas con el monje, se fueron de mejor ánimo, así que, le recordó a su amiga la conversación pendiente que según ella, tenían.

—¡Cielos, Sango-chan…! Incluye la Miko deteniéndose junto al pozo— ¡Me asustaste! Creí que tenías que decirme algo más importante.

—Esto es importante, Kagome-chan.

—Tú no olvidas nada, ¿verdad? Oferta la Miko alzando una ceja. 

Sango sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

—Estoy esperando que me cuentes ... ¿Cómo fue? 

Kagome se ruborizó.

—Espera, antes que me respondas eso… ¿Hablaste con ese lobo?

—Sí, todo está bien con él. No te preocupes. Además… por suerte que llegué a tiempo.

—¿Por qué? —Preguntó la exterminadora abriendo sus ojos de para en par.

La Miko siguió relatando:

—Cuando llegué a la montaña de los lobos, Inuyasha y Koga ya inició una pelea.

—Ay… ¡Qué horror esos dos! —Se quejó la exterminadora entornando los ojos y negando con la cabeza.

—Sí ... qué complicado es esto de los instintos Yokai, pero debo acostumbrarme. Además, todo quedó claro y creo que Koga lo entendió. Así que, al menos ese tipo de peleas, creo y espero; no volverán a darse cuenta. 

—¿Realmente lo crees?

-Si. Además, respecto a Koga… sé que todo era una confusión. Koga siente algo por Ayame y simplemente se niega. Me recuerda mucho al inicio que tuvo con Inuyasha —Kagome sonrió al retroceder a dichas remembranzas, cuando su Hanyo era doblemente testarudo y gruñón, él decía molestarse con su aroma y su presencia, cuando en el fondo, sólo había una forzada contradicción entre su cabeza y su corazón. 

Sango también sonrió y enseguida dijo:

—Bueno… Me alegra que eso se haya solucionado. Ahora sí, quiero saberlo todo… Respóndeme lo de antes.

—Ay, Sango-chan ... eres terrible —Kagome se frotó la frente y comenzó a ponerse nerviosa. Su amiga era una mosca en el oído cuando de cosas así se trataba.

—¿Te reconciliaste con él y lo hicieron otra vez? —Preguntó la exterminadora con ojos curiosos.

—¡Sango-chan!

—Muero de curiosidad, no me dejes así, por favor —suplicó su amiga haciendo un puchero.

—¡Dios! ... No ... no lo hicimos hoy ... Bueno ... casi —sonrió la Miko recordando el arrebato pasional que vivieron en el bosque minutos antes de regresar a la aldea.

—¿Cómo “casi”?

—Es que ... —Kagome se sentó en el borde del pozo y Sango se quedó de pie, expectante— Ayy, Sango-chan; Inuyasha es tan… —Kagome juntó sus manos y las llevó a su pecho poniendo una cara de felicidad envidiable— Es tan…

—¡¿Tan qué ?!

—¡Ay! ... Es que no sé cómo decirlo.

—Pues dilo como te salga, no sé, lo que sientes… Tan, ¿qué? —Sango se cruzó de brazos pero en seguida se llevó una mano a la boca para jugar con sus labios, esa conversación la ponía curiosa y muy ansiosa.

Inconscientemente, Kagome se llevó las manos a sus mejillas y mientras hablaba totalmente embelesada, cerró los ojos y deslizó sus manos por su cuello.

—Es… tan sensual, tan ardiente, tan salvaje e insaciable… 

—¡Aaah! —Gritó Sango emocionada y soltó una carcajada.

—¡Sango-chan !, baja la voz —la reañó susurrando—, Inuyasha te puede oír ...

-¡Sí! Lo siento, lo siento… es que, me pasa lo mismo con Miroku, ¡Dios !, él es tanto fuego que ... ¡Me quema !. Me gusta cuando intenta controlarme, pero me divierte también dominarlo ¡Agh!… Me encanta ese monje pervertido. —Mordió sus labios y puso sus ojos en blanco, recordando esos encuentros con él.

—Entonces, ¿ya lo hicieron? —Ahora la Miko sintió curiosidad.

—No —respondió un tanto desconcertada torciendo la boca y cruzándose de brazos— Pero sí le hice otra cosa con la función de cabello castaño, cambiando su semblante a una mirada y un gesto pícaro.

—¿ _Le_ _hiciste_ ? ¿Qué cosa le hiciste? —Preguntó la Miko con sus ojos abiertos como plato.

—Mmm… digamos que lo probé.

—Lo pro… ¡¿Qué?! ... ¡Noo! —Kagome no podía abrir más los ojos cuando cayó en cuenta a lo que su amiga se refería con “probarlo”, y Sango con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, toda ruborizada, solo asintió.

—Sango-chan… ¡Te pasas!

—Ay, por favor, dime que no te dieron ganas de hacerlo cuando estuviste con Inuyasha. 

Una vez más, Kagome se puso roja como un tomate.

—Bu-bueno, tal vez… pero la verdad es que ... él me lo hizo a mí. 

—¿Te hizo un oral? ¡Joder! ... ¿Y cómo fue?

-¡Sí! ¿Cómo lo dices así?

—Pues así se le dice —respondió entornando los ojos.

—Bueno, ya debo irme.

—No, Kagome-chan, no te irás hasta que me cuentes… Así que habla, ¿te gustó?

—¡Cielos, Sango-chan…! 

—¡Habla!

—... ¿Qué te puedo decir? ¡Claro que sí! ... ¡Dios! fue ... ¡Tremendamente excitante!

—Bueno, yo disfruté mucho haciéndole eso a Miroku, ver su cara de placer… —Sango se perdía con la mirada en el horizonte, pero ante sus ojos pasaban los recuerdos de aquel momento en que hizo a ese monje vibrar.

—¡Por todos los dioses, Sango-chan !, qué puerca eres ... oferta riendo.

—¿Qué dices? ... mmm —murmuró con sarcasmo— llamame puerca, pero cuando se lo hagas a Inuyasha, verás a qué me refiero y ya seremos dos _puercas_ . 

Kagome soltó una carcajada y en seguida Sango también, luego la Miiko recordó sus asuntos, entonces dijo:

—Sango-chan ya me estás poniendo incómoda, y debo irme; Hojo puede estar esperándome.

—¿Eh ?, ¿Hojo?

—Adiós Sango-chan, nos vemos pronto.

Kagome saltó al pozo y su amiga quedó intrigada; sabía que Hojo era el compañero de escuela de Kagome, pero ¿qué tenía que hacer con su amiga? Le sorprendía que Inuyasha la haya dejado ir a juntarse con él, sabiendo lo celoso que es ese Hanyo, además de que Kagome estaba sola en casa. Tal vez eso explicaba la contrariedad que notó en Inuyasha de ir a ayudar a Miroku. No obstante, no se iba a meter otra vez en cosas de pareja. Ya había aprendido la lección. Por ahora, solo le quedaba un asunto que conversar con su amigo, debía hacer las paces con él y disculparse por su comportamiento. Así que, se giró para caminar en dirección a la casa de Kaede para terminar con ese asunto, no sin antes, echarse vientecito en la cara con la mano, pues el tema de los hombres ardientes la había acalorado un poco, 

*****

Kagome entró a su casa anunciando su llegada, pero enseguida recordó que no estaba su familia ahí. Miró el reloj en la pared; era más de medio día. A esa hora, deben ingresando a su abuelo a pabellón para practicar la cirugía. No seguir siendo una pésima nieta, así que llamó al Hospital para saber noticias de él quería. Una enfermera le comunicó que en efecto, su abuelo estaba being operado en ese momento y le sugirió, que más tarde volviera a insistir con una llamada si quería tener más información. Kagome dio las gracias y cortó. 

Seguía incómoda con su sostén, así que se lo quitó y lo botó a la basura, no sin antes sonreír al verlo rasgado, ese Hanyo era muy travieso e impulsivo, pero le encantaba, no podía negarlo. 

Sintió hambre y buscó algo para comer; enseguida vio que tenía todo para cocinar un Omuraisu *, así que rápidamente se puso manos a la obra y en menos de 30 minutos estaba sentada sentada. 

_* Omuraisu: Tortilla japonesa, hecha con huevo y rellena de arroz, se suele adornar encima con Ketchup, ya sea escribiendo alguna frase o dibujando una figura._

Pensó que seguramente Inuyasha almorzaría con los demás; ese estofado olía de maravilla, lástima que se lo perdió. Y deteniendo los pensamientos en su Hanyo, cayó en cuenta de su situación actual: estaba sola… lo estaba todo ese fin de semana y más tarde Inuyasha vendría.

_¡Cielos!_ , pensó quedando inmóvil con la vista clavada al frente. El pedazo de tortilla que tenía en su tenedor resbaló del mismo cayendo casi desarmado al plato. No pudo evitar pensar en los distintos sucesos que podrían ocurrir teniendo a ese Hanyo en su casa y estar los dos solos; todos los pensamientos eran carnales; enrojeció al tener esas imágenes en su mente, pues inevitablemente no pudo pensar en algo más. 

—Pervertida… —se dijo así misma, en un absurdo intento de regañarse.

Clavó otra vez el trozo de tortilla con el tenedor y continue comiendo.

Inuyasha era insaciable y cuando estaban juntos él la tomaba a su merced. Analizando todas esas cosas, su corazón comenzó a bombear con fuerza. Él aún no llegaba y ella ya estaba sintiendo esas sensaciones exquisitas que le recorrían el cuerpo cuando recordaba lo que le hacía él ¡Dios !, definitivamente él la volvía loca y definitivamente esa noche ella no iba a dormir. Aunque reconocía con una sonrisa torcida, que eso no le molestaba en lo absoluto.

_“Cuando lo hagas con Inuyasha, verás a qué me refiero”._

Recordó las palabras de Sango, respecto a su conversación reciente: Pensar en eso la incomodaba, no se imaginaba a su amiga haciendo aquello; pero rió.

_¿Seré igual de puerca que Sango?_ , se preguntó internamente.

—Pues, tal vez sí —se respondió a sí misma sonriendo. Se levantó de la silla y llevó el plato y los cubiertos bajo el grifo para lavarlos, se secó las manos y volvió a mirar el reloj. 

Tal vez si llamaba a Hojo a su casa, sabría a qué hora vendría. 

—Mmm… mejor no oferta desistiendo de la idea, pues no quería apresurar al chico o presionarlo para que viniera, después de todo él le estaba haciendo un gran favor. Así que, esperaría pacientemente su llegada.

Ordenó la casa, lo cual le tomó un par de horas y se dio un baño, luego estudió un poco respecto al tema del se trataba el trabajo, con el fin de empaparse con más información y no estar tan perdida cuando recibiera los cuadernos y la tarea grupal.

Pronto cayó la noche y Hojo no llegaba; se sintió mal pensando que tal vez su compañero había ido y ella no estaba. Inuyasha tampoco se había aparecido.

_Seguramente tuvo bastante trabajo con Miroku,_ pensó refiriéndose al último. 

Decidió bajar y hacer una llamada a Hojo para finalmente salir de la duda, pero cuando iba a mitad de la escalera, la melodía peculiar del timbre de su casa sonó y la hizo respirar aliviada. Rápidamente bajó el resto de las escaleras y abrió la puerta.

—Hola Higurashi… disculpa por venir a esta hora, no pude antes hacerlo —saludó el rubio con una amplia sonrisa.

—Hola Hojo, no te preocupes, no es tan tarde, recién está anocheciendo ... —El joven sonrió contento de ver a su compañera; había esperado todo el día por ese momento y trató de apurarse en sus quehaceres para llegar lo antes posible ahí— ¿Quieres pasar? —Invitó Kagome. Hojo accedió encantado y ella cerró la puerta tras él. 

Lo invitó a acomodarse en el salón principal y el rubio se hincó en el suelo junto a la pequeña mesa central, donde dejó los cuadernos y el papiro con el trabajo que realizó en conjunto con sus compañeras. Kagome llevó dos vasos con jugo de naranja y él aceptó agradeciendo su cordialidad. Enseguida su compañera se hincó al otro lado de la mesa frente a él. Luego de beber otro sorbo, el chico se percató de que había demasiado silencio en esa casa.

—¿Estás… sola? —Preguntó el rubio mirando a su alrededor. 

—Sí ... A mi abuelo tenían que practicarle una cirugía en un Hospital que está fuera de la ciudad, así que, mi hermano y mamá están con él —explicó rápidamente.

—Comprendo ... Lamento mucho eso, Kagome.

—Oh, no ... no te preocupes, no es nada grave. Mañana por la noche habrá de regreso.

—Que bien, es un alivio ... Espero que salga todo bien con tu abuelo.

—Muchas gracias, Hojo —sonrió con sincero agradecimiento y tomó un sorbo de su jugo— Bueno, entonces… ¿Este es el trabajo? —Preguntó rompiendo la mirada profunda que le estaba dedicando el rubio y que la ponía inquieta. Inuyasha podía llegar en cualquier momento y pensó que sería mejor que no se encontrara con él ahí, aunque lo más probable es que lo huela a distancia y sólo la espere en su habitación, pero sabiendo lo impaciente y celoso que era ese Hanyo ... quería desocuparse pronto.

—Sí —respondió el muchacho, enfocándose ahora en los asuntos que lo tenían ahí. —Verás ... con las chicas hicimos esta especie de pergamino, si te fijas aquí ...

El rubio fue interrumpido por el timbre de la casa que nuevamente sonó y ambos miraron en la dirección a la entrada.

—¿Esperas a alguien? —Preguntó extrañado sabiendo ahora que la familia de su compañera se encuentra lejos.

—Sí, digo, no… es decir ... —prefirió no respond, ya que no podía decirle que esperaba a Inuyasha, eso acarrearía muchas preguntas por parte de él. Así que inmediatamente se puso de pie para dirigirse a la puerta ¿Quién podía ser?

Descartó inmediatamente a Inuyasha… él jamás habría tocado el timbre, sólo entraba por su habitación y ya, a menos que estuviese la puerta abierta, en ese caso él solo entraba y jamás se anunciaba. 

_Qué extraño_ , pensó arrugando el entrecejo.

Sin embargo, su sorpresa fue de impact when abrió la puerta y vio a su Hanyo con el cabello completamente azabache como el de ella, sus ojos dorados han sido reemplazados por unos de tono oscuro como la noche; la misma que cambiaba su transformación de Hanyo a humano en los periodos de luna nueva. Kagome se quedó de una pieza y ojiplática lo miró. Inuyasha había llegado en su versión humana y aunado a eso venía con el ceño fruncido como cada vez que sucedía la transformación, pues odiaba ser débil.

—I-Inu ... Inuyasha ... 

No se lo esperaba, al menos no en esa forma humana. Ni siquiera se había enterado que esa noche había luna nueva. 

—¡Agh! ¡Miroku es un perezoso! —Entró bufando a la casa y pasando a Kagome de largo— Nos dejó todo el trabajo a Kirara ya mí ¡Él no hizo nada! ¿Puedes creerlo? 

Kagome aún en la puerta lo siguió con la mirada. No es que fuera la primera vez que lo viera como humano, pero sí era la primera vez que él llegaba a su casa en esa forma. En seguida se recuperó de la impresión, pestañeó rápidamente y cerró la puerta. Recordó que cierto rubio estaba en el salón y ahora había llegado _su hombre_ . Pero se tranquilizó al considerar que al menos, el chico no se llevaría una rara impresión al ver a una persona con orejas de perro. 

_Todo está bien_ , pensó inhalando y exhalando el aire. No obstante, el silencio absoluto que se produjo en ese momento, la alerta y corrió hasta donde supuso que los hombres se encontraron.

Inuyasha estaba erguido frente a Hojo, con ambos puños cerrados a sus costados, su molestia en el rostro era más que evidente y el chico que se había puesto de pie en cuanto escuchó la voz masculina entrar al lugar, mantenía un semblante serio, pues jamás había visto a ese tipo cerca de su compañera, aunado a que la actitud agresiva con la que el azabache entró, había llamado inquietamente su atención. 

_¿Será algún familiar ?,_ pensó el rubio.

Kagome pasó saliva nerviosa y tomando posición al lado de su Hanyo, dijo:

—Ho-Hojo, él es Inuyasha. Es ... mi ... —Inuyasha no apartó su mirada desafiante de la del joven rubio.

—Soy su hombre —terminó la frase el Hanyo con la intención de dejar inmediatamente eso claro. No olvidaba el hecho de que ese baboso había intentado besar a su hembra, esa vez había deseado matarlo ahí mismo, mientras observaba desde el techo cómo ese infeliz se había acercado a Kagome; recordar aquello y que él no pudo interferir sólo avivaba sus celos y lo ponían bravo. Para colmo, no necesita tener su excelente olfato para darse cuenta que Kagome estaba sola, pues la casa estaba demasiado tranquila y con pocas luces encendidas. 

_¡Maldita sea, Kagome !,_ dijo para sí mismo. ¿Acaso no podía atenderlo afuera? ¿Era necesario hacerlo pasar? Pues entonces, suerte que se lo encontró ahí y por primera vez agradeció estar en esa forma humana que tanto le molestaba; así no tenía que esconderse y podía enfrentarlo a la cara. Sí, aprovecharía de dejarle bien claro que Kagome era su mujer. 

\- _Su ... hombre ..._ —repitió Hojo pausadamente, alzando una ceja y extrañado por la forma en que el chico frente a él se expresó. Luego llevó la vista confundida hacia su compañera que lucía algo nerviosa.

—Más bien ... es mi novio —corrigió Kagome, con una sonrisa para despistar la extrañez de Hojo. Nunca hablado con Inuyasha de noviazgo, de seguro ni siquiera sabía lo que eso era. Sólo esperaba que Inuyasha no fuera a decir algo por lo cual ella tuviese que dar muchas explicaciones después.

El ambiente se volvió tenso y las miradas entre los hombres se cortaban con cuchillo. Hojo se incomodó. Y es que, a decir verdad, no se esperaba para nada que Kagome tuviera un novio. Es decir… ¿En qué momento eso sucedió ?, se supone que siempre se enferma. Aunque claramente, ese hombre frente a él no era de la escuela. Más bien, parecía de otro mundo con esas ropas raras, ese collar colgando de su cuello y ¿Una espada? ¿Qué rayos? ¿Van a una fiesta de disfraces? ¿Ellos tenían planes y él estaba estorbando? De entrada le fastidió la presencia del supuesto novio ¿Cómo así que su hombre? ¿A qué se refería con eso? Y maldijo por no recibir enterado de esa relación antes, pues tal vez por eso Kagome rechazó su beso aquella noche.

_Soy un idiota_ , pensó el rubio.

—¿Eh? ... —la miró el Hanyo con el ceño fruncido ¿Qué demonios estaba hablando Kagome? ¿Cómo que novios? ¿Qué quería decir con eso? ¿Acaso ella no quería reconocer frente al baboso que él era su hombre? ¡No señor! Eso no lo permitiría. 

—Ya-ya veo… oferta el rubio con cara de circunstancias rascándose la nuca y metiendo la otra mano a su bolsillo— Bueno… 

Hojo no sabía qué decir, la verdad ... Estaba bastante desconcertado y molesto con él mismo por hacerse tanta ilusión con su compañera. Esto le daba directo a su orgullo, aunque sabía que pese a los hechos, él seguiría sintiendo una gran atracción por esa chica. 

Kagome notó la contrariedad de su compañero y decidió ordenar la situación.

—Hojo, ¿te parece que continuemos revisando el trabajo? —Sugirió Kagome dirigiéndose al chico rubio e intentando aparentar normalidad. Luego llevó su vista al Hanyo y agregó—: Inuyasha, si quieres nos puedes acompañar —sonrió, pero a él no le hizo ni pizca de gracia y se mantuvo serio.

Inuyasha tenía los puños apretados, no podía con los celos ... es que no soportaba la idea de que ellos estuvieran solos ahí ¿Cómo Kagome podía ser tan ingenua? Sabía perfectamente que ese mocoso babeaba por ella, y aun así lo dejó pasar estando sola.

_¡Me lleva el demonio con esta mujer!_ , pensó molesto. 

Pero esta se la pagaba. Sí, definitivamente no dejaría pasar por alto esta situación. Lo peor es que lo invite a él, a pasar el rato con el baboso ¿Estaba loca? No iba a aguantar tenerlo tanto rato al frente; eso lo pondría demasiado tenso. 

Decidió esperarla en la habitación, pero no sin antes enrrostrarle al idiota ese, que de ahora en adelante ni siquiera osara en acercarse a ella con alguna otra intención que no fuera netamente compañerismo, pues no había lugar para nada más, no mientras él viviera. Así que, se giró hacia Kagome que aguardaba su respuesta. Se acercó y tomó la cintura atrayéndola con posesividad para enseguida tomarle el mentón y besarla… con exagerada pasión. Con ese beso, el Hanyo marcaba ampliamente su territorio frente al rubio. Por un demonio que le costaría dejarla sola con él, pero tenía su orgullo y no iba a quedarse ahí mirándolos como un idiota, mientras hablaban de cosas que él no entendía. Si se iba a retirar de ahí, sería con dignidad y de paso, la haría pagar a ella por ser tan descuidada. 

Inuyasha profundizó el beso pegando más el cuerpo de la mujer al suyo, Kagome le puso una mano en el pecho para intentar apartarlo suavemente sin que se sintiera rechazado; pues el beso le encantaba, pero le apenaba besarse tan efusivamente frente al joven, el cual ahora había desviado su mirada absolutamente incómodo por la escena romántica o más bien pasional que se mostraba frente a él.

_¡Maldito cabrón!_ , pensó Hojo, que como hombre sabía que ese tipo raro, le estaba enviando un mensaje. 

Hojo aclaró sonoramente su garganta y aquello fue una dulce melodía para los oídos del Hanyo. Había conseguido incomodarlo y se enorgullecía de él mismo. Pero no conforme con eso; Inuyasha tomó la cabeza de su mujer y masajeó su cabello con apremio, besándola si no hubo un mañana, apretando su cintura con su otra mano deseoso de su cuerpo. No obstante, la mano de la Miko aplicó más fuerza y lo apartó, pues para ella el espectáculo había sido suficiente y sabía de sobra eran las intenciones de ese presumido, travieso y celoso Hanyo. Y es que sólo le faltó meterle mano delante del chico para esclarecer que ella le pertenecía. 

_¡Por todos los dioses, Inuyasha !,_ pensó.

—Inuyasha… oferta inhalando el aire que el Hanyo le había robado con el beso. Este no la soltó de la cintura. Kagome le dedicó una mirada reprobatoria al azabache, a lo que él ni se inmutó y sabiendo que ella se encontraban sola en esa casa, quiso demostrarle al rubio la libertad que él estaba ahí, su posición en ese territorio debe quedar clara para el baboso y ella ... que se enterara de sus celos, no le importaba.

—Me voy a dar un baño y luego te esperaré en la habitación ofrece absolutamente tranquilo sin quitarle la mirada a su chica, mientras le acariciaba los labios con su dedo pulgar.

Kagome estaba ruborizada por la incómoda situación, y lo miró con ojos achicados por su conducta, algo que a él le divirtió, pero lo disimuló. Luego ella quiso mirar a Hojo y disculparse por el actuar indecoroso de Inuyasha, pero éste no la dejó y con dos dedos que posó en la mejilla de la mujer, devolvió suavemente su cara, obligándola a fijar sus lindos ojos marrones nuevamente en él. 

—No te tardes en subir… ofrecer en un tono seductor y ella sólo pudo asentir nerviosa, mientras pensaba:

_¡Cielos, Inuyasha… Tú y tus celos me superan!_

Finalmente el Hanyo le besó suavemente los labios. Le dedicó una última mirada cargada de advertencia al rubio y se giró sin siquiera despedirse de él. Pues si lo hiciera, le habría dicho “¡Hasta nunca maldito engendro!”, Y capaz que habría hecho sentir peor a Kagome. Sabía que la había incomodado a ella también, pero no se arrepentía, porque simplemente no podía quedarse con las ganas de dejarle las cuentas claras al baboso ese; hace rato que quería hacerlo y lo mejor, es que no necesitó palabras, ni sus garras, ni su espada; sólo su amor y deseo por esa imprudente sacerdotisa. Sí… aquel acto tal vez le costaría caro con Kagome; puede que lo hiciera pagar con el conjuro nuevamente, pero al menos ahora, se sintió tranquilo sabiendo que ese tonto, lo pensaría dos veces antes de algo con ella. Si por él era, ojalá ni se le acercara más a su mujer, pero era algo que él no podía evitar; el maldito era su compañero ya ella le encantaba la tonta escuela. Así que, con las cosas así; ella no le dejaba otra opción que actuar de tal modo.

*

El asunto de la tarea fue breve, y con justa razón, Hojo quería largarse pronto, estaba molesto y más que incómodo, mientras que Inuyasha se daba un relajante baño sintiéndose una vez más un triunfador. Recordó cuando Shippo le dijo que la batalla por Kagome la iba a perder si seguía a paso lento con ella.

_¿Será que tenía razón el enano?_ , pensó… aunque no muy convencido. 

Por suerte, ahora eso ya no sucedería, pues había dado un paso más que grande con Kagome. Ella ya era de él, y ahora más que nunca, eso no cambiaría. Y pese a que estaba absolutamente celoso respecto a la presencia del tipo ahí prácticamente solo con su Miko; lo tranquilizaba el hecho de que había jugado muy bien sus cartas al marcar su territorio frente a él. No obstante, ahora algo más rondaba su traviesa mentecilla, y es que el hecho de que la familia de Kagome no estuviera en casa, le parecía bastante curioso, un panorama tentador por así decirlo... ¿Será que podría darse aquella situación toda la noche? Pues de ser así, que ni pensara en dormir. Sonreía solo con pensar todas las cosas que quería hacer con ella. Se mordía los labios mientras dejaba fluir su imaginación; recordaba también aquella tarde en la fuente donde casi la devoró y bebió de su exquisitos fluidos, no perdería la oportunidad de saborearlos otra vez, pues aunque no tuviera sus excelentes sentidos, no dudaba en que ella seguía siendo deliciosa, pensar en ella le hacía subir la temperatura y tragaba duro. Sus pensamientos producían efecto inmediato en su miembro cuando de kagome se trataba ¡Infiernos! Es que esa mujer, lo enloquecía de verdad. 

_¡Agh!... Espero que ese baboso se vaya pronto para estar con Kagome,_ pensó.

Kagome que ya había cerrado la puerta luego que Hojo se marchara, se dispuso a subir a su habitación, pero cuando iba por el segundo peldaño recordó que debía llamar al hospital para tener nuevas noticias de su abuelo. Realizó la llamada y logró comunicarse con su madre quien la puso al tanto de la situación, la cual para su tranquilidad, todo había salido bien con la cirugía y su abuelo estaba recuperándose satisfactoriamente, así que, ya podía respirar tranquila.

Enseguida, se dirigió a la cocina por un vaso con agua y lo llevó con ella hasta la habitación. Cuando entró, Inuyasha no estaba, abrió el cajón con llave que tenía en su escritorio y sacó las píldoras anticonceptivas, para enseguida tomar la que correspondía como la primera pastilla. 

—¿Ya se fue el baboso? —preguntó el Hanyo entrando a la habitación con tan sólo una toalla envolviendo su cintura. 

Kagome que estaba de espaldas hacia él guardando la caja de pastillas, achicó los ojos antes de mirarlo; ahora sí que lo iba a regañar por su conducta. No obstante, cuando se giró para enfrentarlo, no pudo más que quedar boquiabierta por tan sensual azabache que se le acercaba semidesnudo, con su cabello húmedo y su semblante serio. Para ella, la versión humana de su Hanyo era también muy sexy. Kagome intentó mantener la compostura, tragó duro y dijo con firmeza:

—¿Era necesario que hicieras eso frente a Hojo?

—Absolutamente necesario —respondió sin rodeos, con una malévola sonrisa, ya llegando hasta ella. 

—Pues yo creo que no… ¡Lo incomodaste y a mí también!

—Entonces, ¿no te gusta que te bese frente a otros? —cuestionó sin poder borrar esa sonrisa socarrona.

—Claro que no es eso, pero… —Inuyasha rodeó con un brazo la cintura de la Miko y se abalanzó hacia su boca; la besó con ansiedad tomando con la otra mano su cabeza, haciéndola retroceder hasta topar con la pared. 

Apartó sus labios para hablar:

—Pero nada... Sabes que eres mía, sólo se lo dejé claro a él también —dijo molesto a la vez que excitado, pues estaba deseando como un loco hacerle el amor mientras se bañaba; desde antes incluso.

Kagome se sujetó de los hombros del azabache, quiso protestar pero éste no la dejó y volvió a cubrir su boca con la de él. Rápidamente el Hanyo, metió su mano bajo la blusa y la deslizó desde el abdomen hasta llegar a su seno que apretó con deseo sobre el sostén. Kagome gimió e Inuyasha volvió a hablar:

—¡Maldición, Kagome! ¡¿Tenías que estar sola con ese idiota?! —Exclamó soltando sus celos, a la vez que un ardiente deseo sexual y de posesión por esa mujer que lo sacaba de sus casillas; surgía en su interior. La mano con la que apretaba el seno, bajó desesperada hasta la entrepierna y se deslizó dentro de la prenda femenina, frotó con posesividad aquella zona íntima que para su deleite, ya comenzaba a humedecerse; no puso mayor delicadeza, ya que no tenía sus garras esta vez y no tendría que tener cuidado de lastimarla. 

Kagome dio un respingo a la vez que jadeó por ese tacto. 

—Inu… Inuyasha, yo… —Intentó hablar para defender su postura, pero él se apoderó de su cuello y no dejaba de frotar su intimidad ¡Dios!, eso le nublaba los sentidos. La sensación era demasiado excitante y no le salían las palabras para debatir tales reproches de su Hanyo.

—Sabes que él no puede oler mi marca, sabes que babea por tí, y aún así lo hiciste pasar con la voz firme y ronca a la vez. Tragó duro y luego con su dedo corazón penetró a la mujer haciéndola abrir la boca arrancándole un gemido. A Inuyasha le fascinó esa reacción, le encantaba provocar ese placer en ella, le encantaba excitarla, era su mayor deseo desde que la hizo de él. Jugó un momento con su dedo ahí arrancando suaves gemidos y jadeos a la mujer que se mantenía con la cabeza pegada a la pared y los ojos cerrados. Ella le apretaba los hombros dejándose llevar por las sensaciones que él desataba en su cuerpo.

Inuyasha siguió hablando; Necesita justificar su comportamiento para que ella no lo castigara con el conjuro, pero a la vez… aquellos celos encendían en él, un mayor deseo hacia ella.

Pasó su nariz por la mejilla de Kagome y pese a que no olía su esencia, sí sintió la suavidad y un suave aroma en su piel y eso también lo embelesaba.

  
  


—No me gusta que ese idiota piense que puede volver a tocar como aquella vez —metió otro dedo más en su interior arrancándole otro gemido a la Miko— Yo soy tu hombre, Kagome. Que eso no se te olvide —movió ambos dedos en su interior suavemente de adentro hacia afuera, mientras rozaba el exterior de aquella mojada intimidad con la palma de su mano. 

  
  


¡Cielos !, ¿Quería enloquecerla? ... ¡pues lo estaba logrando! Dentro de su poco raciocinio, consideraba ridículo lo que Inuyasha le estaba reclamando. Sin embargo, si aquello le daba ese ímpetu en el tacto que ejercía sobre ella. Pues que hablara lo que quisiera, no le importaba si era celoso, no le importaba si estaba molesto. No cuando él la tocaba así. 

—Aah ... —gimió. Lo miró exitada y dijo—: Entonces… creo que me está gustando ponerte celoso.

—... Eso ni de broma —replicó el Hanyo y sonrió con malicia. Sacó su mano y alzó a la mujer envolviendo las piernas sobre su cintura, enseguida la llevó a la cama, y comenzó a acariciar su cuerpo. En ese momento deseó tener sus garras para arrancarle toda la ropa que ya le estorbaba, pero como humano no podía hacer eso.

—Te quiero desnuda, Kagome. Sácate todo eso —ordenó.

Ella no lo hizo esperar y se quitó la blusa, en seguida el sostén, e Inuyasha le ayudó con la falda y las bragas. Deseoso de su cuerpo y del sabor de su intimidad que a él tanto le gustaba, recogió un poco de su humedad y se lamió los dedos.

—Sabes igual de exquisita ofrecer pensando en que en esta ocasión, no contaba con sus excelentes sentidos.

El azabache se iba a acomodar para besar y lamer su intimidad, pero Kagome recordó un pensamiento que tuvo en la fuente termal respecto a hacerlo sentir satisfecho en su forma humana, aunado a lo que había conversado también con Sango; puso una mano en el pecho del azabache y lo detuvo.

—No… Espera, Inuyasha.

—¿Por qué? Me encanta hacerlo, ¿no te gusta? —Miró extrañado acercándose a su rostro.

Ella lo besó suavemente, en los labios y le dijo nerviosa: 

—Me fascina que lo hagas, pero esta vez quiero intentar otra cosa. 

Inuyasha pestañeó y arrugó el entrecejo ¿Otra cosa? ¿Qué podía ser más exquisito que besar su intimidad? a parte de penetrarla hasta más sin poder. No le parecía esa idea, él quería saborear su sexo otra vez. Amaba pasear su lengua por esa suave y húmeda zona tan íntima de ella. Sin embargo, dio un respingo cuando sintió la mano de la Miko frotar su entrepiernas sobre la toalla, que pronto fue removida por la misma dejándolo desnudo sobre ella. Kagome cubrió con su mano el erecto pene del Hanyo y comenzó a masturbarlo suavemente.

—Aah… —gimió Inuyasha esta vez, impresionado por lo jodidamente delirante que eso se sintió.

Kagome lo besó en los labios y luego le habló sobre ellos:

—Acuéstate —ordenó ella con voz suave pero segura de lo que quería hacer y él obedeció. Enseguida intercambiaron lugares.

Ella lo besó por unos momentos y luego le dijo con un sensual y posesivo tono de voz:

—Tú también me perteneces, Inuyasha. 

¡Infiernos! ya se había excitado sobremanera con oír eso ¿Qué le iba a hacer esa mujer?

Pronto Kagome, ya con el coraje instalado en su interior, se apartó de su rostro para deslizarse hacia abajo con sus manos, pasando con las palmas extendidas sobre su fuerte torso, acarició parsimoniosamente su marcado abdomen. admiraba su hermoso y tentador cuerpo masculino, tocaba esa piel que se volvía más morena en su forma humana… Definitivamente Inuyasha era hermoso en todas sus formas y ella lo deseaba con todo su ser. 

El azabache sintió corriente eléctrica recorrer su espalda al ser acariciado de ese modo tan suave por las manos de Kagome, cada vello de su piel se erizaba con su tacto. Su cuerpo se había vuelto más sensible, y pese a que ya habían tenido relaciones sexuales, se sintió muy nervioso frente al actuar tan decidido y mandatorio de ella, considerando que la vez anterior ese papel lo tomó él. 

Kagome se acomodó el cabello a un lado, descubriendo la marca en su hombro y se posicionó entre las piernas de Inuyasha; ver su prominente virilidad tan erguida y gruesa, le aguó la boca. Se mordió el labio recordando que “eso”, había estado por completo dentro de ella haciéndola vibrar días atrás y dichos pensamientos la excitaban aún más. Tomó aquella masculinidad con ambas manos como si fuese una palanca y se mojó los labios para comenzar.

  
  


Inuyasha gimió y se estremeció… la sensación se canalizó palpitante en su miembro ante el tacto de aquellas frágiles manos, y casi pierde el aliento al sentir la humedad de la lengua de Kagome acariciando en círculos la cabeza de su sensible pene ¡Joder!

—Aah… —gemía con cada lamida que ella le daba ahí. 

Enseguida la Miko introdujo el miembro en su boca y realizó movimientos de arriba a bajo, abarcando la longitud que ésta le permitía. Inuyasha emitió un suspiro jadeante, aquello provocó una reacción en cadena que se extendió por todo su cuerpo y ella se sintió poderosa; satisfecha con cada gemido o jadeo que le arrancaba a él, pues era la primera vez que hacía eso, no estaba al tanto de cómo debía hacerlo exáctamente, pero solo se dejó llevar por su deseo, por esa necesidad de saborearlo también; como él la saboreaba a ella. No sabía si lo estaba haciendo bien, pero supo que él lo estaba disfrutando. Pronto probó aumentar el ritmo con su boca y su mano; vio cómo él reaccionaba ante cada succión que ella ejercía; le fascinó verlo así, tan entregado… retorciéndose de placer.

Inuyasha sentía que perdía la razón y todo el control de su cuerpo; su respiración erraba tras cada succión que sentía en su pene, estaba demasiado sensible y aquello lo excitaba más. Todo lo que Kagome le hacía, era extremadamente delicioso, algo nuevo para él y jodidamente placentero. A ratos la miraba, y se excitaba más al ver cómo ella devoraba su miembro con deseo y en ocasiones, sus miradas se encontraban y él acariciaba su mejilla o su mentón. No obstante, no podía sostener por mucho tiempo esa mirada sensual que ella le dedicaba al tomarlo, puesto que el placer era tan grande que lo abatía obligándolo a cerrar sus ojos y echaba inconscientemente su cabeza hacia atrás ¡Infiernos, qué calor sentía! 

Kagome apretaba sus labios sobre la piel de ese miembro, para producirle mayor estrechez. A cada momento y aunado a la entrega del azabache, su deseo femenino aumentaba al igual que el deseo de satisfacerlo y de devorarle aquella parte tan magnífica que él tenía, que por supuesto también le pertenecía a ella. Inuyasha era delicioso y ella se excitaba tanto al oír los gemidos de él que casi lo quería morder; debió contener aquel deseo para no lastimarlo y comenzó a lamer aquella longitud con todo el ancho de su lengua, desde la base hasta la punta, reiteradas veces. 

Los gemidos y suspiros placenteros de Inuyasha se intensificaban. Por otro lado, Kagome estaba totalmente excitada y deseosa de ser penetrada por él. 

—Aah... Kagome —aquel llamado, fue antecedido por varias veces más en que él la nombró totalmente en llamas. 

Con la otra mano, Kagome se aferraba al muslo del Hanyo, pero en seguida, quiso brindarle más mimos; dejó de lamer para volver a succionar, y deslizó su mano hacia el abdomen, recorrió aquel torso hacia arriba ejerciendo una leve presión cargada de deseo, pasó por el pecho sintiendo su fibrosidad, luego estiró sus dedos hasta alcanzar los labios de Inuyasha que ya estaban abiertos, pues el aliento se le escapaba raudo tras cada caricia en su sexo, todo su cuerpo vibró. Su ansiedad y descontrol lo llevó a apretar entre sus manos la ropa de cama; ardía de placer y se desesperaba, se sentó tan frágil, como si su cuerpo era controlado por Kagome. Sus piernas llegaron a temblar y guiado por sus impulsos ardorosos, tomó la mano de la Miko que acariciaba sus labios y le dio un beso apretado en la palma de ésta, Kagome puso su dedo índice en los labios y él abrió comprendiendo lo que ella quería; entonces chupó ese dedo con ansiedad. Luego recorrió ese delgado brazo con su mano hasta tocar su hombro, se deslizó hasta la cabeza de la mujer y acarició su oscura cabellera; ahí ejerció una leve presión para que ella lo devorara más profundamente. El Hanyo se produjo casi en absoluta rendición ante ella, estaba casi dominado por las caricias íntimas de su mujer. No obstante, la ansiedad por poseerla incrementó, y sintió que surgía en su interior una mayor urgencia, sacó el dedo de su boca y habló: ahí ejerció una leve presión para que ella lo devorara más profundamente. El Hanyo se produjo casi en absoluta rendición ante ella, estaba casi dominado por las caricias íntimas de su mujer. No obstante, la ansiedad por poseerla incrementó, y sintió que surgía en su interior una mayor urgencia, sacó el dedo de su boca y habló: ahí ejerció una leve presión para que ella lo devorara más profundamente. El Hanyo se produjo casi en absoluta rendición ante ella, estaba casi dominado por las caricias íntimas de su mujer. No obstante, la ansiedad por poseerla incrementó, y sintió que surgía en su interior una mayor urgencia, sacó el dedo de su boca y habló:

—Kagome, ven… te necesito ahora —pero la Miko continúa succionando también fascinada de probarlo estaba deseosa de él— Aah… Kagome, no sigas o vas a hacer que acabe. —Inuyasha se mordió los labios y su interior se debatía por dejarla que siguiera y lo llevase hasta el cielo, o tomarla para penetrarla profundamente y llegar al cielo junto con ella.

Con la mirada absorta en el placer, tomó el mentón de Kagome y pensando en que también necesita urgente atención; liberó su miembro, no sin antes dar una última lamida desde la base hasta la punta e internamente pensó en que se acababa de declarar oficialmente una “ _puerca”._ Ya no podía juzgar a Sango y sonrió.

Enseguida él, absolutamente complacido, la atrajo del mentón hacia su rostro y le habló sobre los labios:

—Eres lo más exquisito que existe ¿sabías? Totalmente enamorado y excitado. Kagome sonrió y lo besó con pasión, luego ella tomó el miembro del Hanyo, lo acomodó en su hendidura y se sentó para empalarse por completo en él, haciendo que este placer casi le mordiera la lengua por la sensación de que lo envolvió.

—¡Aah! ... gimieron ambos, al estar nuevamente unidos.

—¡Demonios, Kagome !, vas a matarme —Exclamó agitado y ardiendo de placer. Agarró con firmeza las anchas caderas de la Miko para aferrarse a ellas.

Sin esperar más, Kagome también comenzó a ondearse sobre él. Con una de sus manos, el Hanyo masajeó uno de los senos y pronto lo llevó hasta su boca para saborearlo, mientras con la otra sujetaba la espalda de la mujer. Kagome gemía al sentir la suavidad de la lengua de Inuyasha, acariciar y succionar su pezón. Enseguida ella lo apartó buscando el cuello de él; lo lamió y lo besó ahí, acercándose a su oído, jadeando le dijo:

—Te extrañaba ...

—Yo más ... —respondió él de inmediato, sintiendo cómo el calor se apoderaba de su cuerpo con esa suave voz femenina en su oído. Calibró con ambas manos los glúteos de Kagome y los apretó a placer, separándolos y juntándolos levemente, pero con marcada posesión ya la vez, dándole otro movimiento a su antojo. Los músculos de sus brazos sentían el quemar del ejercicio con el esfuerzo que ejercía al levantar a la mujer reiteradas veces, parala saltar sobre él. 

Pese a su forma humana, el placer no perdía su sabor, sino por el contrario; Inuyasha sintió que experimentaba nuevas y exquisitas sensaciones, notó cómo su cuerpo comenzó a sudar por el esfuerzo físico y el de Kagome también. El azabache sintió que el corazón se le iba a escapar, y el aire a ratos le faltaba, su cuerpo humano era débil de cierto modo y por eso se agotaba, pero no le importaba, porque todo lo que sintió era condenadamente excitante, lo palpaba en carne viva y lo estremecía; su hermosa sacerdotisa lo enloquecía de modos insospechados, pues desde la primera vez que se unieron, él ya no podía verla con los mismos ojos, porque ahora no sólo la amaba con locura; sino que también desesperadamente la deseaba y sintió que con cada gemido que expulsaba y con cada beso embriagador que se daban; 

Cuando Kagome se apartó, él recorrió su cuerpo con su vista y con sus dos manos, desde esa posición podía deleitarse de tomar ambos senos, deteniendo su alborotado vaivén. Los juntaba y los masajeaba a placer, mientras jadeaba y la miraba enamorado. La veía tan hermosa desde ahí, ella disfrutaba sobre él y eso lo complacía también. Sin embargo, pese a que gozaba con los movimientos de Kagome; se le antojó tomarla a su propio ritmo. Así que se sentó acercando su rostro a ella y le dijo sonriendo:

—Ya llevas mucho tiempo controlándome... es mi turno, traviesa —Kagome sonrió divertida.

—Eso es porque tú también eres mío, _cachorro_.

—¿Cachorro? 

Kagome sonrió divertida y él achicó los ojos recordando que el maldito lobo sarnoso también le había dicho así.

—Vas a pagar por eso, descarada.

—¿Descarada? 

Inuyasha asintió con una sonrisa maliciosa, entonces la tomó de la cintura y la giró para cambiar de posición, quedando ahora él sobre ella. De una sola estocada, la volvió a penetrar haciéndola gemir y arquear la espalda de placer.

La tomó del cuello y la besó con necesidad, afirmó con su otra mano uno de los muslos mientras no paraba de embestirla.

—Ka… Kagome… —la nombró entre jadeos, con la respiración descontrolada y mirándola a los ojos— Te amo.

—Yo también te amo, Inuyasha —respondió muy agitada con sus ojos brillosos.

Enseguida la mano del azabache buscó la de ella para entrelazar fuertemente sus dedos, y apretar su mano enterrándola en el colchón, muy cerca de su rostro. 

Inuyasha se perdía en el aroma de Kagome. Sin necesitar ser demonio reconocía su olor. Se perdía en esos labios que a momentos susurraban su nombre; _Inuyasha_. 

Definitivamente sí, él era de ella, pese a que él pensaba que Kagome le pertenecía, lo cierto era que él estaba en sus manos. Si ella lo dejaba alguna vez, él simplemente se moriría de soledad y desconsuelo. La observó embriagado de su belleza y pensó en voz alta:

—Amo todo de ti... 

Kagome se estremeció y jadeó sin control. Las embestidas eran sin apuro, sin desenfreno, pero a la vez, profundas y cargadas de una ardiente pasión. Y esas palabras, esa voz ronca, aunado a los gemidos que él emitía; la hacían arder como un volcán a punto de estallar. Kagome estaba por llegar al clímax.

—Aah… —gemían recibiendo cada uno el aliento del otro.

—Déjame acabar en ti, Kagome —pidió. 

Inuyasha estaba tan entregado que pensó no iba a poder controlar nada de lo que sí podía en su otra forma, no sabía si podía contener esas ganas de acabar en su interior y tener que salirse de ella, aunque más bien... no quería hacerlo.

Kagome estaba en un frenesí por lo cual poco podía razonar, sin embargo, era consciente al menos, de que ahora estaba protegida por las píldoras. Tomó el rostro de Inuyasha con su mano libre, pues la otra seguía atrapada con la de él y dijo:

—Hazlo... no te contengas.

El azabache la besó complacido. Ya no podía más. Sin necesitar de sus instintos, su cuerpo le avisaba que pronto su placer alcanzaría la cima y sabía que por los gemidos en aumento que emitía su mujer; ella también acabaría.

—¡Aah! ... mi amor, me encantas ... —soltó jadeante Inuyasha, sintiendo el fuego en su interior. Elevó un poco las caderas de la Miko para embestirla con más profundidad, con su otra mano se aferró al respaldo de la cama y se empujó contra ella una y otra vez aumentó su ritmo; dejándose llevar por todos sus deseos.

Kagome comenzó a gritar sofocada de placer y con las sienes a punto de estallar al percibir el inicio de su orgasmo.

—Jamás me dejes, Kagome… —suplicó soltando el respaldo de la cama para tomarle su cara con una sola mano, apretó suavemente las mejillas y agregó con la voz baja y agitada— Sé por siempre mía. —Inuyasha sentir venir su clímax. 

—Sí… ¡Aah! —Respondió ella, pero no pudo contestar más, ya que, fue callada por su orgasmo que experimentó como un delicioso y envolvente placer. En especial, porque esta vez no tenía preocupaciones y no sintió dolor alguno durante todo el acto. Por otro lado, Inuyasha vivió la exquisita sensación de derramar por completo su semilla dentro de ella; aquello había sido colosal, no tenía palabras para expresar lo que sentimos. 

El azabache se dejó caer con suavidad acomodó su mejilla entre los sudados pechos de Kagome, tan sudados como su propio cuerpo; intentaba recuperar el aliento y la respiración que sintió en algún momento lo abandonado. Ni hablar de su corazón desbocado que parecía palpitar dentro de su cabeza; estaba exhausto y sediento también, aunque eso no le importaba, porque estaba inmensamente feliz.

Por su parte Kagome también se recuperaba de apoco y acariciaba la cabeza de su hombre que descansaba sobre ella, sintió que con el peso de su amado le costaba más recuperar el aire, pero no lo quiso apartar y así se quedaron unos minutos… respirando sonoramente ya la vez en silencio.

Con la yema de sus dedos, Inuyasha acarició suavemente el pezón de uno de los senos de la Miko, sin levantar su rostro de entre ellos porque se sintió demasiado cómodo ahí. Entonces pensó en voz alta otra vez, pues estando en esa forma, sus pensamientos fluían por su boca a veces sin permiso:

—Eres tan hermosa… 

Kagome sonrió feliz. 

—Tú también lo eres —respondió con suavidad.

-Perder… 

—¡Oye !, ¡presumido! —Ambos rieron e Inuyasha liberó a Kagome de su peso corporal, para enseguida tumbarse junto a ella, de manera que se vieran el uno al otro. Enseguida él siguió contemplando sus facciones, convenciendose de que esa bella mujer de grandes ojos marrones, le permitía amarla de ese y muchos modos más. Aunque se sintió un mal tipo; un egoísta, pese a que pensó que como humano no iba a poder contenerse de acabar en ella; la verdad es que sí podía, aunque se dio cuenta en el último momento, aún así, quiso acabar en ella, quiso deleitarse con ese placer desconocido llenarla de él. 

Mientras acariciaba su rostro le habló:

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí, perfectamente —respondió ella, sonriente. 

—Me dejé llevar, Kagome y te pedí eso… Soy muy egoísta, lo sé… Cuando estamos juntos, no mido las consecuencias —dijo con una mueca torcida, lamentándose por sus impulsos. 

La Miko esbozó una pequeña sonrisa; le divertían las disculpas de Inuyasha, pues él no sabía aún, que ella se estaba cuidando y decidió dejarlo hablar. Sabía que cuando era humano, él liberaba sus emociones más distendidamente y le encantaba cuando ocurría eso; no perdería esta oportunidad.

—Kagome, yo no sé si estás en celo ahora. Pero, si llegas a quedar pre… embarazada… no te preocupes, yo... estaré contigo.

—¿Estás hablando enserio? ¿Te harás cargo de nuestro hijo? —dijo poniendo toda su atención en él, incluso acomodándose mejor para mirarlo. Apoyó el codo en la cama y la cabeza en su mano. Mostrando interés por saber cuánto más se iba a comprometer ese Hanyo que solía ser tan indiferente ante todo.

—¡Khe! claro que sí, tonta. Sería un hijo nuestro, por supuesto que lo cuidaría con mi vida... Igual que a ti —dijo mirándola y acariciándole la mejilla.

Kagome sonrió ampliamente y se mordió el dedo pulgar, mientras no dejaba de mirar el brillo en los ojos oscuros de su Hanyo al comprometerse con ella y su supuesto hijo ¿Podía verse más adorable?

—¿Por qué me miras así y te ríes? Me pones inquieto.

—Lo siento, no pude evitarlo, Inuyasha —rió divertida— Pero… tranquilo. No pasará nada, no estaré embarazada.

—¿Co-cómo lo sabes?

—Porque estoy tomando anticonceptivos.

-¿Qué cosa?

—Sólo digamos que tomo unas píldoras que me protegen de eso.

—Eso significa que ... ¿No tendré que contenerme más?

—Exáctamente.

Inuyasha hizo un silencio tratando de entender y luego sonrió apreciando internamente esa idea. No obstante, su sonrisa se esfumó de pronto y puso un semblante serio.

—Espera un momento… ¡Entonces hiciste que dijera todo eso de los hijos sabiendo que…!

Kagome rió y se abalanzó hacia los labios del Hanyo cortando sus palabras. Sabía que la iba a regañar, pero sonreía divertida y feliz.

Inuyasha la apartó y arrugó el entrecejo… 

—Kag ... 

Ella volvió a abalanzarse contra su boca sin dejarlo hablar y él no pudo apartarla más. Entonces siguió siguiendo sus caricias y cuando ella notó que aplacó su pequeña molestia sugirió:

—¿Tienes hambre?

Inuyasha la miró entrecerrando los ojos y le respondió:

—Empiezo a comprender ciertos comentarios de Miroku respecto a las mujeres cuando quieren conseguir algo de los hombres.

-¡Sí! No exageres oferta la Miko entornando los ojos.

No olvidaré lo que acabas de hacer amenazante, aunque con cierto tono divertido.

Kagome se incorporó sonriendo y buscando con la vista su ropa, mientras lo invitaba a cenar—: Vamos gruñón, ponte la ropa, prepararé algo de comer.

—Mmm… tal vez debería irme ¿No crees que tu familia puede llegar pronto? Por cierto, ¿dónde están ellos?

Kagome le describe rápidamente la situación y le comentó que llegarían al día siguiente por la noche. El azabache sonrió más que contento, pues no podía recibir mejor noticia que esa, excepto por el hecho de que no estén por un tema de salud. Pero al menos todo estaba bien con el abuelo. 

La Miko tomó su blusa y su falda para vestirse, pero Inuyasha le quitó la ropa de las manos.

—No, ponte mi Haori, me gusta cómo te ves con él —sonrió malicioso y se puso de pie para besarle suavemente los labios y luego agregar hablando sobre ellos—: Y conste que sólo es por miedo a que te enfermes, porque si fuera por mí ... te dejaría pasearte desnuda, aunque dudo que lograríamos comer ... _comida_ al menos; eres demasiado tentadora.

—Eres un pervertido ofrece ella con voz pícara.

—Terriblemente ... pero es tu culpa. 

-¿What?

—Eres una descarada, tú me provocas ... y ponte eso luego o tal vez no te deje cocinar —le besó la frente y se puso el Hakama quedando con su torso desnudo. Kagome achicó los ojos, pero sabía que le gustaba jugar. La confianza entre ambos había cambiado bastante desde el primer momento en que se unieron; Eso le encantaba.

Una vez en la cocina, Kagome prepara unos bocadillos para ambos y se sentaron a comer. Entonces ella recordó lo que él le dijo mientras hacían el amor.

—Así que ... “mi amor” ...

-¿What? —Preguntó sorprendido y dejó el vaso del cual se bebió toda el agua, en la mesa.

—Eso fue lo que dijiste, me dijiste: _mi amor_ —sonrió.

Inuyasha sonrió y no pudo evitar el sonrojo, sin embargo, le siguió el juego.

—Así que… ”una relación” —mencionó recordando lo que le había dicho ella a Koga.

—¿A esta altura, lo dudas? —Cuestionó alzando una ceja.

—No… Sólo que me gustaría saber, qué tipo de relación dices que tenemos.

No sabía si ofenderse o realmente él no comprendía. Optó por explicarle.

—Bueno ... supongo que somos novios, como dije antes.

—Novios… Mmm ... me gusta más decir que eres mi mujer.

—Eso no necesitas decirlo, pero digamos que suena mejor “novios”.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque aún soy adolescente, decir lo otro es como si estuviésemos casados o es decirle a todos que nosotros ya… 

—¿Hicimos el amor? —Soltó él, sin rodeos.

—Sí, Inuyasha. Pero no está bien decirlo así, tan abiertamente frente a los demás. Así que, “novios” está bien, ¿de acuerdo?

Y no muy convencido el Hanyo, asintió.

Mientras Kagome lavaba los platos que ocuparon, Inuyasha se puso a su espalda, la tomó de la cintura y apartó su oscura cabellera para besar su cuello. Kagome no pudo dejar de imaginar que tal vez así sería si estuvieran casados, claro que, no en las mismas condiciones, pues lógicamente vivirían en el Sengoku. Aunque no sabía si estarían juntos realmente, pues tampoco sabía qué ocurriría después de que todos los objetivos con Naraku y la perla se cumplieran. No sabía si iba a poder seguir con él. Pensar en eso la atormentaba terriblemente.

—Te necesito otra vez, Kagome —le dijo ronroneando al oído, ella cerró los ojos y sonrió. Inuyasha comenzó a soltar los amarres del Haori y a escabullir sus manos por el suave cuerpo de la Miko, ella suspiró jadeante. Le encantaba el deseo que demostraba él y la facilidad que tenía para excitarla.

Enseguida cuando ella dejó el último plato que lavó a un lado, él levantó la parte del Haori que cubría su trasero y le acarició con una de sus manos, las nalgas, apretándolas a placer. Se le hizo agua la boca de ver su lindo y redondo trasero, con esa tonalidad alba que le encantaba de su piel y que contrastaba perfecto con el rojo de su Haori.

_¡Demonios! ¿Puede ser más exquisita?_ , pensó tensando su mandíbula, tragando duro al alimentar así su visión y sin dudarlo liberó su erecto miembro que exigía total atención, rozó sus nalgas con él y Kagome exhaló excitada, pero no se movió, más sólo se aferró con fuerza al lavaplatos, producto de las sensaciones que sintió, teniéndolo a él atrás. Entonces Inuyasha acomodó su pene en la entrada de la vagina húmeda de Kagome y la penetró hasta el fondo, de una sola vez. 

¡Infiernos, qué delicia! No podía esperara a ir a la cama, así que se lo hizo ahí mismo, con el mismo deseo e ímpetu de siempre, luego de varias embestidas le habló con un tono mandón:

—Quítate el Haori, quiero ver tu cuerpo, Kagome. 

La aludida, acató la orden de su deseoso hombre y se sacó la ropa con algo de ayuda, quedando nuevamente desnuda para él. Se sintió complacido al ver su bella espalda, la acarició y la besó con deseo hasta llegar a su hombro de donde se sujetó para seguir empujandose contra ella.

—Mi amor, eres tan deliciosa con la respiración entrecortada, consciente de que a ella le gustó cuando la llamó así. Y en efecto Kagome esbozó una sonrisa inmediata al oír eso; quebrando su semblante contraído por el placer que sintió al ser penetrada en dicha posición. Además de sentir el tacto de las manos de su hombre que recorrían su espalda, su vientre plano y sus senos, tomando lo que era de él. Pronto llegaron a un nuevo orgasmo e Inuyasha ansioso de su boca, enseguida la volteó para besarla, pues en todo ese rato por dicha posición, los besos se han ausentado y eran indispensables para él y para ella también. 

*****

Más que agotados se fueron a la cama. Inuyasha era insaciable, pero su forma humana lo hacía sentirse muy débil y tenía la necesidad de dormir. Ya acostados uno frente al otro, casi pegaditos; él abrazó a su Miko y ésta que le acariciaba el rostro mirándolo hacia arriba le preguntó:

—¿Pudiste conversar con Sango?

—Sí, todo está bien. No te preocupes, de hecho… si no es por esa discusión, no habría podido comprender algunas cosas. Ella me hizo entender lo que sentiste aquel día.

—Sango puede ser muy directa a veces, siento mucho que hayan discutido los dos.

—Bueno, no será ni la primera, ni la última vez… suelo ser bastante testarudo y ella se encarga de recordármelo. Es una buena amiga.

Rieron y dejaron el tema hasta ahí. Inuyasha cerró los ojos, el sueño lo estaba venciendo, pero Kagome volvió a hablar:

—Inuyasha…

-¿Mmm?...

—Mañana serás otra vez un Hanyo… ¿Te arrepentirás de haberme dicho mi amor y de que seamos novios?

—¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

—Tu forma humana te hace más cariñoso, lo sabes.

—No seas ridícula… —replicó con voz cansada, realmente estaba agotado, considerando además que las noches anteriores, casi no durmió por todo lo sucedido. 

—Bueno, no importa, será mejor que descansemos ofrecer ella sonriendo y asumiendo que así sería, pero no le importaba, porque en el fondo sabía que él la amaba. Le dio un pequeño beso en los labios y cerró los ojos imitándolo.

*****

Eran las 8:30 am del día siguiente. En el hospital y en su habitación de descanso, el abuelo Higurashi aguardaba la visita matutina del Doctor que lo operó. El médico revisó el estado de su paciente tras la pequeña cirugía que recibió y según vio; todo estaba en perfecto orden. Consideró entonces, innecesario tenerlo más tiempo en observación, puesto que, se trató de un tema sencillo de solucionar y la recuperación por lo general en esos casos, era en un 98% rápida y satisfactoria. Así que, con antecedentes y el excelente estado del abuelo, el médico le dio el alta. Por ende, la familia Higurashi podía regresar tranquila a su hogar y el abuelo, solo debería seguir las indicaciones para su autocuidado y tomar la medicina que le fue recetada por el mismo Doctor. 

*****

Inuyasha sintió un peso en su cara que lo incomodó y lo despertó; era la mano de su preciosa Miko que en seguida él sacó con delicadeza. La carrera dormir con su cabello enmarañado; era tan lindo despertar junto a ella… No era la primera vez que la veía al amanecer, pero sí la primera vez que hace pasado toda la noche juntos y que despertaban abrazados, aunado a que la tenía totalmente desnuda; se sintió afortunado de que todo se haya dado así entre los dos y deseaba que esos momentos se dieran más seguido. Al menos, una cosa tenía muy clara y era que de ahora en más, sus visitas nocturnas a esta época fueron más constantes y prolongadas.

Se debatió entre seguir contemplándola o despertarla con un beso… No se aguantó y tomó la segunda opción. 

—Despierta, dormilona… oferta una vez soltó sus labios.

En seguida Kagome comenzó a abrir sus somnolientos ojos y sonrió al encontrarse con los dorados que tanto le gustaban de ese peliplateado.

—Estás aquí… funciona con voz baja y rasposa al estar recién despertando, mientras acarició su mejilla con la parte superior de sus dedos.

—¿Y dónde más iba a estar? —Preguntó curioso.

Kagome no respondió, pero sonreía feliz. Había dormido de maravilla junto al calor de su amado. Pues en varias ocasiones sintió cómo él la abrazaba y la apegaba hacia su cuerpo, como impidiendo que ella se le escapara.

  
  


Inuyasha la besó suavemente y luego le dijo:

—Sigo aquí y no se me ha quitado lo blandengue ... “mi amor” ofrece sonriendo recordando lo que ella le preguntó nostálgica antes de dormir y besó su mano.

Kagome esbozó una amplia sonrisa. Realmente no podía creer que estaba viviendo toda esa felicidad con el hombre que amaba.

—Entonces, ¿seguimos siendo novios? 

—Entonces sigues siendo mi mujer —corrigió.

—Inuyasha… —lo nombró reprendiéndolo y achicando los ojos.

—A menos que no quieras serlo.

—Ya te dije que no se trata de eso.

—Entonces, eres mi mujer ... fin del asunto.

—Ashh… está bien —respondió rendida y entornando los ojos. No podía con él cuando se montaba en el macho.

—... Te amo oferta Inuyasha acariciando los labios de su mujer.

Kagome lo miró y sus ojos brillaron de amor. 

—Yo también te amo, cachorro. 

—Demonios, Kagome, para con eso… 

—Ayy ¿Por qué? Me encanta… será nuestro secreto incluido atrayéndolo de su collar de dominación.

—Definitivamente no; ese lobo sarnoso me llamó “cachorro”, no suena nada bonito, aunque venga de… —se quedó clavado en sus labios— esa boca tan rica que tienes.

Tras decir eso, besó los labios de Kagome y segundos después profundizó su beso. Inuyasha ya estaba tomando posición sobre la Miko. Pero ésta lo detuvo y le dijo que necesitó darse un baño, a lo que Inuyasha resopló. Y luego de luchar un rato en la cama con él y de amenazarlo con que haría el conjuro si no la dejaba asearse, el Hanyo finalmente se rindió. 

Kagome se desperezó, estirando su cuerpo… sintió que había dormido demasiado y en efecto, cuando vio el reloj eran más de las 10 de la mañana ¡Dios, qué tarde era! Rápidamente se levantó envolviendo su cuerpo en una de las mantas de su cama y buscó ropa para ponérsela después del baño que se daría. 

Lentamente el Hanyo se puso su Hakama en silencio y se sentó en la cama. Luego de unos momentos de silencio, Kagome se sintió observada y buscó la mirada de su Hanyo, pero para su gracia, éste tenía el ceño fruncido.

—No te enojes Inuyasha… oferta riendo— Además, también deberías darte un baño. Anoche sudaste bastante también.

—¿Q-qué quieres decir? ¿Huelo mal? —Preguntó preocupado.

—Apestas… —respondió con seriedad.

Inuyasha se sonrojó y abrió los ojos como plato. Enseguida Kagome soltó una carcajada.

—Cambia esa cara ... Es broma, cachorro.

—¡Agh, Kagome…! Oferta entre dientes molesto, a la vez que avergonzado.

_¡Maldita mujer traviesa!_

—¡Ya verás! Ahora sí que no dejaré que te des tu maldito baño. —Kagome escapó gritando divertida. Logró entrar al baño y asegurar la puerta antes de que Inuyasha le diera alcance.

El Hanyo hizo la guardia un rato en la puerta, pero como ella tardaba mucho, sintió hambre y comió de lo que quedó la noche anterior cuando Kagome preparó unos bocadillos.

Una vez que la Miko salió del baño vestida con una linda blusa blanca y su faldita gris, Inuyasha quiso cobrar su venganza; la atrapó para hacerla entrar otra vez al baño, la apoyó contra la pared, le rasgó la ropa con sus garras y comenzó a hacer el amor de pie. 

_¡Diablos! Más prendas de ropa para la basura,_ pensó.

Y mientras él la penetraba sin parar, ella tomó su mentón con fuerza y dijo con un tono de advertencia y fingida seriedad, pues la excitación era más fuerte y que él hiciera eso tan salvaje, de alguna manera también la encendía:

—Deja de romper mi ropa o quedaré sin nada para ponerme.

—Bueno… Te compraré ropa, puedo usar los diamantes de Tessaiga oferta jadeando, y sonriendo. Aunque él hablaba en serio.

—... Qué bobo eres —Rió. 

Pero de repente, Inuyasha se detuvo de golpe. 

Movió sus orejas y levantó su rostro para olfatear el aire, confirmando así el aroma que repentinamente sintió.

—Kagome ... —la miró serio, preocupado y agitado continuar— dijiste que tu familia llegaba esta noche.

—S-sí… ¿Por qué?

—¡Mierda! —Exclamó y salió del interior de Kagome. Subió su Hakama y su semblante se endureció, pero miraba en dirección de donde provenían las tres esencias que conocía muy bien.

—No puedo estar equivocado ... Son ellos.

-¡¿What?!

—¡Tu familia, Kagome! Vienen llegando y se acercan a la casa.

—¡¿Qué dados? ¡No puede ser!

—Apresúrate y vístete. 

—¡Rompiste mi ropa, Inuyasha! —Gritó alterada.

—¡Demonios!

Recogieron rápidamente los trozos de ropa, Kagome se envolvió en la misma manta de su cama con la que entró al baño y corrieron a la habitación. 

Rápidamente Inuyasha se puso el resto de sus ropas, a la vez que Kagome buscaba absolutamente nerviosa, qué rayos colocarse. Lo primero que encontró fue su uniforme y se lo puso, cuando ya estaba vestida cayó en cuenta que era domingo y debería dar explicaciones por su vestimenta escolar ¡Maldición! Pero ya se le ocurriría algo.

\- _¡Ya llegamos!_ —Se oyó la voz de su madre y Kagome iba a responder que ya bajaba cuando Inuyasha le cubrió la boca y le habló en susurros. 

—No digas nada. Vámonos, vuelve mañana o más tarde.

No puedo —respondió ella en susurros también— se supone que debe estar aquí cuidando la casa y esperando para saber de mi abuelo, además mi mochila está abajo, debo terminar el trabajo y vi a la pasada que dejaste un plato sobre la mesa, es obvio que estoy aquí.

—¡Joder! Sí ... —confirmó agarrándose la cabeza.

\- _Kagome, cariño ¿Estás en casa? ..._

—¿Qué hago Inuyasha? Mi habitación es un desastre y estoy vestida de escolar un día domingo.

—Tu mamá me adora, no creo que se enoje si hablo yo con ella ofrece él con seriedad y optimismo.

—¡Dios! No hablas enserio ¿verdad? 

—Claro que hablo en serio —decidido se dirigió hacia la puerta, pero recibió un tirón en el brazo.

—¡¿Estás loco? —Lo regañó intentando no gritar.

\- _¿Hermana?_ —Continuaban los llamados desde la primera planta de la casa.

—Debes irte, Inuyasha.

-No.

Kagome se asomó a la puerta de su habitación y gritó:

—¡Ya voy!

—¡Kagome! —Exclamó ahora él intentando también no gritar.

—Está bien ... Quédate y ordena un poco aquí sin hacer ruido.

—¿Q-qué? —La miró ojiplático.

—Lo que oíste, yo subo pronto. Y si alguien que no sea yo, viene hasta acá; te escondes.

—Pe-pero, Kag ...

Kagome no siguió hablando, lo dejó solo en la habitación y bajó.

*

Una hora después subió y encontró a Inuyasha de piernas y brazos cruzados sobre su cama, la habitación estaba ordenada, la mayoría al menos, y él tenía su ceño fruncido. Entonces se sentó en la cama para acompañarlo.

—Está todo bien… creo que no se dieron cuenta. Excepto por mi ropa, tuve que mentir —Inuyasha no respondió, pues sabía lo que vendría y se hacía más difícil que nunca— Ahora debes sí irte, Inuyasha. No es bueno que te vean aquí, no hoy al menos.

—¡Agh! Está bien, pero… —Se puso de pie para marcharse— ¿Puedes acompañarme hasta el pozo?

—¿Eh? Pero…

—No se darán cuenta ... ven, sube a mi espalda —Kagome lo pensó unos instantes, pero confió en lo que él hacía.

—Está bien —accedió poniéndose de pie y subiendo a su espalda— Pero no puedo demorarme o notarán mi ausencia.

Ya estando junto al pozo, Kagome se bajó e Inuyasha se volteó a verla. Suspiró y juntó su frente con la de ella.

—Te veré mañana entonces ...

Kagome negó con la cabeza.

—Debo quedarme unos días a terminar ese trabajo. No puedo ir mañana.

—Entonces ... ¿Puedo venir yo?

Kagome sonrió y asintió. Inuyasha sintió que irse le costaba cada vez más, si antes de buscar entregado el uno al otro le costaba no verla a diario, ahora era un tormento separarse de ella. Pues su miedo a que algún día él o ella no pudiesen atravesar el pozo y encontrarse otra vez, lo torturaba como si tuviera una espina en el corazón. Y por eso, necesitó en ese momento dejar algunas cosas dichas; porque ese era el momento, porque ya pronto volverían a las batallas y su cabeza estaría enfocada en sus objetivos y en protegerla… Además cualquier cosa podía pasar. Se separó de su frente y la miró.

—Kagome… Siento mucho haber sido tan necio con mis sentimientos. 

—Inuyasha, no necesitas disculparte. Todo está bien.

—No ... Necesito decirte esto ... —Kagome lo miró atenta y un poco extrañada— Yo ... siento mucho si alguna vez te lastimé ofrecer con tono aterciopelado, mientras le acomodaba un mechón de pelo tras la oreja—, de verdad , si me preguntas… yo ya no me veo sin ti. Por favor, Kagome ... —Inuyasha tomó la mano contraria de la Miko y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella, llevándolas a su pecho; apretó su mano delicadamente contra sí— Quédate conmigo —suplicó.

—Inuyasha, sabes que no puedo ir ahora, tengo que…

—No, no me refiero a eso.

La Miko lo miró con cierto desconcierto en sus ojos, al no comprender lo que él quería decir. Inuyasha tomó el rostro de kagome entre sus manos y clavó su mirada ambarina en ella. Entonces volvió a repetir: 

—Quédate conmigo, por favor… 

—Inu ... Inuyasha ¿Qué estás diciendo? ... Me quedaré aquí estos días pero luego volveré como siempre lo hago.

—Quédate conmigo por siempre, Kagome…

—¿P-por siempre?

—Sí, por siempre… como esta tinta permanente que quedó en mi ropa y que dudo que salga —ambos sonrieron por lo gracioso que sonó eso.

—¿Por siempre? ... ¿como las peleas eternas que tendrás por las travesuras de Shippo?

—Sí… —respondió riendo y entornando los ojos.

—Pero… ahora eres tú el travieso —le dijo ella sonriendo, refiriéndose a esa parte juguetona que ahora conocía de él en la intimidad y que a ella tanto le gustaba. 

—Bueno, no dejaré de serlo mientras sea contigo. Además… en eso eres peor que yo —Kagome achicó los ojos, pero no pudo evitar torcer una sonrisa.

—Kagome… El recuerdo del día en que nos unimos en aquel lugar y el día que te conocí, son como esta tinta; quedarán grabadas de forma permanente en mí, pase lo que pase yo jamás lo olvidaré —Inuyasha tomó el rostro de la Miko entre sus manos y Kagome sintió que sus ojos temblaban de emoción— Quiero una vida contigo ... quiero pasar más noches como la anterior.

Las palabras de Inuyasha acariciaban sus oídos como pétalos de rosa ¿Dónde tenía escondido tanto romance este hombre ?, realmente el que decía todas esas cosas bonitas ¿era su Inuyasha ?, ¿era su malhumorado, bruto y testarudo Hanyo? 

—Ponme atención y deja de mirarme así, con tanta extrañeza.

–L-lo siento –respondió apenada y aclaró su garganta— Es que ... no estoy acostumbrada a…

—Agh ... lo sé, Kagome. Sé que jamás te he hablado de un modo bonito, pero lo cierto es, que te amo con mi vida… y algo que me tortura todos los días es pensar en lo que va a pasar después de que acabemos con el infeliz de Naraku y tengamos la perla. Pensar en que ya no habrá razón para que regreses a mi lado… —la abrazó fuerte— me desespera.

—Eso ... no es así Inuyasha —refutó, pese a que ella se preguntaba y se atormentaba por lo mismo, aún así preguntó—: ¿Por qué no regresaría a tu lado?

—No lo sé… —suavemente la liberó de su abrazo para volver a tomar su rostro— pero, desde que siento esto por ti, también he sentido miedo; un terrible miedo a perderte, Kagome. cada vez que estás en peligro, el suelo tiembla bajo mis pies y siento que puedo perderlo todo. 

Kagome sacó de su rostro las manos del Hanyo y las besó. 

—Eso no va a pasar, Inuyasha. Yo también me he hecho más fuerte y no me dejaré vencer. Confía más en mí, además eres tú el que me da las fuerzas.

—¿Yo?

—Sí ... tú.

—Y… ¿Cómo hago eso? 

—Estoy enamorada de un Hanyo poderoso que suele tener muchos enemigos. No puedes tener una novia debilucha, yo también deseo protegerte al igual que tú a mí ofrecer con seguridad.

—No seas tonta. Sólo tú te sientes débil, pero eres grandiosa. Y también eres mi mujer, no mi novia…

Kagome rió por esa corrección. 

—Bueno… el punto es que juntos podemos enfrentar cualquier batalla que ella concluya con su idea.

—Entonces promételo, Kagome —la aludida sintió su corazón latir con fuerza— Promete que pase lo que pase… siempre volverás a mi lado y serás mi mujer.

La Miko envolvió sus brazos en el cuello de su precioso peliplateado, le besó suavemente los labios y le dijo:

—Acabas de decretar que soy tu mujer, pero ¿ahora me lo estás pidiendo?

—Promételo —insistió hablando sobre sus labios envolviendo su cintura.

Kagome sonrió y respondió:

—Te lo prometo, Inuyasha. Seré tu mujer y pase lo que pase, siempre volveré a ti. 

Inuyasha y Kagome se besaron para despedirse aquel día… en su beso, transmitieron un sincero y permanente amor; uno que viene de tiempos pasados y se mezcló con tiempos modernos. Un amor que seguiría enfrentando diversos sucesos que los aguardaban; vivirán momentos difíciles, habrá obstáculos, habrá discusiones, caerán lágrimas, surgirán celos, sexo, amor, pasión y desenfreno; estarán presentes. Pero sobre todo estarán sus travesuras, porque las travesuras existirán siempre en el amor y la amistad. Las travesuras nos llevan al enojo y a la reconciliación, nos sacan de la pena y nos dan alegría... Estas nos traen berrinches, sonrisas y carcajadas, refuerzan los lazos de la amistad y el amor en un juego de traición y confianza; esconden celos que generan pequeñas venganzas y viven entre el deseo y la pasión. Definitivamente este sería su lazo eterno, su juego sin fin; su travesura permanente.

Inuyasha se subió al borde del pozo para saltar, pero Kagome dio un respingo y dijo:

—¡Inuyasha, espera!

—¿Q-qué sucede, Kagome? 

—Dijiste que no se darían cuenta ¿Cómo voy a entrar por mi ventana ahora?

Inuyasha la miró unos segundos y luego sonrió con malicia.

—Sé una buena niña y di la verdad, traviesa —dijo con sarcasmo.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó ojiplática.

—No puedo ayudarte… Es que una malvada sacerdotisa y que para colmo me encanta, me dijo que yo apestaba, así que, debo correr a darme un baño ahora, lo siento. 

—¡Inuyasha llévame a mi habitación!

—Te veré mañana, Kagome. 

Le guiñó un ojo y con una sonrisa malvada pero llena de felicidad, Inuyasha saltó al pozo. 

—¡No! ¡Inuyasha! —Se aferró al borde del pozo ¿De verdad se había ido?. Y sólo por si acaso resultaba de una época a otra gritó—: ¡Osuwari!

Miró hacia el interior del pozo, pero no vio ni escuchó nada. Se frotó la frente. Inhaló y exhaló. Se giró apretando lo puños y bufó:

—¡Dios! Y a mí me dice que soy traviesa… ¡Uuy! ese Hanyo me las va a pagar.

  
  


**_~ Fin ~_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡¡Terminamos, qué emoción!! ¡¡Maigoooot!!
> 
> Si llegaron hasta aquí… déjenme enviarles mis infinitas gracias por darle la oportunidad a esta historia. gracias por comentar y por los valiosos Kudos que me dan. 
> 
> Escribir Travesura permanente fue una experiencia muy linda y recibir el cariño de ustedes es impagable. No sé si los complací con el final de esta historia, pero yo me divertí mucho escribiéndola. Espero de corazón les guste y si no… tengan piedad mí jajajaj.
> 
> Preciosos!!... Me despido con un gran abrazo, y si les gustó esto; espero seguir leyendo sus preciados comentarios en mis próximos fics.
> 
> Bye!
> 
> Phanyzu


End file.
